Fetching Thieves Über den Dächern von Morpork
by suedehead
Summary: Einbruchserie in Ankh! Ein lizensloser Dieb treibt sein Unwesen in den wohlhabenden Vierteln der Zwillingsstadt. Die Diebesgilde wird der Angelegenheit nicht Herr, also müssen Hauptmann Mumm und die Männer der Nachwache Ermittlungen anstellen. --- Parodie
1. Chapter 1

So stelle ich mich also der Kritik der anspruchsvollen Scheibenwelt-Fans!

Dies ist eine Parodie auf den Film "Über den Dächern von Nizza", bzw. den Kriminalroman "Le Chat sucht Le Chat".

Es treten auf:  
Hauptmann Samuel Mumm  
Feldwebel Frederick Colon  
Korporal Nobby Nobbs  
Gefreiter Karotte Eisengießersohn

Fähnrich Kenneth Fleischmeister  
Charlotte Freemont  
Lilian Craine  
und viele mehr...

Ich verdiene weder Geld noch Anerkennung hierfür, denn weder die Figuren (die meisten jedenfalls), noch die Welt gehören mir. Auch die Handlung ist - da es sich um eine Parodie handelt - verständiger Weise - gespickt mit Zitaten und Anspielungen.  
_________________________________

Ankh-Morpork lag gekleidet in nacht- und nebelbedingter Dunkelheit und wartete. Also wollte die Stadt einen flüchtigen Eindruck der Unschuld heucheln, absorbierte sie Licht und Geräusche.  
Wir befinden uns in Ankh, dem wohlhabenderen Stadtteil der Zwillingsmetropole am Ankh-Strom.  
Hier waren die Nächte ruhiger und sicherer, als weiter unten im quirligen Morpork mit seinen Handels und Vergnügungsvierteln. Hier lebte man gesünder, besser und länger. Die giftigen Sumpfgase, die sich in den schlammigen Untiefen den Ankhs bildeten wurden für gewöhnlich Opfer einer permanenten Inversionswetterlage und stiegen nie bis zu den Häusern in den Siedlungen Ankhs hinauf, waberten nur ziellos auf der Suche nach atmenden Wesen umher, ließen keine Gasse aus und fanden ihren Weg hinein in die Lungenbläschen der Bürger.  
Die Morporkianer jedoch kümmerte es jedoch kaum, welche Giftgase sich in ihren Köpern festsetzten. Nach Generationen von selektiver Evolution hielten sie es für erwiesen, gegen den Dunst immun geworden zu sein. Einige Quacksalber beteuerten sogar, ein echter Morporkianer brauche die Gase zum Leben und sie destillierten nicht Sauersoff aus der Umgebungsluft sondern Ammoniak.  
Ausgerechnet heute jedoch entschloss sich der Giftdunst allen meteorologischen Gegebenheiten zu trotzen und hinauf in die bessere Gesellschaft zu kriechen.  
Schlechte Luft war man hier nicht gewohnt und man verbrachte den Abend und die Nacht bei geschlossenen Fenstern, mit Pestmasken auf dem Gesicht im Bett.  
Alles war still, in keinem Haus brannte auch nur eine Öllampe. Man war sich nicht sicher, ob die Flussdämpfe nicht vielleicht brennbar waren und zu unkontrollierbaren Explosionen führen würde#n.

Wenn ein Mensch eines Hauses in der Königsstraße gerade in diesem Augenblick von Einschlafproblemen und akuter Neugier an sein Fenster getreten wäre hätte er folgenden beobachten können: Eine schwarze Gestalt wand sich geschmeidig durch den Dunst, bewegte sich schnell wie eine Katze, lautlos und das die vertikale Wand eines mehrstöckigen Hauses hinauf.  
Die Gestalt hob sich farblich kaum von ihrer Umgebung ab. Sie war einzig dadurch zu erkennen, dass die Luft einen leichten, grünlichen Schimmer aufwies, während sie ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Schwarz von Kopf bis Fuß und wenn es in ihrem Anzug Schlitze für die Augen gab, so waren die so klein, dass man sie vom Fenster aus nicht sehen konnte.  
Überhaupt wäre es schwer gefallen überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, denn wie ein Schatten in der Nacht, wie ein Chamäleon im Regenwald, tarnte sich die Gestalt und war auch schon im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.  
Niemand hätte sagen können, ob sie sich auf's Dach oder in ein unvorsichtigerweise geöffnetes Fenster geschwungen hatte.  
Leider, oder den Göttern sein Dank – kommt auf die Perspektive an – fühlte niemand der Anwohner das Bedürfnis sich ans Fenster zu begeben und nach Fassadenkletterern Ausschau zu halten.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Hauptmann Mumm saß müde und in einer schlechten, fast poetisch schlechten Stimmung hinter seinem Schreibtisch und strich mit seinem Finger über ein abgerissenes Stück Papier.

_Man hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, ihm einen ordentlichen Brief zukommen zulassen_, dachte er. _Kein Wachssiegel, kein Briefkopf. Fast konnte man es einen schäbigen Notizzettel nennen, der gerade gut genug war, ihn Mumm zukommen zu lassen. Und dann hatte man ihn nicht einmal in die Entscheidung mit einbezogen. Über seinen Kopf hinweg..._

Mumm machte sich nichts vor, noch nie hatte man seine Meinung als wichtig genug empfunden, um sie sich anzuhören. Alles wurde über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, seit Anbeginn der Zeiten. Schien ein Naturgesetz zu sein.

Dem jungen Mann konnte er keinen Vorwurf machen. Es war eher zu bemitleiden. Von der Palastwache zu den Nachtwächtern versetzt zu werden, kam einer Degradierung vom Menschen zur Schmeißfliege gleich.

Mumm war kein Mensch, der sich über den Charakter neuer Rekruten allzu große Gedanken machte. Früher oder später würde sie all ihre guten Eigenschaften einbüßen und entweder zu zynischen Kotzbrocken oder semikriminellen, korrupten...

Sein Gedankenkonstrukt wurde unterbrochen, als Errol, der neben seinem Schreibtisch in einer Obstkiste schlummerte einen langen, benzinaromatisierten Rülpser von sich gab.

„Schon gut, sie werden nicht _alle_ zu semikriminellen, korrupten..., aber _er_ bestimmt!", sagte er zu dem kleinen Sumpfdrachen, der daraufhin genüsslich gurgelte.

Vorurteile waren eines von Mumms Fachgebieten und er konnte sich nicht helfen, er mochte den neuen Rekruten nicht.

Er las sich erneut die hin gekrakelte Mitteilung durch, mit der Kenneth Fleischmeister, Fähnrich Kenneth Fleischmeister, seinem Kommando unterstellt wurde.

Sein ungebührliches Verhalten war für den Palast nicht mehr tragbar. _Für die Straßen Ankh-Morporks jedoch waren sie ausreichend_, dachte Mumm bitter.

Schon beim Rekrutierungsgespräch war ihm der Mann unangenehm aufgefallen. Noch vor fünf Minuten saß er vor ihm, auf der anderen Seite des modernden Schreibtisches.

Kenneth Fleischmeister war ein Mann, jung an Jahren, dafür aber alt im Geist. Seine Kopfform, ein perfekter Kreis, wies auf eine nicht unbedingt spritzige Intelligenz hin, dafür aber auf andere schlagkräftige Argumente. Sein Schädel war mindestens so dick wie der eines Rhinozerosses und auch der Rest seines Körpers erinnerte an einen gepanzerten, mehrere Tonnen schweren, wilden und unberechenbaren Unpaarhufer. Wenngleich Fleischmeister mehr Haare aufwies. Nicht unbedingt auf seinem Kopf, aber überall sonst an seinem Körper.

In diesen Haaren sammelten und mischten sich seltene Aromen, die sich nur dann entwickelten, wenn ein organischer Stoff für Monate von Wasser und Luft fern gehalten wurde. Womöglich war Fleischmeisters Abneigung gegen Seife auch nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Jemand, der derartige Substanzen produzierte, musste jede Sekunde darauf gefasst sein, wenn er zu viele hygienische Experimente an sich durchführte, irgendwann einer chemischen Reaktion am eigenen Leib zum Opfer zu fallen.

Dennoch, der beißende Gestank stand noch immer in seinem Büro und diese Tatsache wirkte sich eher kontraproduktiv auf das Heben seiner Stimmung aus. _Als ob er es darauf angelegt hatte..._

Mumm machte sich darauf gefasst, in einigen Stunden die Beschwerde von Korporal Nobbs zu Protokoll nehmen zu müssen. _Armer, kleiner Kerl, aber irgendjemandem musste er den Neuen schließlich auf's Auge drücken._

Nobby schien ihm ohnehin am besten geeignet für den Job, er setzte keine großen Erwartungen in neue Rekruten, mochte es zur Abwechslung einmal den höheren Rang inne zu haben, dabei keine Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Aber mit diesem Typen würde er keinen Spaß haben.

Mumm wusste noch nicht genau, warum man ihn aus der Palastwache geschmissen hatte, aber es gab einen Grund dafür!

_Es gab immer einen Grund!_

*


	3. Chapter 3

„Also meiner Meinung nach sind Kriminalromane die höchste Form der Literatur!".

„Hier, das kann ich dir ausleihen. Es lebt von den ständigen, unverhofften Perspektivwechseln.".

„Nein. Ein richtiger Krimi lebt davon, dass der Leser das ganze Buch über im Kopf des Kommissars eingeschlossen ist und sozusagen gemeinsam mit ihm die Ermittlungen anstellt. Man muss selbst drauf kommen, wer der Dieb ist, wie ein Detektiv oder so.".

Das Mädchen, das sich für plötzliche Perspektivwechsel begeisterte lag auf dem Rücken auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Das Mädchen, das sich für Kommissargehirne interessierte lag auf dem Bauch und blätterte fahrig durch ein dünnes Büchlein, dass man ihr soeben ausgehändigt hatte.

Die beiden Freundinnen kannten und genossen ihre kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Das war die Grundlage, die ihre Freundschaft so stark machte.

Charlotte Freemont wohnte hier. Es war ihr Zimmer, in dem die beiden sich regelmäßig - in letzter Zeit mit umso verdächtigerer Regelmäßigkeit - trafen.

Sie war hoch gewachsen. Einen jungen Mann hätte man schlaksig genannt, bei einer jungen Dame nannte man es feingliedrig oder grazil. Schlaksigen Jungen hatte sie voraus, dass sie wusste, wie man mit einem solchen Körper umgehen musste um elegant zu wirken.

Die Schmäle ihres Körpers trieb der Köchin des Hauses Freemont täglich beinahe Tränen in die Augen. Das Kind esse nicht genug, hieß es jeden Mittag. Doch das stimmte nicht. Charlotte aß genug, sie verbrannte nur zu viel.

Im Augenblick hatte sie ihre langen, roten Haare in einem Frotteehandtuch eingewickelt, damit sie nach einer Bambusölkur gesünder glänzten als zuvor. Während sie die Einwirkzeit abwartete pustete sich auf die Fingernägel. Nach einigem Suchen hatte sie am Vortag einen Nagellack gefunden, der genau ihrer Haarfarbe entsprach und heute hatte sie ihn aufgetragen - nicht ohne damit ein wenig vor ihrer Freundin prahlen zu wollen. Charlotte genoss Komplimente und Bewunderung, aber die hatte sie sich durchaus verdient. Immerhin tat sie ja auch was dafür: Glänzende Haare, bemalte Fingernägel und eine vornehm geblasste Haut waren nur die halbe Miete. Um ihrem eigenen Standard gerecht zu werden übte sie täglich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel charmant zu lächeln. Bis heute konnte sie sich jedoch einen gewissen Anflug von Bissigkeit nicht abtrainieren. Man hatte ihr jedoch versichert, dass dieser sie nur noch entzückender machte, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Charlotte hatte die Nase gerümpft: _Entzückend?_ Dann hatte sie das Thema verfehlt! Dienern konnte man in der Hinsicht sowieso nicht vertrauen...

Lilian Craine war zu Besuch. Sie wohnte nicht weit entfernt vom Haus von Charlottes Familie, doch war es weit genug, dass sie den Weg nicht allein zurück legen durfte. Also wartete unten vor dem Haus eine unscheinbare Kutsche, bis das Fräulein Lilly gedachte nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Die Kutsche gehörte ihr allein, Kutscher und Unterhalt der beiden schwarzen Pferde zahlte der Vater, der seine Tochter standesgemäß reisend wissen wollte. Außerdem mochte er Charlotte und es banden ihn gewisse gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen an die Familie Freemont.

Lilian war ein wenig kleiner als Charlotte, aber dennoch immer noch großer als die meisten jungen Mädchen Ankhs, auf welche die beiden Freundinnen ohnehin herabblickten, seit sie denken konnten. Auch ihr Verdauungsapparat schien schneller zu laufen als ihre Zähne kauen konnten und ihre Vorliebe für schwarze Kleidung erweckte zusätzlich den Eindruck einer fortgeschrittenen Anorexie. Auch sie achtete auf blasse Haut und glänzende Haare, ihr hingegen zeichneten sich durch ein erstaunlich schwarzes Schwarz aus, das die Samtuniformen der Assassinen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes erblassen ließ. Ihr Haar legte sich in ordentlich zurecht frisierte Locken und endete an ihrem Kinn, einem winzigen Kinn, das einen ganz leichten Überbiss ungünstig betonte.

Auch ihre Nase war im Vergleich zur gesamten Person winzig ausgefallen; sie wölbte sich nach oben, sie eine Pflanze, die dem Licht entgegen wuchs.

Ihre Augen hingegen wirkten wie die einer Giraffe: riesig und von einer Unzahl fliegenbeinartigen Wimpern umsäumt.

Während Charlotte elegant und sehr ladylike auftreten konnte, ihren Stand und ihre Familie zu repräsentieren wusste, wirkte Lilian dagegen noch immer recht kindlich und wenig vornehm.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr die Sturheit auf der Stirn geschrieben stand, denn zumeist kräuselte sie ihre Augenbrauen zu einer generellen Skepsis. Auch ihre Unterlippe war es gewohnt einen Schmollmund zu ziehen. Lilian war mit sich und der Welt um sich nur selten zufrieden.

Beide Mädchen hielten nichts von Schmuck. Keine der beiden trug jemals ein Diadem, eine Kette oder auch nur einen Ring - sehr zum Unmut der Väter, die ihre Töchter mittlerweile gerne möglichst gewinnbringend verheiraten wollten.

Standesrechtlich befanden sich Lilian und Charlotte auf direkter Augenhöhe und in ganz Ankh-Morpork waren sie die einzigen jungen Damen in einer derartigen Position. Sie waren Freundinnen seit sie denken konnten, jeweils die einzigen, die sie je gehabt hatten.

Ihre Väter verbanden gewisse geschäftliche und politische Verbindungen, welche die Töchter jedoch selbst nicht zu interessieren hatten. Trotzdem taten sie es.

Charlotte war die treibende Kraft in der Freundschaft, Lilian begnügte sich gerne mit den Aufgaben im Hintergrund und das war der Grund, warum die beiden so gut funktionierten.

Ein weiterer Grund war die ständige, alltägliche, nicht auszumerzende _Langeweile_.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Und wie komme ich da _rein_?".

„Die Haushälterin achtet peinlich genau darauf, dass die Kellerfenster immer geschlossen sind, weil sie Angst davor hat, dass sich Ungeziefer in ihrer Waschküche einnistet. Aber Freitags Abends zwischen zwanzig Uhr und zwanzig Uhr dreißig, hält sich die Haushälterin nicht im Haus auf. Lady Schönkirsche empfängt zu dieser Zeit jede Woche ihren Chiromantologen, der ihr die Zukunft für die nächste Woche voraussagt. In dieser halben Stunde will sie unter keinen Umständen von niemandem gestört werden. Sie schickt ihre Tochter - Madeleine Schönkirsche - auf dem Haus. Ihr Mann ist zu dieser Zeit entweder in einer der umliegenden Kneipen oder in einer der weiter entfernten. Für gewöhnlich empfängt sie den Handleser in ihrem Schlafzimmer und scheint in der entsprechenden halben Stunde taub für alles zu ein, was sich im Rest der Stadt abspielt.".

„Wie komme ich 'rein?".

Der Schlüssel ist die Tochter. Sie pflegt es Freitags Abends in die Waschküche zu gehen, um von dort aus, durch das Kellerfenster das Haus zu verlassen. Für eine halbe Stunde in der Woche verlässt sie die Obhut ihres Heims und ihrer Mutter, um hinter dem Nachbarhaus die streunenden Katzen zu füttern."

„Niedlich...".

„Während dieser Zeit lässt sie das Kellerfester offen stehen.".

„Okay, ich bin _drin_. Wie geht es weiter?".

„Es führt nur eine Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung. Dort kannst du dich frei bewegen, nur darfst du das Schlafzimmer nicht...".

„_Versteht sich von selbst!_".

„Es ist das Zimmer direkt auf der rechten Seite, wenn du die Kellertreppe hinaus gestiegen bist.".

„Wo finde ich _es_?".

„Die Schönkirsches bewahren Schmuck und eine kleine Menge Bargeld in einer Schrank im Badezimmer auf. Das Badezimmer findest du wie folgt... Warte ich mach dir eine Zeichnung... Du kommst hier die Treppe hinauf aus dem Keller, dann ist hier auf der rechten Seite das Schlafzimmer. Du gehst den Gang entlang. Da ist die Küche und wenn du um die Ecke gehst liegt genau nebendran das Badezimmer. In einem Spiegelschrank müsste sich dann eine kleine Holzkiste befinden, in der die Lady ihren Schmuck aufbewahrt. Lord Schönkirsche versteckt hingegen sein Gespartes in einem Briefumschlag hinter einer lockeren Wandfließe hinter der Badewanne. Die Sachen sind nicht besonders gesichert und nur dort gelagert, um sie vor dem jeweils anderen zu verbergen. Sie halten ihr Haus für sicher und ihre Haushälterin für ehrlich genug... Gegenüber der Badezimmertür befindet sich die Treppe hinauf zum ersten Stock. Dort oben gibt es nur noch ein Kinderzimmer. Am besten verschwindest du wieder durch das Kellerfenster. Aber denk dran, du hast maximal ein halbe Stunde!".

„Dafür brauch ich höchstens zehn Minuten.".

„Sagst du so.".

„Wetten wir?".

„_Na schön!_".

„Um den Schmuck von Lady Schönkirsche?".

„_Die Wette gilt!_".

„Verrat mir eins: Wie _machst_ du das?".

„Betriebsgeheimnis!".

*


	5. Chapter 5

Missgelaunt drängte sich Hauptmann Mumm zusammen mit seinen Männern, sowie Charlie Freemont, der sich mittlerweile, ob einer gewissen, gebotenen Seriosität, Charles nennen ließ, in einem engen Hausflur, eines Privathauses in der Teekuchenstraße.

Karotte zog bei den niedrigen Decken vorsichtig den Kopf ein, als er sich prüfend umsah. Ihm fiel nicht die geringste Spur eines Einbruchs ins Auge.

Nobby stand aufmerksam im Türrahmen zwischen Badezimmer und Hausflur. Er wollte keinen einzigen noch so kleinen Gesprächsfetzen verpassen, sowohl was das Gespräch in Badezimmer, als auch das im Flur anging.

Nun, es enttäuschte ihn, dass sowohl im Bad, als auch im Flur eiskaltes Schweigen herrschte.

Feldwebel Colon drückte sich in der Nähe seines Hauptmanns herum. Er wusste nicht, welchen Betrag er zu den Ermittlungen leisten konnte und entschied sich dafür wenigstens ein interessiertes, respektive betroffenes, Gesicht zu machen.

Mumm hingegen musterte Freemont, der offensichtlich ebenso wenig Ahnung vom Stand der Dinge hatte, es aber weitaus besser verstand sich zu verkaufen.

Überheblich grinsend stellte der Vorsitzende der Diebesgilde fest: „Ohne Zweifel hat hier jemand sehr ordentlich gearbeitet.".

_Sein Verstand ist so scharf wie eine Rasierklinge_, dachte Mumm.

„Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, die Diebesgilde hat noch jeden unlizenzierten Dieb dingfest gemacht.", sagte Freemont und machte eine gönnerhafte Geste in Richtung der Familie Schönkirsche.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es ein Einbruch war?", fragte Lord Schönkirsche unsicher, „Wir achten immer peinlich darauf, dass alle Türen und Fenster geschlossen sind. Vielleicht könnte es ja...".

Freemont winkte ab: „Ah! Meine Erfahrung sagt, dass Dienstpersonal nur höchst selten zu kriminellen Handlungen gegen ihre Arbeitgeber in der Lage ist. Ihnen fehlen die Gene.".

„Das hab ich dir doch gesagt!", keifte Lady Schönkirsche, „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du sie nicht feuern sollst! Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?".

„Was genau ist denn abhanden gekommen?", mischte sich Mumm mürrisch ein.

Lady und Lord Schönkirsche zögerten erst und antworteten dann gleichzeitig:

„Eine Kette, ein Diadem und _was sagst du da_?"

„Mein Erspartes.".

„Wir müssen es ganz genau zu Protokoll nehmen. Augenblick... _Fleischmeister! Wo bist du! Komm her und scheib mit!_".

Fleischmeiser schob sich durch die Tür, unsanft an Nobby vorbei und salutierte widerwillig vor Mumm. Er zückte einen winzigen Schreibblock und einen Bleistiftstummel und krakelte mit, was Lord Schönkirsche ihm diktierte.

„Ist Ihnen sonst noch etwas aufgefallen?", fragte Mumm mürrisch, als die Liste mit den gestohlenen Gegenständen niedergeschrieben war und eine unangenehme, spannungsgeladene Stille drohte.

„Naja.", überlegte Schönkirsche und blickte entschuldigend zu seiner Frau hinüber, „Die Fließen. Sind.".

„Was sind sie?", fragte Freemont in kumpelhaftem Ton.

_Gleich legt er seinen Arm um ihn_, dachte Mumm.

Freemont bekräftigte seine Freundschaft, indem er dem Lord den Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Sie sind nun fester an der Wand, als zuvor.".

„_Fester?_", fragte Mumm.

„Kann ich bestätigen, Hauptmann!", rief Fleischmeister ihm zu, „Sie sind wirklich sehr fest!".

„Sonst irgendwelche Spuren?", fragte Mumm und rollte unwillkürlich mir den Augen.

„Nein.".

„Nein.".

„Nicht, dass ich es bemerkt hätte.".

Nacheinander antworteten Lady Schönkirsche, Fähnrich Fleischmeister und Lord Schönkirsche.

„Na _schön_!", knurrt Mumm, „Wir werden uns darum kümmern.".

„Das meintest du doch nicht ernst oder?", fragte Freemont, als sie das Haus verlassen hatten und über die Straße entlang schlenderten.

Sowohl Mumm, wie auch Freemont war die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen unangenehm. Keiner von beiden wollte Schwäche zeigen oder auch nur den kleinen Anschein von Unsicherheit erwecken. Diebesgilde und Stadtwache waren natürliche Feinde.

„Was soll ich nicht ernst gemeint haben?", fragte Mumm bemüht gleichgültig.

„Dass du dich darum kümmern wirst, natürlich!", antwortete Freemont gleichmütig und er war ein besserer Schauspieler.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Mumm aggressiv und es gab keine Antwort, die nicht dazu geführt hätte, dass er als Reaktion darauf Freemont einen ordentlichen Schwinger ins Gesicht versetzt hätte.

„Im Ernst, Hauptmann! Wann hast du dein letztes Verbrechen aufgeklärt?".

Mumm kniff die Augen zusammen und entschied sich gegen den Schwinger.

_Er hatte Recht! Er hatte in seiner gesamten Karriere noch kein einziges Verbrechen aufgeklärt und schon gar keins, das in die Zuständigkeit der Diebesgilde fiel._

_Oh ja, die Diebesgilde war gründlich, effektiv und viel besser organisiert als die Stadtwache. Und besser bezahlt. Trotzdem hatte man ihn und seine Truppe hinzu bestellt um den Tatort zu begehen. Ohne Zweifel ein Akt der Demütigung._

Mumm knirschte mit den Zähnen, antwortete jedoch nichts.

„Keine Sorge, Hauptmann.", sagte der Vorsitzende der Diebesgilde gönnerhaft.

_Gleich legt er seinen Arm um mich_, dachte Mumm angstvoll.

Freemont steckte seine Hände in seinen langen Diebesmantel, zog die Schultern hoch und kickte gegen einen Kieselstein, der auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster lag und auf diese Weise am Tag einige Meter zurücklegte.

„Ich verstehe deine Situation. Man kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie schicken dir einfach keine ordentlichen Leute, nicht wahr. Alle Freiwilligen, die etwas taugen kommen zur Palastwache und es gibt nicht viele Freiwillige in eurem Gewerbe, was?".

Mumm antwortete nicht, starrte nur vor sich, bemüht den Dieb nicht anzusehen.

„Weißt du, wir können uns die Leute aussuchen. Jedes Jahr bewerben sich so viele Jungen für eine Diebesausbildung, dass wie einige sogar _abweisen_ müssen. Da können wir uns natürlich die besten heraus suchen und...".

„_Schon gut!_", brummte Mumm, „Ich glaube, es läuft ohnehin darauf hinaus, dass ihr den Fall übernehmt, löst, abfertigt und die Lorbeeren abgreift! Wieso also den Mund fusselig reden? _Was willst du von mir?_ Seit Jahrzehnten braucht ihr keine Hilfe der Wache, wenn es um Verbrechen geht!". Mumms Stimme schäumte vor Gift, doch Freemont überhörte es höflich und antwortete ruhig: „Wieso sollte ich nicht mal diejenigen kennen lernen, deren Arbeit wir sein Jahren übernehmen? Man hört ja so einige Dinge über den aufrichtigen Hauptmann Mumm und seine tapfere, aber hoffnungslos unterbesetzte Nachtwache.". Mehr sagte er nicht und lächelte vielsagend. Jedoch verstand Mumm nicht, was das Lächeln ihm sagen wollte.

Die Wege der Wege der beiden trennten sich, als sie das Haus der Diebesgilde passierten und Freemont sich verabschiedete und sogar seinen Hut vor Mumm zog.

_Schleimiger Hund! Dieben ist nicht zu trauen, egal wie gut ihre Bilanz in der Verbrechensbekämpfung ist_, dachte Mumm und marschierte allein zum Wachhaus hinüber.

Seine tapferen, aber hoffnungslos unterbelichteten Männer hatten sich abgesetzt und ihren Weg zur nächsten Taverne eingeschlagen.

Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Ihre Schicht begann mit Sonnenuntergang und eine Sonderzahlung für Einsätze am Tage in Privathäusern wurde nicht extra bezahlt, da sie für gewöhnlich nicht in ihr Aufgabengebiet fielen.

*


	6. Chapter 6

„Genau Zwölf Minuten und zweiunddreißig Sekunden! Du schuldest mir den Schmuck!".

„Hier, bitte! Aber es ist eigentlich deine Schuld, du hast mir nicht gesagt, hinter welcher Fließe das Geld versteckt war.".

„Na hinter der Lockeren!".

„Die waren alle locker! Und nachdem mir drei Stück einfach so von der Wand gefallen sind, musste ich sie wieder festkleben.".

„Äh... Wie hast du das denn gemacht?".

„Ein guter Dieb hat eine gewisse Ausrüstung bei sich.".

„Und..."

„Betriebsgeheimnis!".

„Was wollen wir heute Abend machen?".

„Was weißt du über das Haus von Clarice Herbstrot?".

„Noch nichts, aber ich könnte mal im Aktenschrank nachsehen.".

„Tu das!"

„Aber ich kann allerfrühestens heute Nacht da ran. Du weißt, er sperrt sich tagsüber darin ein.".

„Na gut, dann eben erst _morgen_ Nacht. Und was machen wir _heute_?".

„Was würdest du _davon_ halten?".

„Was ist das denn? „Mord per Brief"? Ich mag keine Bücher über _Mörder_.".

„Nein, du magst keine Mörder, das ist das _Problem_.".

„Und? Zeig mir einen Mörder, der es wert ist, dass man einen _Roman_ über ihn schreibt!".

„Drüben in der Meuchlergilde haben sie einen Lehrling...".

„Du stehst auf einen von _denen_?".

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du einzig und allein auf einen _Dieb_ wartest!".

„Nein, nicht unbedingt einen Dieb...".

„Du bist seltsam, weißt du das. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du überhaupt _willst_. Würde mich wundern, wenn du es überhaupt _selbst_ weißt.".

„Was soll ich schon wollen? Was willst _du_ denn?".

„Hmm... Es wäre nett einen Mann zu heiraten, der...".

„_Heiraten!_ Das ist es also, was ein Mädchen in unserem Alter wollen soll. Klingt nicht sehr aufregend.".

„Ach, erzähl mir nicht, dass du dir nicht auch hin und wieder vorstellst, dass einer deiner Romanfiguren eines Tages vor der Tür eurer Gilde steht und um Einlass bittet, nur um die dich zu entführen.".

„In diesem Fall täte ich besser mir _keinen_ Meuchelmörder vorzustellen, was?".

„Blödsinn! Aber Vater sagt, dass ein Meuchler immer noch besser ist als ein Kaufmann.".

„Mein Vater sagt auch so einige Sachen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie automatisch stimmen müssen. Jedenfalls möchte ich _selbst_ entscheiden, wen ich heirate.".

„Und das wäre in deinem Fall? Jetzt sag halt! Du stehst auf Diebe, ich weiß es!".

„Naja, nicht unbedingt auf Diebe. Ich meine, nicht zwingend.".

„Aber du liest keine Krimis mit Mördern. Alles, was du liest sind Diebesgeschichten. Hör mal, jeder weiß, dass die Romane, die jemand liest, _alles_ offenbaren. Alle deine Wünsche und Träume und so.".

„Und was sagst du, oh weise _Literantologin_?".

„Du stehst auf _Diebe_, weil du dir insgemein wünschst _selbst_ einer zu sein. Oder so ähnlich.".

„Ich bin den ganzen Tag umgeben von Dieben. Mein Vater ist ein Dieb!".

„Ah! _Vaterkomplex_! Insgeheim wünschst du dir... wie dein Vater zu sein. Oder so ähnlich.".

„Naja. Eigentlich sind es nicht die Diebe, die mich interessieren... Sag mal, findest du es nicht seltsam, dass wir... Ich meine es ist schon komisch... Andere Mädchen in unserem Alter lesen _Liebesromane_, könnt ich mir denken.".

„Schnickschnack! Wir waren noch nie wie andere Mädchen. Das ist _Schicksal_!".

*


	7. Chapter 7

Mumm notierte:

_Ärstens: Montag, Haus der Fammilie Braunscheitel, Königstraße, Perlenhallsbant, Goltarmbandt, Bargelt in Höhe fon 300 Dollar_

_Zwaitens: Dienstag, Haus der Fammilie Schönkirsche, Teekuchenstraße, Silbärohrringe, Fußkättschen, Edelsteinanhenger, Bargelt in Höhe fon 150 Dollar, lokere Fliesen an der Badezimmärwand seient plözlisch fäst befästigt_

_Drittens: Donnerstag, Haus von Frau Herbstrot, Teekuchenstraße, Goltketten, Ammulette, anthike Müntzen_

_Viertäns: ???_

Er schob den Zettel beiseite und suchte nach einer alten Stadtkarte von Ankh-Morpork. Er fand sie unter Errols Obstkiste, wischte grob die Spuren des Inanspruchnahme durch den kleinen Drachen ab, ignorierte sein protestierendes Knurren, breitet sie vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch aus und zeichnete drei Punkte auf sie ein.

_Alles hier im Viertel. Alles hier, direkt vor unserer Nase!_

_Wenn nur dieser Freemont nicht immer so... Ach sein Auftreten ist einfach nicht... Es gehört sich nicht, so aufzutreten, wenn man keine Ahnung, keine Anhaltspunkte und überhaupt nichts sonst vorzuweisen hatte!_

Mumm wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die seltsamen Einbrüche selbst aufzuklären. Eine Frage der Ehre.

In Ankh-Morpork waren Einbrüche nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie waren sogar geduldet und legal. Allerdings wurden für gewöhnlich Visitenkarten an den Tatorten gefunden, die darauf hinwiesen, dass der jeweilige Einbrecher eine Lizenz der Diebesgilde aufwies und ein ehrenhaftes Handwerk ausübte, das zudem noch der Finanzierung der Verbrechensbekämpfung dienlich war.

Die Diebesgilde revanchierte sich für ihre Legalisierung damit, dass sie unlizenzierte, freischaffende Diebe schnell, sicher und ohne viel Aufhebens aus dem Verkehr zogen.

Man könnte fast behaupten, die Diebesgilde machte die Institution der Polizei, der Wache, überflüssig und könnte der Stadt somit noch einmal erhebliche Steuern sparen. Das tat sie aber nicht, da die Wache nebenher immer noch existierte und monatlich ihren Sold für's Nichtstun verlangte.

Die meisten Leute waren nicht gut auf die Wache zu sprechen, während hingegen Diebe ein hohes Ansehen genossen.

Die Diebesgilde war zudem straff organisiert, knüpfte feste Beziehungen zu den anderen Gilden und schuf somit ein schnell funktionierendes Netzwerk der Verbrechensbekämpfung.

Die Gilde der Spione besaß Akten über jeden einzelnen Bewohner der Stadt, die Gilde der Meuchelmörder bildete geschmeidige, intelligente und bestens ausgestattete Geheimkämpfer aus und die Diebesgilde schließlich repräsentierte das Netzwerk, organisierte Treffen, Abendessen und zeichnete sich durch gleichermaßen hervorragende Strategen wie auch Schleicher, Kletterer und Überwältiger aus.

Damit konnte die Wache nicht mithalten und Mumm schätzte seine eigenen kriminalistischen Fähigkeiten zudem eher pessimistisch ein, wenngleich er gewisse, uralte Polizeisinne nicht von der Hand weisen konnte.

_Zumeist waren diese Sinne für das Verfolgen eines Verbrechens in den komplexen Verbrechenssystemen in Ankh-Morpork ehr nachteilig_, dachte Mumm betrübt.

Es war schwer diese Erkenntnis anzunehmen, aber er war ein ehrlicher Mann und dazu gehörte es nun mal auch, dass er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

Mumm war ehrgeizig, aber eben auch realistisch genug um seinem Ehrgeiz eher pessimistisch gegenüber zu stehen.

Seine Männer waren ebenfalls keine Helden, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Die Bezahlung war miserabel und die Arbeitszeit eine Zumutung. Außerdem zeichnete sich der Beruf des Wächters dadurch aus, dass ausgerechnet ein gewisser Mangel an Einsatzbereitschaft einem den Genuss seiner Rente garantierte.

Mumm mochte die Diebesgilde nicht. Wache und Gilde waren natürliche Feinde, zwei Pluspole zweier Magneten, die man mit Gewalt auf einander presste. Das Resultat einer Zusammenarbeit musste ein unsicheres Wackeln der Substanz zur Folge haben. _Wie zwei Magneten, die sich abstoßen, die man aber trotzdem aufeinander drückt_, dachte Mumm, _so etwas passt zu den Gedankengängen des Patriziers._

Und wie so oft blieben ihm seine Absichten rätselhaft. _Er ist zweifellos scharfsinniger als ich, vielleicht sogar scharfsinniger als der Gildenvorsitzende. Vielleicht aber nur verrückter._

Es war lange her, dass es einen derartig geschickten Einbrecher in Ankh-Morpork gab, der nicht von er Gilde lizenziert war.

_Vielleicht war es ein Neuankömmling hier in Ankh-Morpork? Aber dafür kannte er sich zu gut in den Straßen und Häusern aus. Er wusste genau, in welchen Häusern er wo suchen musste._

_Vielleicht war es ein Gildendieb, der seine Beute nicht mit der Gilde teilen wollte._

_Wie dem auch sei, der Dieb hatte Stil, er hatte Ahnung, er war geschickt, schnell und hinterließ keine Spuren. Alles sprach dafür, dass er zumindest eine Ausbildung in der Diebesgilde begonnen hatte._

Mumm grinste. Bei seinem nächsten Zusammentreffen mit Freemont würde er diese Theorie ansprechen.

*


	8. Chapter 8

Besondere Situationen bedurften besonderer Maßnahmen.

Die vier Nachtwächter, die eigentlich ihren undankbaren Dienst in den Straßen Morporks antreten sollten, trafen sich in der „_Geflickten Trommel_", um ein Krisengespräch zu führen.

Oben in Ankh hatte es sich längst herumgesprochen, dass ein unlizenzierter Einbrecher fast jede Nacht sein Unwesen trieb und es wäre ein Hohn der Bevölkerung gegenüber in Nächten wie dieser durch die Straßen zu laufen und zu beteuern, das _alles gut_ sei, vor allem, wenn die Wache eigentlich beauftragt war, den Einbrecher zu stellen.

Es gab viel Heuchelei in Ankh-Morpork, aber Colon und Nobby kannten ihren Hauptmann gut genug um zu wissen, dass Mumm Heuchelei verabscheute und es ihnen sicher nie verziehen hätte, wenn sie jetzt so getan hätten, als sei _alles gut_.

Feldwebel, Korporal, Gefreiter und Fähnrich drückten sich in einer dunklen Ecke der Taverne herum und versuchte so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, was sich als durchaus problematisch herausstellte, wenn man bedachte, dass nur wenige Zivilisten in metallenen Uniformen nachts durch dir Stadt streiften.

Sie überhörten eine gebrummte Bemerkung eines Tavernengastes, der klang wie: „Das ist sie also unsere Stadtwache! Statt etwas gegen diese Einbrüche zu tun, verdrückt sie sich während der Arbeitszeit in eine Kneipe!".

Fähnrich Fleischmeister ballte eine Faust, doch Feldwebel Colon schob ihn unbeirrt vor sich her vor bei an dem mutmaßlichen Provokateur. Aus dem Mundwinkel zischte er: „Nicht. Auffallen. Nicht. Provozieren. Lassen. Einfach. Hinsetzen.".

„Was glaubt ihr hat es mit den Diebstählen auf sich?", fragte Karotte um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Der Hauptmann ist ziemlich... dingsbums... Er grübelt mehr als sonst.", warf Colon ein und nippt an seinem Bier. Mittlerweile sah Karotte darüber hinweg, dass bei der Stadtwache offenbar während der Dienstzeit Alkohol getrunken wurde. Er selbst jedoch gab sich mit einem Zitronentee zufrieden.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt ist das ein verdammt schlauer Mistkerl!", sagte Nobby, „Er führt die Gilde seit Tagen an der Nase herum und ihr wisst was die normalerweise für kurzen Prozess machen. Sie haben sogar und um Hilfe gebeten.".

„Was habt ihr vor zu _unternehmen_?", fragte Fleischmeister mit einer dumpfen Stimme, die noch dumpfer klang, wenn sie selten genug erklang, um sich nicht in sie zu gewöhnen.

„Keine Ahnung!", sagte Nobby beiläufig, „Aber es gibt da ein Sprichwort bei und: _Lass die Gilden das erledigen_! Hey, ich gehe ne neue Runde besorgen. Noch einen Tee, Karotte?".

Fähnrich Fleischmeister machte ein unzufriedenes Gesicht.

„Hör mal.", sprach Colon ihn kumpelhaft an, „Ich weiß, wenn man neu ist, hat man noch einen gewissen Enthusiasmus. Aber der ist in diesem Beruf einfach nicht angebracht, sogar eher kontraproduktiv, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.".

„Wegen Sprüchen wie diesen verachtete uns die ganze Stadt.", sagte Fleischmeister langsam ohne aufzublicken.

„Naja, aber wenigstens _erwarten_ sie keine Heldentaten von uns.", gab Colon resigniert zurück, „Sie erwarten, dass wir uns nicht wehren, wenn sie sich über uns auslassen und sie erwarten, dass wir feige Drückeberger sind, aber immerhin erwarten sie nicht, dass wir unser Leben auf's Spiel setzen.", fügte er hinzu und verstand langsam, was dem jungen Fähnrich so übel aufstieß. _Wenn man jung ist, erwartet man mehr vom Leben, als das Beispiel, das ich oder Nobby abgeben_, dachte der Feldwebel und geriet fast ins Schwelgen, ins Nachhängen einer verlorenen Jugend.

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Nobby ihm in Glas schales, bierähnliches Getränk vor die Nase setzte: „Ich habe ihm gesagt wir seien im Dienst und würden dieses Bier beschlagnahmen, wir bräuchten es für unsere Ermittlungen, aber er wollte es nicht rausrücken!", krächzte er, „Ihr schuldet mir alle...".

Weiter kam er nicht mit seinem Satz, da war der Wirt auch schon mit wenigen großen Sprüngen nach gehechtet: „Du glaubst wohl, du könntest einfach so die Zeche prellen, weil du hier in einer Rüstung aufkreuzt und deine Wächterkollegen mitbringst. Aber ich kenne dich genau Nobbs! Nicht in meiner Gaststätte! Nicht hier!".

„Aber, aber!", beschwichtigte der Feldwebel, „Er wollte sicher nicht...".

„Stehlen? Niemals!", bestätigte Nobby, „Ich hatte nur nicht genug Geld bei mir und wollte noch schnell bei meinen Kollegen sammeln.". Nobby grinste gequält und zog aus einem kleinen Ledersack, den er um den Hals trug, einige Münzen, „Siehst du, das reicht niemals für all das gute Bier!".

„Raus hier!", zischte der Wirt, griff mit einer bemerkenswert präzisen Handbewegung drei Gläser Bier und eine Tasse Tee, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten und zog sie an sich, „Und ihr wollte das Gesetz in dieser Stadt vertreten? Wollt Diebe fangen und seid doch selbst welche!".

„_Schmarotzer_!", tönte es aus einer anderen Ecke.

„Ja, genau!", bestätigte eine weitere Stimme und ein gewisser unterschwelliger Tumult regte sich im Schankraum der _Geflickten Trommel_.

„Wie gehen wohl besser!", schlug der Feldwebel vor.

Nobby sah sich um, erkannte, dass ihrer Gegner ihnen überlegen sein würden und nickte heftig, schob sich an Colon vorbei, hin zum Ausgang.

Nobby war ob seiner geringen Körpergröße weitaus geschickter darin aus tumultartigen Szenen zu flüchten, als der füllige Colon, der sich zudem auch noch um die beiden übereifrigen Wächterkollegen kümmern musste.

Karotte war aufgestanden und allein diese Geste ließ die Stimmung in der _Geflickten Trommel_ etwas entspannen.

„Ich will hoffen, dass niemand hier vor hat, gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen!", sagte er und schob sich aus der Sitzecke heraus.

„Oh nein! Natürlich nicht!", sprach eine Stimme und da Karotte nicht bewandert war, was Ironie anging, nickte er zufrieden und schob sich hinter Nobby durch den Pub.

Feldwebel Colon tat gut daran, Fähnrich Fleischmeister beim Arm zu packen und mit sich hinauszuziehen, denn dieser begann verdächtig zu zucken und einen seltsamen, nervösen Tick im Gesicht zu entwickeln, der ihn unregelmäßig zwinkern ließ.

Hinter ihnen flogen Möbel, Flaschen, Gläser und schmächtige Menschen durch die Luft und aus dem Pub, landeten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster und was die Menschen betraft, so rafften sie sich wieder auf und torkelten zurück in die _Geflickte Trommel_.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass da drin keine Schlägerei stattfindet? Es wäre verboten, wisst ihr!", fragte Karotte zweifelnd.

„Dreckskerle!", kommentierte Nobby.

„Eine Schande ist das!", rief Fleischmeister plötzlich und seine Stimme dröhnte, sodass alle anwesenden Wächter innerlich zusammenzuckten, „Wir sind die Wache und flüchten vor diesen Trunkenbolden! Wir sind die Wache und lassen uns von ein paar dreckigen Dieben vorführen!".

„Hey, sei vorsichtig, was du da sagst!", sagte Feldwebel Colon beschwichtigend, „Die Diebesgilde... leistet der Stadt einen großen... Dienst.".

„Einen Dienst, der eigentlich uns obliegen sollte. Einen Dienst, den diese Wache überhaupt nicht in der Lage ist auszuführen! Die ganze Wache ist eine Schande!", erklärte Fleischmeister, „Der nächste Dieb, der mir über den Weg läuft, kriegt ein Abreibung! Verdient haben die Dreckskerle es immer!".

„Wenn sie eine Genehmigung haben, begehen sie kein Verbrechen.", erinnerte ihn Nobby, „Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Diebe eine der wichtigsten Beträge zum Leben in der Stadt leisten.".

„Sie nehmen sich ganz schön viel raus, diese Diebe! Halten sich für gerecht und sogar für wichtig. Aber sie kriegen es selbst nicht auf die Reihe, einen... Dieb zu fangen! Ich würde sagen, sie haben versagt. Wenn sie es überhaupt je wirklich versucht haben, den Dieb zu fangen.".

„Was meinst du? Jede Gilde hat noch immer alle Anstrengungen darauf verwendet Mitbewerber auszuschalten. Das liegt in der Natur der Gilden.", warf Nobby ein.

„Ich meine, dass die Diebe den Einbrecher vielleicht deshalb nicht ausliefern, weil es einer von ihnen ist. Vielleicht geben sie die Einbrüche sogar in Auftrag. Wer weiß, vielleicht reicht ihnen dieses Jahr die Genehmigung nicht aus.".

„Interessanter Einwand.", sagte Colon nachdenklich, „Der Dieb scheint sehr geschickt zu sein, als sei er... _ausgebildet_ worden. Das spräche tatsächlich für einen Gildendieb auf Abwegen.".

„Und sie binden uns in die Ermittlungen mit ein, um Zeugen dafür zu haben, dass sie ihre Arbeit nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen erledigen. Es soll so aussehen, als würden sie alle Register ziehen, dabei haben sie den Dieb selbst geschickt.", führte Fleischmeister den Gedanken fort.

„Du bist gar nicht so dumm, Junge. Du kannst deine Theorie dem Hauptmann mitteilen. Er könnte ihn aufheitern.", sagte Colon und zog Fleischmeister weiter durch dir Straßen. Die anderen beiden folgten ihnen.

Ein dumpfes Knurren versicherte: „Der nächte Dieb, dem ich begegne, ist fällig!".

Die Nächte in Morpork waren ähnlich geschäftig wie die Tage, dennoch legte sich ein eingebildetes Gefühl der Einsamkeit auf die Gemüter der vier Wächter.

Sie trotteten in Richtung Ankh und nahmen sich das dortige Wachhaus zum Ziel. Vielleicht konnten sie dort Hauptmann Mumm etwas aufheitern und vielleicht würde das sie aufheitern.

Das Dasein eines Nachwächters erscheint oft frustrierend, ermüdend und nur selten erfolgversprechend.

Keiner der Vier sprach ein Wort. Nobby ärgerte sich, Fleischmeister sinnierte auf Rache, Colon versuchte nicht zu viel nachzudenken und Karotte versuchte für sich zu klären, ob dort eben in der _Geflickten Trommel_ tatsächlich keine Gesetze gebrochen wurden, als sie das Etablissement verlassen hatten.

Bei einer derart gespannten Stille, einem so angestrengten Schweigen klang sogar die piepsigste Stimme, die sich einem zwischen die Ohren drängen konnte, wie ein markerschütterndes Dröhnen.

„Stehen bleiben!", piepste es, „Das ist ein Überfall im Namen und mit Genehmigung er Diebesg...".

Im nächsten Augenblick verlor der junge Diebesazubi vier Schneidezähne.

Alle Versuche Fleischmeister zurückzuhalten, scheiterten. Einen stiernackigen Mann, der rasend vor Wut auf einen Sündenbock einprügele, hielt zu schnell nichts zurück.

*


	9. Chapter 9

Normal 0 21 false false false DE X-NONE X-NONE

Freemont saß in seinem Büro und grübelte. Derzeit grübelten viele Leute ziemlich oft. Und er war nicht unbedingt ein Grübler. Charlie Freemont wollte repräsentieren und Erfolge vorweisen und gefeiert und bewundert werden.

Stattdessen formierte sich Misstrauen und Unbehagen in der Bevölkerung was Diebe anging und wenn sich erst Mal negative Emotionen gegen einen Dieb aufgebaut hatten, so dauerte es nicht lange, da geriet die gesamte Gilde in Verruf.

Er seufzte. Vielleicht brachte die Unterredung mit den anderen Gildenvorsitzenden die Sache etwas voran.

Allerdings hatte Evon Craine, Vorsitzender der Gilde der Spione, bereits verlauten lassen, dass auch er keine neuen Erkenntnisse, keine Spuren, keine Verdächtigungen vorzuweisen hatte.

Vielleicht führte geteilte Hoffnungslosigkeit zu einer Entlastung seines eigenen Gemüts.


	10. Chapter 10

Die schmale Gestalt bewegte sich in den Schatten der Häuser, lauschte auf fremde und die eigenen Schritte, nickte zufrieden, als sie rein gar nichts vernahm und zückte geschickt einen Dolch aus dem Ärmel des schwarzem Samtanzuges.

Mit einem präzisen und doch erstaunlich kraftvollen Hieb stieß sie die Klinge zwischen zwei unverputzte Steine des Anwesend des Lord Eierschmalz, testete die Stabilität, nickte anerkennend und schwang sich mit einer erstaunlichen Körperbeherrschung und einem noch bemerkenswerteren Gleichgewichtssinn hinauf, wo sie nach einem zweiten Messer und einer zweiten Lücke im Verputz suchte.

Leicht wie ein Vogel schwang sich das Phantom an einen Fenstersims, hing mit beiden Händen daran, holte etwas Schwung und schleuderte sich nach oben. Lautlos setzte es die Füße auf die Fensterbank und führte eine erstaunliche, akrobatische Leistung vor. Leider sah niemand zu.

Lord Eierschmalz lebte allein. Er pflegte früh ins Bett zu gehen und hatte einen leichten Schlaf, obwohl oder weil er für gewöhnlich bei geöffnetem Fenster schlief und seine Nase des Nachts dem würzigen Geruch vom weiter unter liegenden Morpork aussetzte.

Eierschmalz galt als exzentrisch, doch in den Kreisen der adligen Gesellschaft Ankhs war er recht beliebt, denn man schätzte seinen Humor.

Leider war er hässlich wie ein Grottenmolch und musste sich damit abfinden, niemals in seinem Leben eine Ehefrau zu finden.

Er lebte allein und nachts bedauerte er das oft. Deshalb pflegte er es früh ins Bett...

Lord Eierschmalz war ein Cousin dritten Grades des Patriziers, doch er interessierte sich nicht sehr für Politik. Er wand sich eher den leichteren Vergnügungen und Pflichten des Adels zu, indem er Bälle veranstaltete und sein Abendessen in Clubhäusern einnahm. Lord Vetinari überließ diese Aufgaben gerne seinem Vetter, da er selbst seine Zeit lieber damit verbrachte allein in seinem Büro Spionageberichte zu studieren und Bällen eher abgeneigt gegenüberstand.

Lord Eierschmalz genoss als Mitglied der herrschenden Familie absolute Steuerfreiheit und auch der Diebesgilde war es verboten sein Haus in räuberischer Absicht zu betreten.

Derzeit jedoch schlich die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt lautlos durch sein Schlafzimmer und ihre Absichten waren durchaus räuberischer Natur.

Unter dem samtenen Mundschutz formte sich ein hämisches Grinsen, als der Dieb in der Nachttischschublade einige kitschige Ketten und Ringe fand, für die der Lord berühmt und berüchtigt war.

Eierschmalz bewahrte seinen Schmuck an keinem sicheren Ort auf, weil er darauf vertraute, dass die Diebesgilde es nicht wagen würde das Gesetz zu brechen. Außerdem würde jeder den Schmuck wiedererkennen, wenn ihn der Dieb wieder verkaufen wollte.

Aber dem Dieb, der sich gerade in seinem Schlafzimmer herum trieb ging es nicht um die persönliche Bereicherung.

Der Schmuck verschwand in einer Innentasche des schwarzen Anzug und das Phantom kletterte aus dem Fenster zurück, fand die Messerstufen in der Wand und landete schließlich wie eine Katze auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster, huschte hinter eine Hecke, zog die Gesichtsmaske ab, atmete durch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

*


	11. Chapter 11

Mumm wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte seinen Helm abgenommen und hielt ihn auf dem Schoß, klammerte sich regelrecht daran fest um zu verhindern, dass seine Hände zitterten.

„Hauptmann, mir ist diese Unterredung genauso unangenehm wie dir, aber manchmal müssen diese Dinge einfach hinter einen gebracht werden.".

„Ja, Herr.".

Es war kein schöner Anblick, den er vor sich sah und, dass sich zwischen ihm und dem Diebesgilden-Vorsitzenden und dem Patrizier nur ein presshölzerner Schreibtisch befand war ihm nur ein schwacher Trost.

„Nun, ich nehme an, du hast davon gehört.".

„Ja, Herr.".

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?".

„Ich...".

„Hmm. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass in meiner Stadt meine eigenen Familienmitglieder nicht mehr sicher leben können. Mein Vetter Eierschmalz genießt vollkommene Immunität und trotzdem wurde er letzte Nacht von einem unlizenzierten Dieb ausgeraubt! Nun, es ist wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig von _einem_ Dieb zu sprechen. Wie mir zu Ohren kommt ist es inzwischen schon _der_ Dieb!", Vetinaris ruhiger und berechnender Stimme fügte sich einen neue, ungeahnte Komponente hinzu. Sie knurrte, unterschwellig, aber deswegen um so bedrohlicher.

„Ja, Herr.".

„Ich sehe ein, dass in den letzten Jahren die Aufgaben der Verbrechensbekämpfung zum größten Teil von den Gilden übernommen wurden, aber ich erwarte doch von der Stadtwache zumindest, dass sie dieser Arbeit nicht kontraproduktiv im Wege steht.".

„Ja, Herr.".

„Wie mir der Vorsitzende Freemont erzählte, haben deine Männer einen verdeckt ermittelnden... Ermittler in dieser Einbruchserie derartig zusammengeschlagen, dass er seinen Beruf wohl nie wieder so ausführen kann, wie zuvor.".

_Es hat sicher nicht unbedingt den Falschen erwischt. Dieb bleibt Dieb_, dachte Mumm bitter und sagte: „Die ganze Angelegenheit ist sehr bedauerlich und ich tue mein Möglichstes um meinen Männern die Ordnung der Stadt wieder...".

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht ausreichen, Hauptmann.", sagte Vetinari und blickte hinüber zu Freemont, der neben ihm saß bisher unbeteiligt getan und an Mumm vorbei an die Wand gestarrt hatte. Was er dort interessantes betrachtet hatte, ist nach wie vor ein Rätsel, denn Lord Vetinari pflegte es nicht seine Zimmer besonders zu schmücken. Es gab keine Gemälde, keine Dekoration, keine gemusterte Tapete. Höchstens zeigten sich hier und da einige dunkle Flecken, Zeichen der langsamen Verwitterung, die von außen nach innen kroch.

„Ich bin bereit den Zwischenfall zu vergessen, Mumm.", sagte Freemont, „Allerdings gäbe es da eine Sache, die mir ein wenig auf dem Magen liegt. Keine Angst, es wäre eine Vereinbarung, die zu unser beider Zufriedenheit beitragen würde.".

„Na, wenn das so ist.", Mumm lächelte gequält, er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Vereinbarungen, die angeblich zu beiderseitigen Zufriedenheit geschlossen wurden, zumeist zu seinem Nachteil gediehen.

„Es ist mir ebenso unangenehm wie dir, dass die Gilde und die Wache in letzter Zeit ein wenig aneinander geraten ist. Unsere Nerven liegen alle blank.".

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich könnte mir denken, dass, wenn der mysteriöse Dieb nicht bald gefasst wird die Diebesgilde für illegal klärt werden könnte.", sagte Mumm und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Das kann aber in unser beider Interesse nicht sein, verstehst du? Es würde viel unangenehme Arbeit auf dich zukommen.", sagte Freemont süffisant.

Mumm knurrte. Es war eine böswillige Unterstellung, dass er und seine Truppe arbeitsscheu waren. Sie waren einfach nicht mehr daran gewöhnt die Aufgaben eine Polizei zu bekleiden.

„Was reden sie so lange da herum?", mischte sich Vetinari, „Es ist ganz einfach, weil es ein Erlass des Patriziers ist. Eine Art solomanisches Urteil.".

„Ein was?", fragte Mumm.

„Ein Dekret, das dafür sorgt, dass Wache und Gilde sich fortan nicht mehr ihm Wege stehen und dieser Einbrecher so schnell wie möglich gefangen wird. Ich möchte nicht, dass unter den Bürgern Stimmen laut werden, die nach der Schließung der Gilden rufen. Ich kann Unruhe im Augenblick nicht gebrauchen. Ich versichere euch, niemand wird dem anderen mehr im Weg stehen. Es ist eine uralte Trumpfkarte, die wir Herrscher hin und wieder ziehen, wenn es darum geht, seine Macht zu vergrößern.".

„?", Mumm schaute abwechselnd zu Vetinari und Freemont, der zufrieden lächelte.

„Ich bin schon recht lange auf der Suche nach einem Ehemann für meine Tochter.", sagte Freemont schließlich.

„!", sagte Mumm.

„Wen würdest du vorschlagen, Hauptmann?", fragte Vetinari und lächelte, was in seinem Gesicht sehr gefährlich aussah.

„Nun, von meinen Männern?", fragte Mumm langsam um Zeit zu schinden.

„Natürlich! So viele sind es ja nicht. Also?".

„Ähm... Ich kenne die junge Dame ja nun gar nicht, also kann ich...".

„Ich nehme an, dir ist klar, dass du die Entscheidung nicht weiterreichen kannst.", erklärte Vetinari.

„Naja. Also. Korporal Nobbs würde ich keiner Frau zumuten wollen. Feldwebel Colon ist bereits verheiratet.", er atmete aus. Es gefiel Mumm gar nicht derart über seine Männer zu verfügen. Sicherlich gab er ihnen für gewöhnlich allerlei Befehle, er erlaubte es sich sogar ihnen den Sold zu kürzen, wenn sie in ihrer Freizeit mit unpassenden Kleidern auf die Straße gingen und von ihm gesehen wurden. Aber die Entscheidung, wen sie heiraten sollten, wollte er dann doch nicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg entscheiden.

„Nun, wen hast du noch?", fragte Freemont lächelnd, als kümmerte es ihn gar nicht, wen seine Tochter heiratete.

„Äh... Gefreiter Karotte...".

„Von dem hab ich gehört. Das ist doch so ein Gesetzesfanatiker.", mischte sich Freemont ein.

Vetinari rümpfte die Nase: „So jemandem sollte man vielleicht kein so hohes Amt wie dem eines Ehemannes zukommen lassen.".

„Er fände es selbst wohl auch nicht... moralisch... Er ist von Zwergen aufgezogen worden, wisst ihr und er glaubt, dass die Ehe irgendwie... heilig ist. Außerdem kennt er wohl kaum den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau.".

„Und weiter?".

„Dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch Fähnrich Fleischmeister übrig, aber den kannst du nicht für deine Tochter wollen.", sagte Mumm schnell.

„Ist das der, der meinen Dieb verprügelt hat?".

„Ich denke schon, ja. Das ist er.", sagte Mumm kleinlaut.

„Gut, den nehm ich. Weißt du, meine Tochter ist recht schwierig. Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, er ihr eventuell verfallen könnte. Was ich brauche ist eine Typ, der ihr nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit gibt. Sie hat manchmal ganz absonderliche Ideen.".

„Und das Wohl deiner Tochter?", fragte Mumm vorsichtig.

„Charlotte kommt schon zurecht. Sie ist eine ziemlich bodenständige Person, leider viel zu hübsch und das wahre Drama an der Sache ist, dass sie es weiß.".

_Nicht zu fassen_, dachte Mumm, _der will seiner Tochter eins auswischen und verheiratet sie glatt mit dem widerlichsten Typen, den er finden konnte._

*


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte setzte sich auf Lilians Bett und schwieg. Sie schaute weder betrübt noch fröhlich, sie schaute einfach und scheinbar beobachtete sie irgendeine interessante Begebenheit, die sich in irgendeiner anderen Dimension gleich dort drüben abspielen musste.

„Was ist los mit dir? So früh waren wir gar nicht verabredet.", sagte Lilian und brachte ihrer Freundin eine Tasse Tee.

„Ich werde heiraten.", erklärte Charlotte sachlich.

„Das ist ja herrl...", Lilian gluckste.

„Was weißt du über einen gewissen Fähnrich Kenneth Fleischmeister?".

„Ein Fähnrich?", rief Lilian ein wenig zu laut und Charlotte rollte mit den Augen, „Palastwache, stimmt's?".

„Nachtwache.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Naja... Immerhin. Obwohl... Ist kein Dieb, was?!".

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil.".

„Dachte ich mir schon. Eigentlich stehst du nicht auf die Diebe. Du stehst auf die Kommissare!".

„Lilian, ich kenne, den Mann gar nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich _auf ihn stehe_!".

„Ich finde es trotzdem... Ich freue mich so für dich! Wer hätte gedachte, dass du noch vor mir heiratest, wo du noch niemals...".

„Ist dein Vater zu Hause?", fragte Charlotte, die langsam gelangweilt an die Decke starrte während Lilian sich künstlich zu freuen versuchte, den Neid aber nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen konnte.

„Er ist drüben in der Meuchlergilde. Die wollten irgendwelche Informationen über einen Zauberer drüben aus der Universität.".

„Na dann los!", rief Charlotte plötzlich voller Elan, „Er hat sicher irgendwo eine Akte über diesen Fleischheini.".

„Meine Mutter ist zu Hause.", entgegnete Lilian.

„Solange sie sich nicht _im_ Zimmer befindet, in das ich einbreche, macht mir sowas keine Sorgen.".

„Da kannst du dir sicher sein.".

_Klick_.

Das Türschloss sprang auf, ohne dass Charlotte länger mit dem Dietrich als mit einem Schlüssel hätte hantieren müssen.

Der Raum dahinter zeichnete sich durch eine enorme Größe und eine noch enormerer Enge aus.

Ein kleiner Schreibtisch war umwuchert von Aktenständern. Auf dem Bode stapelten sich Mappen, türmten sich bis unter die Decke und diverse Aktenschränke platzte an den Nähten auseinander, sodass Papier herauslugte.

„Ist das hier irgendwie geordnet?", fragte Charlotte.

„Natürlich.", antwortete Lilian.

„Und wie?".

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht nach dem Alphabet, aber ich weiß nicht, wo das Anfangen soll.", flüsterte Lilian kleinlaut.

„Aber du kennst dich doch hier aus, dachte ich.", sagte Charlotte und es gelang ihr nicht über einen Aktenstapel zu stolpern, der sich in ihren Weg geschlichen hatte.

„Naja, die Adligen haben da hinten einen extra Schrank, was mit den anderen Leuten ist, weiß ich nicht.".

„Vielleicht geht es nach Berufsgruppen.".

„Oder nach Stadtteilen.".

„Oder nach Einkommen.".

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Lageplan.".

„Wann kommt dein Vater wieder nach Hause?".

Es ist weithin bekannt, dass Akten von einer besonderen Magie in Besitz genommen sind, die dafür sorgt, dass wichtige Mappen und Ordner immer genau dann verschwinden, wenn man in ihnen etwas nachschlagen oder anhand von ihnen seine Unschuld in einem Versicherungsbetrugsprozess beweisen muss. Die meiste Zeit, in der man sie nicht braucht, tauchen sie einem ständig vor den Füßen auf, bringen einen zu Fall oder fallen selbst auf Köpfe oder teure Porzellanvasen, die seltsamerweise auch immer an strategisch ungeschickten Orten aufgestellt sind. Wissen die Götter wo die _Dinge_ hingeraten, wenn man sie braucht und wie zum Teufel sie genau _dort_ hin geraten sind, wenn man gerade eines zerschmettert hat.

„Sieh mal hier!", rief Lilian plötzlich.

Charlotte drehte sich um und spähte um einen Aktenstapel herum zu ihrer Freundin, die sich auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und Staub von einer Akte wischte.

„Er hat sie sich rausgesucht, um sie deinem Vater bei Gelegenheit mitzubringen. Hier auf dem Zettel steht es.".

_Charlie Freemont, wegen Hochzeit Charlotte_, stand auf einem Zettel, der mit einer Büroklammer an die Akte geheftet war.

Charlotte schürzte ihre Lippen und ihre Augenbrauen klappten herunter - ein sicheres Zeichen, dafür, dass ich gerade einen mörderischen Gedanken dachte.

*


	13. Chapter 13

_Trauzeuge! Nun es gab schlimmeres, Bräutigam zum Beispiel._ Natürlich hielten es alle für selbstverständlich, dass er anwesend sein würde und dem Paar seinen Segen gab.

Mumm hatte die Zeremonie jedoch mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit hinter sich gebracht. Die Priester hatten sich nicht lange aufgehalten mit Schwüren, Beschwörungen und Opferungen. Offenbar hatte man nur eine etwas geschmälerte Version einer Standardhochzeit gebucht.

Es gab keine Rituale, die Fruchtbarkeit oder Glück beschwören sollten. Es gab noch nicht einmal einen Kuss, als der höchste der drei anwesenden Priester darauf hinwies, dass Fleischmeister seine Braut nun küssen durfte.

Mumm setzte seine Unterschrift unter einen Vertrag, das war alles.

_Ziemlich schäbig_, dachte er, _aber lieber schlicht als zu pompös_.

Irgendjemand hatte sich damit überworfen diese Hochzeit zu organisieren und er hatte versagt.

Es gab keine Tischkarten, keine Menükarten und überhaupt gab es überhaupt keine Ordnung, als es darum ging, an der großen Tafel Platz zu nehmen.

Mumm wurde mehr oder weniger in einer Welle von Dieben und deren Frauen an den länglichen Tisch geschoben, als eine aufgeregte Servicekraft ihn bei der Hand nahm:

„Du bist doch einer der Trauzeugen! Komm schon! Komm schon!".

Widerstand war zwecklos.

„Du musst hier sitzen beim Brautpaar. Anweisung der Braut.".

Mumm wurde auf einen Stuhl gezogen und beschloss sitzen zu bleiben und sich so wenig wir möglich zu bewegen.

_Beängstigend_, dachte er, _so viele Diebe in einem Raum! Ich frage mich, ob Fleischmeisters Familie hier überhaupt einen Platz findet._

_Andererseits, ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der ihm irgendwie ähnlich sieht. Vielleicht ist keiner von seiner Familie gekommen. Kein Wunder, wenn ich einen solchen Sohn hätte, würde ich das auch geheim halten wollen._

Das allgemeine Chaos schwächte sich ab, als alle Gäste einen Platz gefunden hatten und das Festmahl noch nicht aufgetischt worden war.

Mumm atmete durch. Er musst seine Gedanken ordnen. Er wollte nicht hier sein, trotzdem hatte er seinen Namen unter ein Formular gesetzt, dass er noch nicht einmal durchgelesen hatte. Er wollte nach der Zeremonie verschwinden und war nun doch irgendwie in diesen Saal gelangt. Er wollte weit weg von der Szenerie sitzen, wo er so früh wie möglich abhauen konnte, und jetzt saß er am ersten Platz neben dem Kopfende.

Ihm gegenüber: Charlie Freemont, Brautvater und so penetrant grinsend wie immer.

Rechts neben ihm saß eine dickliche Tante mit Federschmuck im Haar. Sie sah aus wie ein Papagei. Ihr Kleid, ihre Make-up...

Links neben ihm: Die Braut, auf eigenen Wunsch.

Mumm schüttelte sich innerlich.

„Keine Angst, sie ist _harmlos_. Nur manchmal ein bisschen _bissig_.", flüsterte die Stimme eines Dienstmädchens in Mumms Ohr, als sie ihn Wasser in dein Glas einschenkte.

„Ja... Ja, natürlich. Wie albern.", brummte Mumm und ärgert sich offensichtlich zu offensichtlich gedacht zu haben. Es passierte ihm recht häufig und er arbeitete daran. Seltsam, er selbst konnte nie erkennen, was andere Leute dachten.

_Und außerdem ist sie verheiratet_, dachte Mumm, als er endlich die Gelegenheit bekam Charlotte Freemont aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

Das weiße Kleid stand ihr nicht. Sie wirkte zu bleich und ihre Haare zu rot, feuerrot, aber sie sah ihn an. Sie lächelte eine Lächeln hinter dem sich ganz andere Gedanken verbargen, als die, welche die Situation betrafen über die sie vorgab zu lächeln.

Mumm versuchte es einzuordnen ohne Charlotte anzustarren: Scheu, leidlich glücklich, aber auch triumphierend, zufrieden mit den Entwicklungen ihres Lebens und Mumm wusste, dass sie damit nicht ihrer Ehe meinte.

Mumms musste seine Augen zwingen, sich abzuwenden und sich auf Kenneth Fleischmeister zu konzentrieren.

Er trug eine Art dunkelblauen Anzug, der ihm einige Nummern zu klein war und an Knien, Ellenbogen und am verlängerten Rücken mit braunem Stoff geflickt war.

Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und starr. Mumm wollte ihm nicht ein gewisse Form von Intelligenz absprechen. Er besaß zweifellos scharfe Polizeisinne und ein kombinatorisches Gehirn, aber was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen betraf, beschränkten sich Fleischmeisters Erfahrungen darauf sein Gegenüber mit Fäusten und Schlagstöcken zu bearbeiten. Mit einer Frau konnte der bestimmt nicht umgehen.

Ob Charlotte ihm leid tun sollte, wusste Mumm nicht, denn wie diese Frau durch den Raum blickte und jeden einzelnen Gast abschätzte, wie sie lächelte und aussah, als könnte sie die Gedanken jedes einzelnen Menschen der Scheibenwelt lesen, wie sich bewegte und damit den Inbegriff aristokratischer Langeweile verkörperte, dieses eiskalte Kalkül, wie diese Frau ihm zu zwinkerte um ihn aufzufordern mit dem Essen zu beginnen - Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie man den Teller vor ihn hingestellte hatte und dass alle anderen bereits grunzten und mit ihren Servietten die Soße von ihren Mündern und Hemden wischten - wie diese Frau ihr zusammengeknotetes Haar löste und nun sich bequem über die Schultern fallen ließ, brauchte sie niemanden, der sie beschützte und auch niemanden der sie bedauerte.

_Armer Kenneth_, dachte Mumm plötzlich, _das sind die Frauen, vor denen uns unsere Mütter immer gewarnt hatten_. Und er führte eine Gabel mit Kartoffelbrei zu seinem Mund.

„Sie sind der Hauptmann, nicht wahr?", fragte eine Stimme plötzlich links neben ihm und der Schock diese Stimme zu hören führte dazu, dass er sich an der Bratensoße verschluckte und mit einem Hustenanfall die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden kurzzeitig auf sich zog.

Seine Atmung koordinierend, hob er langsam seinen Kopf und blickte widerwillig nach links: „Ja. Hauptmann Samuel Mumm.", er zeigte die Zähne als er ein Lächeln versuchte.

„Charlotte Freemont.", sie streckte ihm die Hand über den Tisch und strahlte. _Berechnend_, dachte Mumm, doch er schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Aber ich denke, dass mein Name hier nicht unbekannt ist.".

„Nein, Miss...es.".

„Weißt du, ich finde dein Arbeit recht interessant. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Kenneth hier geheiratet habe. Wachleute sind die wahren und unerkannten Helden der Stadt.", plauderte sie.

„Tatsächlich? Und ich dachte, es handelt sich um eine arrangierte Hochzeit.", sagte Mumm und knirschte mit den Zähnen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er eine Lüge witterte.

„Ja, das schon, aber schon vom ersten Augenblick, da wir uns kennen lernten haben wir uns ineinander _verliebt_.", Charlotte zwinkerte mit keiner Wimper, „Was hast du? Ist dir was zwischen die Zähne geraten?".

„Nein, schon in Ordnung.".

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich verschluckt oder so. Weißt du, wenn Leute ersticken, dann...".

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung!", sagte Mumm nachdrücklich und starrte auf seinem Teller.

Der Braten schmeckte ihm nicht, zu wenig Fett, zu viel Kräuter. Er war es nicht gewohnt so zu speisen und die Geräusche, die sein Magen machte, beunruhigten ihn zunehmend.

Es war an der Zeit sich aus den Klauen dieser Harpyie zu befreien: „Entschuldige bitte, aber... meine Schicht beginnt gleich und ich muss meinen Männern ein gutes Vorbild sein. Kenneth hat natürlich heute Nacht frei, aber für uns andere ruft die Pflicht.".

„Oh, das verstehe ich natürlich. Sehr ehrenwert. Ich würde deine Männer gerne bei Gelegenheit einmal kennen lernen. Weißt du, ich nehme meine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Ich soll ein wenig vermitteln zwischen den Dieben und den Wachleuten. Diebe stehen derzeit nicht besonders hoch im Kurs, was?".

„Nein, eine Schande, wie ich finde.".

„Mein Vater arbeitet an einem Imageprojekt. Vielleicht willst du ja auch mitmachen?".

„Mal sehen, Misses.".

„Sag mal, Hauptmann.", Mumm war aufgestanden, doch Charlotte, hielt ihn am Arm fest. Niemand hätte sich aus diesem Griff entwinden können, auch wenn ihre Hand nur ganz leicht auf seinem Unterarm auflag, „Nimmt eure Stadtwache eigentlich auch Frauen auf?".

„Wieso fragst du? Möchtest du eintreten? Ich glaube, das wäre keine gute Idee. Du wärst nicht der Typ für eine Nachtwächterin.".

„Naja, die Gilden nehmen keine Frauen auf und ich wünsche mir, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Repräsentieren ist auf die Dauer ein eher langweiliges Gewerbe.".

„Na, dann hast du jetzt ja eine Lebensaufgabe gefunden, indem du deinen Mann, be... kochst.".

„Oh, ich bin eine sehr schlechte Köchin.".

„Wie dem auch sei, ich denke, dass du trotzdem einen guten Job machen wirst, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich...".

Charlotte löste ihre Hand und wand sich von ihm ab und ihr Fokus richtete sich auf ihren Teller, der nun mit Eiscreme und Sahne beladen vor ihr stand, was Mumm erheblich erleichterte, als er der Gesellschaft den Rücken zu wandte und sich sicher war, dass ihm nicht nach gestarrt wurde.

*


	14. Chapter 14

Einige Wochen zogen ins Land und brachten nichts mit sich außer einer neuerlichen Routine.

Es war ruhig geworden um den Einbrecher, was daran lag, dass es in den letzten Wochen nicht einen einzigen unlizenzierten Einbruch zu verzeichnen gab.

Die Nachtwächter patrouillierten in den düsteren Straßen Morporks und verkündeten, dass alles gut sei.

Korporal Nobbs hüpfte eilenden Schrittes hinter Feldwebel Colon und Fähnrich Fleischmeister her. Seine Beine waren etwas kürzer geraten, als die normalgewachsener Menschen und seine Begleiter hatten offenbar seine Anwesenheit vollkomme vergessen.

Colon und Fleischmeister tauschten Erfahrungsberichte aus:

„Tatsächlich? Eine Mehlschwitze?".

„Ja, es bindet den Fleischsaft und damit den Geschmack.".

„Charlotte ist keine besonders gute Köchin, weißt du.".

„Immerhin ist sie zu Hause, wenn deine Schicht zu Ende ist.".

„Ja, schon.".

„Und?".

„Was, und? Eine Mehlschwitze hat sie bis jetzt noch nicht fertig gebracht.".

„Jetzt mal von den Fleischsoßen abgesehen, meinte ich.".

„Ach so. Naja, sie hat diese Angewohnheit ständig irgendwelche Bücher zu lesen. Sie vertreibt sich die Zeit damit, wenn ihre Freundin uns nicht besuchen kommt.".

„Weißt du was? Ich glaube, die Ehe tut dir gut, Kenneth. Du bist viel ruhiger geworden.".

„Kann schon sein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Haushalt für zwei Personen so viel aufwändiger zu führen ist als der für eine Person. Charlotte hat es gerne sauber.", Fleischmeister gähnte.

„Naja, eine solche Frau muss man schon ein bisschen verwöhnen. Sie kommt ja doch aus einer sehr einflussreichen Familie.".

„Sie ist es nicht gewohnt... Sie ist vieles nicht gewohnt. Vielleicht würde sie sich weniger langweilen, wenn sie im Haus auch einmal etwas _tun_ würde.", seufzte Fleischmeister, aber er klang keinesfalls aggressiv.

„Du musst geduldig sein. Frauen entwickeln eine Art natürlichen Drang zur Hausarbeit, wenn sie erst verheiratet sind, du wirst sehen.".

„Äh...", mischte sich plötzlich Nobby ein, indem er Colon auf dem Rücken antippte, „Ich glaube, wir haben den Anschluss verloren.".

„Den Anschluss?... Himmel, wo ist Karotte jetzt schon wieder hingelaufen?".

*


	15. Chapter 15

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Nachmittag drüben im Schnellimbiss etwas essen.", sagte Charlotte, legte ihr Buch bei Seite und schaute hinüber zu Kenneth, der sich auf einem Sessel zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Er trug eine geblümte Schürze und ein Geschirrtuch um den Kopf.

„Ich esse seit drei Tagen da unten im Schnellimbiss, Liebes.", antwortete er ruhig.

„Na dann scheint es dir ja zu schmecken.", erwiderte Charlotte, „Lilian kommt heute Mittag vorbei, aber ich werden dich nicht stören, wenn du dich ausschlafen willst.".

„Das ist sehr freundlich von euch.", Kenneth gähnte. Seit er verheiratet war und mit Charlotte Freemont in einem Haus lebte, war er durchweg so müde, dass es ihm kaum noch einfiel wütend zu sein. Hass kostete nur unnötig Energie, die man auch zum Fensterputzen verwenden konnte.

Charlotte war eine gute Frau. Er war der Überzeugung, dass er es nicht hätte besser treffen können. Er war in eine bessere Wohngegend in Morpork gezogen. Es war zwar nicht gerade Ankh, aber immerhin weit entfern vom Fluss, außerdem lag ihr Haus etwas erhört, sodass der markante Morpork-Geruch nicht ganz so intensiv die Wänden und ihrer Lungenbläschen verätzte. An manchen Tagen konnte ihnen die Luft nahezu frisch erscheinen.

Kenneth genoss es Zeit in der Gegenwart von Charlotte zu verbringen. Sie war hübsch anzusehen und auf ihre Weise witzig und geistreich. - Das vermutete Kenneth zumindest, denn er verstand nur die allerwenigsten ihrer Aussagen so wie sie gemeint waren. Deshalb gewöhnte er sich an, immer nur genau das zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen wurde, so vermied er allzu peinliche Missverständnisse und umging Diskussionen, die er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit haushoch verlieren würde.

Er wusste, er war Charlotte unterlegen. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus: Er besaß das männliche Privileg, einer anständigen Arbeit nachgehen zu dürfen und war so unverzichtbar für seine Frau. Sie war auf ihn angewiesen und das beruhigte ihn. Es ließ ihn die innere Nervosität vergessen, die ihn befiel, wenn er sich selbst mit einem Putzlappen in der Hand das Bücherregal abstaubend fand.

_Hinter jedem erfolgreichen Mann, stand eine Strippen ziehende Frau._ Immerhin stand er _vorne_!

Lilian, die Freundin, mochte er nicht besonders. Sie war eingebildet, fuhr immer mit ihrer eigenen Kutsche vor und bezahlte einen Kutscher dafür, dass er Stunden lang auf sie vor der Tür wartete.

Lilian kam häufig vorbei. Wusste der Toifel, was die beiden sich alles zu erzählen hatten. So viel kann ein Mensch gar nicht _denken_, was diese beiden Frauen sich alles zu erzählen zu haben schienen.

Auf eine gewisse Weise jedoch konnte er es seiner Frau nicht verwehren, sich mit Lilian zu treffen. Kenneth stellte es sich unvorstellbar grausam vor als Mädchen geboren worden zu sein. Da brauchte man sicher eine gute Freundin, mit dem man seine Probleme teilen konnte. Zudem waren Charlotte und Lilian beides die Töchter hochangesehener Gildenvorsitzender und man sagte schließlich: _Hinter jedem erfolgversprechenden Geschäftsvertrag stand eine feste Frauenfreundschaft._

Vielleicht konnten Charlotte und Lilian für die Zukunft nützliche Kontakte - auch für die Stadtwache - knüpfen.

Wenn Kenneth ehrlich war, musst er zugeben, dass er ganz zufrieden war. Mehr konnte er sich nicht vom Leben erhoffen. Charlotte war bei Weitem hübscher, als alle Frauen, die ihn je eines Blickes gewürdigt hatten - und wenn es nur ein abschätziger war - und die Tatsache, dass sie sich hin und wieder dazu herabließ in einem normalen Tonfall mit ihm zu sprechen, tröstete ihn darüber hinweg, dass Charlotte darauf bestand, in getrennten Schlafzimmern zu nächtigen und sie - das hatte er bereits mehrfach vorsichtig ausprobiert - es zudem pflegte Schlafzimmertüren generell hinter sich zu verschließen.

Kenneth gähnte und in seinem Fall war es ein Zeichen von Müdigkeit. Er war nicht hungrig und im Augenblick zu erschöpft um unten am Kiosk eine Pastete zu erwerben. Er schlief mit dem Putzlappen auf dem Gesicht - er spendete einen angenehme Kühle an einem heißen Sommertag wie heute - im Sessel ein.

*


	16. Chapter 16

Die Pferdekutsche hielt vor dem zweistöckigen Haus in Morpork, das Kenneth Fleischmeister von der Mitgift seiner Frau gekauft hatte.

Eine für den schwül-heißen Sommertag zu sehr verhüllte Person stieg aus der Kutsche und huschte um das Haus herum und glitt durch die Hintertür in das Haus, das nun von Fähnrich der Wache und der Tochter des Vorsitzenden der Diebesgilde bewohnt war.

Lilian und Charlott umarmten sich, als hätten sie sich jahrelang nicht gesehen: „Ich wäre fast eingegangen da oben ohne dich!", gestand Lilian.

„Und ich langweile mich zu Tode. Es gibt wirklich noch weniger zu tun, als wenn man unverheiratet ist.".

Lilian sah ihrer Freundin schief an: „Naja, wenn ich mir deinen Mann so ansehen, kann ich mir denken, was du meinst.".

„Ich brauche etwas Abwechslung, Lili. Irgendwas.".

Lilian grinste: „Ist Kenneth zu Hause?".

„Ich glaube, er ist auf eine Pastete oder zwei unten an dem kleinen Imbissstand.", antwortete Charlotte.

„Sehr gut! Dann sollten wir gleich loslegen, bevor er zurückkommt, was?".

„Also? Was hast du herausgefunden?".

„Charlotte, Schatz...", schallte es aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„So hat er mich nicht gerade genannt, oder?", knurrte Charlotte entsetzt.

„Ich finde das sehr romantisch.", kicherte Lilian.

„Was nimmt der sich eigentlich heraus? Ich meine...".

„...Kannst du mir etwas Geld... Was zum Toifel macht ihr da?".

Kenneth Fleischmeister stand plötzlich in der Küche, trug Schürze und Geschirrkopftuch und starrte unverwandt auf die ausgerollte Straßenkarte Ankh-Morporks, über die Lilian und Charlotte sich beugten.

„Wir... ähm...".

„Wir beschäftigen uns ein wenig mit Kriminalistik, _Schatz_.", sagte Charlotte süßlich, „Ich meine, ich muss doch wissen, was mein Mann den ganzen Tag oder die ganze Nacht so treibt.".

„Da habt ihr aber sehr genaue Informationen.", bemerkte Kenneth, „Ich weiß nicht, ob der Hauptmann über so eine präzise Karte verfügt. Mit Namen. Und monatlichem Einkommen in der Legende.".

„Deshalb ist ja auch Lilian gekommen. Sie verfügt über das größte Archiv Ankh-Morporks. Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass wir vielleicht auch einen Beitrag leisten könnten, wenn ihr... Ihr sucht immer noch nach diesem Dieb, was?".

„Ja.", entgegnete Fleischmeister zerknirscht.

„Naja, mein Vater sucht ebenfalls nach ihm und ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr vielleicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten könntet.", warf Charlotte ein, während Lilian ein weiteren Stück Pergament unter dem Tisch versteckte und sich Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn bildeten.

„Das würde der Hauptmann nicht tun, da bin ich sicher.", erklärte der Fähnrich und fügte pflichtbewusst hinzu, „Leider.".

„Wir haben ein wenig recherchiert und die bisherigen Einbrüche auf der Karte markiert. Glaubst du, dass da ein System dahinter steckt?", fragte Charlotte und starrte ihren Mann mit großen, naiven aber wissbegierigen Augen an.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube, ihr solltet das lieber den Profis überlassen. Nichts für ungut.", sagte Fleischmeister und griff sich galant ans Küchentuch, grüßte Lilian mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, „Charlotte, Schatz. Ich bräuchte noch etwas Geld um...".

„Ah! Natürlich. Warte.", Charlotte wandte sich um und verließ die Küche, stapfte die Treppe hinauf.

Lilian und Kenneth, die sich unten anschwiegen und rot anliefen, hörten, wie Charlottes Schlafzimmertür aufschnappte.

Als sie wieder hinunter kam, hatte sie ihr Schlafzimmer hinter sich abgeschlossen und den Briefcouvert mit Kenneth Sold zurück in ihrer Kommode verstaut. Sie hielt ihrem Mann einen grünen Schein hin: „Hier. Vertreib dir den Abend!".

Sie lächelte und Kenneth' Gesicht erreichte neue Rekorde, was die Intensität der Rotfärbung anging. Es nahm etwa den Farbton eines gekochten Hummers an.

Als Kenneth in Schütze und mit Kopfschmuck, leicht schwankend um mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck die Küche durch die Hintertür verließ, atmeten Lilian und Charlotte simultan aus.

„Du sagtest, er wäre nicht da!", zischte Lilian.

„Das dachte ich. Ist ja auch egal, der kriegt sowieso nichts auf die Reihe. Kannst unbesorgt sein. Der hat alles abgekauft.".

„Die dummes-Mädchen-Nummer?".

„Zieht bei derartigen Typen immer! Beschützerinstinkt oder so.".

„Du glaubst, sie alle zu durchschauen, oder?".

„Das ist nicht besonders schwer, oder?".

„Das sagst du. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was bei Männern im Kopf passiert.".

„Nicht viel. Das ist es ja gerade. Das alles ist so _langweilig_.".

„Du findest alles langweilig, Charlotte.".

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da zu viel verlange, aber ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung könnte da schon mein Interesse wecken. Leider sind Männer in der Beziehung in eine Art evolutionäre Sackgasse geraten.", sagte Charlotte uns lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und warf sich die Hände in den Nacken um verträumt zu seufzen, „Weißt du, das einzige, was mich noch aufheitert, sind unsere kleinen Treffen.".

„Findest du das nicht sehr gefährlich? Ich meine, du hast ja eben gesehen, was passieren kann. Im Moment ist er noch blind vor Liebe, aber in ein paar Monaten wird sich das gelegt haben.".

„Dann wird er nur noch blind sein. Blind und dumm. Oder aber blind vor Dummheit. Lili, du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen. Jeden Tag das gleiche! Jeden Tag stehe ich auf und ich weiß, dass nichts passieren wird! Jedem Messerschwingenden Mörder, der mich im Badezimmer erwischen würde, wäre ich dankbar! Gönn mir doch das kleine Bisschen Gefahr!".

Eine kurze Zeit der Stille war gleichermaßen unangenehm für Charlotte wie auch für Lilian.

Letztere sprach nun aus, was Charlotte nicht denken gewagt hatte: „Charlotte, ich finde, wir sollten damit aufhören. Langsam wird es zu groß. Alle suchen nach uns.".

„Nein, sie suchen nach mir! Und es gefällt mir, gesucht zu werden.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst! Du sollst aufhören, immer diese Sachen zu sagen, die du nicht so meinst!".

„Ich meine es bitterernst! Wenn ich damit nicht weitermache, kann ich ja gleich in einen Kochkurs gehen und Marmorkuchen backen lernen!", sagte Charlotte und klang tatsächlich etwas verzweifelt, jedoch zu keinem Zeitpunkt unkontrolliert.

„Dann sorg dafür, dass dieser Wachmann aus dem Haus kommt. Und wenn sie dich erwischen, habe ich dich nie getroffen!".

„Keine Sorge. Den Triumph würde ich nicht mit dir teilen wollen.", Charlotte lächelte ihr hintergründiges Lächeln, das unergründliche Gedanken verbarg, die nur sie kannte - und das war das Drama ihres Lebens.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du die Dienste eines ordentlichen Assassinen in Anspruch nähmest? Der würde das Problem recht schnell aus der Welt schaffen und das ohne einen schmutzigen Finger zurück zu behalten. Du spielst einen Monat die trauernde Witwe und ziehst dann zurück nach Hause.".

Charlotte antwortete nicht.

*


	17. Chapter 17

Das Morgengrauen war nicht Charlottes liebste Tageszeit, aber sie garantierte, dass sie weder zu Hause noch auf den Straßen auf ihren Mann treffen konnte. Der lag derzeit müde und abgekämpft in seinem Bett und schlief vermutlich.

Auf den Straßen hingegen erwachte das Leben, zumindest wechselte es sein Erscheinungsbild.

Schichtwechsel. Gauner, Streuner und zwielichtige Geschäftsleute tauschten mit nur marginal weniger zwielichtigen Geschäftsleuten, Marktschreiern und Straßenpredigern. Einmal begegnete Charlotte einem Bettler oder einem verwirrt herumirrenden Alchimisten auf der Suche nach Utensilien, die bei der letzten Explosion ihren Aufenthaltsort verlegt hatten, einmal beobachtete sie einen Studenten der unsichtbaren Universität, der es in der letzten Nacht nicht geschafft hatte die thaumaturgischen Hindernisse, welche mit dem Einsetzen der nächtlichen Ausgangssperre, über den Campus gelegt wurden - es handelte sich um unsichtbare Mauern, Fallen und äußerst unangenehme, weil bloßstellende Flüche - erfolgreich zu umgehen, nun unterwegs zu den ehrwürdigen Hallen der Universität war und unentwegt „Ohneinohneinohnein! Siewerfenmichraus! Daswars! Ohneinohneinohnein!" vor sich hin murmelte.

Charlotte richtet ihren Blick auf die Straße, blickte nicht nach oben, damit sich nicht Gefahr lief gesehen, erkannt und gegrüßt zu werden.

Obwohl der Morgen erst im Grauen begriffen war, lag bereits einen enorme Hitze über Ankh-Morpork. Zum Teil handelte es sich um die übriggebliebene Hitze des Vortages zum Teil hatten sich bereits neue Hitzepartikel in der Senke um den Fluss herum gesammelt, rieben sich die Hände und lachten: „Heute werden wir es ihnen zeigen!".

Charlotte eilte über die Königsbrücke hinüber nach Ankh.

_Seltsam_, dachte sie, _je länger ich allein darüber nachdenke, desto weniger habe ich das Bedürfnis._

Charlotte war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie drauf und dran war, Lilians Vorschlag zu befolgen und es gefiel ihr nicht, eine Entscheidung nicht selbst gefällt zu haben. Es fühlte sich immer an wie einen Fehler zu begehen.

An das Haus der Assassinengilde konnte man nicht einfach anklopfen. Wer hier vorstellig werden wollte, musste beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte und das Gebäude auf einem komplizierteren Weg als durch die Tür betreten.

Charlotte jedoch fiel es leicht, an dem rauen Außenputz des Hauses hinauf zu klettern und sich aufs Dach zu schwingen, sobald sie die Regenrinne erreicht hatte.

Diesen Teil ihrer Arbeit hatten Assassinen mit Dieben gemeinsam. Doch dann entfernten sich die Weltanschauungen auch schon wieder.

Charlotte saß vor dem Schreibtisch des Gildenvorsitzenden. Sie kannte den Namen nicht, aber das tat auch nichts zur Sache. Selten hielt sich ein Vorsitzender länger als einen Monat in seiner Position. Vorsitzende einer Gilde waren nicht zwingend Meister in ihren Fächern und vor allem in der Assassinengilde merkte man schnell, dass es die reinste Verschwendung was die besten Meuchler auf den Sitzplatz hinter den Schreibtisch zu verbannen. Zumeist fand man hier gescheiterte Auszubildende oder unliebsame Verwandte der einflussreichen Meuchler.

„Was können wir für dich tun, junge Dame?", fragte der kleine, rundliche, rotbäckige Mann gönnerhaft. Sein Gesicht gleich einem Klumpen Hefeteig und es schien aufzugehen, jedesmal, wenn er lächelte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich eure Dienste wirklich in Anspruch nehmen soll.", antwortete Charlotte wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wieso das denn?".

„Es ist nicht meine Idee gewesen.".

„Ich kann dir nur raten, dir darüber klar zu werden, was du willst. Einmal entschieden, ist es unmöglich das Ergebnis rückgängig zu machen.", erklärte der Assassine.

„Was können sie mir anbieten?".

„Wir morden grundsätzlich diskret und subtil. Von uns kannst du keine Amokläufe erwarten. Auch keine schmervollen, langwierigen Tode. Ich könnte einen leichten Giftmord empfehlen. Da es dein erster Auftrag ist, bekommst du einen Rabatt auf einen Wurfmessermord auf der Straße. Das hat den Vorteil, dass er in deiner Wohnung keinen Dreck hinterlässt. Die Entsorgung von Blut und Zielsubjekt übernimmt die Gilde für einen kleinen Aufpreis.", zählte der Meuchler auf und überlegte, als er geendet hatte, ob er nicht noch ein Sonderangebot vergessen hatte, „Wenn ich fragen, darf: Wer ist denn der zu Inhumierende?".

„Mein Ehemann.", sagte Charlotte leise und blickte fast verschämt unter sich.

„Ah! Wenn das so ist... In dem Fall gilt unser Witwen-Sondertarif. Eine Pauschale. Ein Standardauftrag mit Festpreis. Fünfundzwanzig Dollar. Für Siebenundzwanzig erhältst du zusätzlich einen angemessenen Trauerflohr, den du auch bei zukünftigen Aufträgen verwenden kannst.", plauderte der Teigmann.

„Hmm.", sagte Charlotte, „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt...".

„Für dreiundzwanzig Dollar überlassen wir die Beseitigung des Zielsubjektes dem Auftraggebers.", der Mann begann zu schwitzen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn ab.

„Ich glaube, du missverstehst mich.", begann Charlotte, „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich meinen Mann... inhummieren lassen will.".

„Wir könnten ihn auch nur fast inhummieren, wenn du ihm noch eine Chance geben willst. Ein Schuss vor den Buk sozusagen. Oder ein Drohbrief?", schlug der Vorsitzende vor und wischte sich erneut die Stirn. Sein ganzes Gesicht glänzte nun von Schweiß und er kam mit dem Wischen nicht mehr nach. Das Taschentuch triefte bereits, „Entschuldige bitte. Der Kaffee und die Hitze. Das ist nicht mein Klima.", er lächelte gequält, was Charlotte unsicher erwiderte.

„Ich glaube, ich könnte mit den Selbstvorwürfen nicht leben.", murmelte Charlotte und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Keine Sorge, Misses. Garantie, Schuld, und Risiken übernehmen wir. Ist im Preis inbegriffen.".

„Ich fürchte, ich werde mit ihm leben müssen.", sagte Charlotte und blickte auf und strahlte plötzlich, „Danke, dass ich mit dir sprechen konnte!".

„Nicht einmal ein Drohbrief? Unser Siegel wird ihn bestimmt zur Vernunft bringen!", ereiferte sich der Meuchler.

„Nein, ich glaube meine Blicke sind Drohung genug.", sagte Charlotte, „Ich glaube trotzdem, dass du mir geholfen hast. Was bekommst du für das Beratungsgespräch?".

„Gnaah...", der Mann würgte plötzlich und griff sich an den Hals.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Charlotte.

„Gnaargh!".

„Wirklich?".

„!".

„Der Ausgang ist da oben, richtig? Und dann übers Dach?".

„Urgh!".

„Danke! Auf Wiedersehen.".

„Ziiihpff!".

Die Lunge des Meuchlers war angeschwollen wie ein Blasebalg, ließ Luft hinein, jedoch nicht mehr hinaus. Er kannte die Symptome von seiner Ausbildung.

Das Gift war sehr wertvoll und teuer und er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass er es seinen Kollegen so viel wert war.

Er rutschte von seinem Stuhl und blieb reglos liegen, bis er einen Schatten über sich wahrnahm, der sich mit dem zunehmenden Schwinden seiner Sinne als schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang entpuppte.

„Meistens passiert es, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet, was?", sagte er.

DAS IST KEINE KUNST. NIEMAND ERWARTET ES WIRKLICH.

„Nun, in meinem Metier ist das ein Berufsrisiko. Man muss immer damit rechnen, dass ein Auszubildender sich einmal ausprobieren will. Ich war ja früher nicht anders.".

FASZINIEREND.

„Bei mir hat es nur nicht geklappt. Würde mich mal interessiere, wer es geschafft hat. Ihr steht garantiert eine steile Karriere bevor.".

IN EUREM METIER BEDEUTET STEIL MEIST AUCH KURZ, KÖNNTE ICH MIR DENKEN.

„So ist es. Aber es handelt sich ja auch nicht um eine gewöhnliche Arbeit. Meucheln ist eine _Berufung_.".

WIE DEM AUCH SEI, WENN DU MIR JETZT BITTE FOLGEN WÜRDEST?

„Natürlich, sicher bist du sehr beschäftigt.".

JA. MEINE ARBEIT DULDET KEINEN AUFSCHUB, SO GERNE ICH HIER WEITER MIT DIR PLAUDERN WÜRDE.

„Verstehe ich vollkommen. Du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, wer diese entzückende junge Dame vorhin war? Kam mir recht bekannt vor... Vielleicht könnte ich ja jetzt, wo ich tot bin ein wenig spuken...".

TUT MIR LEID, DAS LEBEN DER STERBLICHEN ÜBERSTEIGT DEIN DERZEITIGES WIRKUNGSSPEKTRUM.

„Schade, wirklich.".

KOMM JETZT.

*


	18. Chapter 18

„Na, Fähnrich? Was treibt die Gattin? Bist du schon in die höheren Kreise eingeführt worden? Ich hab gehört, die Gildenvorsitzenden feiern rauschende Feste und Bälle.", fragte Nobby eines Nachts.

„Mag sein. Für Bälle und Feste habe ich keine Zeit. Für gewöhnlich finden derartige Veranstaltungen Abends und Nachts statt, wenn ich meine Schicht schieben muss.", antwortete Fleischmeister niedergeschlagen, „Kann schon sein, dass Charlotte zu solchen Sachen eingeladen wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie treibt, wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin und meistens weiß ich auch nicht, was sie treibt, wenn ich zu Hause bin.".

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr zum großen Sommerfest der Geringen Götter bei Theobald Bleichfuß eingeladen sein werdet. Jeder, der Rang und Namen hat geht dort hin!", erklärte Nobby und nickte großspurig.

„Was soll das für ein Fest sein? Nie davon gehört.", gestand der Fähnrich.

„Ein Sommerfest. Das letzte des Jahres vor der Saison der Herbstfeste. Die hohen Tiere der Stadt, der Gilden und der Adel treffen sich in der Villa Bleichfuß und schlürfen Schampus und essen Wildbraten. Jedes Jahr ist es _das_ Ereignis, der Stadt!", erzählte der Korporal und mit jedem Wort leuchteten seine Augen mehr auf.

„Wie kann es _das_ Ereignis der Stadt sein, wenn der größte Teil gar nicht eingeladen wird?", warf Karotte ein.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Wer nicht eingeladen ist, wünscht sich hinzugehen und alle die, die eingeladen sind, werden das ganze Jahr darüber sprechen.", erklärte Nobby weise.

„Bestimmt wird Charlotte dort hingehen wollen. Sie sehnt sich nach Abwechslung, glaube ich. Letztens habe ich sie und ihre Freundin dabei erwischt, wie sie versucht haben, in unserem Diebesfall zu ermitteln.".

Nobby lachte laut auf und rief: „_Frauen!_".

„Ja, sie sind schon _anstrengend_.", gab Feldwebel Colon zu. Er saß auf dem Stuhl hinter Mumms Schreibtisch, auf den er seine Füße gelegt hatte. Es schaute verträumt durch das kleine Wachhaus und war bis vorhin dem Gespräch seiner Kameraden gefolgt, bis er sich selbst einmischte: „Ständig wollen sie etwas haben. Ständig muss es nach ihrem Kopf gehen. Die Kunst ist es, Frauen seine eigenen Ideen als ihre zu verkaufen.".

„Du must bedenken, dass Charlotte fast schon den Stand einer Lady inne hat.", warf Nobby ein, „Sie ist einen gewissen Standard gewohnt und den hat sie auch verdient. Natürlich ist sie anspruchsvoll, aber das spricht doch nur für sie. Und dann heißt es, sie sei atemberaubend sch...".

„Das ist sie. Das ist sie.", bestätigte Fleischmeister langsam und überlegte sich einen Satz, der die Aussage relativieren konnte: „Aber genau das macht mir Sorgen. Sie ist wie eine Bienenkönigin mit einer ganzen Auswahl an Drohnen. Wer weiß, was sie so alles treibt, wenn ich hier bin?".

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte Nobby und lachte glucksend.

Die Tür quietschte, schwang unverhofft energisch auf und der Raum wurde betreten von einem missgelaunten Hauptmann Mumm. In seiner Hand hielt er einen zerknüllten Zettel: „Männer!", setzte er an, atmete ein, atmete aus und stieß hervor: „Feldwebel! Nimm gefälligst _Haltung_ an! Und nimm die Füße von _meinem_ Tisch!".

Colon nahm langsam die Füße herunter und stand vom Tisch des Hauptmanns auf.

„Die Katze, hat wieder zugeschlagen! Und ihr sitzt hier nur nutzlos herum!", stieß Mumm hervor.

„Die _Katze_?".

„Ich dachte, wir könnten unserem Phantomdieb ruhig einen Spitznamen geben.", erklärte er.

„Wann ist es passiert?", fragte Colon.

„Und wo?", ergänzte Fleischmeister plötzlich mit voller, professioneller Grimmigkeit.

„Die Villa Schinkentanz, gestern Nacht. Gerade fand ich diese kurze Notiz der Diebesgilde unten an der Tür.", er zeigte den Zettel in seiner Hand, auf dem geschrieben stand:

„Information für die tapferen Männer der Stadtwache. Gestern Nacht: Unlizenzierter Einbruch in der Villa Schinkentanz, Königsstraße 15. Hoffen auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit und drücken hiermit unser absolutes Wohlwollen aus. Charles Freemont.".

„Grässliche Rechtschreibung, was?", fiel Nobby auf.

„Davon abgesehen, ist es eine Frechheit.", stieß Fleischmeister hervor.

„Eine Provokation, um genau zu sein.", murmelte Mumm und fügte hinzu: „Er ist doch dein Schwiegervater...".

„Und? Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn... kenne.", verteidigte sich Fleischmeister.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Was ist jetzt mit dem Fall?", sagte Mumm und wedelte mit dem Papier ungeduldig durch die Luft.

„Der Korporal und ich werden uns darum kümmern. Eine Aufnahme machen und ein Protokoll schreiben. Ich hoffe die Schinkentanzes sind noch wach...", bot sich Feldwebel Colon an und erntete einen finsteren Blick aus Nobbys Richtung.

„In Ordnung.", und Mumm fügte hinzu: „Fähnrich Fleischmeister und Obergefreiter Karotte: Ihr geht auf Patrouille in Ankh. Wer weiß, vielleicht begegnet ihr der Katze ja auf frischer Tag.", Mumm klang nicht so, als würde er das glaube, was er gerade gesagt hatte, aber Fleischmeister und Karotte nickten pflichtbewusst und zogen los.

„Sag mal, Hauptmann, hast du eigentlich eine Einladung zum Sommerfest der Geringen Götter bekommen?", fragte Nobby leise und vorsichtig.

„_Was?_", keuchte Mumm, „Ich habe nun wirklich wichtigeres zu tun! Und du solltest das auch haben! Und jetzt Abmarsch!".

*


	19. Chapter 19

_Endlich allein_, dachte Mumm und blendete den Gedanken aus, dass er sich die meiste Zeit ohne allein irgendwo befand.

Er atmete durch und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hände, während er die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte.

Nach einer längeren Periode ohne Einbrüche hatte der Hauptmann gehofft, die Sache hätte sich von allein erledigt. Nun, jedoch, war alle Hoffnung dahin. Es hatte wieder einen Einbruch gegeben und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht der letzte gewesen sein würde.

Der Dieb hatte sich bisher nur Ziele auf Ankh ausgesucht, besonders reiche, Häuser und alle nicht weit von einander entfernt. Alle sogar in unmittelbarer Nähe des Wachhauses. Eine Provokation, ohne Zweifel!

Mumm konnte sich nichts vormachen, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, keine Anhaltspunkte, keine Spuren.

Die Einbrüche zeichneten sich dadurch aus, dass man auf den ersten Blick nicht ersehen konnte, dass ein Einbruch stattgefunden hatte. Die Wohnungen waren nicht durchsucht, keine Türen oder Fenster aufgebrochen. Niemals wurde auch nur ein Schatten gesehen. Der Dieb musste ganz genau wissen, wonach er suchte und er musste genau wissen, wo es sich befand, und wie man dort am besten und zur besten Zeit herankam.

Er besaß derartige Informationen?

Außerdem ergaben sich durch die ausgesprochene Gründlichkeit des Diebes noch ganz andere Probleme für die Ermittler der Wache und der Diebesgilde: Dass ein Einbruch stattgefunden hatte wurde erst festgestellt, wenn nach Schmuck oder dem gesparten Geld gesucht wurde. Man bemerkte den Diebstahl erst, wenn man erkennen musste, dass sich die gesuchten Gegenstände nicht mehr an dem Ort befanden, an dem man sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Der Zeitpunkt des Diebstahles konnte also in den meisten Fällen nicht genau ermittelt werden. Es konnte sein, dass bereits Tage vergangen, ehe auffiel, dass in der Wohnung etwas fehlte.

Mumm ging einige Möglichkeiten durch:

Er konnte versuchen einen Undercover-Agenten in die Diebesgilde einzuschleusen, falls es sich tatsächlich um einen ausgebildeten Dieb handelte, der nun auf eigene Faust agierte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die potentiellen Agenten, die ihm zu Verfügung standen:

_Feldwebel Colon_. Mumm schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihn von seiner imaginären Liste. Er war nicht geschickt genug und ein mieser Schauspieler - Er erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an die letztjährige Wohltätigkeits-Laienvorstellung der Wachleute am Hof von Ankh. Colon hatte in „Gretalina und Mellias" Wächter Nummer 2 gegeben und obwohl es sich nicht einmal um eine Sprechrolle handelte und er nur für drei Minuten auf der Bühne gestanden hatte, ehe man ihn überwältigte, hatte er es geschafft, zu stolpern, die Kulisse mit sich zu reißen, den Text zu vergessen und einem Wächterkollegen aus der Palastwache die Federn vom Helm zu reißen, als er versuchte sich im Sturz daran festzukrallen. _Eine äußerst peinliche Vorstellung_, erinnerte sich Mumm, _noch Monate später lachte man bei Hofe darüber_.

Nur Lord Vetinari lachte nicht, er war bei jeder Vorstellung nicht anwesend gewesen. Ein schwacher Trost.

_Korporal Nobby_. Mumm schüttelte energischer den Kopf. Diesen Gesicht war so markant, dass man es immer erkennen würde, ob es sich nun in den Reihen der Diebe oder bei der Palastwache befand. Nein, Nobby war sicher nicht als Spion geeignet. Er war außerdem nicht vertrauenswürdig genug. Wenn er feststellen sollte, dass die Diebe größere Erfolgschancen besaßen, reicher oder sonstwie seinem persönlichen Vorteil zuträgliche als die Wache würde er nicht zögern die Seiten zu wechseln.

_Gefreiter Karotte_. Mumm schüttelte langsam und mitleidig den Kopf. Zu naiv, zu ehrlich, kannte nicht einmal die Bedeutung einer Lüge. Der Junge war einfach _zu gut_.

_Fähnrich Fleischmeister_. Mumm grinste grimmig. Nein! Keine Alleingänge von Fleischmeister! Zu gefährlich! Der Typ war zu dumm, zu einfach gestrickt und zu leicht zu provozieren. Er hatte sich nicht im Griff und das könnte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Mumm schwankte. Vielleicht sollte er doch?

Andererseits war nicht erwiesen, dass eine derartige Mission überhaupt Sinn machen würde. Es war schließlich nur eine Spekulation, dass es sich bei dem Katzeneinbrecher um einen Gildendieb handelte.

Er konnte außerdem versuchen, den Dieb auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, Patrouillen aussenden und die Straßen sichern.

Jedoch wusste Mumm, dass es ich hier um einen besonders schlauen Verbrecher handelte, der sich sicher nicht so leicht erwischen lassen würde. Patrouillen... Das fand er je selbst schon fast lächerlich. Ein Zeichen der Verzweiflung.

Mumm schwieg. Mündlich wie im Geiste.

Ihm waren die Ideen ausgegangen.

Es wusste nicht, wo er suchen sollte, aber er wusste, dass sich der Dieb nicht zufällig finden lassen würde.

Er würde sich nicht einfach zeigen.

Es sei denn...

...man konnte den Dieb irgendwie anlocken. Dazu brauchte er einen Lockvogel. Einen sicheren Lockvogel. Einen nicht zu offensichtlichen Lockvogel. Einen Lockvogel, dem kein Dieb widerstehen konnte.

Und an dieser Stelle versagte Mumms Vorstellungskraft. In Verbrecher, ihre Denkweisen, ihre bevorzugten Ziele konnte er sich nicht hineinversetzen. Es kam ihm unmoralisch vor.

Und so lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich durch Schlaf abzulenken. Unangenehmes stand ihm bevor.

*


	20. Chapter 20

„Drei Nächte und es wurden drei nicht lizenzierte Einbrüche gemeldet.", stellte Lord Vetinari ruhig und kühl fest, „Ich dachte, ihr hättet die Sache im Griff, du und die Gilde?", er faltete langsam die Hände und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch, als konzentrierte er sich ganz und gar auf Mumm und die bedeutenden Worte, die er gleich sprechen würde.

Mumm schüchterte das nicht ein. Es war nicht das Verhalten oder das Gebaren des Patriziers, das Respekt hervorrief. Viel mehr war es die Tatsache, dass Lord Vetinari in der Lage war Misserfolge anderer schamlos aufzudecken, und seinen Gegenüber sich selbst vorführen zu lassen.

Er beschloss sich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Tatsachen und Wahrheiten taten nicht weh und wenn doch, dann verdiente man die Schmach womöglich sogar.

„Nun, Herr, der Fall ist uns allen ein großes Rätsel. Wir können nicht sagen, wann der Einbrecher zuschlägt. Er hinterlässt keine Spuren oder Indizien. Es ist als wüsste er ganz genau, wann und wo er unbemerkt einsteigen kann. Dieser Dieb ist ein Genie!".

„Verbrecherische Genies kann ich in meiner Stadt nicht brauchen. Genies sind gefährlich für die Stabilität der Ordnung.", sinnierte Vetinari.

„Ja, Herr. Es ist so: Sowohl die Gilden, als auch wir sind an dem Fall dran, aber...".

„Ich werde langsam ungeduldig. Du weißt, ich habe dich schon einmal wegen dieser Sache zu mir beordert und ich bin es gewohnt, dass nach einer solchen Unterredung meine Forderungen umgehend erfüllt werden.".

„Ja, Herr, aber...".

„Ja?", Vetinari hob die Stimme interessiert.

„Ich habe ein paar Theorien, die sich allesamt als haltlos erweisen könnten.", erklärte Mumm kleinlaut und drehte den Helm auf seinem Schoß nervös in seinen Händen.

„In den Straßen nennt man den Dieb bereits die Katze, wie ich höre.", sagte der Patrizier, als hätte er Mumms Ausführungen überhört.

„Ja, Herr, aber das ist doch eher scherzhaft gemeint.", verteidigte sich Mumm.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass in meiner Stadt Genies zu Legenden werden.", sagte Vetinari knapp und fügte dann hinzu: „Lass dir was einfallen, Hauptmann! Ich kann keine Gerüchte oder Unruhe in Ankh-Morpork gebrauchen.".

„Entschuldige, Herr, vielleicht hätte ich da schon eine Idee...".

*


	21. Chapter 21

„Post für dich, Liebes!", rief Kenneth Fleischmeister, als er nach Ende seiner Schicht sein Haus betrat. Er wedelte mit einem Brief, als er in die Küche kam und zu seiner Freude Charlotte erblickte, die im Bademantel und mit wirren Haaren eine Tasse Kaffe schlürfte.

„Ach tatsächlich? Ich hab den Postboten gar nicht gehört.", erwiderte sie und gähnte gelangweilt.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als hätte dieser Brief einen offizielle Postweg genommen.", sagte Fleischmeister, nachdem er den Umschlag von allen Seiten begutachtet hatte.

Er war zartviolett und roch nach Lavendel.

„In dem Fall scheint er interessant genug zu sein, um ihn zu öffnen, was nicht bedeutet, dass ich den Brief lesen werde.", sagte Charlotte, stand auf, griff blitzschnell zu und zog ihrem Mann den Brief aus den Fingern.

Auch sie begutachtete ihn zuerst von außen und eine Erkenntnis ließ ihr fast schon hoffnungsvolles Gesicht enttäuscht erschlaffen: „Ach, ich weiß, was das ist.", sagte sie warf den Umschlag grob vor sich auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Fleischmeister vorsichtig: „Und, was ist es?".

„Oh, es ist die Einladung zu Theodor Bleichfuß Sommerparty zum Fest der Geringen Götter. Die Feier wird jedes Jahr langweiliger, aber niemand traut es sich zu sagen.".

„Oh, das tut mir Leid.", sagte ihr Ehemann schnell, „Ich werde dich nicht begleiten können, weil...".

„Keine Sorge, du bist ohnehin nicht eingeladen. Und das ist der Grund, warum diese Partys so langweilig sind.", fiel Charlott ihm ins Wort.

„Nein, das verstehst du falsch. Ich werde dort sein. Nur... im Dienst. Und es ist mir leider nicht erlaubt mit den Gästen zu sprechen und deshalb werde ich nicht _mit dir_ dort hingehen können.", erklärte der Fähnrich pflicht- und schuldbewusst.

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso bist du _im Dienst_?".

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, Schatz.", sagte er sanft und er wusste, dass darauf ihre gefährlichste Stimme folgen würde, der er nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

„Wie so darfst du es mir nicht sagen? Ich bin sehr interessiert am Beruf meines Ehemannes.", flötete Charlotte süßlich und hob eine Augenbraue.

Wie zufällig entschloss sich ihre Hand plötzlich über ihr Haar zu streichen und es ein wenig - jedoch nicht zu viel - zu glätten.

_Verdammt_, dachte Fleischmeister, _gleich hat sie mich!_

„Bitte sag mir, worum es bei diesem Auftrag geht. Ich muss doch wissen, ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss um meinen Ehemann.", sie zwinkerte.

_Sie macht sich keine Sorgen um dich, du bist ihr völlig egal, denk nur an die Sache mit den Schlafzimmern_, dachte Fleischmeister, _sie benutzt dich nur, sie schauspielert, sie... macht das unglaublich gut... Hey, war das gerade ein nackter Fußknöchel?_

Er erklärte schließlich folgendes: „Der Hauptmann geht davon aus, dass der Einbrecher, dieser Katzeneinbrecher, du weißt schon, dass der sich die Chance nicht nehmen lässt, um auf dieser Party aufzutauchen. Es ist die letzte diesen Sommer und die größte und die exklusivste und es werden jede Menge Damen mit jeder Menge Schmuck anwesend sein. Hauptmann Mumm will den Dieb auf frischer Tat ertappen und deshalb sind wir Wachleute und die Leute der Diebesgilde in der Nähe um das ganze zu beobachten und im richtigen Augenblick zuzuschlagen. Es heißt der Patrizier hat ihm ganz schön die Armbrust vorgehalten. Er will endlich einen Erfolg sehen. Der Hauptmann ist ganz und gar nicht begeistert von der Aktion, hat keine Lust auf diese elitäre Veranstaltung und sich unter die Leute zu mischen... Komischer Kerl... Jedenfalls...".

„Der Hauptmann wird auch da sein?", erkundigte sich Charlotte und bemühte sich nicht hastig zu klingen.

„Ja. Er ist schon seit Tagen schlecht gelaunt deswegen. Hat dem armen Nobby ne Sonderschicht aufgebrummt, um die Toiletten im Wachhaus zu schrubben.".

„Hmm... Ich denke, ich werde mit Lilian ein Kleid kaufen müssen.", sinnierte Charlotte.

„Du willst doch hingehen?", fragte Fleischmeister verblüfft.

„Es ist meine _Pflicht_. Außerdem interessiere ich mich für _echte_ polizeiliche Arbeit. Was in diesen Büchern steht halte ich für völlig überzogen.", erwiderte Charlotte und widmete sich wieder ihrer Tasse Kaffee.

„Deine _Pflicht_ ist es auf Partys zu gehen?", fragte Fleischmeister ungläubig.

„War es schon immer und wird es immer sein. Als Mädchen in unserem Stand hat man nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Entweder man beginnt das Repräsentieren zu lernen oder man heiratet jemanden, für den man das nicht muss.", erklärte Charlotte ohne aufzusehen.

„Aber für mich musst du nicht repräsentieren.", überlegte ihr Ehemann leise, wartete und stiegt dann resigniert die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf.

Charlotte schwieg und nahm einen Schluck kalten Kaffee.

*


	22. Chapter 22

Einer der letzten strahlenden Tage des Jahres. In Ankh-Morpork waren strahlende Tage selten und so tummelte sich heute eine quirlig Masse in den Gassen und auf den Marktplätzen. Vielleicht war dies der letzte regenlose Tag es Jahres.

Lilian und Charlotte schlenderten Arm in Arm durch die Einkaufstraßen von Ankh. Hier in den gehobenen Läden der Stadt war nicht so viel Betrieb, da es nicht so viele Bürger gab, die sich die Waren in diesen Geschäften leisten konnten.

Dennoch nutzten viele stattlichen Damen das angenehme Klima um sich ein Kleid zu kaufen, dass weniger ein Kleid, sondern eher eine Erscheinung. Jede wollte das aufregendste Kleidungsstück und die teuersten Schmuckstücke für sich, damit sie auf der Party jedem in Erinnerung bleiben würden.

Charlotte und Lilian wussten, dass sie wirklich jedem in Erinnerung bleiben würden.

„Ich suche nach etwas praktischem.", erklärte Charlotte, „Ich mag diese Korsagen und Fischbeine nicht. Ich möchte beweglich sein.".

Die Schneiderin lachte: „Fräulein, ist das euer ernst? Eine Taille kann nicht schmal genug sein. Ich denke, das ist in dieser Saison das allerwichtigste.".

„Ich bin gerne progressiv.", erwiderte Charlotte und Lilian wand den Blick beschämt ab.

„Na schön, wie ihr wollt. Was sagt ihr zu diesem grünen Stoff? Er würde hervorragend zu euren Augen passen.".

Charlotte prüfte den Stoff mit zwei Fingern: „Was könntest du daraus schneidern?".

„Ich dachte an ein schulterfreies Langkleid. Unten ein wenig ausgestellt.", die Schneiderin fertigte eine kurz Skizze an und bewies dabei ungeahntes zeichnerisches Talent, das erklärte, wie diese verhutzelte, alte Frau es bis hierher nach Ankh geschafft hatte.

„Mach einen Schlitz rein, ja?!", sagte Charlotte, als sie sich die Zeichnung angesehen hatte. Sie nahm sich den Stift und machte einen entschlossenen Stich: „Bis dahin.".

Die Schneiderin schaue durch ihrer Brille zu Charlotte hinauf: „Wie ihr wünscht. Lasst mich nur kurz Maß nehmen.".

Charlotte ließ es sich gefallen, dass man mit Maßbändern um sie herum scharwenzelte, Zahlen notierte und folgende Bemerkung an sie gerichtet wurde: „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob sich das für eine verheiratete Frau gehört. Das gehört sich ja noch nicht einmal für eine...".

„Ich bezahle sie nicht für ihre Kommentare.", schnappte Charlotte und schritt von der Markierung auf dem Boden, an der am heutigen Tage bereits diverse Damen ausgemessen wurden.

„Und was darf ich Euch anbieten?", fragte die Schneiderin schließlich, Charlotte ignorierend.

„Oh.", erwiderte Lilian, „Was ist mit diesem blauen Stoff. Das Schimmern ist...".

„Eine neue Webtechnik. Revolutionär. Ich bin die einzige, die ihn anbieten kann und das noch zu einem annehmbaren Preis. Glaubt mir, damit seid ihr der Mittelpunkt der Party. Ich könnte eine Korsage einnähen und die Nähte verzieren.".

„Ja, gerne.", sagte Lilian und lächelte.

Charlotte stand abseits daneben und zog eine skeptische Schnute.

„Und dazu hätte ich diese tollen, blauen Schuhe.", die Schneiderin zeige sie vor und ließ sie von Lilian genau betrachten.

„Könnte man den Absatz etwas erhöhen?".

„Aber sicher. Ich bringe ihn gleich rüber zum Schuhmacher.", sagte die Schneiderin fröhlich. Und zog eine Nadel aus ihrem Nadelkissenhut, „Dann lasst uns den Stoff abstecken!".

„Charlotte, du bist seltsam.", sagte Lilian, als sie die Schneiderei verließen, „Nicht, dass ich es nicht schon immer gewusst habe, aber was soll das?".

„Was?", erkundigte sich Charlotte.

„Wen willst du beeindrucken?".

„Niemanden.", sagte Charlotte.

„Das ist eine Lüge!", wusste Lilian.

„Nein, wirklich. Ich mag einfach Bewegungsfreiheit.".

„Du bist verheiratet und dein Mann wird nicht da sein und du hast einen Schlitz im Kleid bis...", echauffierte sich Lilian.

„Ich muss beweglich sein, wenn ich... Weißt du, ich muss die Kleider schnell wechseln können und das geht, bei diesen engen Kleidern. Ich denke nur praktisch. Du kannst ja tragen, was immer du möchtest, aber ich...", erklärte Charlotte.

„Du machst mir nicht weiß, dass du nicht noch eine andere Absicht hast. Ich meine, wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee auf dieser Feier irgendwelche fetten Weiber zu beklauen?".

„Lilian, jetzt enttäuschst du mich!", sagte Charlotte, „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir deutlich erklärt, das Klauen nicht das selbe ist wie du Kunst des Diebstahls. Es ist eine feine Kunst, beruhend auf absoluter Körperbeherrschung und...".

„...Perfekter Planung.", vervollständigte Lilian den Satz, „Ich weiß.".

„Ich sehe es als eine Art Projekt an. Wann bekommt man schon mal die Chance gleich so viele Leute auf einmal zu bestehlen?", plauderte Charlotte.

Die beiden flüsterten, denn sie waren immer noch auf den belebten Straßen unterwegs.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", fragte Lilian, als sie bei ihrer Kutsche und dem rauchenden Kutscher, der sein halbes Leben mit Warten verbrachte, angekommen waren.

„Ja, das wäre nett.", erwiderte Charlotte und warf dem Kutscher einen freundlichen Blick zu. Deshalb sah sie nicht, dass sich Lilians Stirn in Falten legte. Sie kannte ihre Freundin zu gut um nicht zu wissen, dass sie gerade gelogen hatte.

*


	23. Chapter 23

Hauptmann Mumm hatte eine offizielle Einladung bekomme. Zu ersten Mal in seiner Karriere hatte man es für angebracht empfunden, ihn als Repräsentanten der Stadtverwaltung auf das Fest der Geringen Götter einzuladen.

Es war ihm nie wichtig gewesen, auf derartigen Feiern anwesend zu sein. Es war ihm nur recht, nicht hingehen zu müssen. Selbst, wenn man ihn eingeladen hätte, er wäre vermutlich nicht hingegangen.

Doch nun lag sie vor ihm. Die nach Lavendel stinkende Einladungskarte zum exklusivsten Fest der Saison. Und er hatte keine Chance, dem zu entgehen.

Er würde einen Anzug tragen müssen. Ein Kettenhemd wäre ihm lieber.

Er würde seine Haare waschen und seine Bartstoppeln abrasieren müssen.

Wieso musste er nur diese lächerliche Idee vorbringen? Wieso musste er so tun, als wüsste er, wovon er sprach? Es waren Vetinaris Augen, ohne Zweifel. Diese Augen hatten hypnotische Wirkung.

Er war der einzige seiner Wachmannschaft, der eine Einladung bekommen hatte. Vermutlich handelt es sich um eine Verlegenheitsgeste. Wenn man schon verlangte, dass seine Männer für sie Überstunden schoben, dann glaube der Geldadel offensichtlich, dass es angebracht schien, den Hauptmann der Wache persönlich einzuladen.

Mumm widersprach innerlich. Was auch immer man mit seiner Anwesenheit bezwecken wollte, er würde nicht darauf eingehen!

Er wusste, dass seine Männer alles versuchen würden, um den Dieb zu fassen - falls er überhaupt auftauchen sollte, was er mittlerweile ernsthaft bezweifelte. Er musste sie sicher nicht im Auge behalten. Adlige hatten immer die seltsame Idee, dass man Untergebene im Auge behalten musste.

Mumm widersprach, einfach nur um sich selbst besser zu fühlen.

Er wusste, dass er recht ungeschickt war, was Auftritte auf einem öffentlichen Parkett betraf und wenn er da an seine Männer dachte, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf.

Feldwebel Colon würde sich wohl noch am ehesten zurecht finden. Er war seit Jahren verheiratet und seine Frau würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Colon sich zu verhalten wusste.

Gefreiter Karotte war ein freundlicher Kerl. Auch bei ihm machte sich Mumm wenig Sorgen. Jungen wie er waren charmant und liebenswürdig genug, dass man ihnen kleine Fehler verzieh.

Korporal Nobby hingegen konnte ein Problem werden. Ihn konnte man nun wirklich unter keinen Umständen als charmant bezeichnen, er wirkte eher abstoßend. Auch war Nobby nicht verheiratet, er hatte auch keine Freundin und er kannte niemanden, der ihm ein ganz klein wenig Benehmen beibringen konnte, das man bei einer solchen Party voraussetzte.

Fähnrich Fleischmeister. Nun, Mumm wusste nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war er sich sicher, dass Fleischmeister auf ganzer Linie versagen würde, wenn es um gepflegte Konversation oder Tischmanieren ging. Nun jedoch war er mit einer jungen Frau verheiratet, die diese Partys von klein auf miterlebt hatte. Vielleicht würde es ja positive Überraschungen geben.

Seine Frau würde auch da sein, wusste Mumm. Und auch das machte ihm aus irgendeinem Grund Sorgen. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken mit dieser Dame ein weiteres Wort wechseln zu müssen, vor allem ich Sichtweite des Fähnrichs... Charlotte Freemont war in der Lage Männer in äußerst Unangenehme Situationen zu bringen.

Am Ende ging es auch nicht um das Verhalten seiner Männer, sondern einzig um sein eigenes. Aber auch das würde ohne Zweifel katastrophal enden.

Es fiel ihm schwer etwas vorzugeben, vor allem wenn es darum ging gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Er hasste all diese Leute, all diese reichen und adligen und deshalb einflussreichen Menschen, welche die Wirklichkeit in den Straßen von Morpork nur aus vagen Gerüchten kannten.

Er hasste diese scheinheiligen Festlichkeiten, das piekfeine, fettreduzierte Essen, das Tanzen, die überladenen Kleider der Damen, ihre Frisuren und den Puder in den Gesichtern.

Und er hasste Smalltalk.

Nichts hasste er mehr. Außer vielleicht Verbrecher, die dafür sorgten, dass er sich in eine Smalltalk-Situation geriet.

Mumm verdrängte die ganzen Äußerlichkeiten und versuchte sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren.

Seine Männer durften ihrer Uniform tragen, mussten sich nicht unter die Gesellschaft mischen, sondern waren eingeteilt Haus und Hof im Auge zu behalten.

Draußen vor der Villa würden die Diebe der Gilde patrouillieren. Man wollte sie nicht hinein lassen, dazu vertraute man ihnen dann doch nicht genug.

_Beneidenswert_, dachte Mumm, _ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Dieb und das alles bliebe mir erspart._

Er war sich fast sicher, dass der Dieb nicht auftauchen würde. Viel eher würde er versuchen in eines der in dieser Nacht leerstehenden Häuser einer der Partygäste einsteigen. Die ganze Aktion war sicherlich unnötig, vielleicht sogar kontraproduktiv, denn wenn die Wachen sich die ganze Nach auf einer Feier herumtrieben, fehlten sie in den lasterhaften Straßen von Ankh-Morpork. Dennoch gab es Mumm das Gefühl, etwas getan zu haben. Das beruhigte ihn und vor allem Lord Vetinari für eine Weile.

Mumm legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch und schloss die Augen. Genug für heute!

Es würde ein Desaster, da war er sich sicher.

*


	24. Chapter 24

Es dämmerte. Pferde wieherten in panischer Platzangst. Die Straße vor der Villa Bleichfuß war vollgestopft mit Kutschen, eine prächtiger als die andere. Die meisten waren gemietet und gehörten einem windigen Geschäftsmann drüben in Sto Lat, wo Mieten und Verbrechensrate niedrig waren, der jedes Jahr zum Ende des Sommers gezielt Werbezettel an ausgewählte Familien verteilen, von denen er wusste, dass sie die Schmach zu Fuß auf das Fest der Feste zu gehen, nicht auf sich liegen wissen wollten.

Offiziell würde niemand zugeben, die Juwelen, die Kleider und die Kutschen - in einigen Fällen sogar die Perücken - geliehen zu haben. Es konnte die Einladung für das nächste Jahr kosten.

Inoffiziell war es Gang und Gäbe sein Leben auf Kredit zu führen. Wieso sollte man eigenes Geld ausgeben, wenn es da verrückte Leute gab, die sich darum rissen ihnen etwas zu leihen, in der Hoffnung irgendwann einmal Zinsen verlangen zu können, die man in manchen Fällen nun schon in der dritten Generation erfolgreich hinauszögerte, was die Gläubiger seltsamerweise ihre Hände reiben ließ. Sie wussten, ihre Zeit würde kommen. Das dachen sie, während sie selbst in der dritten Generation in einer halbverrosteten Blechhütte hausten. Das Banksystem von Ankh-Morpork befand sich noch in der experimentallen Phase, die geschickten Darlehensnehmern ein ruhiges und wohlsituiertes Leben bot, während dumme Kreditgeber sich selbst in den Ruin trieben.

Aus den geliehene, auf Hochglanz polierten Kutschen stiegen gewaschene und rasierte Herren, in Anzügen, sowie Damen in opulenten Kleidergebilden, die eher an moderne Kunst, als an praktische Bekleidung erinnerten.

Man sah den Gehweg vor lauter Hüten und Federn nicht mehr.

Jedes angenehme Abendgeräusch wurde übertönt von schrillen Begrüßungsrufen, scheinheiligem Geschmatze auf linke und rechte Wangen, sowie klackerndem Stöckelschuhgetrippel auf Kopfsteinpflaster.

Die Villa Bleichfuß befand sich außerhalb von Ankh, lag in der Nähe des Flusses, der an dieser Stelle jedoch nicht verschmutzt sondern die ungewöhnliche Farbe Blau besaß. Erst hinter den Hügeln erreichte der Ankh die Stadt, wo seine Farbe metamorphierte und das Wasser ein gesundes Braun annahm.

Vereinzelt schälten sich Worte aus dem Gekreische der sich begrüßenden Damen:

„Hast du gehört? Es soll ein Feuerwerk geben!".

„Wir haben uns aber schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was könnte der Grund dafür gewesen sein?".

„Du siehst heute wirklich entzückend aus!".

„Das ist ein Kleid aus Al Khali. Seht nur den feinen Stoff!".

„Und er hat tatsächlich ein Dienstmädchen geheiratet?"

„Sollen wir nicht hinein gehen? Theodor erwartet und sicherlich schon.".

Diesem Ruf folgte die Masse langsam wie ein Regenwurm, der sich auf Beton wand und vorwärts zu kommen versuchte. Sie schlängelte sich durch ein eiserenes Eingangstor uns fanden in Innenhof des Hauses die gedeckten Tische, eine Tanzfläche und einen mit bunten, magischen Lichtern geschmückten Springbrunnen vor.

Wie jedes Jahr hatte Theodor Bleichfuß sich selbst übertroffen. Nichts mehr wurde von ihm erwartet.

Üppige Blumenbouquets schmückten die Tische. Vor jedem Sitzplatz stand eine Tischkarte und ein Suppenteller, daneben jedoch befand sich jeweils ein ganzes Arsenal von Besteck, der jedem nicht eingeweihten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getrieben hätte. Selbst der Vorgang des Essens verlange die Gewährung der Etikette.

Eine kleine Kapelle, bestückt mit Blasinstrumenten, die früher einmal zu den Köpfen bemitleidenswerter Ziegen gehört hatten, stand auf einem erhöhten Podest neben der Tanzfläche, die aus einem Parkettboden - ausgelegt auf dem Rasen des Innenhofs - bestand. Auch die Musiker waren mit Blumen dekoriert.

Einige dienstbare Geister verteilten Gläser mit Schaumwein an die Gäste, die den Servicekräften mit geschickter Beharrlichkeit überall, wo es nur ging, im Weg standen.

Mumm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Das Glas in seiner Hand zitterte so stark, dass er den Großteil seines Inhalts auf dem Rasen verteilte.

Noch hatte sich niemand groß für ihn interessiert, doch das beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich.

Bemerkungen wie „Habt ihr draußen die Diebe gesehen?" und „Hab gehört sie haben Wächter aufgestellt. Dieses Jahr müssen wir uns wohl etwas zurückhalten." waren bereits gefallen.

Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs hatten ihre Posten eingenommen und schlichen wenig motiviert an den Wänden des Innenhofs entlang, nicht wissend worauf genau sie ein Auge werfen sollten.

Die beiden Wächter sahen aus wie zwei geprügelte Hunde. Colon war von seiner Frau in die Uniform und den Brustharnisch geschnürt worden, damit er zum ersten mal in seiner Karriere bei der Wache ordentlich aussah. Außerdem schien das Haar, das unter dem am Kinn festgeschnallten Helm gewaschen und gekämmt zu sein.

Nobby hatte seinen Harnisch poliert und sein Gesicht gleich mit. Seine Zähne waren geputzt und ein ungewöhnlicher, minzfrischer Geruch ging von ihm aus. Er grinste von unten herauf die Herrschaften an, die zu nahe an ihm vorbei stolzierten. Niemand schien jedoch Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen.

Gefreiter Karotte und Fähnrich Fleischmeister patrouillieren in den Fluren und Gängen des Hauses.

Mumm hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, seit er auf der Feier angekommen hatte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Karottes Harnisch heller glänzte als die Sonne.

Was Fleischmeister betraf, was Mumm sich noch immer nicht sicher. Seine Pflicht würde er bestimmt mit vollem Eifer erfüllen, aber er zweifelte an seinem Feingefühl für die angemessene Sauberkeit.

Mumm sah an sich selbst hinunter. Sein Anzug war ihm einige Nummern zu klein. Er hatte Hochwasser in der Hose und sein Jackett konnte er nur offen tragen. Er hatte den Anzug irgendwo ganz unten in einer modernden Holzkiste in einer Zwischenwand seiner Wohnung gefunden. Es konnte gut sein, dass sie noch dem Vormieter gehört hatte. Mumm selbst konnte sich nicht erinnern, solche Kleidung je besessen zu haben.

Wenn er sich so betrachtete, wünschte er sich doch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit der Wahl seines Outfits verbracht zu haben.

Er fühlte sich nackt ohne Helm und unsicher ohne Kettenhemd. Außerdem schmerzten seine Füße in Schuhen, die ebenfalls aus der mysteriösen Kiste stammten und entsprechend mehrere Nummern zu klein waren und seinen Zehen nicht die gewohnte Luftzufuhr boten, die sie von den zur Uniform gehörenden Sandalen gewohnt waren.

Und dann verstummte die Masse der plaudernden Gäste.

Nachdem die letzte Mietkutsche irgendwo in der Nähe einen Rastplatz aufgesucht hatte, traf nun ein Gefährt ein, das mehr zu repräsentieren verstand als alle anderen Gäste zusammen zu repräsentieren gehabt hatten.

Sie war nachweisliches Eigentum der Insassin und gehörte zu den bekanntesten Vehikeln die durch Ankh-Morpork unterwegs waren. Die Repräsentantinnen zweier der wichtigsten Gilden der Stadt fuhren vor.

Die Kutsche war offen und deshalb windschnittiger als die meisten altmodischeren Modell. Sie war weiß und zeigte dezente Verzierungen an den Türen, die wahrhaftig auf Reichtum hinwiesen, auf Reichtum, der es nicht mehr nötig hatte zu protzen.

Gezogen wurde das Gefährt von zwei gescheckten Pferden, die zwar nicht besonders edel, dafür aber neben all den heißblütigen Hengsten der anderen Gäste, einzigartig und unverwechselbar aussahen.

Drinnen saßen zwei junge Damen, die den dramatischen Auftritt liebten und bis zu Perfektion beherrschten.

Charlotte Freemont und Lilian Craine kamen wie es ihrem Stand entsprach zu spät und nun mussten alle darauf warten, bis die beiden ihr Glas Sekt geschlürft hatten, ehe sich alle auf ihr Plätze am Tisch setzen konnten.

Sofort scharte sich eine Gruppe um Lilian, die den besonderen Stoff ihres Kleides vorführte. Etwas abseits stand Charlotte und ließ ihren Blick über die Horde der Gäste schweifen, ehe sie das entdeckt hatte, was sie gesucht hatte. Man merkte es ihr kaum an, aber ihr Blick schien um ein Minimum zufriedener geworden zu sein. Sie führte ihr Glas zum Mund und trank es mit einem Zug aus.

Sofort bahnte sich eine aufmerksame, junge Frau mit einer staubigen Weinflasche ihren Weg zu Charlotte: „Darf es noch etwas sein?", fragte sie höflich.

„Ja, gerne. Vielen Dank.", erwiderte Charlotte und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu dem Dienstmädchen herüber, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten lässt.", sagte das Mädchen anschließend und lief puterrot an.

Charlotte nickte und nippte kurz an ihrem gefüllten Sektglas, lächelte ein Lächeln über die Köpfe der anderen Personen hinweg, das vermuten ließ, dass ihre Gedanken sich nicht mehr nur mit den Geschehnissen im Hier und Jetzt beschäftigten.

Und endlich trat durch die Tür der Gastgeber des Festes.

Theodor Bleichfuß war ein Exzentriker. Er liebte das Bunte, das Überladene und das Überdimensionale. Er war zu Geld gekommen, als er Dame ehelichte, die zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit eine Körpertemperatur von 42 Grad aufwies und nur kurze Zeit nach ihr die Temperatur des kühlen Untergrund der Sto-Ebene annahm. Er beharrte, dass es sich um die einzige, wahre Liebe seines Lebens gehandelt hatte. Konsequenterweise waren bisher keine Beziehungen zwischen Bleichfuß und irgendwelchen Damen bekannt geworden. Es gab allerdings Gerüchte, dass hin und wieder seltsam anmutenden Gärtner in der Villa Bleichfuß angestellt wurden, die dann nie ihm Garten bei der Arbeit gesehen wurden.

Bleichfuß setzte ein fröhliches Grinsen auf und prostete seinen Gästen großspurig zu. Dann setzte er zu einer kleinen Begrüßungsansprache an:

„Herzlich Willkommen, meine lieben Freunde. Nach all den Jahren ist es fast zu einer Tradition geworden, dass das Haus Bleichfuß zu dieser kleinen Spätsommerfeier einlädt, auch um den Geringen Götter damit ihren Tribut zu zollen.", er wartete einen kurzen, höflichen Applaus ab und sprach dann weiter: „Ich hoffe, ihr habt euren Sekt genossen und den Klatsch, der sich über das letzte Jahr angesammelt hat genossen...", ein höffliches Kichern unterbrach den Gastgeber, „...denn jetzt kommen wir zu einem unangenehmeren Teil der Tagesordnung.".

Theodor Bleichfuß war für einen etwas modrigen Humor bekannt, trotzdem hüstelten die opulenten Damen ein Lachen. Bis auf Charlotte Freemont, die lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt ihren Blick über den Innenhof hinweg schweifen ließ, hatten alle Gäste sich gerade hingestellt und schauten hinauf auf Theodor, der, obwohl er auf dem Podest der Musiker stand, ihnen genau ins Gesicht schauen konnte, ohne den Kopf zu senken.

„Zu unserer Sicherheit hat der Patrizier heute Abend die Stadtwache abkommandiert. Die tapferen Männer werden ein wenig durch den Hof patrouillieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht etwa ein Dieb versucht in meine Villa einzusteigen. Ein paar weitere Männer halten in den Fluren des Hauses Wache, um ihnen einen erholsamen Schlaf zu garantieren. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch derzeit rech besorgt sind, was die Gerüchte über einen gewissen Katzeneinbrecher angeht. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass das Haus seit gestern Abend unter den wachsamen Augen der Diebesgilde steht, die derzeit Posten außerhalb dieser Mauern bezogen hat. Sollte ein unlizenzierter Dieb es also wagen heute Nacht hier einzubrechen, wir er auf der einen Seite von den Wächtern und auf der anderen Seite von den Dieben erwartet. Ich frage mich, was wohl die angenehmere Alternative sein wird... Sollte sich also in diesem Augenblick jemand unter uns befinden, der vorhat heute Nacht Schmuck oder sonstiges zu stehlen, so habe ich ihn hiermit gewarnt.".

Wieder lachten die Leute pflichtbewusst.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass keiner von euch der Diebesgilde für dieses Jahr noch etwas schuldig ist, somit habt ihr von dieser Seite ebenfalls nichts zu befürchten.", einige Personen hüstelten. Viel bessergestellte Familien hatten Abkommen mit der Diebesgilde geschlossen. Zu Beginn eines Jahres bezahlten sie einen gewissen Betrag und die Gilde garantierte für dieses Jahr, keine Einbrüche oder Überfälle zu unternehmen. So hatte sich in Ankh-Morpork fast so etwas wie ein funktionierendes Steuersystem entwickelt. Allerdings gab es wie überall Steuersünder, die der Gilde falsche Auskünfte über ihr tatsächliches Vermögen machten, und dabei doch glatt die Investitionen in ein florierendes Mietkutschenunternehmen in Sto-Lat vergaßen.

„Euer Gepäck ist im Laufe des gestrigen Tages eingetroffen, es gab keine Zwischenfälle beim Transport und ihr könnt nun eure Zimmer aufsuchen, um euch ein wenig für die Nacht einzurichten. Selbstverständlich sind für all eure Wünsche Dienstmädchen rund um die Uhr erreichbar. Das Festmahl beginnt um sieben Uhr und ich möchte euch anschließend zum Ausklingen des Abends zu noch einem kleinen Tanz einladen. Die Kapelle spielt bis zwölf Uhr, wenn das abschließende Feuerwerk den Beginn des Herbstes einläuten wird. Getränke werden rund um die Uhr gereicht.".

Die Gäste applaudierten gehorsam und der Gastgeber hüpfte ungelenk und mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste von seinem Podest.

Mumm stellte sein Glas auf einem niedrigen Fenstersims ab und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf in sein Zimmer für die Nacht. Er wollte nicht im Gedränge die Treppen hinauf stolpern und so beeilte er sich, als erster das große offene Portal zu erreicht, durch das Bleichfuß eben den Hof betreten hatte.

Er war so sehr auf die Pforte fokussiert, dass im entging, dass ihm ein interessierter Blick, einer lässig an der Wand lehnenden Person, folgte.

Charlotte schlürfte langsam ihren Sekt aus, stellte es auf den niedrigen Fenstersims und schritt als letzte hinüber zur Tür. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobby, deren rot angelaufenen Köpfe man noch auf der anderen Seite des Hofes erkennen konnte.

*


	25. Chapter 25

Charlottes Zimmer lag im zweiten Stock der Villa. Von ihrem Fenster konnte sie über die Außenmauer hinweg sehen und die Diebe bei ihrem Wachdienst beobachten. Es war das perfekte Zimmer für ihr Vorhaben.

Sie war bereits so oft in diesem Haus gewesen. Sie konnte sich an keinen einzigen Sommer erinnern, die nicht mir einer Party bei den Bleichfuß geendet hatte. Ihre Familie war Stammgast und hatte ich über die Jahre das Privileg erlangt, sich ihre Zimmer selbst wählen zu können.

Dieses Jahr waren neben Charlotte keine Mitglieder der Familie Freemont zugegen. Ihr Vater wartete draußen bei den Dieben auf eventuelle Zwischenfälle und ihre Mutter hasste tief in Inneren ihrer Seele alles, was mit Smalltalk, Rehbraten und Reifröcken zu tun hatte. Sie pflegte ein anderes Hobby, das der exzessiven Pferdewette - und sie war dabei erstaunlich geschickt, wenn man den Gerüchten auf der Rennbahn trauen durfte.

Charlotte hatte dieses Zimmer mit größter Bedacht gewählt. Es war nicht das beste des Hauses und Theodor hatte sie mehrfach angehalten doch eines weiter oben und mit Blick in den Innenhof zu wählen, aber Charlotte bestand auf dieses hier.

Ihr Gepäck war bereits hinauf gebracht worden und auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag ein Stück Bitterschokolade, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.

Charlotte öffnete ihre Tasche und zog eine etwas kleinere Tasche hervor, die farblich genau auf ihr geschlitztes Kleid abgestimmt, jedoch etwas zu groß für die derzeitige Mode war.

Aus einigen geheimen Innentaschen zog Charlotte seltsam Utensilien, die gewiss nichts mit einem geschmackvollen Partyauftritt zu tun hatten. Geschmackvoll würde es nicht werden, aber denkwürdig - und wenn Charlotte es irgendwie hinbekäme, wollte sie zumindest teilweise, den Abend auch geschmackvoll gestalten. Dafür mussten jedoch die Utensilien in ihrer Tasche versteckt bleiben, bis sie benötigt wurden.

Es handelte sich um eine kleine Flasche Klebstoff, diverse Messer, ein elastisches Seil, ein paar Karabinerhaken, schwarze Handschuhe mit Widerhaken und Spikes, die man mit einem Klick an allen Schuhen montieren konnte.

Außerdem packte sie eine Bürste ein. Man konnte nie wissen, wann es nötig wurde sich die Haar in Ordnung zu bringen. Zum Beispiel, wenn man gerade eine Mütze vom Kopf gezogen hatte.

Charlotte atmete tief durch und nahm auf dem Schemel vor einem großen Spiegel Platz um sich darin zu betrachten. Die war ein leichtes Opfer der Langeweile. Es brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden und schon war Charlotte der ganzen Existenz überdrüssig. Sie hasste Partys ebenso sehr wie ihre Mutter und doch schien sich irgendwie das Gerücht verbreitet zu haben, sie sei ein ganz ausgezeichneter Gast, amüsant und witzig und charmant und hübsch anzusehen, wenngleich etwas bissig zuweilen.

Wie konnte man einer derart positiven Wahrnehmung der Welt entgegenwirken? Die meisten Leute verstanden Charlotte einfach nicht richtig. In ihrem Inneren war sie ein unberechenbares Biest. Das wusste sie, sie musste es nur erst selbst noch entdecken.

Charlotte stand auf und kramte erneut in ihrer großen Reisetasche. Sie fand einen schwarzen Samtanzug mit passendem Gesichtsschutz, sowie ein hellgrünes Sommerkleid, aus einem knitterndem Stoff, der so hauchdünn war, dass man es problemlos zu einem handgroßen Knäuel zusammenfalten konnte. Es war nicht Charlottes liebstes Kleidungsstück, schon gar nicht an diesem Abend, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen und nachdem, was sie bereits an den Leibern der übrigen Damen gesehen hatte, würde sie immer noch die bestgekleidete Person des Abends sein. - Nicht, dass ihr persönlich das wichtig war. Sie war bereits daran gewöhnt immer stilistischen Mittelpunkt eine Gesellschaft zu bilden. Aber sie wusste, dass es anderen Leuten sehr wichtig war, was man trug und vielleicht gehörten gewisse Personen ebenfalls dazu.

_Sollte dies allerdings der Fall sein_, überlegte Charlotte, _war es die Sache nicht wert und ich soll ihm auf ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben, als das Mädchen, das er _nicht_ haben konnte._

Sie legte das Kleid neben den Samtanzug auf ihr Bett uns atmete tief durch.

_Die ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm_, dachte sie.

*


	26. Chapter 26

Sam Mumm ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war nervös. Er wollte nicht hinunter und sich der Meute aussetzen. Er wollte aber auch nicht hier bleiben und verpassen, wenn oder falls der Dieb auftauchen sollte. Er wollte seine Männer im Auge behalten und er wollte etwas ordentliches zu trinken.

Man hatte ihm kein besonders gutes Zimmer gegeben. Es hatte keinen Blick in den Innenhof und befand sich direkt über der Waschküche, die sich im ersten Stock befand und dreckiges Wasser nach unten und miefige Luft nach oben ableitet.

_Ganz wie zu Hause_, dachte Mumm und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Er hatte kein Gepäck herbringen lassen, noch nicht einmal seine Uniform hatte er mitgebracht. Jetzt kam es ihm fast wie ein fataler Fehler vor.

Das einzige, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte, war ein uralter Kamm, dem einige Zähne fehlten. Er steckte in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

Er spuckte darauf und strich sich damit durch die Haare. Er hoffte, dass dies der derzeitigen Pomade-Mode wenigstens ein bisschen nahe kam.

Draußen auf dem Flur hörte er Kinder lachen und glucksen. Er streckte den Kopf durch die Tür, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass ein rotwangiger Junge, den irgendeine bestialische Mutter in einen Anzug gesteckt hatte, hinter einem kleinen Mädchen her rannte und versuchte es zu fangen. Auch das Mädchen war unnötig herausgeputzt, trug an allen erdenkliche Stellen ihres Kleides und in ihren Haaren Schleifen. Sie war klar im Nachteil, da sie ihr Kleid im Rennen aufraffen musste, damit sie nicht über den Saum stolperte.

Mumm schaute den Kindern nach und es beruhigte ihn, dass es noch Menschen gab, die den ganzen Trubel nicht so ernst nahmen und versuchten Spaß zu haben.

Dem kleinen Jungen folgten schwere Schritte.

„Gefreiter Karotte, was hat das zu bedeuten?", zische Mumm, als der Wachmann den Kindern nach und an seiner Zimmertür vorbei jagte.

Karotte blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und lief rot an: „Hauptmann Mumm!", rief er überrascht, „Ich...", er wusste sich nicht zu erklären und die Bedeutung des Wortes „Lüge" war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

„Verhalte dich angemessen! Vergiss nicht, wo du dich befindest!", sagte Mumm.

„Ja, Hauptmann.", sagte Karotte und blickte schuldbewusst zu seinen Sandalen.

„Ansonsten alles ruhig?", fragte Mumm.

„Alles ruhig, Hauptmann!", bestätigte Karotte.

„Gut so.", murmelte Mumm und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Kinder kamen zurück und kicherten fröhlich, bis sie abrupt von etwas aufgehalten wurden. Mumm ahnte schon, um was es sich handelte, aber er hatte keine Nerven sich damit nun auch noch auseinander zu setzen.

„Halt!", rief Karotte, „Verhaltet euch angemessen!".

Zwei entsetzte Schrei entfernten sich. eine Tür schlug zu. Stille. Karottes Schritte auf dem Flur.

Mumm legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke.

_Als wäre es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm_, dachte er.

*


	27. Chapter 27

Nachdem in den anderen Zimmern die Familien ihre Koffer für die Nacht ausgepackt hatten, füllten sich die Flure langsam wieder mit Menschen, die erneut hinunter in den Hof strömten.

Auch Charlotte und Mumm verließen ihrer Zimmer. Charlotte sperrte sorgfältig ab und steckte den Schlüssel in ihrer Handtasche, ohne die sie sich nicht richtig angezogen fühlte. - Oder anders herum: Selbst bei einem Schlitz im Kleider, der fast bis zur Hüfte reichte, fühlte sie sich mit ihrer Handtasche vollkommen angezogen. Mehr noch: Vollkommen sicher, was wohl eher am Inhalt der Tasche lag.

Sie hatte perfekt den Augenblick abgepasst, in dem auch Mumm sein Zimmer verließ. Sie hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet, jedenfalls erweckte sie nicht den Eindruck.

„Guten Abend, Hauptmann.", sagte Charlotte wie beiläufig.

„Guten Abend, Miss...es Freemont.", erwiderte Mumm und begann zu schwitzen.

„Ich bin richtig froh, dass du auch hier bist. Diese Partys sind immer so langweilig. Die Leute hier sind allesamt vollkommen eindimensional. Öde. Aber was soll ich machen. Man erwartet von meiner Familie hier aufzutauchen und da haben sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Alternative mich hergeschickt.".

„Ich glaube, du bist nicht die schlechteste Wahl.", sagte Mumm höflich.

„Meinem Vater hätte es sicher mehr Spaß gemacht.", meinte Charlotte, als sie die Treppe nach unter erreichten.

Sie drehte sich nach Mumm um, der ihr den Vortritt lassen wollte: „Hauptmann, ich hoffe es ist dir nicht unangenehm, wenn ich erwähne, dass ein seltsamer Zufall dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir beim Essen nebeneinander sitzen werden.".

_Ich wette, ich kann den Zufall beim Namen nenne_, dachte Mumm grimmig und sagte: „Keines Falls... ähm...", er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einer Angemessenen Bezeichnung. Gnä' Frau? Fräulein? Meine Dame? Teuerste? My Lady? Er entschied sich für: „... Madam.".

„Du darfst mich gerne nur Charlotte nennen.", erwiderte sie gönnerhaft.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.", sagte Mumm ohne die Lippen oder gar die Zähne auseinander zu bewegen.

„Wo wir doch gezwungen sind, den ganzen Abend miteinander zu verbringen.", Charlotte kicherte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass noch andere... Leute Interesse für sie aufbringen können.", stammelte Mumm und versuchte nicht auf dieses verdammte Kleid zu starren.

„Am Interesse von anderen Leuten mangelt es nicht. Nur Interesse für andere Leute aufzubringen fällt mir gewöhnlich recht schwer.", sagte Charlotte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sollten jetzt hinunter gehen, wenn dort unten auffällt, dass wir fehlen, könnte es zu unangenehmen Gerüchten kommen.", sagte Mumm und wollte forschen Schrittes die Treppe hinter sich bringen.

„Na dann lass sie doch ihre Phantasie spielen lassen. Vielleicht tun sie dann mal etwas nützliches mit ihrem Kopf.".

„Etwas nützliches?", fragte Mumm verwirrt.

„Die meisten von denen benutzen ihren Kopf nur als Perückenständer, den man mit sich herum tragen kann.", erklärte Charlotte, „Ich kenne sie alle und nicht einer von ihnen hat sich je um etwas anderes Sorgen gemacht als um seine falschen Haare.".

„Dennoch gehört es sich nicht für eine verheiratete Frau und einen Junggesellen, dass sie sich allein irgendwo aufhalten.", sagte Mumm verzweifelt.

„Tatsächlich? Und ich hielt mich für eine erwachsene Frau... Na schön, lass uns hinunter gehen. Ich hab gehört es gibt Entenbraten. Und das, wo ich Wild nicht ausstehen kann!".

Mumm folgte dem sich hypnotisch bewegenden Kleiderfetzen und der Dame darin, die mit einem ebenfalls hypnotischen Gang die Treppe hinab schritt.

Charlottes Drohung bewahrheitete sich. Der kleine Papier Ständer mit der Aufschrift „Hauptmann Samuel Mumm" stand hinter einem Teller, der direkt neben einem Teller stand, hinter dem auf einem anderen Schild „Misses Charlotte Freemont" zu lesen war.

Sie saßen am Ende der Tafel, abseits der wichtigen, oder sich wichtig nehmenden Gäste und dem Gastgeber.

Alle anderen Gäste hatten bereits Platz genommen, als Mumm und Charlotte über den Hof geschlendert - oder wie in Mumms Fall widerwillig gewankt - kamen.

Charlotte hatte einen Platz am Rand erwischt und Mumm war sich sicher, dass sie wohl weißlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie nur einem einzigen Tischnachbarn die Ehre erwies. Er hingegen fand sich nun eingeklemmt zwischen Charlotte und einer üppigen Frau, deren Fischbeinkorsett unter einem rosa Tüllkleid mit jeder Bewegung bedrohlich ächzten. Zum Glück schien sie sich nicht um den Hauptmann zu scheren. Sie war ein Gespräch mit einer alten, hageren Frau vertieft, die nur deshalb nicht als Hexe bezeichnet sein soll, die in einen Schminktopf gefallen, ist, weil es eine Beleidigung für alle ehrbaren Hexen der Scheibenwelt wäre.

Mumm fürchtete, was passieren würde, wenn seine Nachbarin den ersten Bissen zu sich nehmen würde.

„Was darf es für ein Wein sein?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Mumm schreckte nervös herum und blickte einem phlegmatischem Kellner vor die Brust.

„Was?", fragte Mumm verwirrt.

„Wein. Welchen Wein?".

„Gibt es da irgendwelche Unterschiede?", fragte er.

„Ähm... Wir haben...", der Kellner nehm tief Luft, als hätte er vor in den nächsten Sekunden inbrünstig ein sorgfältig auswendig gelerntes Gedicht aufzusagen.

„Schon gut.", mischte sich Charlotte ein, „Wir nehmen gleich den da!", und sie zeigte auf die Flasche, die der junge Mann zittrig in Augenhöhe von Mumm hielt.

„Der beste Wein ist immer der, den sie den Kellnern mitgeben.", erklärte Charlotte, „Niemand wählt ihn aus. Lieber schicken sie die Kellner hundert mal neue Flaschen holen, von denen sie probieren können. Aber auf die Idee, dass der beste Wein einem gleich zu Anfang angeboten wird kommt niemand.".

„Oh.", machte Mumm und schwenkte sein Glas, in das soeben ein Schluck Rotwein eingeschenkt worden war. Noch nie hatte er ein so sauberes Glas gesehen. Es glänzte förmlich. Es musste aus Kristall oder so etwas sein.

Er nahm einen Schluck, ließ den Wein einige Augenblicke in seiner Mundhöhle hin und her schwappen, bis er ihn unterschluckte und „Nicht übel!" hervorbrachte.

Während der Gastgeber am anderen Ende der Tafel eine weitere Ansprache und einen Toast auf einzelne Gäste hielt, blickte Mumm sehnsüchtig hinüber zu Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs. Sie lehnten lässig neben dem Küchenfenster und nagten Hühnerknochen ab. Dazu tranken sie aus normalen, unkristallienen Gläsern verwässertes Bier. Ach wenn er doch nur mit ihnen tauschen könnte!

Auch Charlotte schien sich nicht für die Worte von Theodor Bleichfuß zu interessieren, sie schüttet sich Wein nach und nippte erstaunlich lange an ihrem Glas.

Ihre Augen suchten nach Lilians.

Lilian saß auf der anderen Seite der Tafel und etwa zehn Meter von Charlotte entferne. Auch sie schien sich zu langweilen, wenngleich ihr Tischnachbar ein schwarz gekleideter junger Mann war, den Charlotte als Sohns des Vorsitzenden der Assassinengilde identifizierte. Er schien kein gesprächiger Typ zu sein und in Lilians Gesicht stand die Enttäuschung in den besonderen Lettern geschrieben, die nur eine beste Freundin entziffern kann.

_Arme Lilian_, dachte Charlotte, _ich werde heute Nacht so viel Spaß haben und sie sitzt neben einem gutaussehenden Trotten - und nichts ist schlimmer als ein Trottel, der gut aussieht!_

Charlotte stütze ihren Kopf mit den Händen und stellte sie Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Sie blickte ziellos umher in der Hoffnung etwas interessantes zu sehen.

Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr um und Mumm bemerkte, die auch er musternd betrachtet wurde. _Langweile sie sich etwa? Und war er dafür verantwortlich?_

„Ähm...", sprach er Charlotte an, „Was hältst du eigentlich vom alten Bleichfuß?". Mumm wollte sich auf die Zunge beißen, lächelte stattdessen aber etwas verkrampft.

„Er ist ein komischer Kauz. Ich mag ihn ganz gerne. Trifft sich hin und wieder mit Lilians Mutter zum Tee. Du kennst Lilian? Sie ist die Tochter von Evon Craine.".

„Gilde der Spione, ja, ich weiß.", sagte Mumm leise und blickte unauffällig hinüber, wo Lilian saß und mit dem Finger auf die beschlagene Weinflasche malte.

„Kennst du ihren Vater?", fragte Charlotte ohne die Ellenbogen vom Tisch zu nehmen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Mumm.

„Ja. Er ist nicht hier heute Abend.".

„Er kommt nie. Nur die wenigsten wissen überhaupt wie er aussieht. Verkriecht sich meistens in sein Arbeitszimmer.".

„Solche Leute halten die Stadt am Laufen.", bemerkte Mumm.

„Du meinst, Partys tragen nichts dazu bei?", fragte Charlotte mit plötzlicher Schärfe.

„Nun...", begann Mumm, „Nein, eigentlich nicht.". Er machte sich auf eine verbale Ohrfeige gefasst.

Charlotte grinste: „Du hast vollkommen recht! Was bringt einem das Repräsentieren, wenn man nichts _tut_?".

„Versteh mich nicht falsch!", räumte Mumm ein, „Partys sind bestimmt auch wichtig um Kontakte zu knüpfen und so...".

„...um Intrigen zu schmieden.", korrigierte Charlotte.

„Du hast da sicher mehr Erfahrung als ich.", wich Mumm aus.

„Wahrscheinlich. Dafür gibt es andere Dinge, über die du besser Bescheid weißt, nehme ich an.".

Schweigen.

Charlotte sah Mumm von unten herauf an, als wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

Mumm hielt dem Blick nicht stand und sagte: „Mag sein.".

Ein plötzlicher, donnernder Applaus unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden.

Bleichfuß hatte geendet und sich bei allen Anwesenden für das aufmerksame Zuhören und die Geduld bedankt.

Sogleich eilten Bedienstete herbei, die mehrere Suppenteller auf einmal zur Tafel beförderten. Jeder Gast bekam einen vor sich auf den bereits vorhandenen Teller gestellt.

Der Inhalt der Teller hatte eine zartgrüne Farbe angenommen und Teile von Fischen und Pilzen schwammen darin.

Neben dem Küchenfenster konnte Mumm Colon und Nobby dabei beobachten, wie sie ihm fröhlich zuprosteten und winkten. Mumm rümpfte die Nase und griff nach einem Löffel, der neben seinem Gedeck bereit lag.

„Du musst es nicht essen, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt.", flüsterte Charlotte, pustet auf ihren Löffel, den sie vorher in die wässrige Flüssigkeit getaucht hatte, wiederholte den Vorgang, bis sie den letzten Rest Suppe vom Löffel gepustet hatte und führte ihn dann zum Mund. Sie zwinkerte, „Niemand erwartet hier, dass du das tatsächlich _isst_. Ich bezweifle, dass es essbar ist. Hauptsache es ist teuer und selten.".

Mumm rollte mit den Augen. Die sogenannte bessere Gesellschaft war und blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

Die vollen Suppenteller wurden fort getragen und man saß wieder auf den nächsten Gang zu warten.

„Möchtest du noch Wein?", fragte Mumm Charlotte höflich.

„Gerne.", antwortete sie und reichte ihm ihr Glas hinüber.

Wieder herrschte eine peinliche Stille. Doch diesmal wusste Charlotte sie zu brechen: „Siehst du das drüben die Berge? Dahinter liegt Ankh-Morpork. Und das schönste ist, dass man es nicht sehen kann.".

„Das darfst du aber nicht zu laut sagen. Ein paar Lokalpatrioten könnten dich dafür lynchen wollen.", antwortete Mumm.

„Ach weißt du, für ein Mädchen gibt es da drüben überhaupt nichts zu tun.", jammerte Charlotte.

„Aber du bist doch verheiratet. In einer Ehe gibt es immer etwas zu tun, dachte ich.".

Charlotte antwortete nicht, stattdessen sagte sie: „Ich hatte mir überlegt, ich könnte bei meinem Vater in der Gilde aushelfen. Ich weiß nicht, warum er es nicht wollte.".

„Du hättest wohl die Akten und die Quittungen eures Personals geführt oder so etwas.", vermutete Mumm, „Ich wüsste nicht, warum man dir solch eine Arbeit verwehren würde.".

„Naja, ich hätte sie wohl eher _ver_führt. Ich dachte, die kennen mich inzwischen besser.", sagte Charlotte trocken und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Mumm hustete: „Ich glaube, sie können auch so ganz zufrieden sein.".

„Darf ich ehrlich zu dir sein?", fragte Charlotte, „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Kenneth nicht mögen würde. Er ist der einzige Mensch, den ich je hätte heiraten wollen. Aber mein Leben ist dadurch nicht unbedingt erfüllter geworden, dass ich... nun... mit ihm zusammen lebe.".

„Gebt euch ein wenig Zeit.", riet Mumm, „So manch eine der glücklichsten Ehen ist sozusagen mit vorgehaltener Armbrust geschlossen worden.".

„Mag sein. Aber ich strebe nicht unbedingt eine glückliche _Ehe_ an.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Was könnte eine Frau sonst anstreben?", fragte Mumm.

Charlotte schwieg und lächelte hintergründig.

*


	28. Chapter 28

Der zweite Gang wurde aufgetragen. Es handelte sich - wie Charlotte vorausgesagt hatte - um Entenbraten mit Kartoffeln und einer dunkelbraunen Soße, in der kleine, schwarze Beeren schwammen.

Wieder wurde ein neuer Teller vor jeden einzelnen Gast aufgetragen und man griff geschwind nach dem entsprechenden Besteck.

„Ich hasse Ente.", flüstere Charlotte und stocherte lustlos mit einer Gabel in einer Kartoffel herum.

Mumm seufzte, gab dann jedoch seinem Mitleid nach: „Warte, ich nehm dir einen Teil ab, wenn ich mit meinem Teller fertig bin.".

„Vielen Dank, Hauptmann!", sagte Charlotte erleichtert, „Sag mal, ist es wirklich wahrscheinlich, dass der Dieb heute Nacht ausgerechnet hier auftaucht?".

„Nun, es ist möglich und deshalb sind wir hier. Ich meine, es befinden sich viele recht gut betuchte Familien hier und sie alle haben sehr kostbaren Schmuck bei sich.".

„Also wenn ich ein Dieb wäre - und ich glaube, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche - würde ich in einer solchen Nacht eher in die leerstehenden Häuser dieser Leute einbrechen, als mich in ein so weit außerhalb liegendes Haus zu schleichen, das noch dazu bis unters Dach mit Menschen gefüllt ist.".

Mumm knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Du solltest das Fangen des Diebes lieber den Profis überlassen.".

„Soll das heißen, ich habe keine Ahnung? Etwa weil ich eine Frau bin?", bemerkte Charlotte scharf.

„Nein, nicht deswegen. Es ist nur, du hast noch nie...".

„Ich habe noch nie einen Dieb gefangen. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es recht stimulierend ist. Möchtest du ein Bein oder eine Brust?", schnell fügte sie hinzu: „Von der Ente natürlich.".

„Deine Entscheidung.", brummte Mumm und mied jeden Blickkontakt.

„Wenn es nach mir geht, kannst du beides haben.", sie schob den Inhalt ihres Teller zu ihm hinüber, „Es ist wirklich peinlich den Hauptgang zurückgehen zu lassen. Der Gastgeber gibt sich dabei die größte Mühe seine Gäste satt zu bekommen, damit er mit der Nachspeise etwas geizen kann.".

Mumm stopfte sich die Backen mit Charlottes Ente voll und nickte verständnisvoll.

Charlotte nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und erzählte ein wenig. Mumm - kauend - war nun gezwungen zuzuhören und es trieb ihm die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

„Ich lese wirklich unheimlich gerne Geschichten mit aufregenden Verbrecherjagden. Und du musst mir glauben, ich bin immer auf der Seite der Polizisten. Ich glaube, ich habe alle Kriminalromane gelesen, die mir zwischen die Finger gerieten. Und ich glaube, ich wäre sehr gut darin... ich meine ich bräuchte natürlich ein wenig praktische Erfahrung, aber das braucht jeder... ich wäre bestimmt nicht die ungeschickteste Polizisten. Ich habe meinen Vater gefragt, ob ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Die Gilde ist sehr ordentlich, was nicht lizenzierte Diebe angeht. Aber er sagte, das sei für ein Mädchen keine angemessene Arbeit. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich erst mit Kenneth verheiratet bin, würde ich vielleicht Einblick in die Arbeit _echter_ Polizisten erlangen.".

Mumm schlang den Bissen herunter, nachdem er einige erbärmliche Augenblicke damit gerungen hatte: „Faszinierend.", brachte er hervor und keuchte.

„Ich hoffe, ich langweile dich nicht.", stieß Charlotte hervor.

„Keines Wegs.", wehrte Mumm ab, „Ich bin überzeugt, dass du das Köpfchen für einen echten Polizisten hast. Aber sei ehrlich! Es ist viel zu gefährlich für eine zierliche Frau!".

„Zierlichkeit hat auch seine Vorteile.", warf Charlotte ein.

„Mag sein, aber nicht im Bezug auf Verbrechensbekämpfung.", erwiderte Mumm.

„Das muss erst bewiesen werden.", meinte Charlotte keck und schlürfte noch einmal an ihrem Weinglas.

„Besser nicht. Es würde nur eine Enttäuschung für dich werden.", Mumm reichte dem herantretenden Kellner seinen Teller. Charlotte tat es ihm gleich und erbat sich noch eine Flasche Rotwein.

„Man nennt den Dieb „Die Katze", nicht wahr?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Ja, aber das ist nur ein dummer Spitzname. Es handelt sich um einen Verbrecher und nicht um ein Schmusetier.".

„Woher willst du das nun wieder wissen?", fragte Charlotte ein wenig beleidigt, was Mumm allerdings entging.

„Es scheint nur eben so, dass dieser Mann sich scheinbar lautlos zu bewegen vermag.", erklärt der Hauptmann.

„Aber er scheint sich auch besonders für Schmuck und glitzernde Dinge zu interessieren. Sollte man ihn dann nicht lieber „_Die_ Elster" nennen?", überlegte Charlotte.

„Dann dürftest du ja keine Angst haben. Du trägst ja keinen Schmuck.", Mumm versuchte es ebenfalls mit Bissigkeit - und versagte.

„Wenn ich Schmuck tragen würde, wären all diese Gespräche sehr viel langweiliger.".

„Wie meinst du das nun wieder?", fragte Mumm hilflos.

Charlotte lächelte.

Sie wechselte scheinbar das Thema - eine Sache in der sie unglaublich geschickt schien: „Eigentlich sind diese Partys gar nicht so schlecht. Vor allem, wenn man zu ersten Mal auf einer eingeladen ist oder wenn man das Privileg hat neben einem Neuling zu sitzen. Ich habe das Gefühl, heute Nacht wist du eine der faszinierendsten Seiten des Ankhs sehen können. - Ich meine natürlich das Feuerwerk. Es ist jedes Jahr das Highlight der Feier und es wird von Jahr zu Jahr opulenter und gefährlicher für die, die es zünden.".

„Ich bin kein großer Freund von Explosionen.", erwiderte Mumm knapp.

„Du wirst deine Meinung ändern, glaub mir.".

Mumm schaute sich um und erblickte immer noch neben dem Küchenfenster Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs. Um sie herum hatten sich einige geleerte Flaschen angesammelt und Nobby streckte sich um zum Küchenfenster hineinzuschauen, wo ein Dienstmädchen verlegen kicherte.

_Nichtsnutze, allesamt_, dachte Mumm, _ich werde ihren Sold kürzen müssen. Nächstes Mal werde ich sie aufteilen. Nobby und Fred verstehen sich zu gut. Sie lenken sich gegenseitig von der Arbeit ab. Ich frage mich, wie es drinnen läuft. Wahrscheinlich haben Fleischmeister und Karotte bereits die Zimmermädchen verhaftet. Ich bin umgeben von Dilettanten!_

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Charlotte und unterbrach damit Mumms grimmigen Gedankengang, „Du siehst ein wenig unzufrieden aus.".

„Das ist nun wirklich meine Sache!", schnaubte Mumm, „Und bitte, hör auf mit diesen zweideutigen Bemerkungen!".

„Wieso? Es hat bis jetzt noch niemanden gestört. Womöglich hat es bisher auch niemand verstanden.", überlegte Charlotte, „Du bist der erste, der überhaupt darauf reagiert. Ich habe bereits an mir selbst gezweifelt.".

„Ist das jetzt die Mitleidsnummer?", fragte Mumm.

„Schon wieder erwischt! Du bist wirklich gut, Hauptmann!", sagte Charlotte fröhlich.

Mumm gab auf und atmete tief aus: „In Ordnung. Ich verstehe genug, um zu wissen, dass es dir Spaß macht irgendetwas zu verheimlichen und mir gerade so viel Informationen zu geben, dass ich nicht heraus finde worum es geht. Wieso sprechen wir nicht endlich Klartext?".

„Ich verstehe nicht.", erwiderte Charlotte gelassen.

Mumm flüsterte, denn er fürchtete, dass die Ohren der Umsitzenden ungeahntes Interesse entwickeln konnten: „Hör zu, das hier wird nichts! Lass es mich so klipp und klar formulieren! Du scheinst fortwährend zu vergessen, dass du verheiratet bist!".

„Oh, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Es ist nur so: Ein Ehemann ist kein Ersatz für einen Liebhaber.".

Mumm hustete heftig.

„Du wolltest, dass ich Klartext spreche.", verteidigte sich Charlotte.

„Schon gut. Lassen wir das. Das Zweideutige ist mir lieber!", keuchte Mumm.

„Wo ist dein Problem, Hauptmann?", fragte Charlotte zaghaft nach einer Weile.

„Mein Problem?", schnappte Mumm.

„Naja, du reagierst so schockiert. Bin ich dir zu... direkt? Oder zu schnell? Oder zu konkret? Oder zu _wirklich_?".

Mumm schnaufte. Er überlegte: „Ich will nicht... Ich meine, es _gehört_ sich nicht!".

Charlotte schnaufte nun ebenfalls und sagte nun erstmals in ernstem Ton: „Und es gehört sich auch nicht, dass Frauen Verbrecher jagen. Ich habe nun wirklich alles _versucht_. Aber du scheinst wirklich doch _so einer_ zu sein. Gib es zu, du hast Angst! Ich bin dir überlegen. Ich bin dir zu unkonventionell!".

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sich einige Gesichter der Gesellschaft verwundert zu den beiden umdrehten, als wollten sie fragen: „Hey, warum geht es nicht weiter?".

Mumm antworte ruhig und ebenfalls ernsthaft: „Du hast recht! Du bist zu vollkommen. Du bist zu talentiert. Du bist zu schön. Du bist all das, was ich nicht verdiene.".

„Ist das, was du verdienst, etwas, worüber du nicht reden kannst?", fragte Charlotte und ihre Augen glitzerten verschmitzt.

Mumm schloss die Augen: _Ein Alptraum. Nichts weiter. Gleich würde er aufwachen und sich in seinem Bett zu Hause befinden - allein, hoffentlich!_

„Hauptmann!", tönte Charlottes Stimme und Mumm wachte auf. Er saß immer noch an einem Tisch zwischen knackenden Fischbeinen und einer Harpyie.

„Der Nachtisch ist serviert.", erklärte Charlotte in einem sanften Ton, der Mumm erleichtert einatmen ließ. Keine Zweideutigkeit diesmal.

„Seltsam, dass wir immer nur beim Essen Gelegenheit bekommen, uns zu unterhalten.", sinnierte Charlotte und knabberte an der Waffel in ihrem Eisbecher.

„Weißt du, eigentlich habe ich keinen allzu großen Hunger mehr. Es macht dir doch hoffentlich nichts aus, das hier für mich aufzuessen oder? Ich möchte kurz hinauf auf mein Zimmer gehen und mich frisch machen. Es doch recht heiß hier und ich bin ein wenig verschwitzt.".

Mumm wägte ab: Sein berstender Magen gegen das Bedürfnis Charlotte loszuwerden.

„Nur keine Umstände. Natürlich erledige ich das.", er zog den Eisbecher zu sich hinüber.

Charlotte stand auf und schwebte über die Wiese hinüber zum Hauseingang.

_Erstaunlich_, dachte Mumm, _sie hat so gut wie nichts gegessen und beinahe eine ganze Flasche Wein getrunken und sie torkelt kein bisschen. Sie muss einiges gewohnt sein. Ist wahrscheinlich die Langeweile - Jedenfalls würde sie das behaupten._

Charlotte schritt hinüber zu Colon und Nobby, die es sich inzwischen auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatten und auf deren Gesichtern sich im Laufe des Abends mehrere Rotschattierungen entwickelt hatten.

„Euer Hauptmann ist ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Mann.", sagte sie und zwinkerte.

„Oh ja. Sehr scharfsinnig.", meine Colon.

„Sehr eigensinnig.", fügte Nobby hinzu.

„Manchmal ein wenig _zu_ eigensinnig.", sagte Colon und nickte.

„Ist kein großer Freund von solchen Veranstaltungen, glaube ich.", erwähnte Nobby und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Er reichte Charlotte jetzt bis zur Taille.

„Eher ein Arbeitstier. Recht verbissen, wenn es um Verbrechensbekämpfung geht. Ich glaube, das ist ungesund.", sagte Colon.

„Ja, er kommt mir auch ein wenig ungesund vor.", sagte Charlotte langsam, „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.".

„Was?", fragte Colon verwirrt, „Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht zugehört.".

„Ach nichts, Feldwebel!", rief Charlotte, die hinüber zur Tür schlenderte und in der Villa verschwand.

*


	29. Chapter 29

Seltsamerweise fühlte Mumm sich plötzlich unwohl. Seit Charlotte gegangen war um sich frisch zu machen, hatte er niemanden mehr, der ihm aushelfen konnte, wenn er mit einer gesellschaftlichen Regel nicht weiter kam.

Was tat man, wenn man das Abendessen beendet hatte?

Was tat man, wenn man angesprochen wurde?

War es unschicklich, betreten auf seinen leeren Teller herunter zu starren und den Blickkontakt mit allem und jedem vermied?

Mumm versuchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erwecken. Ohne Charlotte, war er hilflos in der Gesellschaft dieser Leute. Ein Schweißtropfen bahnte sich seinen Weg an seiner Schläfe entlang. Da war es! Er hatte verloren!

„Hat die junge Dame dich endlich frei gegeben.", gluckste eine Stimme neben Mumm.

Langsam wandte er sich um: „Ja, sie macht sich nur eben frisch. Das ist es doch, was Frauen tun, wenn sie verschwinden?".

„Oh natürlich.", lacht die dickliche Frau neben ihm und die Fischbeinkorsage knarrte bedrohlicher denn je.

„Du musst mir verzeihen, ich bin nicht besonders bewandert, was die Bewegung in derartiger Gesellschaft betrifft.", entschuldigte sich Mumm.

„Das macht doch nichts! Jeder weiß, dass du nur hier bist, weil du für unser aller Sicherheit sorgen sollst. Männer wie du haben meistens keine Ahnung von dem, was sie gehört und ich glaube, das ist der Grund, warum die gute Charlotte so einen Narren an dir gefressen hat.".

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Mumm unsicher, „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie mich besonders mag. Es macht ihr lediglich Spaß mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.".

„Sei nicht naiv, Hauptmann!", rief die tüllumwickelte Frau, „Übrigens, Mariette Biertümpel. Da drüben sitzt mein Mann Henry.", sie deutet hinüber zu einem winzigen Männlein, das mit einer viel zu roten Nase den beiden Wächtern auf der anderen Seite des Hofes zu prostete, „Er besitzt die wichtigste Destille in ganz Ankh-Morpork und das in der dritten Generation.".

„Ein ehrbarer Beruf.", warf Mumm ein.

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber lukrativ ist er. Weißt du inzwischen können wir es uns leisten sogar jemanden zu bezahlen, der die Firma führt und so haben wir beide viel freie Zeit, die wir diesen netten kleinen Partys verbringen können.".

„Hört sich nach einem entzückenden Eheleben an.", sagte Mumm und versuchte gewisse Vorstellungen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Ach, es ist nicht besser und nicht schlechter als das der meisten.", erwiderte Frau Biertümpel und gähnte.

_Schein an der gesellschaftlichen Schicht zu liegen, diese ständige Müdigkeit_, dachte Mumm und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein.

„Das Eheleben wird erst interessant, wenn man daraus ausbricht.", erklärte die dicke Frau, „Ich bin dazu zu alt, aber es wird immer junge Mädchen geben, die sich nach etwas sehnen, dass ihnen diese Gesellschaft nicht bieten kann.".

„Was zum Beispiel?", fragte Mumm.

„Abenteuer. Die Anziehungskraft des Verbotene. Die Gefahr erwischt zu werden.", erklärte Frau Biertümpel.

„Was soll daran anziehend sein? Verbotenes und Verbrechen. Das liegt nicht weit auseinander.", erwiderte Mumm grimmig.

„Ach. So ein kleines Abenteuer ist doch noch kein Verbrechen.", die Frau klopfte Mumm fröhlich auf den Rücken, sodass der glaubte, die Eiscreme von eben erneut im Mund zu schmecken.

„Glaub mir, die jungen Frauen sind alle gleich! In diesem gewissen Alter wollen sie nichts mehr als fort von allem, was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben kennen gelernt haben. Tragischerweise bedeutet das in unserem Fall - und ich nehme mich da gar nicht aus - dass Frauen aus der sogenannten besseren Gesellschaft - obwohl ich es nicht gerne so nenne - sich besonders von... nun... Rumtreibern angezogen fühlen.".

„Ähm?", machte Mumm.

„Rumtreiber. Heruntergekommene Alkoholiker - in meinem Fall wäre es da wohl eher ein heruntergekommener Antialkoholiker. Und was Töchter von Dieben angeht...", erläuterte Frau Biertümpel.

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, aber ich bin sicher, deine Ausführungen haben Hand uns Fuß. Es ist nur: Frauen werden mir immer ein Rätsel sein.", sagte Mumm.

„Macht nichts. Macht nichts. Das allein macht dich nur umso charmanter, Hauptmann.", sie lachte donnernd und Mumm verspürte das Bedürfnis seinen Kopf mit den Armen und allem, was er auf die Schnelle finden konnte, vor den heran rollenden Schallwellen zu schützen.

„Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, wirklich. Lass ihr doch das Vergnügen. Irgendwann wird sie erwachsen sein und dann werdet ihr beide darüber lachen.", Frau Biertümpel patschte auf Mumms Hand, die sich am Tischrand festkrallte.

„Lachen ist schön.", erwiderte Mumm hilflos, „Ich nehme an, man erwartet jetzt von den Gästen, dass sie...".

„Ach, wenn du nicht tanzen kannst macht das gar nichts. Du bist bereite eine Art Kuriosität auf diesem Fest. Es wird niemanden stören, wenn du nicht richtig tanzt. Ich bin sicher, die junge Charlotte kommt jeden Augenblick zurück und ich kann dir nur raten, die aufzufordern.", drohte Frau Biertümpel, „Ich muss dich bitten, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich glaube, mein Mann versucht da hinten den Musikanten Mirabellengeist in die Blasinstrumente zu schütten.".

Frau Biertümpel richtete sich zu einer eindrucksvollen Größe auf und stapfte hinüber zum Podest der Musikgruppe, wo ihr Ehemann mit einer Flasche Selbstgebranntem verdächtig vor einem Horn herumhantierte.

Nun saß er allein da und Mumm hatte das Gefühl, dass es nichts peinlicheres auf der ganzen Welt geben konnte.

Langsam standen einige Paare vom Tisch auf.

Auch Lilian und ihr Assassine machten sich auf den Weg auf die Tanzfläche. Wenn man schon nicht miteinander kommunizierte, so konnte man vielleicht wenigstens miteinander tanzen.

Mumm sah sich nervös nach Charlotte um. Sie tauchte nicht auf. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen: _Weiber!_

Seine Männer konnte er vollkommen vergessen. Nobby und Colon saßen an eine Wand gelehnt und sangen leise die Lieder mit, welche die Kapelle weiter in der Mitte des Hofes aufspielte. Zwischen ihnen beiden hockte der kleine Henry Biertümpel und offenbarte einen erstaunlichen Tenor.

Alles in allem war dieser Abend nur ein weiterer Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben gewesen. Ein weiteres Glied in einer schier unendlichen Kette von Demütigungen und Misserfolgen.

Morgen früh würde bekannt werden, dass der Einbrecher gleich in alle Privathäuser der hier anwesenden Gäste eingebrochen war, während die Wache sich ausnahmslos auf diesem Fest besinnungslos gesoffen hatte. Lord Vetinari würde ihn zu sich zitieren und nachdem er ihn zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, würde er ihn fristlos entlassen und Karotte an seiner Stelle zum Hauptmann mache.

Das war es also, Sam Mumm!

Er zog sein Weinglas zu sich heran, schenkte sich ein und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck und noch einen und noch einen, bis er sich nachschenken musste.

Er konnte immer noch nicht klar denken, doch er bemerkte, dass er der letzte und einzige Mensch war, der noch am Tisch saß.

Alle anderen tummelten sich auf der Tanzfläche oder suchten bereits jetzt nach dem besten Aussichtspunkt für das spätere Feuerwerk. Andere Pärchen waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ebenso wie auch Charlotte.

Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm, bis...

Es war Henry Biertümpel, der als erster schrie: „Bei den Göttern! Seht euch das an!".

Eine weitere Stimme mischte sich ein: „Er hat Recht! Das ist er! Weckt die Wachen! Ruft die Wachen! Hauptmann!"

Frau Biertümpel schüttelte Mumm so heftig, dass er einen Rülpser nur ungeschickt unterdrücken konnte: „Hauptmann! Sie nur! Da oben auf dem Dach!".

Mumm wandte sich langsam um und schwindelte, als er nach oben sah.

Sein erstes Gefühl war Genugtuung. Sein zweites: Panik.

Da war er tatsächlich: Der Katzeneinbrecher.

*


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie das eine oder andere Glas Rotwein zu viel hatte. Sie konnte wohl noch geradeaus laufen, aber ob sie steile Wände hochkäme wusste sie im Augenblick nicht zu beurteilen. Es konnte sehr interessant werden, überlegte sie, _ein unkalkulierbares Risiko_.

Es musste schnell gehen. Am besten verschwendete sie keine Zeit. Nicht jetzt und nicht später.

Charlotte streifte sich das hellgrüne Knitterkleid über, zückte zwei Sicherheitsnadeln, die sie bereits zuvor an dem Kleid angebracht hatte und heftete den Rock am oberen Teil des Kleides etwa in Höhe der Taille fest und strich das Arrangement so glatt es ging.

Jetzt schlüpfte sie in die schwarze Samthose des Diebesanzugs, schnürte sie an der Taille besonders fest, um wiederum das Kleid zu dort zu fixieren. Dann streifte die den zugehörigen schwarzen Pullover über.

In der Kopfbedeckung des Anzugs fand sie einen Gummiring, mit dem sie sich die roten Haare zusammenknotete, bevor sie die Haube über den Kopf zog und das Mundstück zuknöpfte.

Nun waren lediglich Charlottes Augen noch von der Dunkelheit zu unterscheiden. Schnell schlüpfte sie noch in schwarze Lederstiefel, klinkte die locker daran baumelnden Spikes ein und bereit war sie.

Dann nahm sie sich ihrer Handtasche vor. Mit einem kurzen Handgriff verwandelten sich ihrer Träger in einen Riemen, den sich Charlotte um die Taille schnallen konnte.

Aus ihr entnahm sie die Handschuhe mit den Widerhaken. Auch diese streift sie routiniert über.

Lediglich zwei Minuten hatte Charlotte für diese Prozedur gebraucht und lag damit gut in der Zeit.

Zufrieden sah sie an sie herunter, machte probehalber eine Kniebeuge und streckte ihr rechtes Bein erstaunlich schmerzfrei, dafür äußerst elegant, hinauf zum rechten Ohr.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass der Schatten der umstehenden Bäume auf die rückwärtige Fassade des Hauses fiel.

Sehen würden die Diebe unten sie nicht können. Lediglich musste sie aufpassen, dass sie kein zu lautes Geräusch von sich gab.

Aus ihrer Tasche nahm sie sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit Schmieröl und träufelte ein zwei Tropfen auf die Scharniere ihres Zimmerfensters.

Das Fenster schwang auf.

Und Charlotte schwang sich hinaus.

Sie hockte auf Fenstersims und prüfte die Beschaffenheit des Mauerwerk. Unter ihrer Maske grinste sie. So viel steckte gar nicht hinter der Bleichfuß-Villa. Die Wände waren porös und wie geschaffen für Charlottes Spikes.

Ein kraftvoller Tritt gegen die Außenfassade genügte und sie hatte Halt.

Wie eine Katze, die mit Hilfe ihrer Krallen einen Baumstamm hinaufkletterte, kletterte Charlotte die Fassade der Villa hinauf - Sie sprintete vielmehr.

Nach einigen Metern senkrecht nach oben der Wand entlang erreichte Charlotte einen weiteren Fenstersims. Sie hielt sich daran fest und schwang sich mit einer erstaunlicherweise schmerzfreien, dafür eleganten, Geste daran hinauf.

Erneut kam das kleine Ölfläschchen zur Anwendung. Wie Charlotte vermutet hatte war das Fenster nur angelehnt. Die Stadtbewohner nutzten jede Gelegenheit um saubere Luft einzuatmen und dazu lüfteten sie auch schon mal stundenlang ihr Schlafzimmer, wenngleich die schwül-heiße Sommerluft nur wenig Frische in die Schlafzimmer einließ.

Charlotte atmete tief durch, als sie auf dem Boden eines weiteren Gästezimmers landete. Nachdem sie sich orientiert hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie im Zimmer vor Lady Bösewetter gelandet war, denn sie erkannte eine pudrige Zweitperücke auf einem Ständer, die mit rosa Bändern durchdrungen war und im letzten Jahr für einen Klatsch auf der Bleichfuß-Feier geführt hatte.

Es gab keine Safes in den einzelnen Zimmern und niemand vertrauten seinen Schmuck Theodor Bleichfuß an. Was Lady Bösewetter also gerade nicht am Leib trug, musste sich hier befinden.

Der gezielte Griff einer Kennerin und die Matratze des schmalen Gästebettes brachte den gewünschten Erfolg: Eine Perlenkette - völlig aus der Mode gekommen - und eine kleine, mit Blattgold überzogene Taschenuhr, deren Verzierung zum größten Teil bereits abgeblättert war, deren Dämon aber noch einwandfrei in die Pedale zu treten schien. Jedenfalls bemerkte Charlotte keine Unregelmäßigkeiten im Tick-Geräusch. Sie entschied beides einzustecken.

Sie schwang sich erneut aus dem Fenster, schloss dasselbe leise und vorsichtig.

Jetzt kletterte sie waagerecht bis zum nächsten Fenstersims. Auch hier konnte sie ohne Zwischenfälle einsteigen, fand in einer Schankschublade eine Armband mit der Gravur „Zum Hochzaitstag" und in einer nur unordentlich ausgepackten Reisetasche einen Beutel mit 27 Ankh-Morpork-Dollar und 34 Cent.

Gerade wollte Charlotte wieder aus dem Fenster klettern, da hörte sie draußen ein raschelndes Geräusch. Ein Blick hinaus verriet ihr, dass ein Dieb lustlos mit einer Öllampe die Fassade hinauf leuchtet. Eine Sekunde bevor das Licht Charlottes Fenster erreichte, konnte sie sich auf den Boden werfen und gegen die Wand unter dem Fenster drücken, sodass sie nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Ein plötzlicher Adrenalinschub ließ Charlottes Herz so laut schlagen, dass sie Angst hatte der Dieb draußen könnte es vielleicht hören.

Sie fragte sie, was er wohl gesehen hatte, oder ob es sich um eine Routinekontrolle gehandelt hatte. Da sie die Arbeitsweise der Diebesgilde kannte und die Diebesgilde wohl vertraut war mit dem Vorgehen eines Diebes, hatte Charlotte durchaus Grund zur Skepsis. Diebe schlugen Diebe mit ihren eigenen Waffen. Jäger und Gejagter standen sich mit gleichen Voraussetzungen gegenüber.

Charlotte wagte es nicht noch einmal an der Rückfront des Hauses entlang zu klettern und beschloss sich einen Weg durch das Haus zu suchen.

Es waren Wachen unterwegs, aber was Wachen anging, so waren Diebe ihnen haushoch überlegen. Es ging immer nur darum, wer von beiden lautloser unterwegs war. Nun, das war in 99,9% der Fälle keine Frage.

Charlotte lauschte an der Tür und vernahm keinen Laut. Sie wagte es also durch die Tür auf den Flur zu treten und von dort ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Mit einem Dietrich konnte Charlotte Türen schneller aufsperren, als andere Leute, die einen passenden Schlüssel besaßen.

Ein guter Dieb verweilt nie lange an einem Ort und auch Charlotte hatte nicht vor lange auf dem Flur sichtbar zu bleiben.

Auf dem Steinboden machten die Spikes unter ihren Schuhen leise, kratzende Geräusche. Charlotte hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so weit kommen würde, aber es war ihre eine willkommene Schikane.

Möglicherweise war es der Wein, der sie dazu veranlasste oder ihre generelle, krankhafte Neigung brenzlige Situationen zu provozieren. Charlotte drehte an einem Türknauf und fand Einlass in einem dritten Gästezimmer. Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Es handelte sich um ein Zimmer, dessen Fenster zum Innenhof führte und seine Vorhänge waren vorgezogen. Offenbar wohnte hier ein recht misstrauischer Zeitgenosse. Charlotte konnte das Zimmer nicht zuordnen und suchte ein wenig, ohne zu wissen wonach im Gepäck und in der Kommode. Jedoch fand sie nicht einmal einen vergoldeten Manschettenknopf, auch kein Bargeld oder nur einen Hinweis auf den Namen des Gastes.

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie ein wenig kopflos versuchte, wieder klar zu denken, hörte sie Schritte auf das Zimmer zukommen. Da es sich um schwerfällige Schritte handelte, wusste sie, dass es sich um eine Wache handelte, entweder Karotte oder Fleischmeister.

Nicht auszudenken, was passierte, wenn ihr eigenen Ehemann, die fassen würde! Zum ersten Mal spürte Charlotte heiß-kochende Panik in ihrer Brust.

Charlotte spähte durch die Vorhänge hinunter in den Hof: Die anderen Partygäste fanden sich langsam auf der Tanzfläche ein und die Wachen dort unten nahmen nichts mehr wahr, das weiter als dreißig Zentimeter von ihren Augen entfernt war.

Ein weiterer Blick zurück zur Tür versicherte sie vollkommen: Da waren Schritte und sie kamen näher.

Die Ölflasche auf den Scharnieren entleert und mit einem Schwung auf dem Fenstersims.

Der ganze Hof lag in schummriges Party-Licht getaucht. Jemand, der an der Villa hinauf sehen würde, würde Charlotte auf den ersten Blick sehen, deshalb hieß es nun, so schnell wie möglich aus der Sichtweite der Leute gelangen. Da unten Musik gespielt wurde und man sich laut und fröhlich unterhielt, musste sie wenigstens nicht darauf achten, lautlos zu agieren.

Alles hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile. Das war das Leben.

Charlotte hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hin klettern sollte. Womöglich konnte sie vom Dach aus hinüber auf die andere Seite, gelangen und darauf warten, bis die Diebe die Rückfront wieder in Schatten tauchten. Dann konnte sie ganz elegant wieder durch ihr eigenes Zimmerfenster ins Haus gelangen.

Charlotte kletterte hinauf und klammerte sich gerade an einer Regenrinne des Daches fest, als jemand schrie: „Bei den Göttern! Seht euch das an!". Und: „Er hat Recht! Das ist er! Weckt die Wachen! Ruft die Wachen! Hauptmann!".

*


	31. Chapter 31

Plötzlich war alles hell um Charlotte. Obwohl sich nichts an der Beleuchtungssituation geändert hatte, fühlte sie sich plötzlich angestarrt und bloßgestellt.

Unten ging das Geschrei los und Charlotte schaltete schnell, schwang sich aufs Dach und auf dem Untergrund der dunklen Ziegeln, war sie schon schwerer auszumachen, als vor der hellen Fassade.

Charlotte hastete über das Dach und vertraute nicht darauf, dass sie auf der anderen Seite ungehindert die Wand hinunterklettern konnte.

Von unten her hörte sie jemanden rufen: „Wo ist er? Er muss dort oben sein! Warum folgt ihm keiner?".

_Sie haben mich aus dem Blick verloren_, dachte Charlotte erleichtert, _jetzt werden sie den Dieben Bescheid sagen_. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg!

Nur wenige Sekunden später schimmerte es von der anderen Seite des Hauses. Die Diebe machten Licht. Mit Licht fing man Diebe.

Und dann Mumms Stimme: „Was trödelt ihr da drin so lange? Er ist da oben!".

Und dann Nobby: „Wo denn?".

Und dann Fleischmeister: „Gibt es hier irgendwo eine Leiter?".

_Fleischmeister war draußen_, dachte Charlotte, _Grund genug für mich einen Weg hinein zu suchen._

Eine Dachluke kam wie gerufen.

Da Charlotte bereits das Anlehnen einer Leiter und die schweren Schritte ihres Ehemannes vernahm, verzichtete sie auf Schmieröl und trat mit den Spikes an ihren Stiefeln auf die Luke ein, bis das Glas darin zersplitterte. Sie glitt hinein und befand sich auf dem Dachboden der Villa.

„Er hat das Dachfenster zerstört!", rief Bleichfuß, „Er ist im Haus!".

„Alle Mann hinein!", befahl Mumm.

„Ich schnappe ihn da oben!", knurrte Fleischmeister und stiegt die Leiter weiter hinauf, die von Karotte festgehalten wurde, der unentschlossen zuckte, sich dann aber entschied, die Leiter zu sichern.

„Das ist Befehlsverweigerung!", rief Mumm schrill und blickte hinunter auf Colon und Nobby, woraufhin er seufzten musste: Empfand es denn niemand in dieser Wache für notwendig, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten?

Der Korporal und der Feldwebel hatten Schwierigkeiten das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während sie immer noch auf dem Boden saßen.

„Dann werde ich selbst gehen!", verkündete Mumm und stapfte los.

„Nein, Hauptmann!", rief eine aufgeregte, weibliche Stimme hinter ihm, „Ich bin sicher, Fähnrich Fleischmeister tut bereits alles notwendige, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Charlotte. Sie ist immer noch da drin!", sagte Lilian und war den Tränen nahe.

„Ja. Natürlich.", sagte Mumm und hielt inne, „Es könnte für sie ziemlich brenzlig... Wir müssen ein Geiseldrama um jeden Preis verhindern!", rief er und stürmte ins Haus.

Charlotte wartete nicht, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit der Dachkammer gewöhnt hatten. Sie kannte die Handgriffe auf blind. Sie streifte Haube und Pullover ab, schlüpfte der Hose, löste die Sicherheitsnadeln von ihrem Kleid und das Haar aus dem Gummiband.

Allessamt fand seinen Platz in ihrer Tasche, die nun wieder eine Handtasche darstellte.

Lautlos schlich sie zu einer hölzernen Falltür, die, wie sie vermutete, direkt zum Flur der obersten Etage des Hauses führen würde.

Damit sie keine dreckigen Hände und Füße bekam, hatte sie Handschuhe und Schuhe angelassen.

Sie horchte an der Falltür und vernahm nichts.

Es musste alles sehr schnell gehen, denn ihr Mann war bereits hinter ihr her. Also riss sie die Klappe im Boden auf kletterte hinaus. Sie hing einhändig am Rand der Falltür und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich die Stiefel auszuziehen, bevor sie den Boden darunter berührte und einen Fußabtruck von Dachbodendreck hinterließ.

Es genügte einen Schuh auszuziehen, auf dem sie landen konnte. Sie sprang hinunter, zog dort den zweiten Stiefel und die Handschuhe aus, verstaute sie in ihrer Handtasche, wobei sie etwas stopfen musste.

An einer langen Schnur konnte sie die Luke der Falltür zuziehen.

Charlotte glättete ihr Kleid und eilte barfuß hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin öffnete sie ein Fenster entlang des Flurs. Dass keine Reaktion seitens der Diebe draußen zu vernehmen war, beruhigte Charlotte, denn es bedeutete, dass die Diebe noch gar keine konkreten Verdacht hatten. Sicher würde es sich gleich ändern, doch sie war in relativer Sicherheit, gewährt durch ein zerknittertes, grünes Kleid, dass unmöglich die Aufmachung eines Diebes darstellen konnte.

*


	32. Chapter 32

Als Fähnrich Fleischmeister auf dem Dach angekommen war und die Sicherung der Leiter nicht mehr notwendig war, machte Karotte sich anderweitig nützlich.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er das Prinzip der Verbrechensbekämpfung durch die Diebesgilde verstanden hatte, doch nun sah er in einem Gildendieb fast schon einen Kollegen, wenngleich er ihm persönlich einen bitteren Geschmack zurück ließ. Aber Befehl war Befehl und wenn der Hauptmann sagte die Diebe waren Freunde, dann war es so! Punkt! Ausrufezeichen!

Karotte eilte um das Haus herum und rannte auf das Unterholz zu, in dem er die Diebe vermutete. Er winkte mit den Armen, um zu bedeuten, dass er ein Freund war und wichtige Neuigkeiten brachte.

Kein Dieb rührte sich in den Büschen und so sprach Karotte einfach gegen das Blattwerk. Fast flüsterte er, aber immer noch klang es ruhig, würdevoll und ein wenig so, als würde er als Wächter auf Diebe herabblicken - wenngleich er das natürlich entschieden zurückweisen musste, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach. Da er die Bedeutung des Wortes „Lüge" nicht kannte, muss an dieser Stelle angenommen werden, dass der herablassende Ton unbewusst dem Klang seiner Stimme hinzugefügt wurde.

„Der Dieb ist aufgetaucht. Er ist oben auf dem Dach. Wahrscheinlich versucht er auf eurer Seite runter zu klettern.".

Es kam keine direkte Antworte. Erst nachdem die Dieb einen Blick hinauf gerichtet hatten, flüsterte einer: „Tatsächlich. Da ist er! Holt ihn runter!".

*


	33. Chapter 33

Mumm stürmte in die Villa und orientierte sich erst nachdem er blindlings losgerannt war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er unternehmen konnte und war man von ihm erwartete. Er vertraute auf seine Polizeisinne, die ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Das Polizeigeschäft war keineswegs eine Verstands-Angelegenheit, sondern beruhte auf Instinkt und antrainierter Routine - oder auch auf geschickten Vertuschung der eigenen Misserfolge.

Er eilte die Treppe hinauf in der ersten Stock. Gerade wollte er vorsichtig an Charlottes Tür klopfen, da zuckte seine Hand unwillkürlich dorthin, wo normalerweise - wenn er keinen viel zu kleinen Anzug trug - sein Kurzschwert am seinem Gürtel hing. Er griff ins Leere, was einen kurzen Augenblick der Panik in ihm aufsteigen ließ.

Das Geräusch, das er vernommen zu haben glaubte, war eines jener, die mit aller Gewalt vermieden werden wollen und deshalb auf ein geschultes Ohr umso markanter wirkten.

Schlagartig entspannte er sich, als seine Augen die Information ans Gehirn weitergeleitet hatten, dass dies unmöglich der angreifende Dieb sein konnte.

Es folgte ein weiterer Moment der Anspannung, als sein Gehirn die Information verarbeitete und er Charlotte auf sich zu eilen sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten beide gleichzeitig.

Mumm ließ Charlotte galant den Vortritt bei der Beantwortung der Frage. Sie sagte und schaffte es dabei kreideweiß anzulaufen: „Ich habe ein Geräusch gehört und dachte, dass es vielleicht Kenneth ist und bin hinaus auf den Flur gegangen und die Treppe hinauf und da sehe ich, wie dieser Mann in der nächsten Tür verschwindet. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, es war ganz eindeutig dieser Dieb und plötzlich...".

„In Wirklichkeit ist es dann wohl doch nicht mehr so _stimulierend_, einen Dieb zu fangen, als in deinen Büchern, was?", fragte Mumm, Oberwasser gewinnend.

„Überhaupt nicht!", gab Charlotte zu, „Ich meine, man ist überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet. Was, wenn er in mein Zimmer eingebrochen wäre? Nicht auszudenken!".

„Aber du bist ihm hinterher geschlichen!", stellte Mumm fest und es lag ein gewisser anklagender Unterton in seiner Stimme. Endlich war er Charlotte in einem Gespräch überlegen. Endlich konnte er einmal ein Trumpf ausspielen.

„Ich habe nach Kenneth gesucht. Aber ich habe ihn im ganzen Haus nicht gefunden und ich war gerade auf dem Weg hinaus, um dich zu holen.".

Ich habe Karotte und Kenneth hinausgerufen.", fiel es Mumm ein. Rückblickend war es seine Schuld. Er hatte Charlotte in Gefahr gebracht. „Es tut mir Leid!".

Er nahm Charlottes Hand und stellte fest, dass sie zitterte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte alle Anzeichen eines Schocks. Sie war bleicher als sonst und ihre Augen immer noch angstvoll aufgerissen.

„Dein Mann ist im Augenblick dabei den Dieb zu fangen. Er ist aufs Dach geklettert. Ich bin sicher, dass er ihn bereits gestellt hat.", Mumm verschwieg, dass der Dieb eine Dachluke zerschlagen hatte und sich derzeit im Haus befinden musste.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, es klang da oben, als sei ein Fenster zersplittert.", flüsterte Charlotte.

„Er hat offensichtlich eine Dachluke zerschlagen.", murmelte Mumm widerstrebend.

„Er ist wieder hier _drin_?", rief Charlotte entsetzt.

„Es könnte sein.", gab Mumm zu.

Charlotte sah sich angstvoll um und zwang sich noch etwas mehr zu zittern.

„Du musst keine Angst haben.", sagte Mumm, „Ich bin... ähm... Ich meine, eine Wächter ist so eine Art Freund und Helfer und ich glaube, dass du bei mir sicher bist.".

„Du bist nicht mal bewaffnet.", sagte Charlotte und bediente sich plötzlich wieder eines kühlen, analytischen Tons.

„Nun ja, aber meine Autorität schlägt so manchen Dieb in die Flucht.", wand sich Mumm.

„Aber diesen ganz sicher nicht.", Charlotte wurde panisch und Mumm sah es als seine Pflicht an, die junge Frau irgendwie - egal wie - zu beruhigen. Er hoffte, dass eine physische Berührung ausreichte und nahm sie in den Arm.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, immerhin war Charlotte verheiratet und ihr Ehemann war noch am Leben. Er versuchte so unverbindlich wie möglich ein tröstendes Gefühl zu vermitteln.

Charlotte schienen derartige moralische Hemmungen nicht zu verspüren und klammerte sich an den Hauptmann, machte ein paar Schluchzende Geräusche hinter seinem Rücken und konnte ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht völlig unterdrücken.

Zur gleichen Zeit schreckten Mumm und Charlotte zusammen. Beide besaßen trainierte Ohren und hatten soeben ein Geräusch wahrgenommen, das verbissen vermieden werden wollte.

„Was war das?", fragte Charlotte angstvoll.

Mumm überlegte, ob er sie hinaus bringen sollte, oder ob er dem Geräusch nachgehen sollte und Charlotte allein hinausschicken sollte.

Er entschied sich und sagte: „Komm mit!" und nahm Charlotte bei der Hand um sie mit sich hinauf zu ziehen.

„Aber wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie bereits losgeeilt waren.

„Du wolltest einen Dieb fangen! Jetzt ist das unsere Chance. Sie haben mich hier her eingeladen, damit ich ihnen einen Dieb fange, jetzt erfülle ich meine Pflicht.".

„Aber es ist gefährlich.".

„Und ich dachte, dir gefiele das.", sagte Mumm und grinste zu ihr zurück.

„Na schön! Du sollst mich ja nicht für einen Feigling halten!", sagte Charlotte fest und blieb schlagartig neben Mumm stehen.

Der gellende Schrei eines Mannes dröhnte durch ein offenes Fenster.

„Die Diebe haben ihn erwischt!", war Mumms erste Vermutung.

„Nein!", widersprach Charlotte, die aus dem Fenster hinunter blickte, „Sie haben... Sie haben... Kenneth erwischt!".

„Was?", rief Mumm und stützte sich auf die Fensterbank, um sich so weit wie möglich hinauszulehnen.

Tatsächlich. Da unten lag Fähnrich Kenneth Fleischmeister, umringt von Dieben und Gefreiter Karotte.

„Das Fenster stand offen.", sagte Charlotte leise, „Sicher ist der Dieb hierdurch entkommen.".

„Wahrscheinlich!", knurrte Mumm, „Elender Dreckskerl! Führt uns alle an der Nase herum, indem er vor unserer Nase herumturnt und vor unserer Nase verschwindet! Mistkerl!".

Das markerschütternde Wimmern des vom Dach gefallenen Fleischmeister drang zu ihnen hinauf.

Reflexartig griff Mumm nach Charlottes Hand und zog sie mit sich hinunter: „Komm, das sehen wir uns an.", sagte er resigniert, bevor er zu sich selbst murmelte: „Führt uns alle vor! Drecksdieb!".

*


	34. Chapter 34

Mumm schob zwei Diebe bei Seite und drängte sich in die erste Reihe um den am Boden liegenden Fähnrich.

Charlotte folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, nur musste sie niemanden bei Seite schieben. Die Diebe machten ihr von sich aus Platz.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mumm ungeduldig.

„Er hat gesagt, ich soll schießen!", wimmerte ein junger Dieb in Ausbildung und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Karotte.

Mumm blickte hinüber zu dem Gefreiten.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", verkündete Karotte schockiert.

„Er hat gesagt, der Dieb sei auf dem Dach.", mischte sich ein älterer, dürrer Dieb ein und nahm seinen Lehrling in Schutz, „Und da stand dann dieser Typ, mitten auf dem Dach. Natürlich haben wir auf ihn geschossen! Ich hab dem Jungen die Armbrust in die Hand gedrückt, weil es so ein wunderbares Ziel zum Üben darstellte, aber...".

„...er hat ihn verfehlt.", mischte sich ein dritter Dieb ein, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet im Schatten der Villa fast unsichtbar erschien.

„Den Göttern sei Dank!", wimmerte Fleischmeister, „Der Bolzen schoss haarscharf an meinem Ohr vorbei und da hab ich das Gleichgewicht verloren.".

„Ist alles in Ordnung mir dir?", fragte Mumm.

„Ich bin nicht sicher.", antwortete der Gefallene.

„Habt ihr denn nicht gehört, wie der Dieb die Dachluke zerschlagen hat? Ihr hättet euch doch denken können, dass das da nicht der Dieb ist. Allein die Silhouette. Dass er kein Dieb sein kann, hättet ihr auf den erste Blick sehen müssen!", warf Charlotte anklagend ein und kniete sich zu ihrem Mann auf den Boden. Sie war immer noch barfuß, aber im Augenblick störte es weder sie noch die Wachen, noch die Diebe.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum du dich in diese Angelegenheiten einmischen solltest!", kam es von Charlie Freemont in die Richtung seiner Tochter gezischt.

„Es geht immerhin um meinen Mann!", gab sie ebenso giftig zurück.

„Er ist selbst schuld! Wenn man sich auf einem Dach nicht halten kann, sollte man nicht hinaufsteigen.", sagte Freemont und blickte abschätzig auf den Boden.

„Von euch ist niemand mutig genug gewesen hinaufzuklettern.", wand Charlotte ein.

„Es war effektiver ihn von hier unten herunter zu holen. Überlass das den Profis, Kind!", sagte das Gildenoberhaupt ruhig.

„Profis!", spuckte Charlotte aus, „Dazu sind also Profis fähig!", sie zeigte zu ihrem Mann.

„Ich glaube, mein Bein ist gebrochen.", sagte dieser um auch einen Beitrag zu leisten, der jedoch ignoriert wurde.

„Sei nicht so undankbar! Immerhin verdankt ihr Frauen die Sicherheit eurer Juwelen Männern wie uns.", sagte Freemont.

„Oh, sie sind sehr sicher! Der Einbrecher ist entkommen. Ich glaube an der Sicherheitslage der Juwelen hat sich heute Abend nicht wirklich etwas verändert! Im übrigen, entscheide ich selbst, wem ich dankbar bin und wem nicht und da ich keine Juwelen besitze, beschließe ich lieber demjenigen dankbar zu sein, der statt Edelsteinen mein Leben beschützt hat, während ihr zu feige oder zu faul ward aufs Dach zu steigen!".

Mumm lief rot an, als Charlotte einen Fingerzeig in seine Richtung tätigte.

„Vorsicht, junge Dame!", begann Freemont, aber seine Drohung verpuffte.

„Junge Dame?", rief Charlotte entsetzt, „Ich bin keine fünf mehr! Ich kann sehr wohl selbst denken! Und ich sehe einen Misserfolg auf allen Ebenen. So werdet ihr eure Konzession nicht mehr lange behalten, das prophezeie ich euch.".

„Was?", flüsterte der Lehrling zu seinem Ausbilder, „In der Broschüre stand, das sei ein sicherer Job, ehrenhaft und anerkannt.".

„Shhht!", machte der dürre, ältere Dieb, weil er keine bessere Antwort wusste.

„Mein Bein... ist gebrochen.", meldete sich Fleischmeister zaghaft.

„Ich muss mich wirklich für die Diebesgilde schämen. Nicht einmal einen einzelnen Juwelendieb auf einer gutbesuchten Party könnte ihr stellen. Stattdessen verletzt ihr einen ehrenwerten Wächter, der im Gegensatz zu euch etwas für seine Pflicht riskiert. Wenn ich hier etwas zu sagen hätte...".

„Charlotte, das Thema hatten wir! Ein Mädchen kann kein Dieb sein! Und damit basta! Es gefällt mir schon nicht, dass du all diese Bücher über Verbrecher und Kommissare liest, aber es ist völlig ausgeschlossen, dass du...".

„...würde ich mit etwas mehr Verstand an die Sache herangehen. Mit etwas mehr Verstand und etwas weniger Trägheit!".

„Aber du hast hier nichts zu sagen, Charlotte! Du bist kein Dieb und du wärst niemals in der Lage dem Druck dieses Berufes Stand zu halten. Frauen neigen dazu alles durch eine romantische Brille zu sehen und übersehen dabei, dass es harte Arbeit ist, eine Gilde zu führen, mit dem Patrizier zu verhandeln und das monatliche Soll zu erfüllen! Du, Charlotte, verstehst die Komplexität der Gilde nicht. Und. Du. Bist. Kein. Dieb.", donnerte Charlie Freemont.

Charlotte stand auf. Bis eben hatte sie auf dem Boden neben ihrem verletzten Mann gekniet. Jetzt schien sie ihn vollkommen vergessen zu haben und sie schritt auf ihren Vater zu: „Jetzt will ich dir mal etwas sagen: Es war der größte Fehler den Hauptteil der Verbrechensbekämpfung von Ankh-Morpork in deine Hände zu geben. Du bist kein Dieb und du warst nie einer! Du kannst lediglich dein freundliches Gesicht auf diversen Gartenpartys zur Schau stellen. Aber in deinem ganzen Leben hast du noch keinen richtigen Erfolg gehabt.".

„Dein Großvater hat sich für diese Gilde aufgeopfert, sodass unter anderem auch du das beste Leben führen konntest, dass man sich vorstellen kann. Sei also nicht so undankbar!".

„Mein Großvater war ein Dieb! Sein Sohn ist ein _Showman_!", zischte Charlotte.

„Und seine Enkelin ist eine ungezogene, vorlaute Göre, die ihr Verhalten seit dem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr ihrem Alter nicht mehr angepasst hat. Und wenn du sonst nichts von mir geerbt hast: Du bist ebenfalls ein _Showgirl_! Und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht! Sieh dich nur an! Barfuß und kniefrei. Und wo ist dein Ehering? Ach, ich vergaß: Meine Tochter trägt keinen Schmuck...", sagte Freemont hitzig.

„Mein Bein... es ist gebrochen.".

Charlotte nahm tief Luft: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um die Gilde, das ist alles.", sagte sie ruhiger.

„Das musst du nicht.", erwiderte ihr Vater ebenfalls einlenkend, „Noch nie hat ein Freemont versagt, wenn es um seine Berufung ging.".

„Fragt sich nur, was wessen Berufung ist.", murmelte Charlotte, aber Charlie Freemont hatte sie gehört.

„Hör mit diesen Anspielungen auf. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du sauer bist. Andere Mädchen geben sich auch damit zufrieden zu heiraten und...".

„Ja? Und dann?", wollte Charlotte wissen.

„Du weißt schon... Dann...", druckste ihr Vater.

„Ach vergiss es!", sie wandte sich um und blickte zu Hauptmann Mumm. In ihren Augen glitzerte noch immer die Wut auf ihren Vater.

Karotte stand neben ihm und verfolgte mit einigem Argwohn den Streit zwischen Vater und Tochter. Dort wo er aufgewachsen war, gab es derartige Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht. Kinder fügten sich für gewöhnlich dem Willen der Eltern, aber in diesem Fall musste Karotte zugeben, dass Charlotte ihrem Vater mit Nichten unterlegen war.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich ein Bein gebrochen.", sagte Charlotte knapp und stapfte - barfuß - an den beiden Wachmännern vorbei. Ein dramatischer Abgang, wie sie ihn liebte.

*


	35. Chapter 35

„Charlotte, was machst du für Sachen?", rief Lilian, als sie ihrer Freundin entgegen lief.

„Das ist der ungewisse Faktor, den ich bei der ganzen Sache so sehr schätze.", erwiderte Charlotte ruhig.

„Was wäre passiert, wenn nicht dieser Vollidiot hinter dir her geklettert wäre, sondern der große, breite? Was wenn die Diebe dich gesehen hätten?".

„Dann hätte die Standpauke da eben wohl etwas anders ausgesehen.", sagte Charlotte, „Ich glaube, ich brauch ein Glas Rotwein.".

„Der Hauptmann hätte alles verderben können.", führte Lilian verzweifelt an.

„Ja, und deshalb wollte ich unbedingt, dass er hier ist. Wo ist der verdammte Rotwein!".

„Meinst du nicht, dass du dich ein wenig... schockierte zeigen solltest?", fragte Lilian.

„Ach was! Ich bin traumatisiert! Ich brauche was zu trinken.", Charlotte setzte sich auf ihren Platz an dem langen Tisch und goss sich ein Glas Wein ein. Lilian nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Was ist mit deinem Mann? Er ist plötzlich vom Dach gestürzt, oder?", fragte Lilian.

„Ja. Hat sich ein Bein gebrochen, glaube ich. Jedenfalls kann ich mir das Elend nicht mehr ansehen da hinten.", Charlotte nahm einen Schluck.

„Weißt du, Charlotte, irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, da wirst du deinem Mann gehen über etwas mehr Emotionalität entgegen bringen müssen.", sagte Lilian sanft.

„Ach Lilian, was ist schon eine Ehe? Was ist sie schon wert, wenn man sich nicht selbst dazu entschieden hat, sie einzugehen? Das ganze dient nur repräsentativen Zwecken. Es ist lediglich vordergründig und ansonsten kann ich tun und lassen, was ich möchte. Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig.", erwidert Charlotte gelangweilt.

„Naja, so dachten wir damals, als das alles noch in weiter Ferne lag. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Leben wirklich so leicht zu nehmen ist.", sinnierte Lilian und erwartete keine Antwort, „Gibt es für dich denn nichts _ernsthaftes_?".

Charlotte überlegte - _ernsthaft_: „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann.".

„Das Leben war gut zu uns.", erläuterte Lilian weiter, „Vielleicht wissen wir gar nicht, was Ernst bedeutet.".

„Ich habe eine recht gut Vorstellung davon und sie gefällt mir gar nicht.", entgegnete Charlotte, „Du solltest das lassen. Es bringt nichts, sich über das Leben an sich Gedanken zu machen. Es kommt ohnehin immer anders als man denkt.".

„Wenn dem so wäre, wäre das Leben nicht so langweilig.", fiel Lilian ein.

„Das ist etwas, was ich sagen sollte, nicht?", Charlotte lachte.

„Ich kenne dich so gut, Charlotte Freemont! Und ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wer du bist.".

„Ich bin niemand. Das ganze Leben ist eine Bühne und wir müssen so gut wie möglich schauspielern. Ziel des Spiels ist es, nicht erkannt zu werden.".

„Du hast zu viel getrunken, Charlotte. Du redest dummes Zeug!".

„Mag sein. Manchmal komme ich selbst durcheinander.".

„In vino veritas est.", sagte Lilian und goss Charlotte und sich ein.

„Ich hab mir nur ein bisschen Abwechslung gewünscht.", lallte Charlotte, „Ein bisschen das Schicksal in die eigenen Hände nehmen und es denen da oben zeigen und besser sein und eine ordentliche Romanze.".

„Ein guter Krimi ist immer eine Romanze.", bestätigte Lilian.

„Ein gutes Verbrechen ist immer leidenschaftlich.", sagte Charlotte und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch, „Vielleicht war das heute doch ein wenig zu riskant. Wir sollten mit dem nächsten Vorhaben ein wenig warten. Ich glaube, ich habe in den nächsten Wochen die moralische Pflicht ein gebrochenes Bein zu behandeln.".

„Wenigstens mit deiner Moral ist alles in Ordnung.", bemerkte Lilian und schenkte neuen Wein ein.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte niemanden verletzen.", sagte Charlotte plötzlich.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", tröstete Lilian, „Sieh dir das Dach doch mal an! Jeder wäre da herunter gefallen außer dir. Das hätte ihm von Anfang an klar sein müssen. Hey, sehe ich da eine Träne in deinem Augenwinkel? Du musst wirklich nicht...".

Charlotte grinste: „Die ist neu. Wie findest du sie? Passt sie ins Repertoire?".

„Charlotte, du bist _unmöglich_!", rief Lilian und gab ihrer Freundin einen Klatscher auf den Hinterkopf.

„Entschuldigung, Misses Freemont?", sprach plötzliche eine vorsichtige Stimme hinter den beiden.

Lilian wandte sich um und sprach in warmherzigen Flüsterton: „Sie ist völlig aufgelöst, Hauptmann.".

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Ich bin nur gekommen um... Ich würde gerne unter vier Augen...".

„Aber natürlich! Ich werde mich diskret zurückziehen. Wenn ihr mich braucht...", sagte Lilian und trat einige Schritt zurück, wo ein junger Assassine ihr eine Jacke über die Schulter legte und sagte: „Das war ein ziemlich anstrengender Abend. Ich hoffe dir ist nichts gestohlen worden.".

„Ach nein, ich hatte nichts auf meinem Zimmer, das unersetzlich wäre.".

„Wir sollten trotzdem nachsehen.".

„Du hast Recht.", gab Lilian nach und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Charlotte und Mumm. Eigentlich war sie auf den Inhalt dieses Gespräches neugieriger, als das, was sie in ihrem Zimmer erwartete.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, was passiert ist.", begann Mumm und setzte sich neben Charlotte.

„Dir muss es nicht Leid tun.", erwiderte Charlotte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Jedenfalls wurde dir nichts gestohlen.", stellte Mumm unbeholfen fest.

„Nein, mir versucht nie jemand etwas wegzunehmen.", jammerte Charlotte, „Respekt und Ansehen machen sehr einsam.".

„Es gibt schlimmeres.", sagte Mumm und sprach aus Erfahrung, denn es gab durchaus noch andere Dinge, die einsam machten. Nüchternheit trotz Trunksucht, was unmittelbar zum Zynismus mutierte, zum Beispiel.

„Bestimmt.", seufzte Charlotte.

„Hör mal, ich... ähm... weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll. Aber dein Mann wird für einige Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt sein. Wir haben sein Bein geschient, aber er wird kaum in der Lage sein seinen Dienst anzutreten.".

„Das dachte ich mir schon.", sagte Charlotte tonlos.

„Nun, die Besoldungsvorschriften der Stadtwache sehen keinen Ausgleich für Fehlzeiten vor.", fuhr Mumm langsam fort.

„Ich nehme an, dass dir klar ist, dass mein Mann und ich von diesem Sold abhängig sind?", erwiderte Charlotte mit bemerkenswertem Desinteresse.

„Ja. Das ist mir klar und ich kämpfe seit Jahren dafür, dass sich in der Beziehung etwas ändert. Ich meine...".

„Schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", sagte Charlotte und hielt nun für den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, da sie den Hauptmann anblicken konnte. Eine Träne lief ihre über das Gesicht. Sogar ihre Körperfunktionen verstanden etwas von perfektem Timing.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.", sagte Mumm automatisch und rückte ein Stück näher, „Für die paar Wochen...", er stockte, dachte kurz nach und vervollständigte dann den Satz doch, „kann ich dir aushelfen.".

Nur eine Viertelsekunde später biss sich der Hauptmann auf die Zunge. Unter normalen Umständen war nichts dabei, einer Frau in einem nicht selbstverschuldeten Engpass auszuhelfen, aber Charlotte stammte aus einer der reichten Familien Ankhs. Sollte sich die Diebesgilde darum kümmert, nicht er!

Doch er hatte es ausgesprochen und seine Zunge weigerte sich, das Angebot zurück zu nehmen. Diese Frau war Gift! Diese Frau war in der Lage ihn ohne jegliche Anstrengungen um den Finger zu wickeln. Allein ihre Anwesenheit bedeutete Gefahr!

„Das ist sehr nobel, Hauptmann!", bescheinigte Charlotte, „Aber ich kann das Angebot nicht annehmen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man nur dann Geld verdient, wenn man dafür arbeitet. Ich werde sehen müssen, wie ich über die Runden komme.".

„Aber wo willst du Arbeit finden? Es gibt nicht viele Arbeitsstellen für einen junge Frau deines Standes in Ankh-Morpork. Vielleicht könnte ich mit deinem Vater sprechen...".

„Du hast ihn gehört, oder?", warf Charlotte ein.

„Aber...".

„Ich werde schon etwas finden, da bin ich sicher.", sagte Charlotte und stand auf.

Mumm blieb allein zurück und fragte sich, ob er nun grade eine aufrichtige Seite von Charlotte Freemont kennen gelernt hatte, oder ob das nur einen neue Masche von ihr war.

Diese Frau war ein Rätsel. Ein giftiges, verführerisches Rätsel.

*


	36. Chapter 36

Charlotte stand in der Küche und hantierte mit eine Teekanne. „Wie lange muss er ziehen?", rief sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie eine Antwort von ihrem Mann erwartete.

„Sieben Minuten.", rief Kenneth, „Und kannst du bitte etwas Milch mitbringen?".

„Ich glaube, wir haben keine Milch.", sagte Charlotte niedergeschlagen.

„Macht nichts. Macht nichts.".

Kenneth Fleischmeister saß in einem unbequemen Stuhl, der eine Vorrichtung besaß, auf der sein rechtes Bein geschnallt wurde, sodass es gerade und ruhig lag.

„Kannst du mich etwas näher zum Fenster schieben?", fragte er.

Charlotte schob und reichte ihm dann seine Tasse Tee.

„Siehst du die Frau da unten?", fragte Fleischmeister plötzlich.

„Ja. Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Charlotte als sie sich zum Fenster hinausgebeugt hatte.

„Das ist Frau Schimmelpfennig.".

„Ich weiß. Ihr Mann verkauft Fisch auf dem Markt.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Kenneth verschwörerisch, „Hey, nichts zu auffällig, Schatz. Sie sollt nicht sehen, dass wir sie beobachten!".

„Ich beobachte sie nicht.", verteidigte sich Charlotte.

„Das solltest du aber. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass ihr Mann ihr diesen Ring da mit verkauftem Fisch finanziert hat.".

„Welchen Ring?", fragte Charlotte interessiert.

„Hier, nimm das Fernglas!", Kenneth reichte es ihr und Charlotte schaute hindurch, versuchte dabei nicht allzu auffällig zu wirken. In Ankh-Morpork sah man es nicht gerne, wenn sich die Nachbarn zu sehr für die eigenen Angelegenheiten interessierten, was sie nicht davon abhielt, sich für die Angelegenheiten ihrer Nachbarn zu interessieren.

„Tatsächlich!", stieß sie hervor, „Ein Goldring. Mit einem Diamanten.".

„Was mag so etwas kosten?", fragte Kenneth und er wollte keine Antwort.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Charlotte.

„Herr Schimmelfinger ist es gewohnt sich auf glitschigem Boden zu bewegen.", erklärte Kenneth.

„In seiner Fischverarbeitung ist der Fußboden sich sehr rutschig, ja.", gab Charlotte zu.

„Und er ist recht athletisch gebaut.", fuhr Kenneth fort.

„Kann man wohl sagen.", bestätigte Charlotte analytisch.

„Er könnte der Dieb sein.", schloss Kenneth.

„Ich hörte wie seine Frau sich beschwerte, dass sie nicht in die Bleichfuß-Villa eingeladen wurde, obwohl ihr Mann der erfolgreichste Fischhändler der Stadt ist.", berichtete Charlotte.

„Noch ein Motiv: Eifersucht! Vielleicht hat sie ihn angestachelt!", sagte Kenneth und bewunderte seinen kriminalistischen Verstand.

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass er den Ring deshalb kaufen konnte, weil er ein so erfolgreicher Händler ist und er ihn seiner Frau zum Trost gekauft hatte, weil sie nicht eingeladen wurde?", warf Charlotte ein und schlürfte an ihrem Tee, verzog das Gesicht, „Brr... Ziemlich Bitter!".

„Möglich.", meinte Kenneth, „Aber wir behalten es im Hinterkopf!".

„Ich fahre heute Nachmittag zu Lilian. Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung für dich.", warf Charlotte ein.

„Oh. Natürlich. Fahr nur. Ich wünsche viel Spaß. Kommt Lilian dich abholen?".

„Sie schickt ihre Kutsche.".

„Ah.".

Schweigen.

Schlürfen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde das da wegkippen. Das hier ist ungenießbar! Soll ich deine Tasse mitnehmen?".

„Ja. Bitte.".

Charlotte seufzte. Zur Hausfrau war sie nicht geboren.

*


	37. Chapter 37

Mumm kippelte auf seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Jetzt verbrachte er auch schon die Tage hier!

Er spielte nervös mit seiner Dienstmarke.

Ihm fehlte ein Mann. Seine Nachtwache war ohnehin chronisch unterbesetzt und nun fehlte auch noch der Fähnrich. Nicht, dass er ihn persönlich vermissen würde, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen konnte man nicht zu viele Nachtwächter in den Straßen patrouillieren haben. Zweifellos hatte der Dieb auf dem Fest der Geringen Götter Blut geleckt. Er hatte Diebe und Wache ausgetrickst. Sicherlich würde er sich etwas darauf einbilden. Und das schlimme daran: Er hatte recht! Diese Dieb war ihm in jedem erdenklichen Maß überlegen.

In letzter Zeit hatte Mumm sich zu oft geschlagen geben müssen, stellte er fest. Er war nicht mehr der Alte.

Mumm nahm sich fest vor, dem nächsten Menschen, der einen Frage an ihn richtete, eine gehörige Abfuhr zu erteilen. Einfach um sich besser zu fühlen.

Es klopfte. _Das kam ja wie gerufen!_

„Ja?", rief er genervt.

Die Scharniere quietschten und nur ganz langsam öffnete sich die Tür.

„Nein!", rief Mumm entschlossen, als er sich erinnerte, dass er darauf aus war, eine Abfuhr erteilen und es war sicher leichter, wenn man sich das Begehren des Bittstellers nicht erst anhörte.

„Was denn nun?", fragte Charlotte und trat ein.

Mumm starrte sprachlos. Dann knurrte er: „Was machst du hier?" und ließ seine Dienstmarke in einer Schublade des Schreibtischs verschwinden.

_Dies war sein Reich! Dieses Biest durfte hier nicht eindringen! Sie durfte es einfach nicht! War er denn nirgends mehr sicher?_

„Nun, hier bin ich. Ich werde für mein Gel arbeiten!", sagte Charlotte mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Bitte _was_?", Mumm klang erschrocken und wütend zu gleich.

„Ich werde für mein Geld arbeiten, du hast schon richtig gehört. Wie wir beide bereits festgestellt haben, bietet diese Stadt für eine Frau nur wenige Arbeitsstellen, die mir geeignet erscheinen und da dachte, ich weil du doch so nobel warst mir einen Teil deines persönlichen Solds zur Verfügung zu stellen, wärst du vielleicht auch so nobel, mir das Geld zuzugestehen, wenn ich etwas dafür leiste. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht den Platz meines Mannes einnehmen, während er sich auskuriert.".

„Ausgeschlossen!", brachte Mumm hervor.

„Was ist so verwerflich, Hauptmann?", fragte Charlotte, trat näher und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Mumms Schreibtisch ab.

Der Hauptmann schluckte und versuchte seine Augäpfel irgendwie zu verdrehen, sodass sie keinen Blick auf irgendein Körperteil von Charlotte werfen mussten.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du... die erforderlichen Eigenschaften eines Wächters mitbringt.", stammelte Mumm.

„Wieso?", fragte Charlotte, „Woher willst du das wissen?".

„Naja. Du bist eher die Art Mensch, die man beschützt, nicht die die beschützen.", erklärte Mumm.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, bevor du nicht gesehen hast, was ich kann.", bohrte Charlotte weiter.

„Was kannst du denn? Kannst du mit der Armbrust umgehen?".

Charlotte verstummte.

„Kannst du einem Straßenräuber die Arme mit bloßen Händen brechen? Kannst du laut genug schreien um in einer Zwergenkneipe für Ruhe zu sorgen?".

„Ich könnte es lernen.", sagte Charlotte kleinlaut.

„Bevor du es gelernt hättest, hätte man dich unten in den Schatten in Fetzen gerissen.", erläuterte Mumm und lächelte schief, „Sieh mal, das sind alles Dinge, die können Männer automatisch. Sie müssen es nicht lernen und deshalb sollten auch Männer Wachen sein und Frauen...nicht.".

Charlotte klappte ihre Augenbrauen hinunter.

„Komm schon, du musst doch einsehen, dass du nachts lieber in deinem warmen Bett liegst, als durch die Straßen zu streifen.", führte Mumm aus und das Lächeln verging ihm nicht.

Charlotte stülpte die Unterlippe vor und bedachte den Hauptmann mit einem bitterbösen Blick.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich kann dir keine Arbeit anbieten. Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich! Sieh dich an: Eigentlich solltest du nicht mal einen Schritt auf diesen Straßen wagen!".

„Ich weiß mich zu verteidigen.", gab Charlotte trocken zurück, „Ich verstehe. Du willst mich nicht einstellen. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, aber so ist das wohl. Früher oder später muss jeder einmal lernen sich für die Dinge, die man haben will, anzustrengen.".

„Ich glaube, der Spruch sollte eher heißen: Früher oder später muss jeder einmal lernen, dass man nicht alle Dinge, die an haben will, auch haben kann.", sagte Mumm und lächelte weiterhin.

„Ich meinte es so, wie ich es sagte!", betonte Charlotte, wandte sich um und verließ das Wachhaus: „Auf Wiedersehn, Hauptmann!", betonte sie.

„Und wenn wir uns wieder sehen, werde ich dir auch keine Anstellung geben!", rief Mumm ihr nach. Er glaubte sie durchschaut zu habe und lachte nun laut auf.

Von draußen kam: „Du wirst dir noch wünschen mich früher eingestellt zu haben!".

Mumm lachte. Frauen waren in ihrer Sturheit manchmal wirklich faszinierend. Er wollte ihnen nicht eine gewisse Form von Intelligenz absprechen, aber sie waren doch bemerkenswert uneinsichtig, wenn es um Tatsachen und Wahrheiten ging. _Es ist der Stolz_, dachte er. _Stolz ist nicht die schlechteste Eigenschaft eines Menschen, kann aber gefährlich werden. Besser man weist ihn rechtzeitig in die Schranken._

Charlotte lächelte, als sie das Wachhaus von Ankh verließ und zurück in Lilians Kutsche stieg. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, aber sie wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, bevor sie mit Lilian den nächsten Coup plante.

„Danke, dass du so lange gewartet hast."; sagte sie zum Kutscher, „Vielleicht solltest du diesen kleinen Umweg erst mal für dich behalten.".

„Natürlich, Misses.", brummte der angesprochene und lug mit den Zügeln auf die Rücken der Pferde, die sich darauf hin in Bewegung setzten.

Charlotte schlürfte an ihrer Tasse Tee: „Wie zum Toifel machst du das?".

„Was?", fragte Lilian.

„Den Tee.", betonte Charlotte und leckte sich die Lippen, „Er schmeckt.".

„Ja und?".

„Schon gut. Den Trick finde ich auch noch heraus.", winkte Charlotte ab.

„Was hast du dir vorgestellt?", fragte Lilian und brachte eine Sache mit Gebäck.

„Jetzt sei bitte nicht schockiert, aber was hältst du vom neuen Wachhaus von Ankh?".

„Was sollte es da zu holen geben?", fragte Lilian und knabberte an einem Plätzchen.

„Im Schreibtisch des Hauptmanns gibt es eine Schublade, wo er seine Dienstmarke verstaut.", erklärte Charlotte und lief blass rot an.

„Eine Trophäe. Ich dachte, auf so etwas bist du nicht aus. Das Ding ist wertlos und könnte dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn es gefunden wird.", argumentierte Lilian.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein, Lilian.".

„Aber wie willst du da ran kommen? Das Wachhaus ist die ganze Nacht besetzt. Es ist jetzt sogar tagsüber besetzt, meint Vater. Muss ziemlich verzweifelt sein, dein Hauptmann.", überlegte Lilian.

„Nicht verzweifelt genug.", widersprach Charlotte, „Das Wachhaus wird heute Nacht leer stehen. Mumm hat nicht genug Männer und muss deshalb heute Nacht selbst Patrouille gehen. Er kann es sich nicht leisten drinnen zu bleiben, vor allem, wenn es tausende von Häusern gibt, in die mit viel größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit eingebrochen wird.".

„Du nennst ihn schon beim Nachnamen?", Lilian gluckste und verschluckte sich an einem Keks.

„Wenn ich ihn Sam nennen darf, wirst du vor Neid erblassen! Jetzt tu nicht so!".

„Sam? Das wäre ja fast niedlich!", lachte Lilian, „Sam und Lotte sitzen auf dem Baum...".

„Sei nicht albern!", mahnte Charlotte.

„Nein, aus dem Alter sind wir raus.", bestätigte Lilian.

„Ich habe ein gutes Recht auf meine eigene Romanze!", behauptete Charlotte stolz.

„Du meinst deinen eigenen Krimi?", verbesserte Lilian.

„Fast das gleiche.", Charlotte winkte ab, „Kommst du heute Nacht mit?".

„Natürlich! Das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!", rief Lilian.

„Mitternacht. Hinter den Wachhaus.", sagte Charlotte und stand auf. Sie nahm noch einen letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und murmelte: „Erstaunlich! Kein bisschen bitter. Er muss mir angebrannt sein. Kann Tee anbrennen?".

„Ich glaube nicht, Charlotte.", gluckste Lilian.

„Dann bis heute Abend!".

„Soll dich meine Kutsche nach Hause bringen?".

„Nein, ich werde mir ein wenig die Füße vertreten. Kann nie schaden. Man hat einfach eine bessere Sicht auf die hübschen Gebäude dieses Stadtteils. Ich bin sehr interessiert an Architektur.", sagte Charlotte nachdenklich.

„Wie du willst.", meinte Lilian.

„Mumm sagte, es sei zu gefährlich für mich auf der Straße. Ich werde es ihm zeigen!".

„Wann hat er das gesagt?", fragte Lilian.

„Auf der Party, als du nicht mehr da warst.", log Charlotte schnell und sicher.

„Und ich dachte, ihr hättet über Geld gesprochen, weil dein Mann ja im Moment keins verdient.", vermutete Lilian, „Übrigens: Woher weißt du das eigentlich mit der Schublade?".

„Was denkst du denn jetzt schon wieder, Lilian?", fragte Charlotte zurück und klang leicht genervt.

„Nichts.", behauptete Lilian.

„Dann ist ja gut.", und Charlotte verließ Lilians Zimmer und das Haus der Familie Craine.

*


	38. Chapter 38

Kenneth Fleischmeister saß seit dem Vormittag am Fenster und versuchte mit subtiler Genauigkeit seine Nachbarn ausspionieren. Er war sich sicher, dass es notwendig war, die Menschen der Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Jeder Mensch war ein potentieller Verbrecher. Eigentlich waren sie alle Verbrecher. Früher oder später drehte jeder ein krummes Dinge und dann musste er da sein!

Nun, er hatte keine Möglichkeit das Zimmer zu verlassen und an die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss zu denken, kam - was die Beschwerlichkeit anging - in etwa einer Reise in eine andere Galaxie auf einem Dreirad gleich. Aber er konnte sich dennoch nützlich machen. In Kenneth' Bewusstsein gab es kein Bedürfnis nach Entspannung. Wenn er nicht kämpfen konnte und er auf seinen Kopf angewiesen war, neigte ebendieser dazu _Gedanken_ zu entwickeln und das musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden. _Gedanken_ waren schlecht. _Gedanken_ weckten Wünsche und Hoffnungen und verklären den Blick für die wesentlichen Dinge: Verbrechen!

Überall geschahen sie. Überall und zu jeder Zeit. Und er konnte die Schuldigen beobachten und sobald sein Bein wieder gesund war, würden alle diese missratenen Subjekt büßen!

Die Tür knarrte.

„Du bist es, Schatz!", sagte er ohne sich umzublicken. Er kannte die leisen, fast unhörbaren Schritte seiner Frau, die nur deshalb _fast_ unhörbar waren, weil Charlotte sich ganz bewusst Mühe gab, ein Geräusch zu hinterlassen. Es hätte sie verdächtig gemacht, wenn Kenneth nicht überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass seine Frau die reinste und beinahe unmenschlich unschuldigste Natur der Welt besaß. Jemand der so schön war wie Charlotte, hatte es gar nicht nötig irgendwelchen semilegalen Geschäften nachzugehen. Jeden anderen Menschen, der einen solchen Schritt an den Tag legte, hätte Kenneth ohne das Verlesen von Rechten verhaftet. Bei Charlotte kam ihm kein solcher Gedanke, immerhin stammte sie aus einer ehrhaften Familie mit einer langen Diebestradition. Sicher rührte der lautlose Schritt aus diesem Erbe.

Charlotte legte ihren leichten Sommermantel ab und betrat das obere Wohnzimmer - Im Haus gab es zwei Wohnzimmer. Eines davon befand sich in der oberen Etage und war vom Architekten als Kinderzimmer angedacht, doch Charlotte hatte es mit einem Sofa ausgestattet und nutzt es meist zum Lesen. Im Augenblick jedoch wohnte Kenneth darin, denn Charlotte war es unmöglich ihren Mann jeden Tag ins untere Wohnzimmer und dann wieder hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer zu bugsieren.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Oh. Es geht voran. Obwohl im Augenblick eher nichts geht.", er grinste seine Frau gewinnend an.

Charlotte lächelte müde zurück: „Wenn dir langweilig wird, kann ich dir ein paar Bücher empfehlen.".

„Ach lass mal, Liebling. Bücher sind etwas für Frauen, die den ganzen Tag frei haben und die die wirkliche Welt draußen nicht kennen und deshalb Geschichten darüber lesen müssen.", entgegnete Kenneth.

„Mag sein. Ich dachte nur, dass dir vielleicht langweilig würde, wenn du den ganzen Tag nur da am Fenster sitzt.", vermutete Charlotte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe sogar etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden: Herr Schlendrian von gegenüber hat eine neue Freundin.".

„So?", fragte Charlotte interessiert.

„Eine sehr feine Dame, wie mir scheint. Trägt einen Pelzkragen.", beschrieb Kenneth.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Charlotte.

„Eine solche Frau zu unterhalten ist sehr teuer. Ich wüsste nicht, woher der alte Schlendrian so viel Geld haben sollte.", sagte Kenneth in verschwörerischen Ton.

„Warte mal! Du meinst _den_ Schlendrian? Gelbe Zähne, ein steifes Bein und kreisrunden Haarausfall? Seine Frau ist tot und seine Tochter lebt im Ausland?", ereiferte sich Charlotte.

„Genau der.", bestätigte Kenneth.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn letztens gesehen.", raunte Charlotte.

„Tatsächlich?".

„Und weißt du auch wo?".

„Wo?".

„Unten im Pfandleihhaus.", sagte Charlotte aufgeregt, „Wenn ich mich nicht irre hat er eine Perlenkette versetzt. Ich dachte es sei ein altes Schmuckstück seiner Frau. Aber vielleicht hat er es auch _woanders_ her.".

„Ja. Ich habe ihn schwer im Verdacht. Mit seinem Bein kann er nicht der Dieb sein, aber ich bin sicher, er ist eine Art Zwischenhändler. Er ist perfekt dafür. Wer würde in dem alten Krüppel einen Dieb vermuten?", erklärte Kenneth.

„Du meinst, das ist ein ganzer Ring?", fragte Charlotte mit großen Augen.

„Da bin ich mir sicher! Die gehen sehr professionell vor. Nirgendwo tauchen die gestohlenen Schmuckstücke auf. Und warum nicht? Weil ein alter Krüppel sie als Erbstücke seiner Frau versetzt.".

„Dein kriminalistischer Verstand ist zu beneiden. Bestimmt werden irgendwann einmal Bücher über dich geschrieben und dann lesen jede Menge Frauen von deinem Genie.", behauptet Charlotte, woraufhin Kenneth dunkelrot anlief. Dass eine Frau wie Charlotte über ihn in einem Buch las... Mehr Nähe konnte er zu keiner Frau je erwarten.

„Hoffentlich wird dein Bein bald gesund, damit du den alten Schlendrian verhaften kannst!", sagte Charlotte, „Schon allein, dass er eine _solche_ Freundin zu haben scheint, kommt mir illegal vor.".

„Ich werde ihn noch eine Weile beobachten müssen. Du und ich wissen zwar, dass Schlendrian ein Verbrecher ist, aber das Justizsystem braucht Beweise dafür.", erklärte Kenneth, „Das ist eine sehr komplexe Angelegenheit mit dem Justizsystem.".

„Du hast einen sehr anspruchsvollen Beruf.", bestätigte Charlotte.

„Und sehr gefährlich.", fügte Kenneth hinzu.

„Aber ehrenhaft!", schloss Charlotte und stand auf, „Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen. Ich habe etwas Kopfschmerzen.".

„Oh! Warte! Sieh dir das an!", Kenneth winkte ungelenk und Charlotte trat zum Fenster. Sie nahm das Fernglas und beobachtete Frau Trockenbrodt, wie sie einen Briefumschlag in einen Briefkasten am Haus gegenüber einschmiss.

„Was da wohl drin ist?", fragte Charlotte.

„Informationen, nehme ich an.", sagte Kenneth düster, „Informationen sind der erste Schritt eines Verbrechens.".

„Aber die arme Frau Trockenbrodt ist doch so eine gute Frau.", rief Charlotte schockiert, „Sie hat drei wundervolle Enkelkinder und eine gutes Händchen für Pflanzen. Ihr ganzer Balkon blüht fast das ganze Jahr lang. Ich vermute, die benutzt einen magischen Dünger, den sie von der Universität bezieht.".

„Und ich vermute, sie züchtet nicht bloß Rosen!", warf Kenneth ein, „Wovon lebt Frau Trockenbrodt eigentlich?".

„Ich glaube, sie war eine Näherin und hat etwas zurückgelegt.", vermutete Charlotte und legte das Fernglas bei Seite.

„Oder sie versorgt die ganze Stadt mit halluzinogenen Kräutern. Ich habe gehört, dass Hexen damit ihrer schwarze Magie betreiben. So etwas ist in Ankh-Morpork sicher nicht erlaubt.".

„Behalt sie im Auge!", riet Charlotte und verließ das Zimmer, ihre Schläfen massierend.

*


	39. Chapter 39

Charlotte hatte ihren Mann ins Bett verfrachtet und ihm eine Bögen Papier und einen Stift in die Hand gedrückt. Sie hatte ihm nahe gelegt, doch alle seine Vermutungen aufzuschreiben, damit, sobald er wieder in den Dienst zurückkehren konnte, die Stadt von den schlimmsten, kriminellen Subjekten gesäubert werden konnte.

Nun hatte sie sich ihren schwarzen Samtanzug angezogen und sich aus ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster aufs Dach geschwungen.

In Ankh-Morpork war das flanieren auf den Dächern der Häuser genau so alltäglich wie andernorts die Fortbewegung über Abkürzungen durch düstere, suspekte Gassen und über Autobahnbrücken. Da Ankh-Morpork fast ausschließlich aus düsteren, suspekten Gassen bestand - und diese entsprechend keine Abkürzung darstellten - , konnte man gleich die Autobahnbrücke nehmen. Die Überquerung einer solchen entsprach etwa dem Gefahrengrad eines Spazierganges über die Dächer der Stadt. Hier befanden sich die geheimen Wege und Pfade der Assassinen, auf die man als Nicht-Assassine - was gleichbedeutend ist mir „potentielles Opfer" - besser nicht ausspürte.

Wagte man allerdings den Weg über die Dächer, so erreichte man eine Zeitersparnis bei den meisten Wegen durch die Stadt von rund 50 Prozent - und das wiederum machte die Dachspaziergänge entsprechend sicherer.

Charlotte kannte natürlich die Pfade der Assassinen und wusste sich von ihrem Trainingsgelände fern zu halten. Wie leicht konnte ein unbedarfter Dieb in eine Falle tappen, die eigentlich für einen Assassinen-Prüfling vorgesehen war!

Die Dächer hatten außerdem den Vorteil, dass man sich bequem in ihrem Schatten bewegen konnte. Zwar wusste jeder Bürger von Ankh-Morpork, dass sich auf den Dächern ebenso viel Leben abspielte, wie darunter, doch spielte es sich nicht in ihrem Blickfeld ab, was dazu führte, dass man sich unten auf der Straße kaum darum scherte, was da oben passierte. So lange man nicht selbst von einem herabspringenden Meuchelmörder getroffen wurde, war alles in Ordnung. Es handelte sich lediglich um ein zweites Niveau, auf dem man sich bewegen konnte, eine Straße über der Straße.

Charlotte suchte Deckung hinter Schornsteinen und Dachgauben und schlich lautlos über Morpork hinweg, bis sie an die Messingbrücke hinüber nach Ankh gelangte. Sie kletterte an einem Rohr für Regenwasser hinunter auf die Straße. Ihren Schritten fehlte nun jegliches Geräusch.

Der Ankh war im Spätsommer nicht mehr als ein klägliches Rinnsal und zudem von einer harten Schmutzkruste überzogen, auf dem man laufen konnte, wenn man schnell genug lief und den Giftstoffen keine Gelegenheit gab, sich durch die Schuhsohlen zu fressen.

Genau das tat Charlotte. Sie legte einen Sprint über den Fluss hin. Direkt unter den Messingbrücke auf der Feldwebel Frederick Colon gerade seinen Wachdienst begann.

Das neue Wachhaus in Ankh lag in der Nähe der großen Gildenhäuser. Es handelte sich um eine Art Verwaltungsviertel, in der natürlich auch eine Abordnung des Patriziers nicht fehlen durfte. Deshalb wurde kurzerhand ein kleines Häuschen zwischen Musiker- und Kaufmannsgilde enteignet und zum Wachhaus umfunktioniert.

Mumm war nicht besonders glücklich mit seinem neuen Hauptquartier. Die elitären Gildenoberhäupter, die ihr Tagwerk (im Fall der Assassinen-Gilde, ihr Nachtwerk) in seiner unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft verrichteten, konnte er allesamt nicht ausstehen. In ihrer Gegenwart kam er sich vor wie ein minderwertiger Botschafter in einem Lande, zu dem er unter normalen Umständen keinen Zutritt erlangen würde. Hinzukam, dass Ankh jenen würzigen Geruch vermissen ließ, den er als Junge, als er in Morpork aufgewachsen war, verinnerlicht hatte und ohne den er erhebliche Entzugserscheinungen verspürte.

Heute Nacht jedoch konnte er aufatmen, denn er hatte eine Ausrede gefunden, sich selbst für die Nachtwache einzuteilen.

Er setzte ein mürrisches Gesicht auf, wie es ein Hauptmann zu tun hat, wenn er ihm unwürdige Arbeiten verrichten musste. Vor sich selbst und sonst niemandem musst er allerdings zugeben, dass er es genoss durch düster Straßen zu ziehen und die schlafenden Bürger darauf hinzuweisen, dass alles gut sei.

Der Schichtwechsel vollzog sich in der ganzen Stadt. Diebe lösten Kaufleute ab.

In den Tavernen und Kneipen lösten Studenten, die heimlich den Campus der Unsichtbaren Universität verlassen hatten, um sich ins ausschweifende Nachtleben von Ankh-Morpork zu werfen, ihre Dozenten und Professoren ab, die sich hochoffiziell einige Biere hinter die Binde geschüttet hatten und dies mit würdevollem Tonfall damit begründeten, dass ein Zauberer dies zum Wohle der Stadt tat - Bier das von einer trainierten Zaubererleber abgebaut wurde, konnte die unschuldigen Lebern eines potentiellen, angehenden Trunkenboldes um einiges entlasten.

Die Tagwache wurde von der Nachtwache abgelöst.

Mumm nahm seinen Dienst auf der Straße auf. Charlotte nahm ihre Aufgaben im Inneren des Wachhauses wahr. Ein fliegender Wechseln vollzog sich.

Lilian lehnte an der Wand eines Durchgangs zwischen Wachhaus und des Gildenhauses der Kaufleute. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, sowie zwei Streifen schwarzer Farbe auf den Wangen. Sie rauchte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du...", fragte Charlotte, als sie vom Dachfirst des Gildenhauses sprang.

Lilian unterdrückte ein Husten: „Ich dachte, es sieht erwachsener aus. Ladylike.".

„Ich kenne keine einzige Lady, die eine Zigarette _so_ raucht!", erwiderte Charlotte, „Und ich kenne recht viele Ladys.".

„Wie rauchen sie denn?", fragte Lilian.

„Sie atmen den Rauch ein und spucken ihn nicht aus.", sagte Charlotte und deutet auf eine kleine Pfütze aus gräulichem Speichel vor Lilians Füßen auf dem Boden.

„Es will einfach nicht runter.", verteidigte sich Lilian.

„Ich finde Frauen sollten nicht an so einem Stengeln nuckeln.", sagte Charlotte und hantierte mit ihren Handschuhen mit den Widerhaken herum.

„Wieso nicht?", erkundigte sich Lilian und trat die Zigarette aus.

„Es ist nicht ladylike.", sagte Charlotte trocken und verschwand um die Ecke an die Rückseite des Wachhauses, wo sie ihre Spikes in den Putz rammte.

„Wie ich es mir dachte.", entgegnete sie, als sie nach einigen Minuten zurückkehrte, „Er hat sie zurück gelassen.".

Sie hielt Lilian die rostige Dienstmarke des Hauptmanns entgegen.

„Hält sie wahrscheinlich für zu wertvoll, um sie mit sich herumzutragen.", vermutete Lilian.

„Naja. Das war es dann.", druckste Charlotte.

„Recht unspektakulär.", bestätigte Lilian.

„Ein Toifelskreis. Ich sage dir das Adrenalin ist ein Toifelszeug. Macht abhängig und du brauchst immer mehr.", vermutete Charlotte.

„Sehen wir und morgen?", fragte Lilian.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich hab schon was vor.", entgegnete Charlotte.

„Na dann. Gute Nacht, Charlotte. Komm gut nach Hause.".

„Gute Nacht, Lilian. Und lass das mit dem Rauchen sein. Ich wette, dein Assassine steht da auch nicht so drauf. Assassinen hinterlassen nie Spuren und schon gar keine Brandlöcher oder Asche auf dem Fußboden, oder Spuckpfützen, wo man geht und steht.".

„Mag sein. War ja nur eine Idee. Ich dachte, es würde mich interessanter machen.".

„Frauen werden nicht durch ihr Aussehen oder Accessoires interessant, sondern dadurch, was man nicht sieht.".

„Sagst gerade du, Charlotte-ich-trage-einen-Schlitz-im-Kleid-der-bis-zur-Hüfte-reicht.".

„Gegen ein bisschen Aussehen, ist nichts einzuwenden. Zur richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort wirkt es Wunder. Aber eben nur im Zusammenhang mit Geheimhaltung auf anderen Ebenen.".

„Du spielst mit Menschen wie mit Puppen.".

„Oh nein. Das ist nicht wahr! Puppen sind widerspenstiger. Sie tun nicht das, was ich von ihnen verlange. Und es macht weit weniger Spaß Puppen beim Denken zuzusehen. Menschen reagieren immer so bezaubernd.".

*


	40. Chapter 40

Charlotte gähnte. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht gerade einmal drei Stunden geschlafen. Sie hatte eine rostige Dienstmarke zu einem kleinen Versteck am anderen Ende der Stadt gebracht, wo sich im Laufe der letzten Wochen einiges an Schmuck angesammelt hatte. In einer kleinen, verfallenen Scheune am Stadtrand würde niemand nach Diebesgut suchen, was dazu führte, dass die entsprechenden, freiberuflichen Diebe aufpassen mussten sich nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße zur treten, wenn sie versuchten ein geschütztes Plätzchen für ihre semirechtmäßig erworbenen Sachanlangen für schlechtere Zeiten anzulegen.

Charlotte war nicht müde und ihr Gähnen machte das sehr deutlich.

Mumm knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Woher hast du das gewusst?".

Charlotte lehnte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Es sind die Gene. Seit Generationen hat meine Familie einen besonderen Sinn für Diebstähle entwickelt. Ich bin sicher, so wie du besondere Polizeisinne entwickelt hast, besitze ich quasi von Geburt an Diebessinne.".

Mumm grübelte. Es konnte den Ausführungen folgen und das mache ihn stutzig. Sollte Charlotte tatsächlich einmal die pure Wahrheit sprechen?

„Du hast genau gewusst, dass hier eingebrochen werden würde!".

„Ich habe nie etwas in der Hinsicht geäußert.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Du sagtest, dass ich es mir noch wünschen würde, dich früher eingestellt zu haben.".

„Und ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr?".

„Ich werde dich nicht einstellen!", Mumm blieb fest, und wenn es das letzte, was er durchsetzen konnte, „Eher...", er überlegte, „Eher beschließen die Singvögel da draußen sich zusammenzurotten und uns hier durch den Kamin anzugreifen, als dass ich dich einstelle. Ich würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit bei etwa eins zu einer Millionen ansiedeln."

„Dann könnte es ja klappen!", sagte Charlotte lachend, um eine alte Weisheit aufzuwärmen, die besagte, dass sich Chancen mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit eins zu einer Million in neun von zehn Fällen bewahrheiteten, „Hauptman Mumm. Ich appelliere an deine Vernunft!", begann Charlotte.

„Und die warnt mich davor ein Mädchen in die Wache aufzunehmen.", erwiderte Mumm.

„Du wirst dich erinnern, dass ich verheiratet bin. Die Bezeichnung _Mädchen_ trifft also wohl kaum mehr auf mich zu.", sagte Charlotte und blinzelte, „Hör zu. Ich kann dir helfen. Ich kann der Diebesgilde helfen.".

„Dann bewirb dich doch dort!", schlug Mumm vor.

„Die nehmen mich nicht auf und ich halte dich für intelligenter! Deshalb hoffte ich, dass du einsiehst, dass ich die Ermittlungen unterstützen kann.", erklärte Charlotte, „Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor: Wenn du mich aufnimmst werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Einbrüche aufhören.".

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Mumm argwöhnisch.

„Betriebsgeheimnis.", sagte Charlotte.

„Eine Frau in der Stadtwache. Du stellst dir das so einfach vor.".

„Du wirst weich, nicht wahr?", argwöhnte Charlotte, „Ich kenne die Arbeitsweise von Dieben und ich kenne ihre bevorzugten Ziele und ich weiß, wo sie ihre Beute verticken.".

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Mumm.

„Ich bin eine Frau, die mit offenen Augen durch die Welt läuft und ich lese.", erklärte Charlotte und ging halb um Mumms Schreibtisch herum, um sich mit dem Rücken dagegen zu lehnen, erst verträumt am Mumm vorbei zu schauen und sich schließlich rücklings auf die Schreibtischplatte zu stützen und sich darauf zu setzen.

„Und das soll dich qualifizieren?", fragte Mumm und grinste.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sich Wissen auszahlt. Mehr als unkontrollierte Kraft.", erwiderte Charlotte ruhig.

„Was willst du damit sagen?".

„Dass ihr blind seid. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo ihr suchen sollt, nicht wahr?", sagte Charlotte und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Wir waren da, als der Dieb auf in der Bleichfuß-Villa auftauchte.", verteidigte sich Mumm.

„Nicht ihr habt dem Dieb aufgelauert. Der Dieb ist gekommen, um euch vorzuführen. Euch und die Diebesgilde. Er hat bewiesen, dass er euch allen überlegen ist. Drama. Warnung. Reviermarkierung. Nenn es wie du willst.".

„Und das weißt du so genau?", fragte Mumm und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Nein. Aber es ist mehr, als ihr wisst, oder?", sagte Charlotte.

Mumm schwieg.

„Du kannst es nicht noch schlimmer machen.", sagte Charlotte sanft.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", gab Mumm zu, „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich um jeden Hinweis dankbar. Auch wenn sie kompletter Mist sind. Alles ist besser als die vollkommene Ungewissheit. Ich kann mich in diese Diebesgehirne nicht einklinken.".

„Du bist ein grundehrlicher Mann.", bestätigte Charlotte.

„Ich bräuchte tatsächlich jemanden, der diesem Dieb ein Gesicht und eine Persönlichkeit gibt. Es ist immer leichter einen Menschen zu jagen, als ein Phantom.", murmelte Mumm.

„Du bist tatsächlich intelligenter als die Gildendiebe.", ermutigte ihn Charlotte.

„Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil, eine Art Profiler zu haben. Nur frage ich mich: Die Diebe müssten alle diese Dinge wissen. Sie müssten die Psyche des Einbrechers analysieren können. Wieso finden, sie ihn nicht?".

„Mein Vater ist kein Dieb. Ihn interessiert die Diebeskunst nicht. Er ist satt. Und was die Gildenmitglieder betrifft, so sind die meisten zu selbstgefälligen Steuereintreibern verkommen. Sie kündigen ihre Einbrüche an und finden ein völlig leeres Haus vor mit dem verabredeten Betrag an Bargeld auf dem Küchenschrank. Die Diebeskunst hat ihre Romantik verloren. Sie ist verkommen. Und Männer, die etwas leicht bekommen, verlernen komplizierte Techniken. Frauen hingegen bewahren gerne Traditionen, beschäftigen sich mit komplizierten Praktiken und erhalten das Wissen am Leben, selbst, wenn sie es nie anwenden müssen oder dürfen.".

„Dein Wissen ist also rein theoretischer Natur?", fragte Mumm.

„Leider ja. Du könntest das ändern.", Charlotte grinste ihn an.

Mumm atmete aus: „Was könnte jemanden veranlassen ein rostiges Abzeichen zu stehlen? Es ist nichts wert.".

„Es ist sehr selten.", gab Charlotte zurück, „Antik. Fast schon ein Sammlerstück. Wie viele sind davon noch im Einsatz? Zehn? Zwölf? Auf Tag- und Nachtwache hochgerechnet.".

Mumm überlegte und kämpfte mit sich: „Und sobald der Dieb gefangen ist, wirst du den Dienst wieder quittiere?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Oh, natürlich. Es geht mir einzig um die Ehre der Diebesgilde. Wie sieht denn das aus? Da läuft seit Monaten ein Einbrecher frei rum und Charles Freemont tut rein gar nichts dagegen...".

„Da will seine Tochter es natürlich richten.", schlussfolgerte Mumm.

„So ist es.", bestätigte Charlotte.

„Dann sind wir, denke ich im Geschäft.", keuchte Mumm.

Charlotte nickte und glitt vom Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein. Du weiß ja: _Nur ein Dieb fängt einen Dieb!_".

„Ich dachte die Diebesgilde hätte diesen Spruch verboten und ihn geändert in: _Nur eine Fallgrube mit Skorpionen fängt einen Dieb._", spracht Mumm.

„Mit einer Fallgrube und Skorpionen fängt man einen Idioten. Um einen Dieb zu fangen, braucht es ein diebisches Gehirn.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Ich hoffe du hast es.", seufzte Mumm und richtete sich auf.

Charlotte schaute ihn einen Augenblick an, als er sich anschickte den Raum zu verlassen, dann fragte sie verdutzt: „Wo willst du hin?".

„Hargas Rippenstube.", lautete die Antwort, „Ich rede nicht gerne bei nüchternem Magen über Geldangelegenheiten und über Besoldung spreche ich mit meinen Rekruten erst nach dem dritten Glas.".

„Ich mache dich aufmerksam: Ich bin eisern im Handeln, nüchtern oder angeheitert.", sagte Charlotte.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.".

„Ich werde den Posten meines Mannes einnehmen. Also steht mir Sold in gleicher Höhe zu.", behauptete Charlotte.

„Ich kann dich unmöglich zum Fähnrich ernennen. Du fängst unten an, wie alle anderen auch.", Mumm blieb hart und er fragte sich, wie lange er es bleiben konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Charlotte und sagte einlenkend: „Einverstanden. Ich glaube, es wird ohnehin mehr Spaß machen, _unten_ anzufangen, um sich dann _hoch_ zu arbeiten.".

Mumm lief rot an und rauschte durch die Tür: „Folge mir, Gefreiter Freemont.".

Charlotte eilte ihm nach und fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich Gefreit_er _hieß und nicht Gefreit_e_.

Mumm rannte fast hinaus auf die Straße. Es war ihm unangenehm sich mit Charlotte allein in einem Zimmer zu befinden.

Charlotte wusste, es würde noch unangenehmer für ihn werden, wenn er sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde und bei Weiten die unangenehmste Erfahrung würde es sein, mit ihr um Geld zu verhandeln.

Charlotte eilte Mumm nach, der einen forschen Schritt vorgab. Es freute sie, dass er glaubte, sich in gewisser Weise freigeschwommen zu haben. Mumm glaubte nun in eine machtvollere Position geraten zu sein. Doch Charlotte wusste, dass sie gerade einen besonders klugen Schachzug getätigt hatte.

„Du gehörst jetzt zur Stadtwache. Während deiner Schicht hast du deine Uniform zu tragen und deine Dienstmarke bei dir zu führen, damit du dich ausweisen kannst. Vorgesetzt sprichst du mit dem Rang und Nachnamen an. Ich dulde keine Befehlsverweigerung oder dergleichen. Anordnungen werden sofort und gründlich ausgeführt. Dafür erhältst du am Ende der Woche deinen Sold.", sagte Mumm tonlos und ohne sich umzublicken, als er die Straße hinunter ging und Charlotte ihm hinterher eilte, „Deine Uniform erhältst du spätestens morgen Abend. Ich werde dir die Adresse eines Schmiedes geben, wo du sie dir Anpassen kannst. Im Augenblick haben wir keine Kettenhemden für Damen vorrätig. Deine Dienstmarke erhältst du morgen bei Dienstantritt.".

Charlotte wusste, dass all diese Regeln Teil einer anfänglichen Schikane waren, durch die alle Jungrekruten mussten, wenn sie ihren Dienst antraten. Bei ihr schien es Mumm besonders zu genießen und Charlotte ließ ihn gewähren. Alles andere wäre nicht realistisch, glaubte sie.

Sie wusste, dass keiner der Wachen sich großartig um Befehle scherte. Sicherlich arbeitet man zusammen, allerdings eher auf freundschaftlicher, kumpelhafter Ebene. Und was das Mitführen der Dienstmarke anging, hatte Mumm selbst bewiesen, dass er sich nicht an seine eigenen Regeln hielt, wodurch jede andere ebenfalls bedeutungslos wurde. Mumm wusste das, aber das Herunterbeten der Bestimmungen gehörte einfach dazu. Es musste einfach sein.

Charlotte war nicht auf das Geld angewiesen. Sie war auf gar keine Tätigkeit angewiesen und das machte es ihr leicht, Pflichten nachzugehen. Sie hatte gar keine.

Wenn er langweilig wurde, konnte sie den Hauptmann einfach links liegen lassen und sich ein neues Objekt der Begierde suchen. Im Augenblick jedoch erweckte ihr kleines Spiel den Eindruck, noch länger spannend zu bleiben.

*


	41. Chapter 41

Mumm hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, doch sie waren zu einem Ende gekommen. Er hoffte, dass Charlotte, wenn sie erst eine Uniform besaß, keine Schlitze mehr in ihren Kleidern trug. Im Endeffekt war er viel mehr Geld losgeworden, als ihm für einen Gefreiten zur Verfügung stand. Insgeheim dachte er darüber nach Charlottes Überzahlung durch eine Kürzung von Nobbys Sold zu finanzieren.

Im Augenblick befanden sich Mumm und Charlotte in dem kleinen Durchgang zwischen Kaufmannsgilde und Wachhaus.

„Und du glaubst, hier könnten sich Spuren finden?", fragte Mumm.

„Man muss nur verstehen, wie ein Dieb zu denken. Bei Nacht ist dieser Durchgang geschützt. Man kann nicht einsehen, denn die hohen Wände werfen ihren Schatten hierher.", sprach Charlotte, „Gestern Nacht war es schwül warm. Ich nehme an, du hast ein Fenster offen gehabt?".

„Ja.", antwortete Mumm knapp.".

„Das Fenster zu deinem Büro?".

„Ja.".

„Na bitte. Dieses Fenster liegt auf der Rückseite des Hauses, ebenfalls im Schatten. Jeder Dieb hätte ungesehen daran hinaufklettern können. Dieser Baum da gibt zusätzlichen Schutz. Für einen Dieb ist es ganz leicht in dein Büro zu kommen.", kombinierte Charlotte.

„Und was hat er dort gesucht? Auf die schäbige Marke kann er es kaum abgesehen haben.", warf Mumm ein.

„Nun, es kann sein, dass er glaubte in einem Wachhaus Gelddepot des Patriziers zu finden. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass er sich lange da drin aufgehalten hat. Es gibt nicht viele Orte, an denen etwas wertvolles versteckt sein kann. Das einzige Möbelstück im Haus ist der Schreibtisch und er hat das einzige genommen, was er darin gefunden hat. Nur, damit er etwas mitgenommen hat. Um eine Visitenkarte zu hinterlassen.", führte Charlotte fort.

„Um mich zu ärgern?", knurrte Mumm.

„Vielleicht.", Charlotte grinste.

„Kannst du sonst noch etwas über den Dieb sagen?", fragte Mumm ungeduldig und zunehmend schlechter gelaunt.

„Ich vermute er ist Raucher.", sagte Charlotte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Mumm verblüfft.

„Siehst du das da auf dem Boden?", sie zeigte auf das Kopfsteinpflaster zu ihren Füßen.

„Nein.", antwortete Mumm und starrte konzentriert.

„Ein recht frischer Fleck. Ich nehme an, dass es sich um Speichel handelt. Und da hinten in der Ecke hat der Wind kleine Aschepartikel und die abgebrannt Kippe zusammengewirbelt.".

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es sich um den Speichel des Diebes handelt?", wollte Mumm wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich _weiß_ gar nichts. Ich _vermute_ es. Wer könnte hier sonst eine Zigarette geraucht haben? Und warum gerade hier? Im Dunkeln. Im Schatten.".

„Vielleicht ein Kind, dass vor seinen Eltern verheimlicht, dass es zu rauchen begonnen hat?", vermutete Mumm.

„Und da stellt es sich direkt neben das Wachhaus?", erwiderte Charlotte, „Nein. Derjenige, der hier auf den Boden gespuckt hat - ich schätze es ist etwa zwölf Stunden her - wollte nicht von außen nicht gesehen werden, hatte aber das Wachhaus als Ziel. Du hast nicht etwa einen geheimnisvollen, rauchenden Zeugen gestern Nacht empfangen?".

„Nein.", gab Mumm zurück.

„Dann besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass dies eine Spur vom Dieb ist. Wenn du mich fragst, ist es recht unvorsichtig seine Kippen am Tatort zurückzulassen.", sagte Charlotte gelangweilt.

„Gut. Raucher. Was noch?", bohrte Mumm weiter.

Charlotte schlenderte um das Wachhaus herum und besah sich das fragliche Fenster von außen lange und gründlich. Dann schloss sie: „Er trägt Handschuhe und Spikes. Keine Fingerabdrücke und da vorn in der Mauer ist etwas Putz abgebröckelt. Könnte durch einen Spike passiert sein. Kann aber auch mit dem Alter des Gebäudes zusammenhängen. Jedenfalls würde ich Spikes benutzen, wenn ich schnell und leise die Wand hier hinauf klettern wollte.".

„_Du_ würdest Spikes benutzen? Und du bist sicher, dass du es dir zutraust so eine Meinung zu haben?", brummte Mumm skeptisch.

„Wie wolltest du von hier nach da oben kommen? Möglichst schnell und möglichst leise und ohne viel Aufhebens?", fragte Charlotte trocken zurück.

„Keine Ahnung.", gestand Mumm, „Du bist hier der Dieb.".

„Dieb_in_!", verbesserte Charlotte.

„Von mir aus. Die Kletterhandschuhe und die Spikes bekommt man übrigens im Diebesfachhandel. Und der ist nur für Gildenmitglieder geöffnet. Entweder unser Dieb ist ein Gildenmitglied, oder er hat die Gilde bestohlen.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Da fühle ich mich doch gleich schon nicht mehr so allein.", sagte Mumm und wand sich vom Tatort ab, ging zurück zur Vorderseite des Hauses und schickte sich an hineinzugehen. Zuvor sagte er zu Charlotte: „Jetzt lass dir deine Uniform anfertigen. Heute Abend treffen wir und hier für eine Absprache über die Schicht.".

„Gut. Also bis dann, Hauptmann!", Charlotte grüßte, indem sie ihre rechte Hand zum Kopf führte.

Mumm sah sie argwöhnisch an und sagte dann: „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Stell es dir nur nicht zu einfach vor!".

„Keine Sorge!", versprach Charlotte und wandte sich um.

*


	42. Chapter 42

Es fiel Charlotte schwer sich zu bewegen. Sie legte größten Wert auf Beweglichkeit und die Fähigkeit zu Atmen, doch in diesem metallenen Schildkrötenpanzer gestaltete sich das eine wie das andere als schwierig. Zwar hatte man ihr einen Harnisch auf ihren Körperbau zugeschmiedet, doch wohl fühlte sie sich darin nicht. Am Kragen scheuerte er und das Kettenhemd wog eine Tonne.

Sie trug eine braune Hose und Sandalen, die hingegen erstaunlich bequem waren.

Ein schwerer, topfartiger Helm schränkte ihre Sicht ein und wog schwer auf ihrem Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wie man damit denken konnte, oder wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn im Sommer stundenlang die Sonne darauf knallte. Zum Glück hatte sie Nachtschicht.

Charlotte fragte sich ohnehin, wie sie in diesem Aufzug schnell und gründlich einen Verbrecher verfolgen und stellen sollte. Man war unweigerlich langsam mit dieser Uniform und an Anschleichen war noch nicht einmal zu denken. Das Kettenhemd rasselte bei jeder Bewegung.

Charlotte verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar und wartete ab, was sie in ihrer ersten Schicht erwartete. Sie durfte nicht zugeben, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte und die Uniform sie einengte, wo sie doch darauf bestanden hatte, sie tragen zu dürfen. Nein, diese Genugtuung würde sie Mumm nicht kampflos überlassen. Sicherlich wusste er, wie sie sich fühlte. _Jeder Rekrut fühlte sich am Anfang sicherlich so_, dachte Charlotte, _es ist nur eine Frage der Gewohnheit. Irgendwann werde ich mit dem Ding ins Bett gehen und es nur noch zum Waschen ausziehen. Wobei... Sieh dir Nobby an, der zieht das Ding noch nicht mal zum Waschen aus._

Charlottes Körper hatte nur einen Nachteil: Er war zierlich gebaut und deshalb musste sie verhältnismäßig hohen Kraftaufwand betreiben, um die Uniform zu tragen.

Dennoch, es wirkte ehrfurchtgebietend. Der Brustharnisch musste einfach sein, um sie als Mitglied der Wache zu kennzeichnen. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

Hauptmann Mumm hatte die anderen Wachen kurz vorgestellt. Charlotte jedoch kannte sie bereits von den kargen Berichten ihres Ehemanns.

Korporal Nobby Nobbs war ein kleiner, vor Dreck stehender Mann. Er rauchte Kette und hatte sie es sich angewöhnt seine gebrauchten Zigarettenstummel aufzubewahren und für schlechte Zeiten zu sparen. Er klemmte sie sich einfach hinters Ohr, wo sich - wie Feldwebel Colon nach jahrelanger Zusammenarbeit vermutete - eine Art Elefantenfriedhof für Nikotin befinden musste. Nobby roch etwas streng und seine Haut wies überall Narben von Geschwüren und Furunkeln auf. Seine Zähne waren eine Katastrophe, aber er versuchte freundlich zu lächeln. Auch gab er sich Mühe Charlotte gebührend zu begrüßen. Es missfiel Mumm, als er ihr den Handrücken küsste und sich verbeugte, schließlich war sie nun Mitglied der Wache und nicht mehr nur hübsch anzusehendes, nervtötendes Beiwerk zur oberen Schicht von Ankh-Morpork.

Feldwebel Colon zeigte hingegen kaum eine Regung. Charlotte erspähte sofort den Ehering an seinem Finger und freute sich insgeheim über seine verschämten Blicke, die immer wieder zwischen ihr und dem Fußboden zu wechseln schienen.

Frederick Colon war ein gemütlicher Mensch. Er war kulinarischen wie alkoholischen Versuchungen nicht abgeneigt und seinem Körper war ein jahrelanger, Ehealltag mit viel Bratensoße und gekochten Kartoffeln anzusehen. Er war in mittlerem Alter und doch nie über den Rang eines Feldwebels hinausgekommen. Vermutlich lag es an seinem Gesicht, was nur wenig streng und verbissen aussah, dafür eher rosig und lustig.

Er war es schließlich auch, der die magischen Worte aussprach, die Mumm in zur Weißglut trieben. Seinem langjährigen Kameraden jedoch verzieh er es: „Na, Hauptmann, sie hat dich also doch 'rumgekriegt, was?".

Mumm knurrte etwas, das nur Colon verstehen konnte und ihn sofort hätte veranlassen müssen, das Thema tot zu schweigen: „Wenn ich es für eine gute Idee halte, sie aufzunehmen, ist diese Entscheidung von niemandem zu hinterfragen!".

„So sind die Frauen.", sinnierte Colon, „Sie gehen mit der Zeit, entwickeln ihrer Methoden weiter. Heutzutage nörgeln sie nicht mehr. Sie _diskutieren_ und lassen dich anschließend glauben, du hättest die Entscheidung allein getroffen. Ich sehe es an meiner Frau...".

„Schon gut, Fred!".

Der Feldwebel verkniff sich die Ausführungen.

Der Gefreite Karotte Eisengießersohn war ein Mann, von dem viel Frauen träumten. Nur Charlotte nicht. Er war groß und breitschultrig. Seine Haare waren aus hygienischen Gründen kurz geschoren. Er blickte unschuldig und naiv zu Charlotte hinüber und das wiederum langweilte diese. Ein ehrlicher Mann bedeutete, dass es keine zweideutigen Gespräche, keine verschwiegenen Wahrheiten und keine verhängnisvollen Situationen geben würde. Mit einem einzigen Wimpernschlag hatte sie die Persönlichkeit dieses Jungen analysiert und die absolute Sicherheit, die von ihm ausging, engte Charlotte jetzt schon ein.

Er schüttelte ihre Hand, als er sich vorstellte. Die beiden begingen Charlottes erste Schicht gemeinsam.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten fragte sich Charlotte, warum sie das alles auf sich genommen hatte. Was konnte es wert sein, dass sie sich von Karotte zu Tode langweilen lassen musste?

Die Straßen waren ruhig. Mumm hatte ihnen eine Gegend zugeteilt, in der so gut wie nichts jemals passierte.

Sie streiften durch einen Randbezirk Morporks, in dem es nur noch abgebrannte oder verlassene Scheunen gab. Einige von ihnen boten Landstreichern eine Unterkunft für die Nacht, andere dienten als Versteck für unrechtmäßig erworbenes Diebesgut.

Alles in allem versuchte niemand den beiden Wächtern - oder dem große, breiten Wächter - über den Weg zu laufen.

Es war nicht so, dass sich niemand in der Nähe befand. Charlotte nahm mindestens fünf Diebe und zwei Studenten in Begleitung einer jungen Dame war, dich sich bei einer Kontrolle sicherlich als Näherin ausgewiesen hätte.

Karotte hingegen entgingen diese hintergründigen Bewegungen in den Schatten der Scheunentrümmer. Er erwartete nichts, also nahm er auch nichts wahr.

Charlotte wies ihn nicht darauf hin und biss sich stattdessen auf Unterlippe, während ihr Begleiter ununterbrochen redete: „Weißt du, ich meine Eltern sind Zwerge. Ich glaube, dass sie mich adoptiert haben, weil ich ihnen gar nicht ähnlich sehe und die meisten Kinder sehen ihren Eltern ähnlich, nicht wahr? Sie wollten, dass ich einen guten Beruf lerne. Für die Bergwerke zu Hause bin ich zu groß und sie meinten, dass ich besser bei Leuten leben sollte, die die gleiche Statur aufweisen wie ich.".

Charlotte nickte verständnisvoll.

„Sie sagten, die Wache biete ehrbare Arbeit und deshalb habe ich mich hier beworben.".

„Zweifellos ein Trugschluss.", murmelte Charlotte gelangweilt.

„Naja, der Hauptmann ist ein wirklich guter Anführer.", verteidigte sich Karotte.

„Oh ja. Das ganz sicher. Nur anerkannt wird die Arbeit der Wache nicht wie sie sollte.", präzisierte Charlotte ihr vorherige Aussage.

„Manchmal wird man angespuckt oder angepöbelt. Aber da muss man drüber stehen. Ich bin sicher, dich werden sie nicht anspucken!", sagte Karotte schnell.

„Ich hoffe nicht.", gestand Charlotte.

„Du musst keine Angst haben. In den ersten Wochen ist es noch eine Überwindung nachts zu arbeiten. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran.".

„Ich denke, das wird kein großes Problem sein.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Es dauert auch ein paar Wochen, bis du das Gesetzbuch gelesen hast. Ein paar der Paragraphen in dieser Stadt versteht man erst, wenn sie anwenden muss.", erklärte Karotte, „Aber ich helfe dir gerne dabei, wenn du etwas nicht verstehen solltest. Am besten kommst du damit zu mir. Ich habe nämlich ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs bei all ihrer praktischen Routine mit der Theorie des Gesetzes nicht mehr so vertraut sind.".

„Vielen Dank.", entgegnete Charlotte, „Sag mal, wie wurdest du _ausgebildet_?".

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Karotte.

„Naja, du musst doch irgendwo gelernt haben, wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht oder wie man mit einer Armbrust schießt oder wie man Verbrecher stellt oder wie man sie erkennt.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Nun, Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs haben mich mit genommen und mir alles gezeigt, was sie wusste. Es hat sich einfach so entwickelt. Aber wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht, wusste ich schon vorher.", sagte Karotte nachdenklich. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er sich unter einer _Ausbildung_ vorzustellen hatte.

„Ich dachte eigentlich eher an Hindernisparcours oder Schießstände und Tontauben und so.".

„Nein, für sowas gab es gar keine Zeit.", gestand Karotte, „Weißt du denn nicht, wie man mit einer Armbrust umgeht?".

„Oh doch! Natürlich!", log Charlotte, „Ein sehr... weibliches... Mordinstrument.".

Karotte legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er ahnte, dass mit dieser Aussage etwas nicht stimmte, aber er wagte es nicht an Charlotte als eine Lügnerin zu denken.

„Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Jeder fängt mal unten an. Ich bin sicher, dass du dich schnell an alles gewöhnen wirst.", wiederholte Karotte und Charlotte nickte.

„Wie dem auch sei, diese Stadt ist doch sehr unübersichtlich. Dir macht das sicher weniger aus, weil du hier geboren bist und es nicht anders kennst. Aber als ich hier her kam, kannte ich nur weites Land und Bergbaustollen. Daran musste ich mich erst gewöhnen.", Karotte lachte, während Charlotte unbemerkt die Augen verdrehte.

*


	43. Chapter 43

Charlotte war müde, als sie nach Hause kam. Lange hatte sie keine _echte_ Müdigkeit mehr verspürt. Es stellte sie zufrieden.

Der Morgen graute. Langsames, orangerotes Licht kroch über den Horizont und die Vögel erwachten als erste.

Charlotte kroch in ihr Bett, als sie draußen hörte, wie nach und nach die Fensterläden der Nachbarhäuser geöffnet wurden. Sie schlief recht schnell ein, jedoch erwachte sie bereits nach drei Stunden und stellte fest, dass sie zu aufgekratzt war, um sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und schlich missgelaunt hinüber ins Krankenzimmer ihres Mannes.

Kenneth hatte es fertig gebracht mit seinen Krücken allein vom Bett an sein Fenster zu humpeln.

„Guten Morgen!", schallte es Charlotte entgegen und sie musste wirklich an sich halten, dass sie ihren Mann nicht mit einer Bratpfanne auf dem Schädel begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?", fragte sie.

„Warum nicht.", gab Kenneth zurück und erinnerte sich erst dann an Charlottes Künste im Bezug auf das Kochen von Heißgetränken.

Er kippte die ungenießbare Brühe zum Fenster hinaus, als seine Frau gerade nicht hinsah. Sie schien sich das Gesöff tatsächlich einzuverleiben. Entweder sie verheimlichte etwas oder sie war sehr wütend. Beides war der Fall.

„Kenneth, ich habe eine Anstellung gefunden, die uns über Wasser halten wird, während du nicht aus dem Haus kannst.", begann sie und blickte nicht auf. Charlotte war eine stolze Frau. Wenn die bedenklichen Kaffee kochte, trotzte sie ihrem Negativtalent, indem sie ihre Tasse restlos austrank und vorgab es zu genießen. Wenn sie ihrem Mann etwas beichtete, dann fand sich in ihrer Stimme nicht ein Quantum Zweifel an ihrer Handlung. Ein Schuldeingeständnis wurde bei ihr zu einem Tatsachenbericht, dem immer der Nachsatz anhaftete: _Und wenn ich noch einmal die Chance hätte, würde ich wieder genau das gleiche tun!_

„So?", fragte Kenneth halb erfreut, halb entsetzt.

„Ich habe mich bei der Wache eingeschrieben.", erklärte Charlotte.

Kenneth wusste nicht, ob er Amok laufen sollte oder ob es nicht gesünder und für sein weiteres Leben angenehmer wäre, seine Frau in diesem Wahnwitz zu bekräftigen: „Du hast was?", rief er.

„Nur bis du wieder Einsatzbereit bist.", sagte Charlotte immer noch nicht entschuldigend.

Kenneth konnte es nicht ändern. Er konnte seinen Unmut äußern und riskieren, dass ihn die nächsten drei Tage keine feste Nahrung mehr erreichen würde und er sich von Schlamm-Kaffee ernähren musste. Oder er konnte ruhig bleiben.

Kenneth Fleischmeister war bereits lange ruhig geblieben, seit er mit Charlotte Freemont ein Haus teilte. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, für die es ungesunde Konsequenzen hatte, wenn sie ruhig blieben. Sie drohten zu explodieren und umstehende mit sich zu reißen.

„Das ist doch herrlich, Schatz.", sagte er und biss die Zähne unnötig fest aufeinander, „So etwas hast du dir doch schon immer gewünscht.".

„Ich gebe mir Mühe.", antwortete Charlotte.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte Kenneth nach einigen stummen, schmerzhaften Augenblicken.

„Es hat sich zufällig so ergeben, als ich Hauptmann Mumm besuchte.", erklärte Charlotte.

Kenneth Fleischmeister wollte in seiner Ehe einen Streit um jeden Preis verhindern. Streit war der Nährboden für Verbrechen. Man sah es allabendlich in den Tavernen der Stadt. Schlägereien, Beleidigungen, Sachbeschädigung, Mord. Alles ging auf einen Streit zurück.

„Wieso hast du den Hauptmann besucht?", fragte Fleischmeister ruhig.

Charlotte blickte auf und Kenneth durchdringend an. Sie gab zu verstehen, dass es ihn absolut nichts anging, was sie tat und warum und er verstummte augenblicklich.

Nach einer weiteren qualvollen Stille erbarmte sich Charlotte diese zu brechen, indem sie fragte: „Was machen deine Recherchen? Jetzt, wo ich in der Wache bin, kann ich einige deiner Beobachtungen sicherlich gut gebrauchen.".

„Naja, heute Morgen ist Frau Schimmelpfennig schon sehr früh aus dem Haus gegangen. Aber die Läden am Schlafzimmer sind immer noch geschlossen. Das bedeutet, dass ihr Mann wahrscheinlich noch schläft.".

„Als Fischhändler müsste er eigentlich früh aufstehen, um auf dem Marktplatz einen guten Stand zu erwischen.", überlegte Charlotte, „Seine Frau übernimmt das sicher nicht für ihn.".

„Nein, ich hörte, wie sie zu ihrer Nachbarin sagte, dass sie den Geruch von Fisch nicht ausstehen könne.", berichtete Kenneth, „Nein, ich gehe davon aus, dass Schimmelpfennig noch da oben in seinem Bett liegt und schläft. Er hat es wohl nicht mehr nötig Fisch zu verkaufen, jetzt wo er eine Karriere als Dieb anstrebt. Sicher war er letzte Nacht wieder unterwegs.".

„Seine Frau mag den Geruch von Fisch nicht und sie beschwert sich dass ihr Mann als Fischhändler nicht genug Anerkennung erntet. Ich bin sicher, dass sie ihn anstachelt zu den Einbrüchen.", kombinierte Charlotte.

„Ja. Sie steckt da mit drin!", bestätigte ihr Mann.

Charlotte stand auf und strich sich die Haare glatt.

„Ich gehe jetzt in die Stadt.", erklärte sie, „Ich treffe mich mit Lilian im Café. Ich muss ihr natürlich auch erzählen, dass ich bei der Stadtwache angefangen habe. Du kommst zurecht?".

„Oh ja. Natürlich. Ich brauche nichts weiter als das Fenster und mein Fernglas. Vielleicht könntest du es ja in die Wege leiten, dass man bei diesen Schimmelpfennigs mal ein paar Untersuchungen einleitet.".

„Ich sehe, was ich tun kann.", erwiderte Charlotte und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Als Kenneth Fleischmeister sich sicher war, dass seine Frau aus dem Haus verschwunden war, nahm er seine Kaffeetasse von der Fensterbank und schmetterte sie wutentbrannt gegen die Wand. Seine Frau in der Stadtwache? Wie weit war doch Ankh-Morpork gesunken, wenn eine derart hochgeborene Frau den dreckigsten Dienst der Stadt erledigen musste.

Er fragte sich nicht, wie tief seine Frau gesunken war, sich für diesen Dienst zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er verdrängte auch den Gedanken daran, dass sie eine seltsame Beziehung zu Hauptmann Mumm zu unterhalten schien, die ihm undurchsichtig und verworren vorkam.

Er war der Überzeugen, das zu starkes Nachdenken beinahe so ungesund sein konnte wie das Aufstauen von Wut und so beließ er es bei den Scherben auf dem Boden, die er in den nächsten Stunden unter größten Anstrengungen auflas und vor Charlotte für immer verbergen wollte.

*


	44. Chapter 44

In Ankh-Morpork gab es nicht viele Straßencafés. Grund dafür war der ständige Regen und der markante Geruch der Stadt. Hinzu kam, dass es die Stadtarchitekten nicht für nötig hielten Gehwege beim Bau der Straßen mit einzuplanen. Wagen, Kutscher und Karren fuhren wie es ihnen gefiel und vor allem viel zu schnell für die engen Gassen. Fußgänger waren entweder reaktionsschnell oder fanden sich mit allerlei gebrochenen Knochen im Schlamm wieder.

Auch war die Café-Kultur nicht besonders ausgeprägt. Die Bürger Ankh-Morporks zogen alkoholische Getränke den Koffeinhaltigen vor.

Dennoch befand sich in der Kuchenstraße ein kleines Teehaus, das Tee, Kaffee und Kakao aus entlegenen Gebieten der Scheibenwelt anbot - oder zumindest vorgab seine Ware von dort zu beziehen.

Die Preise hielten sich stabil in astronomischen Höhen. Das Teehaus hatte nun mal eine Art Monopol in der Stadt inne und konnte konkurrenzlos darüber entscheiden, was der Wert einer schlammigen Tasse Kaffee sei. - In Ankh-Morpork muss jedes Getränk als schlammig bezeichnet werden, dass die einzige Wasserquelle der Stadt bot der Ankh und bei ihm handelte es sich um Frischwasserzufuhr und Kanalisation gleichzeitig.

Zu den Stammgästen des winzigen Teehauses gehörten Charlotte und Lilian. Sie konnten es sich außerdem leisten hier in einem improvisierten Vorgarten zu sitzen und horrende Preise für eine Tasse lauwarmer Blätterbrühe zu bezahlen.

Lilian hatte Charlotte eingeladen, da sie tatsächlich die Möglichkeit erwog, dass es im Augenblick schlecht um die Finanzen ihrer Freunden stehen konnte.

Charlotte wäre viel zu stolz gewesen um zuzugeben, dass sie sich in einem Engpass befand und so wollte Lilian ihr eine Demütigung ersparen.

Sie kannte ihre Freundin schlecht. Charlotte kannte die Bedeutung des Wortes „Engpass" lediglich aus der Wörterbuch.

Lilian reichte Charlotte ein Buch hinüber und sagte: „Hier lies das. Bis zum Ende weiß man nicht, wer der Dieb ist und dann ist es doch eine Überraschung. Man fiebert richtig mit.".

„Man weiß bis zum Ende nicht, wer es ist?", fragte Charlotte enttäuscht.

„Du wirst wirklich überrascht sein.", wiederholte Lilian.

„Nein, danke. Wenn man sich die ganze Zeit über damit beschäftigen muss, herauszufinden, wer der Dieb ist, geht die ganze, prickelnde Romantik verloren.", behauptete Charlotte.

„Welche Romantik?", fragte Lilian.

„Die Beziehung zwischen Dieb und Kommissar. Zwischen Räuber und Gendarm. Ich halte sie für äußerst erregend.", sagte Charlotte ungeniert.

„Was du immer für Ideen hast, Lotte! Das ist doch vollkommener Blödsinn. In einem Kriminalroman gibt es keine Romantik. Es gibt nur einen Dieb und einen, der den Dieb zu fassen sucht. Das ist alles.", stellte Lilian fest.

„Es gibt eine Beziehung zwischen Dieb und Kommissar. In einem guten Buch geht es immer um Beziehungen.", erklärte Charlotte, „So eine Verbrecherjagd ist nie emotionslos. Es ist nie ein Phantom, das man verfolgt. Es ist eine Person, die einen herausfordert.".

„Der Katzeneinbrecher ist eine Phantom.", gab Lilian zurück.

„Aber nur für die, die ihn nicht sehen _wollen_.", entgegnete Charlotte, „Glaub mir, der Katzeneinbrecher ist seinen Jägern näher, als sie glauben und hoffen.".

Lilian pustet genervt eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und nahm das Buch zurück: „Dann ist es wohl nichts für dich. Du hast immer Ansprüche!".

„Ist das ein Fehler?".

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.".

„Lilian, ich muss dir etwas erzählen.".

Lilian setzte ihre Tasse ab. Sie kannte den Tonfall, der immer dann zum Tragen kam, wenn jemand seine Seele von einer schweren Sünde befreien wollte, indem er sie ausformulierte und sie mitteilte. Sie kannte den Tonfall nicht von Charlotte.

„Ich... naja... Ich hab mich hinreißen lassen und bin jetzt bei der Stadtwache.".

„Du bist was?", entfuhr es Lilian, „Einfach so! Aus Lust und Laune!".

„Naja... Es war schon nicht so einfach...", räumte Charlotte ein.

„Oh! Ich verstehe! Deshalb der Einbruch im Wachhaus! Jetzt wird mir alles klar!", sagte Lilian und ihre Stimme klang mit jedem Wort mehr nach einem Rasiermesser.

„Das geht gegen alles, was wir uns geschworen haben!", jammerte Lilian plötzlich und griff sich an den Kopf, „Wir wollten... wir wollten Mädchen bleiben.".

„Ich bin überzeugt, immer noch eines zu sein.", beruhigte sie Charlotte.

„Nein. Ich meinte, wir hatten uns geschworen, es denen da oben zu zeigen, indem wir besser sind und alles. Wir wollten uns nicht auf ihr Niveau herablassen und uns organisieren und fett und unbeweglich werden. Das waren deine Worte!".

„Wenn man einem Menschen verbietet seine Meinung zu ändern, verbietet man ihm dazuzulernen.", sinnierte Charlotte, „Keine Sorge, es ist nur für die Zeit, in der Kenneth zu Hause bleiben muss.".

„Charlotte, darum geht es gar nicht! Falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Die Wache, wie die Diebesgilde, sucht nach einem Einbrecherphantom! Und ich glaube dieses Phantom täte besser daran sich fern von ihnen zu halten!".

„Ich bezeichne mich nur ungern als Phantom.", entgegnete Charlotte kühl, „Und außerdem glaube ich, dass sie ganz sicher nicht unter den Nachtwächtern nach dem Dieb suchen werden. Komm schon, nicht ein einziger hat bis jetzt einen Verdacht geäußert!".

„Noch nicht. Ich sage dir, das ist zu gefährlich!".

„Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich die Einbrüche erst einmal aufgebe. Sie haben einen sehr begabten Rekruten auf mich angesetzt.", erklärte Charlotte süffisant.

Lilian verstand nicht gleich und fragte argwöhnisch: „Wen?".

„Mich, du Genie!", erwiderte Charlotte und lachte.

„Ich finde das gar nicht lustig. Es hat mir immer Spaß gemacht.", sagte Lilian und blickte düster auf ihrer Freundin, „Ich finde das nicht gut. Weißt du, du bist sehr egoistisch geworden. Du ziehst den Hauptmann deiner langjährigen besten Freundin vor! Du hast deinen Spaß nur ich muss mal wieder hinten anstehen.".

„Ach Lilly, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Und es ist doch nur für ein paar Wochen.", Charlotte legte Lilian einen Arm um die Schulter, der jedoch von dieser weggeschlagen wurde.

Charlotte lehnte sich zurück und schwieg.

Eine Frau mit einer Handtasche ging an den beiden Mädchen vorbei und setzte sich schließlich an einen Tisch weiter hinten, nicht ahnen, dass sie den bestellten Tee nicht würde bezahlen können.

Charlotte blätterte fahrig in der Geldbörse und las den Einkaufszettel der Dame, nur damit sie Lilian nicht ansehen musste.

„Da siehst du es! Du verschwendest dein Talent!", kam es von ihr.

Charlotte antwortete nicht.

Lilian murmelte: „Diebstähle aufgeben und dafür in die Wache eintreten! Lächerlich!"

Sie dachte: _Und was ist mit mir?_

*


	45. Chapter 45

Charlotte weinte. Sie weinte tatsächlich. Sie weinte ehrlich und echt. Lange hatte sie es angestaut. Lange war sie sich nicht bewusst, dass sie es konnte oder dass es etwas gab, das wichtig genug war, dass man es beweinen musste.

Kenneth hatte sich große Mühe gegeben weitere Fakten zu sammeln, die seine Nachbarn belasteten. Er wollte ein wenig vor seiner Frau angeben, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit, denn Charlotte verschwand ohne einen Blick in sein Zimmer zu werfen in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Kenneth versuchte das Schluchzen zu überhören. Er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er zu seiner Frau hätte sagen solle. Er war nicht gut im Trösten. Zumeist war er der Grund, warum andere Leute getröstet werden mussten.

Charlotte hatte nicht geahnt, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, dessen Verlust ihr so nahe gehen würde.

Lilian als Freundin zu verlieren bedeutete alles zu verlieren, was ich wichtig war.

Alles andere in ihrem Leben war nur Spielerei, Maßnahmen um die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Aber Lilian war ein Mensch... der Mensch der, der sie wirklich kannte, dem sie vertraut hatte und deren Freundschaft sie als unerschütterlich erachtete.

Sie konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass Lilian ihr die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, aber das war nur der geringere Schmerz. Der weitaus größere Anteil ihrer Trauer, ging darauf zurück, dass sie in Erwägung zog einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Nie hatte sie er für möglich gehalten einen Fehler zu begehen. Sie war sich immer so sicher. Sie war sich so sicher, dass sie kaum noch Gedanken zuließ, die an Zweifel grenzten. Vielleicht war das der Fehler.

Lilian war mit Sicherheit wichtiger als der Hauptmann. Sie hatte sich verleiten lassen. Sie hatte sich hinreißen lassen und jetzt saß sie fest. Mittendrin.

Es gab kein zurück. Jetzt musste sie es durchziehen. Nichts würde je wieder so sein wie es war. Jetzt hatte sie niemanden mehr mit dem sie sich austauschen konnte, niemanden mehr, an dem sie ihre spitzfindigen Bemerkungen ausprobieren konnte.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie Lilian nicht immer besonders gut behandelt. Es musste irgendwann ja so enden. Lilian wollte nicht ewig im Schatten stehen und Charlotte war sich bewusst, dass sie einen großen Schatten warf.

Niemand, der ihre Leidenschaft für Kriminalromane teilte und mit dem sie darüber fachsimpeln und streiten konnte. Niemand, der ihre Geheimnisse kannte. Niemand, dessen Geheimnisse sie kannte. Niemand, mit dem sie planen konnte und träumen und ein klein bisschen das ausleben konnte, was sie Langeweile des Lebens überlappte.

Pflichtbewusst, wie sie war, zwängte sie sich am Abend in ihre Uniform und trat die Nachtschicht an. Niemand bemerkte etwas von ihrem desolaten Zustand. In allen Lebenslagen war sie eine Schauspielerin, die das Drama nicht zu übertreiben verstand.

*


	46. Chapter 46

Der schwarze Samtanzug schmiegte sich perfekt an das nächtliche Panorama Ankh-Morporks an, sodass niemand die Gestalt bemerkte, die zum Sprung ansetzte und vom Dach auf einem kleinen Balkon landete.

Lautlos schlich sie durch die offen stehende Tür in das Schlafzimmer eines Mädchens. Es schlief bedenkenlos weiter, als der verdächtige Besucher die Zimmertür öffnete und die Wohnung betrat, die Treppe nach unten glitt und in der Küche einen gezielten Griff in die Keksdose unternahm, die unsichtbar in einem Geheimfach des Kamins darauf wartete Geplündert zu werden.

Der Einbrecher hinkte ein wenig, als fühle er sich beim Laufen nicht wohl, als schmerzten ihn seine Schritte. Dennoch war es ihm gelungen schnell, zielstrebig und leise durch der fremde Haus zu wandeln.

Goldmünzen fanden sich in der Keksdose. Echte Goldmünzen nicht die blassen Metallplättchen, die man in Ankh-Morpork als Zahlungsmittel missbrauchte.

Sie verschwanden allesamt in einer Bauchtasche.

Die Keksdose blieb jedoch keineswegs leer zurück.

Da ertönte ein Geräusch. Es war das Knurren eines träumenden Hundes, der sich bald außerhalb seines Traumes mit ähnlichen Motiven wie während desselben konfrontiert sehen würde.

Der Dieb beeilte sich das Küchenfenster zu öffnen. Es quietschte ein wenig, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Der Dieb drückte das Glas auf, schwang sich auf das Fensterbrett und hinaus, wo er schon nach einem Meter den schlammigen Boden berührte.

Unter seiner Maske zeichnete sich ein diabolisches Lächeln ab, als er sich noch einmal umsah.

*


	47. Chapter 47

Die Wächter waren allesamt schlecht gelaunt. Der Dieb war ihnen erneut zuvor gekommen. Viel schlimmer erschien ihnen allerdings die Tatsache, dass sie auf Grund ihres Versagens an die Nachtschicht eine zusätzliche Sonderschicht einlegen mussten.

Hauptmann Mumm, Korporal Nobbs, Feldwebel Colon, Gefreiter Karotte und Gefreite Freemont fanden sich übermüdet in Haus der Familie von Lichtfeld ein.

Charles Freemont hielt es offensichtlich nicht für notwendig einen Abgesandten zu schicken. Charlotte erklärte er damit, dass ihr Vater seit dem Fest der geringen Götter nicht mehr gut auf seine Tochter zu sprechen war und inzwischen musste er sicher erfahren, haben, dass sie sich in der Wache herumtrieb. Sicher gefiel ihm das keineswegs und er war zu stolz hier aufzutauchen um Charlotte in Uniform gegenüber zu stehen.

Charlotte legte keinen großen Wert auf die Anwesenheit ihres Vaters.

Mumm ebenfalls nicht, dennoch ärgerte es ihn aus Prinzip: „Ist sich zu fein für die Drecksarbeit!". Er verkniff sich deutlicheres Fluchen, da er Charlotte in der Nähe wusste.

„Der Hund hat gebellt!", erklärte die bleiche Frau den Tränen nahe, „Der Dieb muss durch die Terrassentür hineingekommen sein. Ich achte darauf, dass immer alle Fenster und Türen geschlossen sind. Vor allem seit dieser Einbrüche. Aber das Kind ist einfach nicht zu belehren, macht gerade eine schwierige Phase durch.".

„Der Hund hat also gebellt.", sagte Colon ruhig.

„Ja, daraufhin bin ich nach unten, habe mir einen Schürhaken geschnappt und wollte den Dieb allein stellen.".

Mumm betrachtete sich die Frau. Ja, es bestand kein Zweifel. Diese Frau konnte gestandene Männer niederschlagen, wenn sie wollte.

Im Augenblick mochte ihr Gesicht bleich erscheinen, doch unter normalen Umständen leuchtete es sicher hochrot und deutet auf massiven Bluthochdruck hin. Sie trug eine blaugeblümte Kittelschürze, die zwei Pfadfindern eine geräumige Behausung geboten hätte. Ihre Füße steckten in Pantoletten, die dafür sorgten, dass sie nie wieder in normale Schuhe passen würden. Das strähnige, blonde Haar, das nur hier und da auf dem massiven Schädel wachsen wollte, hatte sie zu einem fahrigen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte eher _improvisiert_ und zufällig. Auf ihren Lippen jedoch hatte sie roten Lippenstift aufgetragen. Mumm argwöhnte, dass dies eine Komponente darstellte, die normalerwiese nicht zum Bilde von Frau von Lichtfeld gehörte.

„Sie sind _allein_ hinunter gegangen?", fragte Nobby anerkennend.

„Wer sollte denn sonst gehen? Mein Mann hat mich vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren verlassen und mich mit dem Kind... Nun ja, seit dem haben wir den Hund, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir uns in Sicherheit wiegt. Ich kann kaum eine Nacht durchschlafen vor lauter Angst.".

Mumm glaubte ihr irgendwie nicht und wandte sich ab. Er sagte zu Charlotte: „Kümmer' du dich darum. Ist ne gute Übung und Frauen könne sowieso besser mit Frauen sprechen. Ich bin im Augenblick nicht in der Lage...".

„Äh... ja.", erwiderte Charlotte, die sich bisher lediglich besorgt umgesehen hatte.

„Was ist denn... abhanden gekommen?", fragte Charlotte unsicher.

„Meine Altersvorsorge!", rief Frau von Lichtfeld, „Mein letzter Notgroschen!".

„Ich bin sicher, dass der vorletzte und der vorvorletzte Groschen noch immer in Sicherheit ist.", knurrte Mumm.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Frau von Lichtfeld.

„Er... hat geflucht... auf den Dieb... und seine Dreistigkeit.", log Charlotte.

„Ja! Ich kann dir nur Recht geben! Ein Dreckskerl war das!", pflichtete Frau Lichtfeld bei.

„Ähm... was genau wurde denn gestohlen?", fragte Feldwebel Colon, der sich wünschte recht schnell nach Hause in sein Bett zu kommen.

„Münzen! Goldmünzen. Von überall her. Sehr wertvoll.", antwortete die bestohlene.

„Und der ideelle Wert ist nicht zu unterschätzen, nicht wahr?", sagte Colon mitfühlend.

„Sie gehörten meinem Mann.", sagte Frau von Lichtfeld knapp, „Ich hatte sie schon vor einiger Zeit zurück gelegt, damit er sie nicht für irgendetwas unsinniges ausgab. Oder es in den Rachen eines dieser Flittchen warf.".

„Dann hast du sie gestohlen?", kombinierte Charlotte scharf und merkte erst danach, dass sie es sich besser verkniffen hatte.

„Das war mir klar, dass ein Weibsstück, wie dieses alle Fakten verdrehen muss. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wer du bist, Missy! Diebesgilde!", sie schnaufte verächtlich, „Ich hielt es immer vor Blödsinn, Diebe zu einer Institution zu erheben. Und gerade du! Du! Dieses Kleid! Ein absoluter Skandal! DU hast natürlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, ein Kind alleine groß zu ziehen. Schau dich nur an! Mit Verlaub, das ist genau das, was ich unter einem Flittchen verstehe! Entschuldige bitte, Hauptmann, aber ich glaube nicht, dass diese Person kompetent genug ist, um meinen Fall zu bearbeiten!".

„Nun, ich setze hohes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Du weißt doch, nur ein Dieb fängt einen Dieb.", sagte Mumm ruhig und warf Charlotte eine scharfen Blick zu.

„Könnten wir jetzt bitte wieder sachlich an den Fall heran gehen?", mischte sich Nobby ein und gähnte herzhaft.

Karotte hatte sich an die Küchenwand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sogar er war müde.

„Gut, gut!", lenkte Frau von Lichtfeld ein, „Ich verwahrte die Münzen in einer Keksdose im Kamin auf. Der Dieb muss das gewusst haben, denn so ein Versteck _findet_ man nicht einfach. Schon gar nicht, wenn ein Wachhund im Nebenraum schläft.".

„Ja, so ist das bisher immer gewesen. Der Dieb scheint die Geheimnisse seine Opfer zu kennen.", bestätigte Nobby, und nahm die Keksdose aus der Hand der fülligen Dame.

„Öffne sie nur, junger Mann. Sehen sie sich diese Provokation an!", kommentierte Frau von Lichtfeld.

Nobby schüttelte die Dose. Es klapperte nichts. Kein Geräusch drang heraus. Vier weitere gespannte Augenpaare richtete sich auf das Gefäß. Frau von Lichtfeld grinste wissend und um den Lippenstift zu betonen.

Nobby nahm den Deckel ab und darin befand sich ein Zettel.

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist das denn? Recht ungewöhnlich für einen lizenzlosen Dieb, seine Visitenkarte zu hinterlassen.".

Nobby fischte das Stück Papier heraus, faltete es auseinander und las:

„Es werden Einbrüche folgen!

24. Sektober - Familie Siedentopf

28. Sektober - Familie Rüffel

29. Sektober - Lord Vetinari

Ich sehe euch.".

Langsam faltete er das Blatt Papier zu und blickte fragend in die Runde. Als niemand die offensichtliche Frage beantworten wollte, sprach Nobby sie aus: „Was soll das denn sein?".

„Eine Provokation.", sagte Charlotte tonlos und nahm dem Korporal den Zettel aus der Hand.

Sie faltete ihn auseinander und betrachtete sich die Worte genauer: Kein Zweifel.

„Unglaublich!", kommentierte sie und reichte das Schriftstück weiter an Feldwebel Colon. Auch er warf einen skeptischen Blick darauf bevor er es Karotte gab.

„Vielleich hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich bewusst ist, dass er Unrecht tut.", vermutete der Gefreite.

Mumm nahm den Zettel und starrte ihn angewidert an: „Den müssen wir mitnehmen.", kommentierte er knapp.

„Und dann hat der Hund gebellt!", brachte sich Frau von Lichtfeld wieder ein, „Der Dieb hatte keine Zeit mehr zurück nach oben zu rennen, deshalb hat er das Küchenfenster geöffnet und ist daraus verschwunden.".

Alle wandten sich dem Fenster über dem Spülstein zu.

„Was ist das?", rief Karotte plötzlich. Er stand dem Fenster am nächsten und hatte etwas entdeckt.

„Was denn?", fragte Nobby interessiert.

„Da!", Karotte deutete auf einen schmierigen Fleck auf der Fensterscheibe.

„Sieht aus wie ein Fingerabdruck.", stellte Colon fest.

Mumm ging nahe heran uns besah ihn sich: „Ja, kein Zweifel. Ein Fingerabdruck.".

„Meine Fenster sind immer sauber!", verteidigte sich Frau von Lichtfeld.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.", sagte Charlotte süffisant, „Das hier ist auch mit Sicherheit nicht dein Finger gewesen.".

„Ja, er ist viel kleiner, als deiner wäre.", analysierte Karotte.

Frau Lichtfeld hielt den Atem an.

„Hat schlanke Finger, unser Dieb.", bestätigte Nobby.

„Wieso hinterlässt er einen Fingerabdruck?", fragte Mumm.

Charlotte gab die Antwort: „Ich nehme an, er hat die obere Tür geölt, als er hindurch ging, damit er nicht Gefahr lief, dass sie quietscht. Vielleicht ist etwas von dem Öl an seinem Finger hängen geblieben.".

„Ja, aber er hat noch nie eine Spur hinterlassen. Wieso gerade hier? Wieso gleich zwei?".

„Drei!", rief Karotte, der durch die Hintertür nach draußen gerannt war und sich nun draußen vor dem Fenster befand um dort nach eventuellen Spuren zu suchen.

„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte Nobby.

„Einen Fußabdruck.".

Die Wachen blickten sich abwechselnd an, bis ihre Blicke auf Charlotte ruhen blieben.

Sie sagte hektisch: „Provokation! Ich bin sicher, diese Dinge hat er extra hinterlassen!".

Die Wachen und Frau von Lichtfeld folgten Karotte nach draußen und besahen den Abdruck direkt unter dem Fenster im Schlamm, der viel zu deutlich zu erkennen war, als dass er zufällig hinterlassen worden war.

Als Charlotte sich den Abdruck näher besah, erlitte sie fast einem Herzinfarkt und hätte es sich fast anmerken lassen: „Das... ist das Wappen der Diebesgilde!", bracht sie hervor.

Tatsächlich zeichnete sich innerhalb den Abdruck wie eine Art Siegel das Wappen der Diebesgilde ab.

Die Worte „Acvtvs Id Verberat" waren deutlich zu lesen.

„Offizielle Diebe erhalten nach der bestandenen Abschlussprüfung ein paar dieser Schuhe, damit sie sich überall ausweisen können, auch wenn sich nicht mehr vor Ort sind. Eine Tradition bevor sie auf die Idee kamen Visitenkarten zu drucken.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Mumm düster und wandte sich an Charlotte.

„Jemand will meinem Vater etwas anhängen.", sagte Charlotte ohne aufzublicken.

„Der Schuh war recht klein, was?", warf Karotte ein.

„Größer als meine.", sagte Nobby beleidigt.

„Damit wollte ich dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber wenn ich mir das so ansehe, dürften die Schuhe höchstens Größe 39 haben.", sagte Karotte.

„38.", sagte Charlotte tonlos.

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte Karotte wissen.

Charlotte zog ihre Sandale aus und hielt sie über den Sohlenabdruck im Boden. Sie deckten sich.

„Die Diebesgilde stellt Schuhe in Damenschuhgröße her, wenn sie keine Damen aufnimmt?", argwöhnte Mumm.

„Ich habe 37, Hauptmann!", meldete sich Nobby.

Mumm winkte ab.

Der Fall stank ihm so langsam.

*


	48. Chapter 48

_Wieso?_ Diese Frage hallte in Mumms Gedanken nach. _Die Fakten haben viele Interpretationen her._

_Der Zettel: War es wirklich eine Provokation oder wollte der Dieb von seinen eigentlichen Zielen ablenken, weil ihm die Jagd zu heiß wurde?_

_Der Fingerabdruck: War wirklich mit Absicht hinterlassen worden oder war es vielleicht tatsächlich ein Versehen?_

_Der Fußabdruck: Noch eine Provokation? Der Beweis dafür, dass ein Gildendieb dahinter steckte? Wollte der Dieb der Gilde etwas anhängen?_

_Handelte es sich überhaupt um den Phantomdieb, den sie bereits kannten oder lediglich um einen Trittbrettfahrer, der etwas schlampiger arbeitete oder der Gilde eins auswischen wollte?_

_Wagte es tatsächlich ein Dieb im Palast des Patriziers einzubrechen? Es musste ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein!_

_Neben all diesen Fragen hallte eine besonders deutlich: Konnte er Charlotte Freemont trauen in den Dingen die sie sagte, wenn ihre Familie und die Gilde in das Fadenkreuz der Ermittlungen wandern könnte?_

Mumm betrachte sich den Beweiszettel erneut. Es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die entsprechenden Häuser zu bewachen.

_Sollte er Freemont informieren?_

Er entschied sich dagegen, schließlich befand er sich nun selbst im Kreis der Verdächtigen.

Mumm saß allein in seinem Büro und hatte die Füße auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Von außen sah es aus, als würde er dösen oder schlafen.

Nur selten verbrachte er seine Freizeit in seiner schäbigen Wohnung.

So wartete er auch jetzt die Zwischenzeit zwischen zwei Schichten ab.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. Mumm öffnete die Augen und fand sich bestätigt in seiner Annahme.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und zog seine Füße unter den Tisch.

„Bitte! Ich brauche heute Abend frei! Es ist im Sinne des Falls!", keuchte Charlotte.

Mumm legte den Kopf schief: „Was weißt du?".

„Nichts genaues!", erwiderte Charlotte und fasste sich wieder, „Ich nehme an, dass du verstehst, dass ich mit meinem Vater sprechen muss.".

„Das muss ich dir untersagen.", Mumm genoss es, dass sich das Machverhältnis zwischen ihm und Charlotte seit ihrer Anstellung in der Wache gedreht hatte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin in Zivil, im Augenblick!", entgegnete Charlotte.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Die Diebesgilde ist im Augenblick nicht unser Verbündeter. Deshalb dürfen keine Erkenntnisse zum Fall dorthin gelangen.", argumentierte Mumm.

„Es ist mein Vater!", hielt Charlotte dagegen.

„Nein!", sagte Mumm und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass keinerlei Diebstähle mehr passieren, wenn du mir heute Abend frei gibst und keine weiteren Fragen stellst.", sagte Charlotte und blickte Mumm durchdringend an.

Es funktionierte. Es funktionierte immer. Charlottes grüne Augen hatten hypnotische Wirkung.

Mumm seufzte: „Na schön. Du hast frei! Für heute steht ohnehin kein Diebstahl auf dem Zettel.".

Er grinste dumpf und bleckte sie Zähne.

„Versprichst du nicht nachzuforschen?", schwor Charlotte ihn ein.

„Nein. Das werde ich nicht versprechen. Ich lasse dich gewähren und sollte sich das Problem lösen, weiß ich, dass du weißt, wer der Dieb ist.", sprach Mumm und lächelte überlegen, „Das würde nicht gerade für deine Integrität sprechen, weißt du?".

„Was erwartest du von einem _Flittchen_?", entgegnete Charlotte scharf.

„Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance: Wer ist es?", fragte Mumm ungerührt.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", log Charlotte, „Jedenfalls nicht genau.".

„Wodurch hat er sich verraten? Hast du es heute herausgefunden? War es der Schuh? Der Dieb hatte bestimmt nicht damit gerechnete, dass du seine Spuren untersuchen wirst, habe ich recht?".

Charlotte antwortete in Gedanken: _Nein, ich bin sicher, das hat er ganz genau gewusst!_

Sie sagte: „Schon möglich. Aber ich will niemanden brandmarken, wenn ich nicht ganz sicher bin.".

„Du wirst mir keine Namen nennen?".

„Du kannst ihn selbst herausfinden.", erwiderte Charlotte und lächelte ihr Schlangenlächeln, „Du könntest so viel, wenn du dir nicht selbst im Weg stehen würdest.".

„Lass das!", würgte der Hauptmann sie ab.

„Nun, ich werde dir nicht vorweggreifen. Vergiss nicht, Frauen lassen Männer glauben, dass sie selbst die guten Ideen gehabt haben.", sagte Charlotte, „Hat etwas mit Stolz zu tun.".

„Damit kennst du dich natürlich prächtig aus.".

„Nicht nur damit. Aber belassen wir es beim Stolz. Ich werde versuchen, den Stolz meiner Zunft zu retten, ohne dass es peinliche, öffentliche Bekundungen geben wird. Ich denke, dass ist in unser beider Sinn. Eigentlich kannst du nicht an meiner Integrität aussetzen. Ich habe dir ordnungsgemäß Meldung erstattet über mein Vorhaben.".

„Wir werden sehen, was es bringt!", erwiderte Mumm und deutete auf den Zettel, „Am 24. Sektober.".

*


	49. Chapter 49

Das Gespräch mit Mumm war ihr alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Sie musste höllisch aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viel verriet und im Nachhinein lief sie Gefahr, dass doch noch alles herauskommen könnte.

Aber sie kam nicht drum rum. Sie musste den Verdacht von der Diebesgilde und von sich selbst ablenken. Am besten, indem sie dafür sorgte, dass alles sang- und klanglos ein Ende fand.

Außerdem machte sie sich Sorgen. Sie selbst war eine sichere Diebin, die alle Tricks kannte. Sie selbst kannte alle Fehler und wusste, wie man sie vermied. Deshalb war sie diejenige gewesen, die ihre Pläne in die Praxis umsetzte.

Wie leicht konnte Lilian einen Fehler begehen? Und wie dumm war sie, all diese Spuren zu hinterlassen?

Der Fingerabdruck was so deutlich der eines Mädchens, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass niemand eine derartige Vermutung geäußert hatte. Nun, die Wachen trauten Mädchen einfach nicht allzu viel zu.

Der Fußabdruck. Die Sohle erkannte Charlotte sofort. Sie selbst hatte sie anfertigen lassen für einen Schuh, den sie Lilian vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag schenkte. Als Maß hatte sie dem Schuhmacher ihren eigenen Fuß vermessen lassen, was dazu führte, dass der Schuh Lilian nie gepasst hatte.

Und was sollte der Zettel? Es war ganz eindeutig ihre Handschrift. War sie wahnsinnig geworden? Größenwahnsinnig?

Niemand wagte es im Palast einzubrechen!

Was sollten all diese Hinweise? Wollte sie tatsächlich Rache an Charlotte üben, indem sie die Diebesgilde in Verruf brachte?

Charlotte konnte weder zulassen, dass dies geschah, noch dass Lilian etwas zustieß, wenn sie erwischt wurde.

*


	50. Chapter 50

Kenneth Fleischmeister wartete an diesem Tag vergeblich auf seine Frau. Dabei hatte er sich große Mühe gegeben, was die Observierung der Nachbarschaft betraf.

Nicht nur, dass er sich nun fast sicher war, dass aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach halb Ankh-Morpork unter einer Decke mit dem Dieb steckte, er wusste nun auch, wo er als nächstes zuschlagen würde.

Sein gebrochenes Bein verursachte ihm große Probleme, deshalb hatte er gehoffte, dass Charlotte bald nach Hause kommen würde. Sie musste ihm helfen, Fenster und Türen zu sichern.

Doch er blieb allein und so hoffte er nur, dass der Einbrecher keinen wehrlosen Mann im Rollstuhl ermorden würde, wenn dieser ihm zufällig in die Quere kommen sollte.

Gefesselt an den Stuhl konnte er nichts tun, außer ein Zeuge zu sein, wenn es passierte. Er hoffte, dass er ein lebendiger Zeuge sein würde.

Er hatte beobachtet, wie unten ihm Hof zwei Frauen sich unterhielten und verdächtige Fingerzeige zu ihn nach oben ans Fenster tätigten. Ohne Zweifel planten sie einen Einbruch durch dieses Fenster, in seiner Wohnung. Jetzt, wo er wehrlos und seine Frau allein war.

Er hoffte, dass Charlotte zur Tatzeit nicht im Haus sein würde. Überall war es sicherer als hier. Und er konnte seine Frau nicht beschützen. Er kam ja noch nicht einmal hinunter in die Küche, um sich mit einer Bratpfanne zu bewaffnen.

Es sei denn...

Er versuchte es.

*


	51. Chapter 51

Lilians Fenster stand offen, als hätte sie auf Charlotte gewartet.

Sie saß vor ihrem Spiegel und kämmte sich die schwarzen Locken glatt. Ein fast aussichtsloses Unterfangen und eigentlich diente es nur dem Anschein des Beschäftigt-Seins.

Fast lautlos landete Charlotte auf dem Fenstersims und stieg in das Zimmer der ehemaligen Freundin.

Wäre sie durch die Tür gekommen, hätte das nur zu unangenehmen Fragen von Lilians Mutter geführt. Die Sache war jedoch zu wichtig und duldete keine Umwege und keinen Aufschub.

„Was willst du?", fragte Lilian, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte und in ihrem Gesicht jegliche Emotion vermissen ließ.

Charlotte hingegen wirkte etwas angeschlagen. Sie zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und ihr Haar wies deutliche Zeichen dafür auf, dass es nicht mehr ganz so eifrig gepflegt wurde, wie noch vor einigen Monaten. In ihrem Gesicht hatte die Müdigkeit Spuren hinterlassen und auch ernsthafte Sorgen zeichneten sich ab.

„Lilian, du hattest deinen Spaß. Ich verlange auch gar nicht, dass es zugibst. Aber bitte hör auf damit! Das ist Wahnsinn! So wichtig ist es nicht! Du könntest die ganze Diebesgilde in Verruf bringen.".

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", sagte Lilian kühl.

„Das ist erst! Du musst damit aufhören! Du bist nicht gut genug!", brachte Charlotte hervor.

„Ich habe wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung.", sagte Lilian.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Einbrüche ankündigen? Das ist der pure Wahnsinn! Das ist Selbstmord! Wenn die Diebe dich erwischen... Du weißt, was sie mit Dieben machen, die sie erwischen!".

„Man hängt sie als Wetterfahne über dem Gildenhaus auf.", sagte Lilian ruhig.

„Eben! Mich hätten sie nicht aufgehängt. Ich wäre mit Stubenarrest davon gekommen. Aber du...".

„Charlotte, begreifst du es nicht? Ich habe nichts mit irgendwelchen Einbrüchen zu tun!", erklärte Lilian und kämmte sich erneut durchs Haar.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du weiter machst, Lilian!", fauchte Charlotte.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst! Ich glaube, bei der Wache bist du gut aufgehoben, was? Kannst dich voll ausleben. Hast du jetzt nicht Dienst? Willst du mich festnehmen?".

„Eben das will ich nicht! Deshalb hör auf damit! Ich will noch nicht mal ein Geständnis.", keuchte Charlotte.

„Du wirst auch keins bekommen, Charlotte!" erwiderte Lilian und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _Noch nicht,_ „Und wenn du jetzt bitte mein Zimmer verlassen würdest. Ich fange langsam an, das als Hausfriedensbruch zu werten. Ihr Wachen kennt euch ja damit aus...".

Wortlos schwang sich Charlotte aus dem Fenster hinauf aufs Dach und verschwand vom Haus der Spionenfamilie.

So in der Art hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Aber probieren musste sie es.

*


	52. Chapter 52

Charlotte war gerade vom Fenster verschwunden, da trat Lilian an das selbe. Sie grinste und griff nach einem Spiegel und einer Kerze.

Auf der anderen Seite der Straße gab ein weiterer Spiegel Antwort.

_Na schön, Charlotte, mal sehen wie nervenstark du wirklich bist_, dachte Lilian und setzte sich wieder vor ihren Spiegel.

Charlotte bewegte sich über die Dächer der Stadt Ankh-Morpork, lautlos wie eine Katze und beinahe unsichtbar für ein ungeschultes Auge.

Einem Dieb drohte normalerweise keine Gefahr. Diebe und Assassinen hatten das Tarnen perfektioniert. Sie trugen schwarze Samtanzüge, hielten ihr Gesicht bedeckt und kannten die Geheimisse des Katzengangs. Sie kannten sich mit Licht und Schatten aus und ihrer Ohren waren trainiert auf jene Geräusche, die _nicht_ gehört werden sollten.

Sobald Charlotte ihren Samtanzug trug, fühlte sie sich sicher im nächtlichen Ankh-Morpork. Sie hätte sich sogar in die Schatten gewagt, wenn es dort etwas zu holen gegeben hätte.

Ankh-Morpork bot Sicherheit, wenn man selbst dafür sorgte, dass niemand sie durchbrach. Ein hübsches, reiches und bekanntes Mädchen in den Straßen bei Nacht, lief nicht nur Gefahr entführt zu werden, sondern konnte damit ihren Eltern einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen, der im Endeffekt zu einer Taschengelderhöhung oder einer eigenen Kutsche führte.

Charlotte hatte niemals Angst gehabt allein nach draußen zu gehen. Sie bewegte sich fast ausschließlich auf Pfaden über den Straßen.

Routiniert wie eh und je verbarg sie sich vor dem Licht der Straßenlaternen hinter Schornsteinen, mied Dachfenster und hangelte sich an Regenrinnen entlang.

Dennoch war dort etwas. Sie sah nichts. Sie hörte _nichts_.

Und dieses _Nichts_ war ein _Etwas_. Oder ein _Jemand_.

Sie blickte sich um, suchte nach einem schwarzen Samtanzug irgendwo in ihrer Nähe. Sie horchte und bewegte sich einige vorsichte Schritte weiter.

_Nichts_.

Charlotte wand sich plötzlich um und sah nicht das erhoffte.

_Nichts._

Charlotte beeilte sich und hechtete zum Dach gegenüber. Sie hoffte, dass es sich nur um eine zufällige Begegnung handelte und der Verfolger sie nun nicht mehr behelligen würde.

Es kam immer mal wieder vor, dass ein Assassinen-Schüler auf einen Dieb traf. Man ging sich respektvoll aus dem Weg.

Aber dies war anders. Der andere verhielt sich nicht respektvoll. Er verzog sich nicht. Er war immer noch da und er gab sich nicht besonders viel Mühe unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Oh, man sah und hörte _nichts_. Aber das sehr deutlich.

Charlotte begann zu rennen. Sie versuchte das Phantom auf ihren Fersen abzuhängen.

Ihr blieb keine Zeit, um nachzudenken, um sich zu überlegen, was gerade vor sich ging. Wer konnte da hinter ihr her sein? Und warum?

Und plötzlich blieb sie stehe. Sie hatte einen Schatten gesehen.

Im Augenwinkel war eine schwarze Gestalt hinter einen Schornstein gesprungen. Wenn es ein Dieb war, befand sie sich in einer verfänglichen Situation. Sie trug einen Diebesanzug und bewegte sich über die Dächer der Stadt.

Wenn es ein Assassine war, befand sie sich in Gefahr. Assassinen waren bewaffnet und je nachdem wer ihr Auftraggeber war, konnten sie einer geheimnisvollen Gestalt auf dem Dach gefährlich werden. Sie war sich sicher, dass eine Verwechslung vorlag, doch was würde das ändern, wenn sie ein Messer im Rücken stecken hatte?

Charlotte begab sich die Deckung hinter einem weiteren Schornstein. Sie konnte nicht auf direktem Weg nach Hause, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein Dieb würde sich fragen, was ausgerechnet Charlotte Freemont über den Dächern der Stadt zu suchen hatte.

Der Verfolger musste abgehängt werden.

Im Schatten des Schornsteins bewegte sich Charlotte auf die Regenrinne zu und stieg darüber. Sie hängte sich mit beiden Händen daran und hangelte sich an der Wand entlang zum Nachbarhaus.

Sie achtete darauf, dass sie an den Fenstern des Obergeschoss nicht zu sehen war, indem sie ihre Füße gegen die Wand presste und praktisch senkrecht daran entlang _lief_.

Am Ender der Regenrinne musste Charlotte feststellen, dass die Distanz zum nächsten Dach zu weit war. Oben auf dem Dach hätte sie springen können, aber an beiden Händen an der Regenrinne hängend konnte sie nur wenig Schwung holen.

Es gab zwei Möglichkeit. Entweder sie sprang hinunter auf die Straße oder sie kletterte hinauf aufs Dach.

Sie hatte ihre Tasche nicht bei sich. Ihr fehlten die Diebesutensilien um ein Fenster aufzubrechen. Ein fachfraulicher Blick verriet ihr, dass keines der Fenster geöffnet war. Inzwischen hatte es sich in der Stadt herumgesprochen, dass unlizenzierte Einbrüche passierten.

Charlotte entschied sich gegen die Straße und für das Dach. Sie schwang sich hinauf und blieb flach auf dem Bauch auf den Ziegeln liegen. Sie beobachtete den Schornstein, hinter dem sie ihren mutmaßlichen Verfolger vermutete.

Hier an der Ecke des Daches, hatte sie einen recht guten Überblick und niemand konnte sich von hinten an sie heranschleichen.

So blieb sie einige Minuten liegen und lauschte.

Es war der Wind, der die Anwesenheit eines zweiten Dachkletterers verriet. Der Luftzug traf auf ein Hindernis, das nicht da sein sollte und verwirbelte. Charlotte nahm es wahr und lokalisierte die schwarze Gestalt...

... hinter dem zweiten Schornstein, der Charlotte vorhin als Deckung gedient hatte.

Er kam näher und er beobachtete.

Charlotte lag im Schatten, aber wenn sich ein Dieb nicht bewegte, wurde er früher oder später entdeckt. Das lernte man bereits im ersten Ausbildungsjahr: Ein Dieb muss immer in Bewegung sein. Ein Diebstahl muss schnell von statten gehen. Eine gute Flucht ist die Flucht, die bereits erfolgreich beendet ist.

Langsam kroch Charlotte weiter nach oben, bis sie den Sattel des Daches erreicht hatte.

Sicherlich verwirbelte sich auch der Wind an ihrem Körper. Auch ihre Anwesenheit ließ sich wahrnehmen, wenn man die richtigen Sinne entwickelt hatte.

Deshalb musste Charlotte so schnell wie möglich von der Bildfläche verschwinden, solange sie sich unsichtbar auf der anderen Seite des Daches befand.

Vom Standort des Verfolgers konnte sie hier vorerst nicht gesehen werden, aber auch sie hatte keine Überblick mehr.

Sie schaute hinunter: Es befand sich ein Garten unter ihr.

Immer noch sträubte sie sich den Dachpfad zu verlassen. Unten war es sicher noch gefährlicher. Unten musste sie Umwege einschlagen. Unten konnte sie sich verlaufen.

Eine Sekunde hielt Charlotte inne: Wer konnte das nur sein, der sie verfolgte? Handelte es sich um eine Verwechslung oder hatte es tatsächlich jemand auf sie persönlich abgesehen?

Charlotte starrte hinauf auf den Sattel des Daches und nachdem sie sich noch einmal umgesehen hatte, musste sie resigniert feststellen, dass sie keine Chance hatte ein anderes Dach zu erreichen. Das Nachbarhaus war weiter vorgebaut und die Distanz zwischen den beiden Dächern war hier noch größer als vorne.

Und da stand sie nun. Die Kontur der schwarzen Gestalt zeichnete sich im Mondlicht ab.

Ein Assassine.

Charlotte war sich sicher. Aber Lilian konnte doch nicht etwa...?

Etwas blitzte in der Hand der Gestalt. Charlotte wusste Bescheid über die Wurfmesser der Assassinen-Schüler und wie präzise diese damit umgehen konnten.

Charlotte sprang und rann, Haken schlagend durch den Schatten des Gartens.

Kein Metall flog und das beunruhigte sie.

Im Schatten einer Scheune schaute sie hinauf zum Dach. Der Assassine stand am gleichen Ort wie zuvor und schaute starr hinunter. Hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren? Jedenfalls durfte er sie nicht wieder finden.

Was war das für ein Typ? Wer hatte ihn beauftragt? Und auf wen hatte er es wirklich abgesehen?

Er sah noch sehr jung aus. Das was Charlotte gesehen hatte, wirkte unsicher. Ein guter Assassine blieb nicht im Mondlicht auf einem Dach stehen. Ein solches Verhalten wurde mit dem Entzug der Lizenz bestraft, wenn es nicht ohnehin den Verlust des Lebens nach sich zog.

Aber noch in der Ausbildung befindliche Assassinen durften keine Aufträge annehmen.

_Sehr seltsam_, dachte Charlotte und schlich um die Scheune herum, kletterte auf das Vordach einer Terrasse und verschnaufte.

Charlotte zitterte am ganzen Leib und sie musste einen Augenblick warten, bis es sich gelegt hatte. Noch nie war sie sich so bewusst geworden, dass ihre Nerven nicht endlos belastbar waren.

Natürlich blieb sie wachsam. Wer konnte wissen, ob der Verfolger nicht plötzlich wieder auftauchte, doch es blieb ruhig in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung.

_Eine Verwechslung_, redete sie sich ein. _Für jetzt ist es eine Verwechslung und wenn ich zu Hause bin kann ich es mir genauer überlegen._

*


	53. Chapter 53

Erschöpft kam Charlotte nach Hause. Sie ging aus reiner Angewohnheit durch die Hintertür und wäre fast über einen Stolperdraht gefallen, der eine komplexe Kettenreaktion losgetreten hätte, an deren Ende ein herabfallendes Netz gestanden hätte, das einen vermeintlichen Dieb in der Küche festgesetzt hätte.

Aus reiner Routine heraus machte sie jedoch einen großen Schritt und trat gegen einen Kochtopf.

Charlotte begann wieder zu zittern und dann verlor sie die Fassung. Ihr gesamter Hausstand lag auf dem Küchenboden verteilt.

„Was ist denn hier los?", schrie sie und ein dünner Lichtschein in einer Ecke der Küche fiel auf Kenneth Fleischmeister, der auf einem Stuhl saß, eine Öllampe hielt und eine gespannte Armbrust auf seinem Gipsbein abgelegt hatte.

„Du bist es!", brachte er hervor, „Fast hätte ich auf dich geschossen.".

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?".

Und plötzlich kam Kenneth sich sehr dämlich vor. Er antwortete trotzdem wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einen Einbruch bei uns planen. Wir sind so ziemlich die einzigen hier in der Gegen, die nichts mit den ganzen Einbrüchen zu tun habe und da sind wir natürlich die nächsten Opfer...".

Charlotte massierte sich die Schläfen: „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen.".

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Kenneth kleinlaut.

„Du kannst das da aufräumen!".

Kenneth seufzte. So hatte er sich die Ehe nicht vorgestellt.

Charlotte war sich sicher: Die ganze Welt war verrückt geworden und hatte sich gegen sie verschworen.

Sie brauchte Zeit. Sehr lange hatte sie ihr Leben damit verbracht der ganzen Welt etwas vorzuspielen. Sie war kalt gewesen und berechnend und das nur, weil sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sich jetzt abzeichnete. Man konnte es nicht verdrängen. Man konnte es nur hinauszögern.

Jetzt war Lilian kalt und berechnend und jetzt wusste Charlotte wie es sich anfühlte. Sie hatte ihre Freundin doch ziemlich von oben herab behandelt. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass sie jetzt Gehör fand. Sie hatte all die Jahre gelogen, jetzt konnte sie nicht erwarten, dass man ihr glaubte, dass sie etwas ernst meinte.

Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin, aber nur weil es ihr unglaublich schwer fiel sie selbst zu sein.

Sie wusste ja selbst kaum etwas über sich. Das Leben war an ihr vorbei gegangen und sie hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert. Sie hatte sich selbst von ihrem Leben abgelenkt.

Deshalb war sie ein Showgirl und ein Flittchen.

Und dann die Sache mit dem Assassinen. Charlotte wagte kaum darüber nachzudenken und beschloss unter keinen Umständen jemals darüber zu sprechen. Mit wem auch? Mit Lilian jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Lilian? Sie hatte gute Beziehungen zur Assassinen-Gilde. Sie kannte junge Lehrlinge. Aber sie würde nie Charlotte umbringen lassen! Auch wenn sie Streit hatten. Das durfte Charlotte einfach nicht denken. Das wollte sie einfach nicht denken.

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr daran denken. _Eine Verwechslung_, wiederholte sie.

Dennoch beschloss sie in naher Zukunft in der Nähe ihrer Kollegen bei der Wache zu bleiben.

Wenn Karotte auch ein Langweiler war, er konnte im Fall eines Falles mit dem Schwert umgehen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Es musste irgendwann wohl passieren. Viele Menschen hatten Probleme. Vielen Leuten wuchsen ihre Probleme über den Kopf. Nun hatte auch sie Probleme, die gelöst werden musste.

Seltsam, dass sie gerade jetzt so wenig Tatendrang verspürte. Da war nur Müdigkeit.

Zum ersten Mal: Angst, keine Gewissheit, keine Sicherheit, Improvisation.

Abenteuer machten keinen Spaß, wenn man sie nicht unter Kontrolle hatten.

Charlotte schlief ein. Sie wollte sich nicht an die Zwischenfälle der Nacht erinnern.

Sie vergas sogar die Tür abzuschließen. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied, denn Kenneth konnte die Treppe ohnehin nicht mehr hinauf klettern, jedenfalls nicht bis zum Ende der Nacht.

Stattdessen schickte er sich an, den Fußboden der Küche aufzuräumen. Am besten wurde seine Frau am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr an den Zwischenfall in der Nacht erinnert.

*


	54. Chapter 54

Der 23. Sektober war ein grauer Herbsttag. Charlotte war inzwischen routinierter, was die Arbeit in der Wache betraf. Es ging in den meisten Fällen darum nicht schnell genug zu sein. Wenn man nicht allzu enthusiastisch war, sparte man sich Arbeit und lebte gesünder.

Natürlich durften die Wächter das vor Hauptmann Mumm nicht zugeben, doch wenn dieser nicht hinsah, agierten sie genau nach dieser Prämisse.

Von Karotte lernte Charlotte ein paar rudimentäre Schwerthiebe und Feldwebel Colon zeigte ihr die Funktionsweise der Armbrust.

Die Nächte gingen schnell vorüber, sie lernte wie man in Tavernen für Ruhe sorgt - oder so tut, als wolle man für Ruhe sorgen, sie gewöhnte sich daran tagsüber zu schlafen und wenn sie rief, dass alles gut war, dann war sie sich sicher dabei.

Diese Nacht jedoch würde eine schicksalshafte sein. Charlotte vertraute Lilian nicht. Sie wusste, wie sie in der gleichen Situation handeln würde. Dass sie unvernünftig war, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn. Lilian bauchte lediglich Hilfe und Charlotte hatte einen Plan.

Am Nachmittag klopfte sie an die Zimmertür eines jungen Mannes, den sie als John, Sohn des ehemaligen Gildenoberhauptes der Assassinen, kannte.

Er war noch in der Ausbildung. Doch in der Assassinen-Gilde herrschte die Unart der Vetternwirtschaft. Seine Familie führte die Gilde seit Generationen. Man konnte von einer Dynastie sprechen. Die einzelnen Oberhäupter jedoch hielten nie lange durch. Eine Vetternwirtschaft, durchdrungen von Familienfehden. John Flanellfuß besaß bereits sein eigenes Büro im Gildenhaus.

Charlotte hatte den üblichen Eingang durch die Dachluke gewählt und stand nun vor seiner Tür.

„Herein!".

Charlotte trat ein und es starrte ihr ein furchtsam verzerrtes Gesicht entgegen.

„Guten Tag!", sagte Charlotte um John den Faden wieder zu übergeben, der er verloren hatte.

„G-guten Tag.", kam es zurück.

Ein stotternder Assassine? Charlotte sah den jungen Mann argwöhnisch an. Nun, Assassinen unterlagen Zeit ihres Lebens einem hohen Druck. Jemand der empfindsam veranlagt war, konnte da leicht die Nerven verlieren und in den Wahnsinn abdriften.

„Du siehst aus, als würde dich dein Kunde von gestern Nacht heimsuchen.", scherzte Charlotte und setzte sich, da sie nicht erwartete jemals noch eine Aufforderung dazu zubekommen.

Diese Bemerkung jedoch war zu viel für den jungen Assassinen. Er legte die zitternden Hände auf den Tisch und sprach hastig: „Es tut mir leid. Ich... ich hatte nie die Absicht oder den Auftrag... Ich meine, eigentlich darf ich ja noch keine Aufträge... Aber ich hielt es für eine gute Übung... Nur erschrecken, Miss Freemont! Nichts sonst! Nur eine Übung. Und das Geld habe ich selbstverständlich in die Gildenkasse...".

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Charlotte verwirrt.

„Woran hast du mich erkannt? Ich muss es wissen! Nächsten Monat ist meine Abschlussprüfung!".

Charlotte begann zu verstehen und grinste: „Hör zu, ich werde niemandem etwas von deinem Auftrag erzählen, wenn du mir einen _Gefallen_ tust!".

„Noch einen? Ihr verwendet mich doch nicht etwa um euren Kleinkrieg auszutragen? Das gehört nicht zum Aufgabenbereich eines ehrhaften Assassinen.", betonte John, „Mein Vater wusste das nicht.".

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Charlotte kleinlaut, „Nein. Ich brauch dich, um... eine Person zu _schützen_. Das ist ein ehrenvoller Auftrag nicht wahr?".

„Kommt darauf an, wen ich schützen soll.", gab der Assassine zurück.

„Nun, du sollst eigentlich nur für ein Ablenkungsmanöver sorgen. Alles andere wird sich von allein erledigen, hoffe ich.", Charlotte kniff die Augen zusammen und fokussierte John Flanellfuß, „Ich werde dich nicht fragen, wer dich beauftragt hat. Ich habe einen Verdacht, vielleicht mehr als das. Aber ich erklär mir bitte, was das sollte!".

„Für mich war es eine Übung. Über etwas anderes kann ich dir keine Auskunft geben. Assassinen-Kodex.".

„Kommt ja auch nicht oft vor, dass einen die Kunden danach fragen, oder?", konterte Charlotte.

„Eher selten, ja.", gab John zurück, „Aber es ging nie darum... dich zu inhumieren.".

„Du beginnst die Fehler deines Vaters zu machen. Und das noch bevor du sein Amt bekleidest.", sagte Charlotte kühl, „Konzentrier dich auf die ordnungsgemäße Abwicklung deiner Aufträge und nicht um Nebeneinkünfte! Die können einem die Schlinge um den Hals legen. Wo kämen wir den hin, wenn Diebe neben Diebstählen noch... sagen wir, Steuern eintrieben?".

„Ja, Misses.", kam die resignierte Antwort unter einem gesenkten Haupt hervor.

„Ansonsten musst du ein wenig am Drama arbeiten.", sagte Charlotte.

„Wieso? War es nicht gut genug?", fragte John überrascht, „Was meinst du mit Drama?".

„Sich im Mondlicht auf einem Dach aufbauen... Das ist ziemlich gefährlich und dumm.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Aber ich wollte doch gar nicht... Ich meine... wenn man jemanden nur bedrohen will, dann muss man sich doch bemerkbar machen.", verteidigte sich John.

„Wenn ich ein Wurfmesser gehabt hätte, würdest du jetzt nicht mehr hier sitzen!", sagte Charlotte knapp und stand auf, „Wir treffen uns heute Abend um 22 Uhr vor der Villa Siedentopf!".

„Und dann?", fragte der verschüchterte Assassine.

„Das wirst du sehen! Aber sei vorbereitet schnell und unerkannt flüchten zu müssen. Eine gute Übung, übrigens.", antwortete Charlotte, schob den Stuhl vor, drehte sich um und verließ das Haus der Assassinen-Gilde.

John Flanellfuß kannte sowohl Lilian als auch Charlotte. Bisher hielt er sie für eine verschworene Gemeinschaft, das menschliche Äquivalent zu eine Bronze-Legierung.

_Jetzt schienen sie sich zu bekriegen. Wie war er nur da hinein geraten? Wieso er? Und waren Frauen immer so rigide, wenn sie Lektionen erteilten? Vielleicht sollte man sie in der Assassinen-Gilde zulassen_, überlegte er und schrieb es auf seine noch recht kurze, mentale Zu-Erledigen-Liste für die Zeit, da er das Amt seines Vaters erben würde.

Ihm blieb jedoch keine andere Wahl. Er musste da sein und er musste mitspielen, was auch immer Charlotte plante. Ob es stimmte, dass sie etwas vom Diebeshandwerk verstand? Lilian hatte sich dahingehen etwas bedeckt gehalten. Gestern Nacht war sie jedenfalls recht professionell geflüchtete.

Bis jetzt hielt er das ganze lediglich für eine Fehde zwischen zwei Freundinnen, allerdings hielt er die Methoden der Mädchen doch für etwas übertrieben.

Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, wenn er nicht irgendwie da hineingeraten war, ohne zu wissen wie und wohin.

_Warum er? Warum immer er?_

*


	55. Chapter 55

Es dämmerte und die Wachen fanden sich an der Villa Siedentopf ein. Mumm hatte beschlossen, dass dem Hinweiszettel nachgegangen werden sollte, nicht dass es am Ende heißen würde, man habe gewusst, wo eingebrochen würde und habe sich _mit Absicht_ fern gehalten.

Nobby, Colon, Karotte und Charlotte patroulierten um das weiß getünchte Haus am Stadtrand von Ankh.

_Schwierige Fassade_ für einen Einbrecher, dache Charlotte und starrte hinauf zu den Fenstern im ersten Stock. _Sie muss von unten kommen. Sie muss irgendwie aufs Dach._

Dort oben gab es eine Dachluke aus der heraus ein Rohr führte, das irgendwelche Abgase nach draußen leitete.

Es war sicherlich der einfachste Weg ins Haus hinein und wieder hinaus. Gute Einbrüche funktionierten immer über das Dach.

Charlotte sinnierte gerade über die Besten Spikes für diese feine Fassade, da rief eine Stimme hinter ihr: „Du solltest hier nicht allein herum laufen, Charlotte! Du bist noch kaum vertraut mit der Armbrust und überhaupt hast du noch keine Erfahrung, was die praktische Arbeit angeht.".

Es war Karotte, der sie sanft am Arm mit sich zog: „Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Diebe sind gerissen und bewaffnet. Und du bist noch sehr... ungeübt mit dem Umgang mit ihnen. Und außerdem bist du...", er stockte.

„... ein Mädchen?", zischte Charlotte und riss ihren Arm wieder unter ihre Kontrolle.

„Ich wollte dich keinesfalls verletzen.", entschuldigte sich Karotte.

„Hör zu.", entgegnete Charlotte, „Der Hauptmann hat mich in der Wache eingestellt, eben weil ich Erfahrung mit Dieben habe! Ich kenne mich mit ihrem Wahrnehmungsspektrum besser aus, als ihr alle zusammen. Ich weiß, wo sie sich verstecken und welche Wege sie einschlagen. Ich weiß, nach was sie suchen und welche Risiken sie eingehen und welche nicht. Ich denke voraus. Ihr reagiert nur.".

„Aber die Waffen. Du kannst ja kaum dein Schwert halten...", führte Karotte an.

„Ich lerne es noch, okay! Zunächst versuche ich die Situation einzuschätzen. Also würdest du mich _bitte_ in Ruhe meine Arbeit erledigen lassen?!", zischte Charlotte ungeduldig.

„Ja, aber...", begann Karotte, gab jedoch auf und trottet zurück, von wo er gekommen war, vermutlich zu den anderen Wächtern.

Charlotte besah sich weiter das Gebäude und fragte sich, in welcher Richtung Lilian verschwinden würde, wenn sie fertig war. Sie musste schließlich dafür sorgen, dass man Lilian nicht zufällig erblickte.

Charlotte seufzte. Diese Aktion konnte sie ihren Job kosten, aber das war es ja auch, was Lilian wollte.

Lilian würde durch den Garten flüchten, vermutlich würde sie auch durch die Hecken herangeschlichen kommen.

Charlotte wusste, dass ihre ehemalige Freundin keine gute Kletterin war und schätzte, dass sie sich ein Seil mit Widerhaken mitbringen würde, das sie an der Regenrinne befestigen würde und an dem sie hinauf und hinunter klettern konnte, ohne die weißen Wände zu beschmutzen.

Charlotte arbeitete nicht gerne mit Seilen. Sie waren unpraktisch zu transportieren, waren einem bei einer schnellen Flucht im Weg und das Werfen des Widerhakens verursachte unnötige Geräusche. Davon, dass es vergleichsweise lang dauerte, das Seil sicher zu platzieren und nach dem Einbruch wieder einzuholen, ganz zu schweigen.

Trotzdem war die bei diesem Haus die einzige Möglichkeit auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Zur Not musste sie das Seil eben da lassen. Sie würde nicht so dumm gewesen sein, eines aus dem Fundus der Spionage-Gilde gestohlen zu haben.

Sie musste also das KLONK übertönen, dass zu hören sein würde, wenn der Eisenhaken auf die Kupferregenrinne traf.

„Charlotte, sei vernünftig!", sagte Nobby direkt neben ihrer Taille, „Komm hier weg!".

Charlotte verdrehte die Augen und folgte dem Korporal.

Vor der Villa saßen die zwei übrigen Wächter und spielten Karten. Charlotte und Nobby setzten sich zu ihnen.

Erst nach einiger Zeit der einvernehmlichen Stille, fragte Feldwebel Colon: „Und, was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Ich denke der Dieb wird dort drüben aus dem Viertel kommen. Er weiß sicher, dass wie hier Wache halten und deshalb wird er es für klug halten von uns gesehen zu werden, damit wie ihn für harmlos halten.", erklärte Charlotte und hoffte, dass es logisch klang.

„Leuchtet mir ein.", sagte Nobby, „Mit offenen Karten spielen und dann ein As im Ärmel haben.".

Charlotte nickte schnell: „Ich denke dass es in der ersten Nachhälfte passieren wird.".

„Wenn es überhaupt passiert.", warf Colon ein.

„Ja. Also, ich schlage vor, dass sich jeder von uns eine Seite des Hauses vornimmt, die er überwacht. Vier Seiten, vier Wächter.", erläuterte Charlotte näher, „Karotte nimmt am beste die Vorderfront. Er hat ein unglaublich gutes Gespür für Verbrecher. Vielleicht erwischt er ihn, noch bevor er sich an dem Haus zu schaffen machen kann." -_Damit war der gefährlichste Wächter ausgeschaltet_. - „Korporal Nobby kann die rechte Seite nehmen und Feldwebel Colon die linke. An einer von beiden muss er schließlich ansetzen. Und ich nehme die Rückfront.".

Charlotte sah sich um und vernahm zufrieden, das Karotte das aussprach, was sie vorspielen wollte: „Das ist eine gute Idee. Hinten ist es bestimmt am sichersten. Nicht wahr?".

„Ja. Weil ich ja noch nicht so gut mit den Waffen umgehen kann.", pflichtete Charlotte bei.

„Und wenn etwas sein sollte, rufst du nach uns?", vergewisserte sich Nobby.

„Aber natürlich!", bestätigte Charlotte und dachte: _Darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen!_

„Ich muss sagen, für ein Mädchen machst du ganz gute Pläne!", lobte Feldwebel Colon.

„Danke.", sagte Charlotte und knirscht mit den Zähnen, „Aber jetzt sollten wir unsere Posten beziehen.".

„Augenblick! Ich bin immer noch euer aller Vorgesetzter!", warf Colon ein.

„Na gut. Also?", machte Nobby ungeduldig.

„Wir sollten jetzt unsere Posten beziehen!", sagte Colon.

„Na bitte!", murmelte Nobby.

„Was soll ich mache?", hauchte eine Stimme aus den Büchen.

„Warte, bis ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, dann kommst du heraus, und wenn sie dich gesehen haben, rennst du davon. Vielleicht zeigst du ein bisschen deine Messer oder so.", flüstere Charlotte.

„Wozu das alles?", fragte John.

„Um sie abzulenken! Lass dich bloß nicht erwischen!", erklärte Charlotte.

„Wovon ablenken?", fragte John hoffnungsvoll, aber er erwartete gar keine Antwort.

Charlotte schwieg.

Einige Zeit verging.

„Hör mal, es ist recht unbequem hier drin!", jammerte John.

„Tut mir leid, aber manchmal muss man auf die Gelegenheiten warten.", kam zur Antwort.

„Hrmpf.", kam aus den Büschen.

Charlotte sollte recht behalten. Sie hörte das vermiedene Rascheln der Büsche vom Garten her.

Nervös winkte sie John zu und zischte, als dieser sich etwas zu viel Zeit ließ.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er unsicher.

„Warte...", flüsterte Charlotte.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Warte!", wiederholte Charlotte und lauschte auf weiter unterdrückte Geräusche.

„Ähm...?", machte John, der sich zunehmend unwohl fühlte sich in der unmittelbaren von drei _echten_ Wächtern zu befinden und das auch noch ohne Tarnung.

Charlotte wartete noch einen Augenblick, dass hauchte sie: „Jetzt!".

„Was denn?", erkundigte sich John nervös.

„Hilfe! Bei den Göttern! Er ist bewaffnet! He! Männer! Da ist er!", rief Charlotte und stieß John von sich: „Jetzt sieh zu, dass sie dich nicht erkennen oder gar erwischen!".

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", John zitterte, was man ganz deutlich an den schwachen Lichtreflexionen seines Messers erkennen konnte.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn?", rief Charlotte und in diesem Augenblick stürmte Karotte um die Ecke, sein Schwert gezückt.

Ihm folgte - vorsichtiger und zögerlicher - Nobby Nobbs.

Karotte ließ einen Kampfschrei vernehmen, als er auf den vermeintlichen Dieb zu stürmte.

Jetzt zeigte sich Frederik Colon auf der anderen Seite. Er war zu schwerfällig und zu langsam um den jungen Assassinen zu erwischen und er bemühte sich auch nicht recht.

John sprang über die Hecken hinweg und kletterte auf das Dach eines Schuppens, in dem eine Kutsche lagerte.

Karotte rezitierte den Gesetzestext der Stadt und irgendwo im Hintergrund verklang ein kaum hörbares _KLONK_.

Charlotte atmete auf. Teil eins war geschafft.

„Er ist entwischt!", sagte Nobby und man konnte einen gewissen erleichterten Tonfall heraushören, „Er ist sogar Karotte entwischt.", bemerkte er schadenfroh.

„Zu erst muss man die Opfer schützen, dann den Verbrecher jagen!", verlautete Karotte.

„Ist dir was passiert?", richtete sich Colon an Charlotte.

„Ich weiß nicht.", log Charlotte um Zeit zu schinden, sie schaffte es sogar zu schniefen, „Ihr hattet Recht. Für ein Mädchen ist es nichts allein irgendwo Wache zu halten. Vor allem, wenn es nicht mit Messern und so umgehen kann.".

„Ist ja schon gut.", tröstete Nobby, „Jeder muss seine Grenzen erst kennen lernen. Aber du bist nicht verletzt?".

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber er hatte ein Messer und ich bin sicher, er hätte es eingesetzt! Aber ihr seid ja gleich gekommen und habt ihn in die Flucht geschlagen, ehe er einbrechen konnte.".

Das Nicht-Quietschen eines sich öffnenden Fenster versetzte Charlotte in Alarmbereitschaft. Jetzt stellte sich heraus, wie gut Lilian von Charlotte gelernt hatte.

Sie wusste nicht genau aus welchem Fenster sie klettern würde, aber so lange es nicht eines an der Rückfront war, konnte sie sicher sein, dass kein Wächter an seinem Platz sein würde. Charlotte hatte den Widerhaken auf der Seite von Nobby vernommen und ging davon aus, dass Lilian auch auf dieser Seite wieder aus dem Haus hinausklettern würde.

Ein bisschen fragte sie sich, ob es das alles wert war. Von außen betrachtet, waren diese Einbrüche sinnlos und Energieverschwendung. Die Verschwendung von angestauter, überflüssiger Energie in ihrem Fall und die Verschwendung von Racheenergie in Lilians.

Etwas glitt an einem Seil hinunter und vermied dabei akustische Signale, die von Nicht-Dieben nicht wahrgenommen werden konnten.

Es raschelten eine Blätter der Hecken im Wind, als eine unsichtbare Gestalt hindurchkroch.

Sie hatte das Seil dagelassen. _Schlaues Mädchen_, dachte Charlotte anerkennen. _Ich wette es ist aus dem Fundus der Diebesgilde._

„Hey! Was ist denn das hier?", rief Charlotte plötzlich, als sie sich scheinbar zufällig umwandte.

„Was denn?", fragte Nobby immer noch in fürsorglichem Ton.

„Das ist... das ist ein... ein Seil!", stotterte Charlotte.

„Es wird doch nicht...", begann Colon und trat näher um sich das Ding zu betrachtet.

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?", fragte Charlotte.

„Ja.", bestätigte der Feldwebel.

„Vielleicht ist er noch drin!", vermutete Nobby.

„Glaub ich nicht.", sagte Charlotte resigniert, „Er ist sicher über das Dach hinein und hat dann von innen das Fenster da geöffnet. Vorhin hat es nicht offengestanden und von außen konnte man es nicht öffnen. Jedenfalls nicht geräuschlos. Er ist über das Dach hinein und durch das Fenster hinaus. Er ist cleverer als ich dachte. Er ist verdammt gerissen! Immer einen Schritt voraus. Er hat...".

„Er hat und vorgeführt!", vervollständigte Karotte den Satz und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer es auszusprechen.

„Und ich bin schuld.", sagte Charlotte.

„Ach nein!", widersprach Nobby, „Das konnte keiner voraussehen! Du hast ja zum Teil vorausgesagt, was passieren wird.".

„Aber wir wissen jetzt, dass er einen Verbündeten hat!", sagte Colon langsam, „Einen Mitwisser in einem illegalen Diebstahl kann man nicht einfach bei einer Gilde anheuern. Da muss man schon ein eingeschworenes Team sein!".

„Das wird Kenneth interessieren.", murmelte Charlotte, „Er verdächtigte die halbe Stadt.".

„Übereifriger Kerl.", kommentierte Nobby.

„Ungesund. Sieht man ja.", meinte Colon.

„Aber ehrenhaft.", sagte Charlotte.

„Das ohne Zweifel.", bestätigte Nobby schnell.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Karotte.

„Sollen wir dem Hauptmann Bescheid geben?", überlegte Charlotte.

„Nein. Morgen früh. Die Backpfeife verkrafte ich jetzt nicht. Wir sollten warten, bis die Leute den Diebstahl bemerken.", sagte Nobby, „Wie wär's, wenn wir auf ein Bierchen 'runter in die Trommel gehen?".

„Einverstanden.".

„Na gut.".

„Aber...".

„Ach, was soll's! Also los!".

*


	56. Chapter 56

Natürlich war das Seil aus dem Fundus der Diebesgilde gestohlen worden. Das Siegel war in den Widerhaken geprägt.

Mumm las den Bericht zu den Vorfällen der Nacht. Er hätte es nicht lesen müssen, denn er hatte sich die Geschichte schildern lassen. Er hatte jeden einzelnen Wächter antreten und berichten lassen.

Trotzdem las er nun die Synthese dieser Gespräche noch einmal durch. Mehr um sich zu beruhigen, als sich zu informieren.

Natürlich vertraute er seinen Männern, doch es ärgerte ihn, dass er mal wieder für die Fehler seiner Leute vor dem Patrizier gerade stehen musste.

Die unangenehme Unterredung hatte er gerade hinter sich, da stand ihm ein weiteres, nicht minder unangenehmes Gespräch bevor.

Vor seinem Schreibtisch drückte sich ein Häuflein Elend.

Mumm war sich nicht sicher, hier eine grandiose schauspielerische Leistung dargeboten zu bekommen oder ob Charlotte ernsthaft zu weinen begonnen hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er Mitleid haben sollte.

Es erschien ihm ein nahezu undenkbares Bild, dass Charlotte Freemont einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erlitt und das auch noch auf Grund einer persönlichen Fehleinschätzung.

Er entschied sich für den Gentleman-Mumm in sich und in Charlottes Mentalität nickte ein Komponente wissend und zufrieden mit sich.

Äußerlich schien sie dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Eine solche Vorstellung gewinnt an Ausdrucksstärke, wenn die betreffende Person sich zuvor einen Ruf der Unnahbarkeit erarbeitet hat und - ja - Mumm fiel darauf herein.

Er atmete aus und rang sich zu einem tröstlichen Tonfall durch: „Du bist noch nicht eingearbeitet. Das hätte jedem passieren können. Und vermutlich wäre es auch jedem passiert...".

„Aber ich wurde extra angestellt, um zu verhindern, dass genau das passiert und eine Frau in einem Männerberuf muss immer mindestens doppelt so gut sein wie ein Mann um akzeptiert zu werden.", jammerte Charlotte.

„Das ist doch nicht war.", sagte Mumm unbeholfen.

„Warst du schon mal eine Frau, Hauptmann?", fragte Charlotte und blickte auf. In ihren Augen blitzten kleine Messer.

„Naja... Nein, aber ich... also... ich mache keine Unterschiede... Ich versuche zumindest nicht...", stotterte der Hauptmann.

„Ich trage die volle Verantwortung für den Vorfall.", Charlotte richtete sich um und erweckte plötzlich wieder ein Eindruck, als könne man vernünftig mir ihr sprechen. Darauf war Mumm bereits allzu oft hereingefallen.

„Keine Angst. Ich habe Lord Vetinari bereits Bericht erstattet und ich werde dich nicht der Wache verweisen!".

„Weil ich eine Frau bin, nehme ich an.", sagte Charlotte und heuchelte Interesse.

„Es hat offenbar auch positive Aspekte, nicht wahr.", Mumm grinste.

Charlotte erwiderte es und sprach in verschwörerischem Tonfall: „Darauf lässt sich etwas aufbauen, Hauptmann.".

„Aber...", und jetzt wurde Mumm ernst, „... du wirst am 28. Sektober nicht am Wachdienst teilnehmen. Ich habe dich mit Karotte zum Streifendienst eingeteilt. Ich denke Fred und Nobby kommen gut alleine klar. Sie werden den Diebstahl nicht verhindern, aber sie zeigen Präsenz, während ihr den üblichen Pflichten nachkommt.".

„In Ordnung. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mich enttäuscht, dich so resigniert zu hören.", sagte Charlotte.

„Nun, ich bin realistisch. Wenn dieser Dieb -oder diese Diebe - keinen Fehler machen, werden wir sie nie fangen können. Aber vielleicht können die Herren Palastwächter ja mehr ausrichten.", erklärte Mumm, „Ich will keine Energie verschwenden. Der Fall wird sich im Palast lösen, da bin ich sicher.".

Charlotte nickte, das selbe hatte sie auch gedacht:„Dieser Dieb liebt das Drama, nicht wahr?".

„Er liebt es vor allem, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen.", sagte Mumm nachdenklich.

„Sieh es von der positiven Seite: Er gibt dir was zum Nachdenken. Dir ist nicht langweilig, oder?", warf Charlotte ein.

„Mir ist nie langweilig. Wenn es nicht dieser Dieb ist, ist es ein Mörder oder eine Schlägerei in eine Zwergenkneipe oder... eine nette Unterredung mit Lord Vetinari.".

„Man hat es nicht leicht, wenn man zulässt, dass einem die negativen Erlebnisse zu nahe gehen.", sinnierte Charlotte.

„Blödsinn! Einer muss es doch machen!".

„Von mir aus. Ich jedenfalls genieße die Spannung und die Herausforderung. Ich habe sogar eine Lektion gelernt.".

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Mumm verblüfft.

„Eine Lektion über meine eigenen Grenzen.", antwortet Charlotte und lächelte, „Ich kann eben doch nicht alles. Man glaubt das so leicht, wenn man die ganze Zeit nur Romane liest, bei denen am Ende der Kommissar gewinnt.".

„Das hier ist kein Roman.", erwiderte Mumm knapp und kühl.

„Das habe ich bereits gemerkt... Am eigenen Leib.".

„Übrigens, was die Unterredung mit Lord Vetinari angeht: Ich musste mit ihm natürlich über die Diebesgilde sprechen. Du weißt, der Fußabdruck, das Seil.".

„Ja.".

„Die Gilde wird bis auf Weiteres von dem Fall abgezogen.".

„Was?", rief Charlotte, „Der Patrizier hat kein Recht, der Diebesgilde vorzuschreiben, wen sie zu verfolgen hat und wen nicht! Was steckt dahinter?".

„Befangenheit! Es könnte sein, dass die Diebesgilde weiß, wer der Einbrecher ist. Sie würde ihn - sie - schützen und das kommt... Untreue gleich.".

„Das ist absurd!", rief Charlotte und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Natürlich ist es absurd.", sagte Mumm süffisant, „Aber wenn es der Wahrheit entsprechen sollte, würde die Diebesgilde mit Sicherheit für illegal erklärt werden.".

„Du sagst das so, als würde dich das freuen.", sagte Charlotte vorwurfsvoll.

„Nun, es würde wahrscheinlich reichen des Gildeoberhaupt auszutauschen.", lenkte der Hauptmann ein.

„Und das hältst du für erstrebenswert?", fragte Charlotte und die Messer in ihren Augen blitzten wieder.

„Naja... Es ist mir egal. Ehrlich gesagt.", erklärte Mumm schnell.

„Es ist mir egal, was du von der Diebesgilde oder meinem Vater hältst, Hauptmann. Ich halte nicht viel von der derzeitigen Struktur. Aber ich kann mir das erlauben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich nicht auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegst gerade.", kommentierte Charlotte.

„Du kannst es dir also leisten?", bohrt Mumm nach.

„Ich darf mich nicht nützlich machen. Ich darf keine Ausbildung machen. Ich darf lediglich hübsche Kleidchen anziehen und auf Partys auftauchen. Ich glaube, ich hab ein Recht, die Gilde nicht zu mögen. Aber dir nehmen sie viel Arbeit ab, vergiss das nicht!".

„Schon gut. Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten.", sagte Mumm einlenkend.

„In dem Fall...", begann Charlotte enttäuscht, „... ist alles gesagt, denke ich.".

„Ja. Ich auch.", sagte Mumm und kratzte sich am Ohr. Charlotte war sich sicher, dass es ihn nicht juckte.

Sie stand auf, drehte sich um und verließ das Wachhaus.

Hauptmann Mumm atmete auf.

*


	57. Chapter 57

Da unten stand sie. Die Fischersfrau. Sie kam gerade vom Mark und hatte sich - nach näherer Analyse des Einkaufskorb - _frisches_ Obst und Gemüse besorgt.

Frische Lebensmitte wurden in Ankh-Morpork mit Gold aufgewogen. So gut wie alles musste importiert werden, das in der Stadt selbst, dem konterminierten Boden nichts mehr wuchs - nicht einmal Unkraut - und etwas das in diese Stadt kam verdarb innerhalb von Minuten. Das galt für Gemüse und für Menschen. Es waren die Flussgase oder die Versuchungen an jeder Straßenecke. Wer konnte das wissen?

Frau Schimmelpfennig jedenfalls schien genügend Gold aufbringen zu können um sich frisch Lebensmittel leisten zu können.

_Wo hatte sie es her?_

Endlich gab es einen Beweis dafür, dass der Dieb einen Komplizen hatte.

Kenneth hatte das schon seit einiger Zeit vermutet. Die ganze Nachbarschaft verhielt sich seltsam und er nahm das persönlich.

Frau Schimmelpfennig traf unten auf der Straße auf Frau Milchweiß von schräg gegenüber. Die beiden verstanden sich verdächtig gut.

Es war geboten diese Beziehung näher zu beobachten.

Wenn Kenneth Fleischmeister neben einem Fernglas auch ein Gerät gehabt hätte, dass Geräusch in weiterer Entfernung für seine Ohren hörbar gemacht hätte, dann hätte er folgendes Gespräch vernommen:

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_fröhlich_): „Hallo Frau Milchweiß! Auch auf dem Weg zum Markt?".

Frau Milchweiß (_plötzlich lächelnd_): „Oh nein, wir haben noch Salat von gestern und mein Mann ist jemand der Pflanzen zu essen für ungesund hält. Er meint ein gutes Steak verlängert das Leben mindestens um den Zeitraum, den eine Karotte ihn kosten würde.".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_wissend_): „So sind die Männer. Glaubst du meiner rührt auch nur einen Häring an? Meint, man sollte nichts essen, von dem man weiß, wo es herkommt. Aber mal unter uns: Seine Fische sind bei weitem weniger giftig als die Würstchen, die der alt Schnapper verkauft. Aber heute habe ich mich endlich einmal durchgesetzt. Weißt du das ewige Fleisch ist nichts für die Figur, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Habe mich extra in Unkosten gestürzt und hinten beim Schmuggler frisches Gemüse gekauft. Wir halten Diät!".

Frau Milchweiß (_überrascht_): „Tatsächlich? Seit wann? Und er lässt das einfach so mit sich machen?".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_milde_): „Seit heute. Aber es wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu essen, was auf den Tisch kommt!".

Frau Milchweiß (_skeptisch_): „Meinst du nicht, dass er sich außerhalb mit fettigem Fleisch vollstopfen wird?".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_triumphierend_): „Bestimmt nicht! Ich habe mich mit der jungen Charlotte darüber unterhalten. Hat ganz gesunden Ansichten, das Mädel. Muss man ihr lassen. Verwaltet das Geld ihres Mannes und so. Trifft die Entscheidungen.".

Frau Milchweiß (_interessiert_): „Im Ernst? Ja, die jungen Frauen bringen frischen Wind in das Viertel. Wir werden sehen wie lange sie brauchen um zu resignieren.".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_überzeugt_): „Oh nein. Die Charlotte ist nicht von hier. Und oben in Ankh lebt man bereits seit Jahren so fortschrittlich. Meine Cousine hat mir letzte Woche erzählt, dass Frauen dort sogar ihrer eigenen Kutschen fahren und ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. Ich bin sicher, Charlotte wird den anerzogenen Fortschritt nicht aufgeben. Nicht für diesen... Kerl.".

Frau Milchweiß (_nickend und mit gesenkter Stimme_): „Ja, die Charlotte hat Stil. Aber ihr Mann ist ein komischer Kauz. Hat das Bein gebrochen und sitzt jetzt den ganzen Tag zu Hause.".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_flüsternd_): „Und starrt unentwegt hinaus auf die Straße. Ich fühle mich regelrecht verfolgt von diesen Blicken. Er ist ein Wächter, nicht wahr?".

Frau Milchweiß (_verschwörerisch_): „Ja, aber er ist aus der Palastwache gelogen und hatte Ärger mit der Diebesgilde. Überhaupt erst der Grund für seine Heirat mit der Charlotte Freemont. Sagt meine Nichte jedenfalls. Und die kennt sich aus. Arbeitet als Wäscherin im Palast, weißt du?".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_schockiert_): „Wirklich? Das arme Mädchen! Sie trägt es mit Fassung. Sehr anständiges Ding!".

Frau Milchweiß (_unschlüssig_): „Ich weiß nicht. Mein Schwippschwager meinte - du weißt, er sein Sohn hat eine Ausbildung zum Dieb gemacht - er meinte, die jung Freemont hielte sich nicht so gut mit ihrer Familie. Hätte Streit. Aber wirklich ein bildhübsches Mädchen!".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_plötzlich verstehend_): „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar! Ja, das könnte stimmen. Seit ihr Mann krank ist, verlässt sie jede Nacht allein das Haus und Harry, du weißt, der Hausmeister drüben im Hotel, sagte mir, er hätte letztens eine weibliche Nachtwächterin gesehen. Überleg dir mal! Die arme bekommt kein Geld von ihrer reichen Diebesfamilie und muss nachts in den Schatten Patrouille gehen, damit sie ihrem fetten Ehemann, was zu essen auf den Tisch bringen kann! Ein tapferes Mädel!".

Frau Milchweiß (_erzürnt_): „Und ein Schlappschwanz von einem Ehemann! Wenn er für etwas wäre, hätte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dass seine Frau nicht arbeiten muss! Ich glaube, dass es bestimmt auch bei der Wache Schreibtischarbeit gibt! Wenn du mich fragst, ist der faul! Und paranoid! Sieh mal, da ist er. Hat sein Fernrohr. Hält es wie ein Heckenschütze! Da helfen sicher noch nicht einmal mehr Froschpillen... Ja! Da sind wir! Spionier und ruhig aus! Wir haben nichts zu verbergen! Dreckskerl!".

Frau Schimmelpfennig (_erschrocken und schockiert_): „Ach herrje! Was? Sieh nur, er... Nein! Vorsicht! Halt!".

Zu spät. Frau Milchweiß hatte ihm zu gewunken. Ein offensichtliches Zeichen für eine überhebliche Provokation!

Das konnte Kenneth nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und machte eine drohende Geste.

Dies reichte natürlich nicht aus, um die beiden Verdächtigen zu beeindrucken. Er hatte sich aufgestemmt...

Und das Gleichgewicht verloren.

Jetzt sah er wie der Boden in beträchtlicher Geschwindigkeit immer näherkam, ehe er...

Er schrie vor Schmerz.

*


	58. Chapter 58

Charlotte war mit Karotte unterwegs. Das war ihre Strafe dafür, dass sie die Polizeiarbeit behindert hatte. Sie trug es mit Fassung und ließ das Gespräch über sich ergehen:„Wenn dieser ganze Rummel um die Einbrüche vorbei ist, werden wir sicher Zeit finden, um dich ein bisschen besser an den Waffen auszubilden.".

„Karotte, wenn die Einbrüche aufgeklärt sind, bin ich nicht mehr Teil der Wache. Sowas nennt man einen Zeitarbeitsvertrag. Wenn man sein Soll erfüllt hat, wird man vor die Tür gesetzt. Außerdem ist Kenneth ja nicht ewig an den Rollstuhl gefesselt.", stellte Charlotte fest.

„Aber schon komisch. Jetzt hat er sich das andere Bein auch noch gebrochen.".

„Ja, und dabei war das erste gerade am abheilen. Hat sich überanstrengt. Ich lasse ihn jetzt nicht mehr ans Fenster. Was glaubst du, wie peinlich das war! Die Nachbarn mussten ihn wieder hoch in die Wohnung verfrachten und einen Sanitäter herbestellen. Wo er doch vorher so schlecht über die Leute gesprochen hatte.", sagte Charlotte.

„Manchmal glaube ich, solche Sachen passieren, weil man für etwas bestraft wird...", sinnierte Karotte und fügte schnell hinzu: „Natürlich hat dein Mann es nicht verdient. Bei ihm war das alles nur ein schrecklicher Zufall!", und Karotte meinte es wirklich so. Nie wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, etwas schlechtes über jemanden zu erzählen.

„Lass gut sein, Karotte. Ich hoffe nur, dass nichts schief geht bei den anderen.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Was soll den schief gehen?", fragte Karotte.

„Keine Ahnung. Dass sie den Dieb vielleicht nicht fassen.".

„So darf man nicht denken. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs.".

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Karotte. Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch einen Abstecher zum Haus der Familie Rüffel machen. Nur um sicher zu gehen.", schlug Charlotte vor.

„Unsere Route können wir nicht einfach so verlassen.", warf Karotte ein.

Charlotte rollte mit den Augen: „Ich nehme die Verantwortung auf mich. Komm schon!".

„Aber...".

„Na los!", Charlott war bereits in die kurze Straße abgebogen und es blieb Karotte nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen, wenn er ihr Leben schützen wollte. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Charlotte jede Menge Schutz benötigte, wenngleich sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Charlotte fühlte sich unbeweglich und das beunruhigte sie. Es fiel ihr generell schwer den energiesparenden Wächtergang, der eher an Watscheln erinnert als an Laufen, hinzubekommen, sie zog es vor zu schleichen oder elegant zu schreiten. Aber jetzt bereitete ihre Uniform ihr zusätzliche Probleme. Unter dem Lederwams, dem Kettenhemd und dem Brustharnisch verbarg sich eine Schicht schwarzer Samt. Selbst für eine frühherbstliche Nacht war das ein schweißtreibender Aufzug.

Sie hörte an den Schritten hinter ihr, dass sie Karotte noch nicht abgehängt hatte. Also machte sie ein zwei Umwege durch kleine, verwinkelte Gassen und über versteckte Marktplätze, an denen des Nachts fragwürdige Waren feilgeboten wurden. Die Schmugglergilde kümmerte sich für gewöhnlich darum.

„Hey Charlotte, du solltest nicht so schnell rennen! Warte mal! Wo willst du denn hin? Charlotte?".

Mit der ganzen Uniform zu klettern war Schwerstarbeit, doch sie hielt durch, wenn gleich ein verdächtiger Schweißtropfen seinen Weg zum Boden direkt neben Karottes Sandale fand.

Er bemerkte nichts und ging ahnungslos an dem überdachten Hauseingang vorbei, unter dessen pavillonartigen Vordach Charlotte klebte wie eine Fledermaus, Arme und Beine in die jeweils vier Ecken gestemmt, mit dem Kopf nach unten und somit der Schwerkraft ein Schnippchen schlagend.

Lange hielt sie es in dieser kraftraubenden Stellung nicht aus, aber als Karotte an ihr vorbei gegangen war und eine weitere Straßenabzweigung genommen hatte, die auf direktem Weg zum Haus der Familie Rüffel führte, konnte sie getrost von ihrem Versteck herabspringen.

Sie war nicht mehr weit von Haus entfernt und Charlotte musste das Risiko eingehen ihre Uniform hier zurück lassen. Sie stopfte den Wams, das Kettenhemd, den Harnisch, die braune Hose und die Sandalen ins nächste Gebüsch und war nun von der Nacht nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. So sah ein professioneller Dieb aus:

Schwarz von Kopf bis Fuß. Die Kleidung nicht unnötig weit oder ausgestellt, in all ihrem Enganliegen doch beweglich und keines Falls einengend. Spikes unter den Schuhe, die erstaunlich leicht und biegsam waren, sodass man sie zusammenknautschen und in der kleinsten Tasche transportieren konnte. Schwarze Handschuhe mit eisernen Widerhaken. Eine praktische, schwarze Tasche, die man um den Bauch schnallen konnte und die ebenfalls so weich und zusammenknautschbar war, dass man sie leicht unter gewöhnlicher Kleidung tragen konnte ohne sie wahrzunehmen.

Charlotte huschte wie ein Eichhörnchen um das Haus, in dessen Eingang sie sich gerade versteckt hatte, fand ein Abflussrohr für Regenwasser, dass vom Dach direkt bis in den Boden führte.

Es war ein Leichts daran empor zu klettern.

Der Weg über die Dächer hin zum Haus der Familie Rüffel war denkbar einfach. Die Häuser in dieser Gegen waren allesamt Reihenhäuser, was den Vorteil hatte, dass jeweils zwei Häuser eine Wand sparen konnten. Zwei Häuser teilten sich einen Giebel.

Auch das Haus, welches Ziel des nächtlichen Einbruchs werden sollte gehörte in diese Reihe. Charlotte kletterte über zwölf Dächer, die alle mehr oder weniger ein einziges Dach darstellten und verharrte hinter einem Schornstein.

Jetzt musste sie warten.

Vier Stockwerke unter ihr patroulierten Feldwebel Colon und Korporal Nobbs missmutig.

Und da kam auch schon der Gefreite Karotte, ein leichter Anflug von Panik lag in seinen Schritten.

„Ist sie schon hier?", rief er außer Atem.

„Wer? Sie?", fragte Colon irritiert.

„Die Diebin...", Nobby krümmte sich vor Lachen.

„Charlotte!", antwortete Karotte und er lachte nicht.

„Nein, wieso?", erwiderte der Feldwebel.

„Sie wollte hierher und dann ist sie mir... abhanden gekommen.", gab Karotte zu.

„Sowas...", lachte Nobby dreckig, „Bist eben kein Typ für die Frauen, was?".

„Ist gut jetzt, Nobby.", mischte sich Colon ein, der nicht umhinkam die beiden Wächter abschätzend zu betrachten um zu einem ziemlich klaren Ergebnis zu kommen, was ihre Chancen bei einer durchschnittlichen Frau betraf.

Das Gespräch ging noch weiter, doch Charlotte bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, es sich weiter zu belauschen.

Da vorne hatte sich was bewegt.

Natürlich waren die Wächter nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Dieb bereits drei Straßen weiter auf die Dächer geklettert sein konnte. Wenn Charlotte sie nicht darauf hinwies, waren sie blind für alle diebischen Aktivitäten. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt Hauptmann Mumm, er hatte gewisse Sinne entwickelt, aber Feldwebel Colon, war nicht weiter als ein gemütlicher, denkfauler Feigling.

Charlotte hielt sich hinter dem Schornstein. Lilian würde nicht versuchen zu kämpfen, sie würde auch nicht schreien, sie würde nicht versuchen zu gewinnen, aber sie würde versuchen Charlotte zu umgehen.

Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt kroch über das schattige Dach. Niemand konnte sie von der Straße aus sehen, selbst wenn die vier streitenden Wächter hinaufgesehen hätten.

_Erstaunlich, wie sich Männer immer so leicht ablenken lassen. Halten sich selbst für wichtiger, als ihre Pflichterfüllung._

Die Gestalt hielt inne, sah sich um und nahm offensichtlich nicht das wahr, was sie erwartet hatte. Ganz leicht, mehr unbewusste, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und kroch weiter.

Auf das Dach zu gelangen war kein Problem gewesen. Schwierig würde er werden von hier aus an ein offenes Fenster zu gelangen. Man musste sich einige Augenblicke an die Regenrinne hängen und sich so kurzzeitig eventuellen Blicken aussetzen, die einen von unten erreichen konnten.

Die Wächter stritten immer noch. Gut so!

Hinter dem Schornstein konnte sie einen Blick nach unten risk...

Von einem auf den anderen Augenblick lastete ein verhältnismäßig enormes Gewicht auf dem Rückgrat der Gestalt. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, da eine Hand auf ihrem Mund gedrückt wurde.

„Versprichst du ruhig zu bleiben? Ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren!", flüsterte Charlotte.

Die Gestalt nickte.

Charlotte ließ von ihr ab und rollte sich zur Seite: „Wir müssen reden!".

*


	59. Chapter 59

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.", sagte Lilian und zog sich die Tarnkappe vom Kopf, als ob die beweisen müsste, wer sie war, „Und ich muss sagen, du bist gar nicht mal schlecht.".

„Hattest du etwa Zweifel?", zischte Charlotte und beantwortete sie Frage für sich selbst: „Du musst Zweifel gehabt haben, sonst wärst du nicht hier.".

„Meine Zweifel sind berechtigt, Charlotte, du hast Schwäche gezeigt. Sogar du bist nicht perfekt. Und du bist hier, das zeigt, dass du zusätzlich noch ziemlich dumm bist.", bemerkte Lilian.

„Ich habe gelernt Gefahren abzuwägen und ich bin hier, weil ich dich vor einer großen Dummheit bewahren will! Lilian, du bist mir nicht egal, also hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!", flehte Charlotte.

Lilian kicherte leise und sah dann ihrer ehemaligen Freundin scharf in die Augen: „Du hast Angst, Charlotte Freemont! Du hast Angst! Und du hattest auch letztens Angst, nicht wahr?".

„Darum geht es nicht! Das hier ist der pure Wahnsinn! Da unten stehen vier Wächter, die nur darauf warten die einen Bolzen durch den Körper zu jagen!".

„Und du bist einer von ihnen, nicht wahr? Oh nein, warte! Du bist hier oben... Und den _Tränen_ nah!", kommentierte Lilian.

„Du bist verrückt! So kenne ich dich nicht, Lilli.".

„So kenne ich dich auch nicht, Lotte!", erwiderte Lilian kühl und warf einen abschätzigen Blick hinunter, wo die vier Wächter nun das Gebüsch absuchten, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Charlotte.

„Du hast Angst. Zum ersten Mal, nicht wahr? Was ist mit deinem Vater? Hat er auch Angst? Hab gehört die Diebesgilde steht kurz vor der Schließung...", flüsterte Lilian.

„Ich werde dich nicht hier einbrechen lassen!", sagte Charlotte fest, „Ich lasse dich gehen. Ich werde noch einmal dafür sorgen, dass du davon kommst. Aber wenn du im Palast einbrichst, garantiere ich für nichts!".

Lilian lachte, „Welche eine Drohung! Von _dir_! Ausgerechnet! Du hast es dir immer ausgemalt einmal in den Palast einzubrechen und den Patrizier zu überlisten.".

„Vermutlich weiß er schon längst, dass du dahinter steckst!", zischte Charlotte, „Er hat überall Spione. Ich wette er spioniert sogar die Spionagegilde aus!".

„Die vielleicht. Aber nicht Lilian Craine.", gab die angesprochene zurück.

Charlotte ließ die Schultern hängen: „Verschwinde einfach! Wenn du versuchen solltest einzusteigen, mach ich die Wächter aufmerksam!".

„Du würdest es zulassen, dass sie mir einen Bolzen durch den Körper jagen?", fragte Lilian verächtlich.

„Es wäre Selbstmord und Selbstmörder soll man nicht aufhalten!", erwiderte Charlotte kalt.

„Weißt du, Charlotte, ich mache mir da gar keine Sorgen. Das wirst du schon für mich übernehmen. Bis morgen dann!", Lilian grinste, als sie sich die Kappe wieder über ihr Gesicht zog und über die Dächer zurück zu klettern begann.

Charlotte wusste, Lilian hatte nie vorgehabt heute Nacht etwas zu stehlen. Es ging ihr nur um ihre Demütigung um ihre Verunsicherung. Lilian hatte mit Charlotte gerechnet, sich das ganze Gespräch hundert Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, wahrscheinlich vor dem Spiegel geprobt. Lilian war kein schlagfertiger Mensch unter normalen Umständen.

_Wieso agierte sie so boshaft? Warum wollte sie die Diebesgilde mit hineinziehen?_

Charlotte wusste es nicht und das machte sie nervös und unsicher. Sie kletterte in die andere Richtung zurück, von wo sie gekommen war.

Die Regenrinne erwies sich als gute Vorrichtung um daran geräuschlos herunter zu rutschen.

Im Gebüsch fand Charlotte ihre Uniform, streifte sie über und eilte durch die Straße zu ihren Wächterkollegen.

„Entschuldigung! Ich dachte, ich hätte da jemand verdächtigen gesehen. Aber es erwies sich nur als ein Bettler. Mit Genehmigung.", log sie, als sie bei Colon, Nobby und Karotte ankam.

Kollektives Aufatmen. Langsam hatte sie der Gedanke manifestiert, dass die Gefreite Freemont mehr Probleme verursachte, als löste.

„Und hier? Alles ruhig soweit?", fragte sie.

„Oh ja. Keine Anzeichen für einen Einbruch.", meldete Nobby.

„Na dann sollten wir vielleicht unsere Route wieder aufnehmen, Karotte.", schlug Charlotte vor.

„Na gut, ja.", gab der zurück und war erleichtert, dass er sich jetzt wieder an die Regeln halten konnte, „Aber ab jetzt bleibst du immer in meiner Nähe! Partner schützen sich gegenseitig und agieren nicht auf eigene Faust!".

„Ja du hast Recht. Es war dumm von mir. Ich bin manchmal etwas übereifrig.", Charlotte atmete auf. Insgeheim.

*


	60. Chapter 60

Er hatte es fast geahnt. Der angekündigte Einbruch würde nicht stattfinden um dem Showdown in der folgenden Nacht eine gebührende Portion Drama zu verleihen, um die Wächter zu verunsichern und zu zermürben.

Was konnte auf einen Einbruch in den Palast folgen? Kein Gebäude der Stadt war besser gesichert, als der Palast des Patriziers. Nicht einmal die Universität mit ihren diversen Schutzzaubern und Bannen konnte nicht mit den elitär ausgebildeten Scharfschützen des Patriziers mithalten. Sie konnten auf eine Distanz von 75 Metern eine Fliege an einen Baum heften, ohne sie zu töten, hieß es.

Es würde vorbei sein nach dieser Nacht. Dies würde der letzte Auftritt der Katze sein und es entschied sich, wer gewann: Dieb oder Wache.

Es war ein Spiel, fuhr es Hauptmann Mumm durch den Sinn. Ein Spiel. Die Katze spielt mit uns wie mit einem Wollknäuel.

Der Dieb hatte bewiesen, dass er auf einer großen Menschenansammlung einbrechen und davonkommen konnte. Er hatte gezeigt, dass er die Wachen überlisten konnte, selbst wenn sie auf ihn warteten. Er hatte es fertig gebracht die Wache vorzuführen, indem er nicht auftauchte. Er hatte die Diebesgilde an den Rand der Illegalität getrieben - womöglich hatte er sie gar selbst bestohlen. Der letzte Triumph würde der über Lord Vetinari und seine Spione sein.

Mumm war sich sicher, dass der Patrizier ständig über alles, was in der Stadt vor ging, bestens informiert war. Er wusste alles, alle Zusammenhänge, alle Entwicklungen. Meist wusste er sogar noch bevor die Dinge geschahen, was geschehen würde oder zumindest, was man tun musste, damit sie geschehen mussten.

Doch in diesem Fall zweifelte Mumm. Er hatte kein Ahnung warum. Vielleicht war es eine Ausgeburt eines eingebildeten Bedürfnisses nach Genugtuung, einen Drang nach der Gewissheit, dass Lord Vetinari ihm nicht immer zwei Schritte voraussein konnte, der tiefe Wunsch beweisen zu können, dass der Patrizier auch nur ein Mensch und fehlbar und nicht allwissend war. Mumm wünschte sich, dass der Patrizier im Schlaf von einem Einbrecher überrascht wurde! Einfach nur, damit er selbst nicht wieder der einzige gewesen blieb, der Mühe aufbringen musste einen Fall aufzuklären.

Mumm lachte ein bitteres, humorloses Lachen. Fast tat ihm der Dieb noch nicht einmal leid, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie die Palastwache ihn erwischte. Niemandem war es zu gönnen von diesen Großmäulern gefasst zu werden und auch Mumm wünschte diese Demütigung keinem, nicht einmal einem Verbrecher. Doch dieser Dieb war hart an der Grenze.

Er kostete Nerven und Zeit und Energie und viel zu viele Gedanken. Außerdem hing diese Diebesgöre beinahe jeden Tag hier herum.

Er freute sich auf das Ende des Spiels, dennoch wollte er es gewinnen.

Ein Plan war von Nöten. Ein guter Plan. Ein Plan, der im besten Fall besser sein musste, als der des Diebes.

Mumm ging logisch vor: Um besser zu sein als ein Dieb musste, man das Ziel und das Vorhaben des Diebes kennen. Man musste die Beute kennen. Man musste wissen, wie man in das einzubrechende Objekt hineinkam. Man musste wissen, wann der Dieb zuschlagen wollte. Man musste selbst ein Dieb sein oder denken wie ein Dieb.

Mumm sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, aber er ließ sich nicht wegargumentieren: Die einzige Profilerin, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, war Charlotte.

Nachdem er hin und her überlegt hatte, eine eigene, auf Polizeisinnen und Erfahrung beruhenden Analyse der Situation und der Gegebenheiten durchgeführt hatte, nach nicht einmal zwei Minute aufgeben musste und sich zerknirscht eingestand, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Diebesgilde.

Charlotte hielt sich tagsüber nicht oft, und wenn dann nicht lange, zu Hause auf. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit dem ziellosen durchstreifen dürftiger Einkaufsstraßen in Ankh oder in einem Straßencafé. In letzter Zeit war sie auffälliger Weise häufig allein unterwegs.

Wenn man einen Passanten auf der Straße fragte, ob er kürzlich Charlotte Freemont gesehen hatte, sagte er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit: „Ist mir kürzlich begegnet. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ein Mädchen allein durch die Straßen zu laufen. Wenn ich ihr Vater wäre...".

Genau das wollte Mumm herausfinden. _Was dachte ihr Vater?_

Das Gildenhaus der Diebe war ein stattliches Gebäude in der Nähe des Flusses auf der Seite Morporks. In dieser Gegend stach es dadurch hervor, dass es nicht verfallen, marode oder abgebrannt war.

Die Diebe legten großen Wert auf Stil und Ästhetik. Außerdem konnten sie es sich leisten.

Man konnte das Gildenhaus bereits von weiten daran erkennen, dass oben auf ihrem Turm eine besonders eindrucksvolle Wetterfahne befestigt war. Es handelte sich um den jeweils letzten gefassten und verurteilten lizenzlosen Dieb der Stadt, der so der Stadt nach seinem Tod noch einen Dienst erwies, indem er die Windrichtung anzeigte und andere lizenzlose Diebe abschreckte.

Derzeit war der Galgen unter den Glockengewölbe leer. Eine ungewohnte Situation. So etwas geschah für gewöhnlich nur bei Streiks oder wenn im Hochsommer die Verwesung schneller von statten ging, als die Beschaffung von frischen Wetterfahnen. - Auch das Diebeshandwerk ist dem Sommerloch unterlegen. Auch Diebe verdienen sich ihren Sommerurlaub.

Beide Fälle trafen derzeit nicht zu. Die Gilde streikte nicht und der Sommer war bereits in den Herbst übergegangen.

Das Gildenhaus strahlte Resignation und Schockzustand aus. Das Einholen des Wahrzeichens - der Wetterfahne - deutete auf eine tiefe Krise, einen schmerzhaften Identitätsverlust hin.

Mumm klopfte an.

Ein Schiebefenster in der Tür öffnete sich um das Gesicht eines Diebes, dem man Wachdienst aufgebrummt hatte, erschien: „Ja _bitte_?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich möchte mit Charles Freemont sprechen.", antwortete Mumm.

„Hast du einen Termin?".

„Nein, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er mich empfangen wird.", sagte Mumm gespielt geduldig.

„Das Gildenoberhaupt ist sehr beschäftigt dieser Tage.".

„Mit Auszugsvorbereitungen nehme ich an.", sagte Mumm und konnte sich ein unterschwelliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ähm...", kam es von drinnen, „Ich werde kurz nachfragen, wenn du dich so lang gedulden kannst.".

Das Fenster schlug zu und der Pförtner trippelte davon.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür.

Mumm trat ein und bemerkte eine bedrückende Stimmung im Gildenhaus. Diebe schlichen vor Zimmer zu Zimmer. Jedoch handelte es sich nicht um das gewöhnliche Diebesschleichen, sondern eher um ein nervöses, verängstigtes huschen.

„Bitte hier entlang!", forderte der Pförtner Mumm aus, dessen Augen auf einem jungen Diebeslehrling haften geblieben waren, der hastig einen Stapel Handbücher transportierte.

_Sieht so aus, als bereiteten sie sich wirklich auf den Rauswurf vor_, dachte Mumm, nicht ohne Genugtuung.

Charlie Freemonts Büro befand sich unter dem Dach, direkt unter dem Gebälk, dem Turm und der Wetterfahne. Man erreichte das Zimmer durch eine Falltür, an der eine Strickleiter angebracht war.

Pförtner uns Mumm kletterten hinauf und stiegen ins Büro des Gildenoberhauptes ein.

„Guten Tag!", grüßte Mumm fröhlich.

„Hauptmann Mumm von der Stadtwache, Herr!", kündigte der Pförtner an.

Freemont blickte auf. Er wirkte bleich und kränklich: „Guten Tag.", sagte er langsam, „Ich nehme an, du willst mich unter vor Augen sprechen.".

„Ja.".

„Schon gut, Siebenschrot. Du kannst gehen.".

Der Pförtner stieg die Strickleiter wieder hinab und entfernte sich von der Dachkammer.

Freemont wartete seine Schritte ab und sagte dann zu Mumm: „Ich nehme an, er schickt dich mir Lizenzen zu entziehen.", seufzte der Dieb.

Mumm genoss den Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Nein. So weit ist es noch nicht. Ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier.".

„Alles andere kann nur eine gute Nachricht sein!", kommentierte Freemont, „Es geht um den Einbrecher? Ich kann nur noch einmal versichern, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe! Keiner meiner Diebe...".

„Ja, ja schon gut!", schnitt Mumm ihm das Wort ab, „Es ist ein sehr talentierter Dieb. Scheint sein Handwerk _gelernt_ zu haben.".

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!", beharrte Freemont und begann zu schwitzen.

Mumm glaubte ihm sogar. Kein Gildenoberhaupt würde seine Stellung riskieren, indem er Verbrechen in der Stadt zuließ, die in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fielen. Es gab keine Beute, die ein solche Risiko wert war."

„Heute Nacht ist der Palast an der Reihe.", bemerkte Mumm ruhig.

„Wir werden nicht zugegen sein!", sagte Freemont.

„Ein Dieb, der schlauer ist, als die Diebesgilde...", murmelte Mumm, „Führt sie an der Nase herum und schafft es sie an den Rand der Legalität zu treiben...".

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Hauptmann? Du bist nicht hier um mich zu demütigen, nehme ich an.", zischte Freemont.

„Nicht nur.", erwiderter Mumm, „Ich würde gerne wissen, woher deine Tochter ihr Wissen über den praktischen Teil des Diebesgewerbe bezieht.".

Betretenes Schweigen wandelte sich in eine peinliche Stille, die sich auszudehnen schien. Vor allem in Charles Freemonts Gedanken. Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren.

„Nun...", begann er zögernd, „Sie liest viel.".

„Das ist mir bekannt!", Mumms Tonfall wie auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wiesen darauf hin, dass er mit dieser Antwort nichts zufrieden war.

„Stell mir keine Fragen, zu denen du glaubst eine Antwort zu kennen, Hauptmann!", sagte Freemont nun gefasster, „Meine Tochter kennt sich in der Theorie des Diebesgewerbes viel zu gut aus, als dass ich es gutheißen würde. Aber ich konnte sie nicht davon abhalten, sich ihr Wissen anzulesen. Sie ist ein Mädchen und darf deshalb keine praktische Ausbildung in der Diebesgilde antreten und ich bin dabei geblieben, obwohl sie mich bestimmt hundert Mal gebeten hat.".

„Charlotte ist nicht dumm.".

„Nein, sicher nicht.".

„Sie ist vermutlich intelligenter als so mancher Dieb.", mutmaßte der Hauptmann.

„Du erwartest darauf doch keine Antwort oder?".

„Nein, es reicht, wenn du mir zuhörst.", erwiderte Mumm und grinste.

„Sie war während des Einbruchs im Haus Siedentopf zugegen. Sie war am Tatort und deine Wächter sahen sie zusammen mit dem Dieb! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Hauptmann!", sagte Freemont und wähnte sich in Sicherheit.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Und das ist der Punkt der mich stutzig macht. Im Haus der Familie Rüffel gab es keinen Einbruch und Charlotte war nicht zugegen... Allerdings auch nicht an der Seite ihres Partners auf Patrouille.", sinnierte Mumm. Er hatte sich seine Gedanken ordentlich zurecht gelegt und spielte nun eine Karte nach der anderen aus.

„Kein Einbruch, kein Verbrechen. Du musst nicht ermitteln, wo nichts passiert ist.", wies der Dieb ihn an.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen.", murmelte Mumm.

„Hör zu, Hauptmann, du hast selbst gehört, was meine Tochter zu mir am Fest der Geringen Götter gesagt hat! Du hast gehört, wie sie sich um die Diebesgilde sorgt. Wieso sollte sie sie in Verruf bringen wollen?".

„Weil sie selbst eben nicht die Chance erhält einzutreten.", antwortete Mumm, „Ein Deckzettel, Freemont?".

„Ausgeschlossen!", antwortete der Dieb.

„Charlotte ist eine gute Schauspielerin, nicht wahr?".

„Nun, sie ist ein wenig zu... zeigefreudig, für meinen Geschmack, aber das kann kaum etwas zur Sache beitragen.", brummte Freemont.

„Sie weiß, was sie zeigen muss, nicht wahr?", bohrte Mumm.

„Nun wenn du so willst: Ja.".

„Und sie zieht es vor allein durch die Gegen zu ziehen? Außerdem ist sie recht stur, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat?", fragte Mumm weiter.

„Eine Eigenschaft, die sie von ihrer Mutter hat...".

„Die meisten zielstrebigen Frauen haben das von ihrer Mutter.", warf Mumm ein.

„Sie hat sich mit ihrer Freundin gestritten. Das kommt bei Mädchen erstaunlich häufig vor. Für gewöhnlich wären diese Streitereien nie besonders lang. Ich halte das nicht für _verdächtig_. Es ist lediglich ein Zeichen für ihre Unreife! Wie dem auch sei, ich hielt es nie für gut, dass sie so nach _Freiheit_ strebt und dachte es würde sich legen, wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet sein würde. Ich hoffte sie würde häuslich werden. Aber dann kamt ihr und nehmt sie in die Wache auf! Etwas dämlicheres konnte euch nicht einfallen oder? Jetzt macht sie sich Hoffnungen und gibt sich unrealistischen Ideen hin. Besten Dank!", sagte Freemont bitter und seine Augen blitzten in Richtung Mumm.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Ideen unrealistisch sind. Ich halte sie für vernünftig und unterstützenswert. Sie leistet gute und tüchtige Arbeit in der Wache.", das sagte Mumm nur um Freemont zu widersprechen, „Immerhin leben wir im Flughund-Jahrhundert.".

„Eine Welt, in der die Stadt von einer Frau geschützt wird, kann keine sichere Welt sein. Deshalb bleibt die Diebesgilde ihren Prinzipien treu.".

„Bis sie geschlossen wird?", führte Mumm an.

„Ähm...".

„Im Augenblick häng die Existenz dieser Gilde an der Arbeit meiner Männer, zu denen auch deine Tochter gehört. Du sollest lieber hoffen, dass du Unrecht hast, Freemont! Und du solltest hoffen, dass ich Unrecht habe, denn man wird dir Befangenheit vorwerfen... Ich wünsche einen guten Tag!", Mumm drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Strickleiter wieder hinunter klettern, das hielt Charles Freemont ihn auf.

„Wenn du Recht haben solltest, hängst du genauso mit drin, Hauptmann. Charlotte ist ein Wächterin. Bete, dass sie keine Diebin ist! Schönen Tag, Hauptmann!".

Mumm stieg die Strickleiter hinunter und in seinem Inneren verkrampfte sich ein Klumpen stummer, heißer Wut.

*


	61. Chapter 61

Mumm hatte insgeheim eine Theorie, die ihm selbst so abwegig schien, dass er sie nicht einmal wagte zu notieren.

Stattdessen streifte er den Rest des Tages durch die Straßen Morporks. Es half ihm auf andere und auf zusammenhängende Gedanken zu kommen.

Er wusste nicht, warum er Freemont darauf angesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihm einfach eine reinwürgen und sich an seiner Existenzangst laben.

Charlotte zu verdächtigen hatte einen großen Haken: Sie war zugegen, als der Dieb einen Einbruch begehen wollte.

Ob sie einen Komplizen hatte?

Mumm glaubte das nicht. Charlotte war eine Einzelgängerin. Sie würde keine Beute teilen.

Außerdem hatte Freemont Recht. Ein Wächter, der Verbrechen beging, war nicht nur untragbar, sondern würde mit Sicherheit der kompletten Wache gefährden. Diese bestand derzeit aus fünf Leuten, auf die der Patrizier sicher auch verzichten konnte, wenn zu Sprache käme, dass einer von Mumms Wächtern selbst ein lizenzloser Dieb war.

Sicher war Nobby nicht unbedingt das Paradebeispiel eines Wächters und auch nahm er es mit dem Eigentumsrechten nicht immer besonders genau, aber wenn er stahl, so war das Opfer meist ohnehin nicht mehr fähig Besitzrechte geltend zu machen, aber in den Untiefen seiner Seele war er ein ehrlicher Kerl, der seine Grenzen kannte und diese zwar auslotete, aber nie überschritt.

Sollte Charlotte wirklich etwas mit lizenzlosen Diebstählen zu tun haben, konnte das Mumm die Dienstmarke kosten... Wenn Vetinari gnädig war.

Doch er war angewiesen auf das Wissen, das Charlotte mitbrachte. Auch wenn er ihr nicht vollständig vertrauen konnte, so musste er es. Es war seine einzige Möglichkeit, den Gedanken des Diebes näher zu kommen.

Charlotte musste sich bereithalten. Sie war eine Wächterin und für den Schutz von Leben und Eigentum der Bürger verantwortlich.

Treffpunkt waren die Außenmauern des Palastes um 19 Uhr.

Ins Innere -selbst in den Hof und den Garten - wollte man sie nicht hineinlassen, da hierfür die Palastwache zuständig sein wollte.

Die Stadtwache musste sich damit begnügen den Dieb vor den Toren zu schnappen. Würde ihnen das nicht gelingen, wäre es eine Niederlage. Eine _persönliche_ Niederlage für Hauptmann Mumm, welche die Palastwächter ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit unter die Nase reiben würden.

Ein wenig gingen ihm die Nerven, als er zum Palast abbog. Es war 17 Uhr 30.

*


	62. Chapter 62

Charlotte fühlte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, was Nervosität bedeutete. Und es gefiel ihr nicht. Es war ein Gefühl des Kontrollverlustes und hatte so gar nichts mit dem Kick zu tun, den sie bis vor kurzem für Nervosität gehalten hatte.

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Sie lernte ein Gefühl namens Angst kennen.

Charlotte mochte es, wenn Situationen kontrolliert wurden. Vorzugsweise von ihr selbst. Sie zog gerne die Fäden und spielte. Sie spielte mit anderen Menschen, wie sie mit ihrem eigenen Bild spielte. Und sie war gut darin. So gut, dass jemand bei ihr in die Lehre gegangen ist, ohne dass sie es merkte.

Lilian spielte Charlottes eigene Tricks gegen sie aus. Jetzt musste sie _reagieren_.

Bisher hatte es Charlotte gefallen zu beobachten, wie Menschen es schwer fiel auf ihr Auftreten zu reagieren. Sie hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, andere Leute zu manipulieren, vor den Kopf zu stoßen und ihnen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Nun war sie selbst gefragt. Jetzt musste sie beweisen, dass sie... mit einem Menschen umgehen, der handelte wie sie selbst.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Es war anders als bei den Einbrüchen, die Charlotte begangen hatte.

In Villen oder großen Stadthäusern einzubrechen war kein großes Risiko, welches Charlotte selbst trug.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Charlotte jedoch ebenfalls für Lilians Ambitionen verantwortlich.

Lilian nahm die Sache nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst und verließ sich darauf, dass Charlotte kommen würde. Sie verließ sich auf ihre Hilfe, obwohl die beiden Freundinnen Streit hatten. Sie verließ sich darauf und dass Charlotte den Ernst der Lage erkannte und es nicht zulassen würde, dass man Lilian fasste.

Lilian bewegte sich wie eine Schlafwandlerin auf einer Großbaustelle, die sich darauf verlassen musste, dass jemand die Stahlträger vor ihren Füßen in die Richtige Position brachte. Lilian bewegte sich bewusst so, dass Charlotte alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, sie vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren und genoss es offensichtlich.

Lilian wusste, dass Charlotte sie nicht hängen lassen würde, allein deswegen, weil sie selbst mit drin hing.

Welche Möglichkeiten hatte Charlotte?

Sie war Mitglied der Wache und dazu eingeteilt, den Palast zu bewachen und davor zu schützen, dass ihre beste Freundin dort einbricht - nach ihrem eigenen Vorbild.

Sie konnte Lilian ignorieren und gewähren lassen. Das wäre gleichbedeutend mit Beihilfe zum Selbstmord.

Sie konnte den Wächtern den Hinweis darauf geben, wie ein Dieb versuchen würde in den Palast einzubrechen, sodass sie von Mumms Leuten, statt von der Palastwache gestellt wurde.

Auch diesen Einfall verwarf Charlotte wieder. Sie musste die Wächter da heraus lassen. Sie durften nie überhaupt erfahren, dass Lilian dahinter steckte und Lilian durfte nie die Gelegenheit bekommen Mumm oder dem Patrizier gegen über eine Beschuldigung in Charlottes Richtung zu formulieren.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihre ehemals beste Freundin aufzuhalten, die Charlotte sah, war die, welche Lilian wahrscheinlich von ihr _erwartete_.

Charlotte begann nachzudenken. Was hätte sie selbst _erwartet_?

Dass Lilian die Gefahren unterschätzte, glaubte Charlotte nicht. Sie kalkulierte ihre ehemals beste Freundin und immer noch beste Diebin der Stadt mit ein. Wenn Charlotte sich selbst halfen wollte, musste sie das tun, was Lilian von ihr wollte. Sie musste Lilian helfen.

Charlotte überlegte einen Schritte weiter: Wenn sie gleich ziehen wollte musste sie das tun, was man von ihr verlangte. Aber Charlotte Freemont wollte nicht gleichziehen. Sie wollte überholen.

Lilian war schlau vorgegangen, hatte Charlotte unter Zugzwang und unter Druck gesetzt. Allerdings hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass Charlotte dieses Spiel schon ein wenig länger spielte.

Nein, Lilian brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Aber eine Lektion würde sie erhalten.

Um einen Eindruck des Zielobjekts zu erlangen, musste Charlotte sich zum Palast begeben. Dort musste sie sich ohnehin mit den Wachen treffen, um ihnen irgendetwas über das Profil des Katzeneibrechers zu erzählen. Sie musste möglichst schnell selbst eine Überblick erlangen und es schaffen ohne eine lange, gründliche Vorbereitung unbemerkt in den Palast zu gelangen. Es würde schwer werden, aber wenn es schief laufen sollte, hatte sie das Gesetz in Form einer kleinen Dienstmarke auf ihrer Seite. Lilian mochte jedoch Schlimmeres zustoßen. Es waren ganz schön hohe Ansprüche, das sie an ihre ehemals beste Freundin stellte...

Charlotte kleidet sich in ihrem schwarzen Flanellanzug und machte sich auf den Weg zum Palast.

*


	63. Chapter 63

Der Palast des Patriziers war ein quadratisches Gebäude in Mitten eines üppigen Gartens, der wiederum von einer hohen Mauer umgeben war. Auf dieser Mauer gab es vier Wachtürme, die mit Mitgliedern der Palastwache besetzt waren. Hin und wieder patroulierten einige von ihnen auf der Mauer und zeigten ihre Armbrüste.

Einlass erhielt man durch ein prunkvolles Tor, das über Nacht geschlossen wurde und ebenfalls von Palastwächtern bewacht wurde.

Für den heutigen Tag hatten die Palastwächter ihre Brustharnische besonders glänzend poliert und trugen extra bunte Federn an ihren Helmen. Als sie die Truppe der Stadtwächter erblickten, grinsten sie hämisch.

Man hatte Mumm und seinen Leuten mehr oder weniger verboten das Palastgelände zu betreten. Die Palastwächter hatten ihnen recht deutlich gemacht, dass es für sie ungesund werden würde, wenn sie es sich anmaßen würden, in ihr Revier einzudringen.

So blieben Mumm, der bereits sein einiger Zeit unruhig um die Mauern des Palastes geschlichen war, Colon, Nobby und Karotte vor dem Portal der Palastmauer stehen und blickten mit gereckten Hälsen nach oben.

Feldwebel Colon, immer bedacht abzusichern, dass sein Eindruck mit dem der Gruppe übereinstimmte, murmelte: „Ein Dieb, der da hinüberklettern will, muss lebensmüde sein.".

„Ein Dieb der da hinüber will und nicht lebensmüde ist, müsste schon ziemlich dumm sein.", kommentierte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dumm ist.", meinte Karotte, „Immerhin hat der die Diebesgilde und uns bis jetzt ausgetrickst.".

„Oh, das ist keine Kunst.", erklärte Nobby, „Jeder weiß, dass die Diebesgilde unter Charlie Freemont schwer kommen gelassen hat und die Stadtwache ist auch nicht gerade für ihre überschäumende Intelligenz bekannt. Ich meine, sieh dir uns doch mal an: Wenn wir intelligent wären, wären wir schon lange keine Wächter mehr!".

„Es reicht, Nobby!", brummt Mumm, ohne seinen Blick von der Mauer abzuwenden.

„Wo bleibt Charlotte?", fragte Karotte plötzlich.

Er bekam keine Antwort. Die drei anderen Wächter beschränkten sich darauf erschrocken, erstaunt oder bewundernd an der Außenmauer hinauf zu starren. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte ein Mensch da ungesehen hinauf klettern?

Charlotte wusste, dass die Mauer ein schier unüberwindbares Hindernis für jemanden wie Lilian war. Lilian war keine so gute Kletterin, wie sie. Sie wusste nicht, worauf es ankam, wenn man lautlos agieren wollte, deshalb musste sie sich einen anderen Weg suchen.

Charlotte schritt um die Außenmauer, vermied es schleichend zu wirken. Die Palastwächter sollten sie ruhig sehen.

„Hey! Halt! Was machst du da?", schallte es Charlotte entgegen und sie vernahm außerdem, wie sich eine Sehne spannte.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte hinauf zu den Wächtern: „Alles in Ordnung! Ich gehöre zur Nachtwache!", rief sie, „Hier ist meine Dienstmarke!", sie hielt die kleine Plakette den Palastwächtern entgegen. In der Dämmerung konnten sie das Ding nicht erkennen, aber die Gelassenheit in ihrer Stimme reichte aus, um die Armbrüste sinken zu lassen, die auf die gerichtet waren.

„Wer bist du?", bellte es von oben.

„Gefreite Charlotte Freemont.", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Ein Mädchen!", die ganze Bande lacht von oben herab, „Es gab wohl keine Uniform für dich, was?".

„Doch, aber ich hielt es für angemessener bequeme Kleidung zu tragen, wenn wir einen schnellen und geschickten Dieb verfolgen und stellen müssen.", erwiderte Charlotte.

„Du bist gekleidet wie ein Dieb, Mädchen. Das ist gefährlich in diesen Tagen.".

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Die Diebesgilde beschäftigt sich nicht mehr mit dem Fassen von Dieben und Palastwächter sind so jämmerlich, dass sie glauben an nichts weiter als die Würde ihrer Uniform. Glaubt ihr wirklich damit einen gelenkigen Dieb zu fassen? Ich glaube, mein Aufzug ist nur angemessen.".

„Pass auf, was du sagst! Die Palastwache ist die Elitetruppe... was Wachen angeht, in ganz Ankh-Morpork! Außerdem sind wir diejenigen, die hier die Armbrüste in den Händen halten.", rief der unangefochtene Sprecher der Wächter auf der Mauer.

„Ihr würdet es nicht wagen. Der Patrizier würde euch fristlos entlassen.", sagte Charlotte trocken.

„Vielleicht nehme ich es in Kauf.", Charlotte ahnte, dass der Wächter grinste, „Vielleicht erfährt es niemand.".

„Du erwägst ernsthaft einen Mord?", fragte Charlotte und grinste ebenfalls, „Ich werde Hauptmann Mumm davon berichten müssen.".

„Tatsächlich? Ist ja niedlich! Hauptmann Mumm! Es würde mich wundern, wenn es ihn interessieren würde. Mumms Horizont reicht doch gerade mal bis zur nächsten Taverne.", die Palastwächter lachten.

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn: „Ihr solltet euch lieber auf den echten Dieb konzentrieren, statt euch die Zeit damit zu vertreiben, _wirklich_ arbeitenden Polizisten zu verunglimpfen.".

„Jetzt will sie uns sagen, wie wir unseren Job zu machen haben!", die Palastwächter kriegten sich nicht mehr ein, „Ein Mädchen in einem schwarzen Flanellanzug, das zu Mumms Truppe gehören will, versucht _uns_ zu erklären, wie wir _unseren_ Job machen sollen! Habt ihr das gehört?".

Der Wächter wartete die Lacher ab und richtete sich dann wieder an Charlotte: „Hör zu, Kleine! Das ist sehr wichtig! Dieser Palast ist sicher! Siehst du diese Mauer hier? Niemand kann sie erklimmen, ohne gesehen zu werden.".

Es juckte Charlotte in den Fingern ihnen das Gegenteil zu beweisen, aber damit musste sie noch abwarten.

„Man sollte sich nie zu sicher sein.", erwiderte Charlotte stattdessen.

Die Wächter lachten erneut. Es hatte sich bereits eine recht große Gruppe auf der Mauer über Charlotte eingefunden. Offenbar hatte es sich bereits um den ganzen Palast herumgesprochen, dass er hier etwas zu lachen gab.

„Und ich gebe dir noch einen Tipp und zwar gratis, mein Schatz: Streif hier nicht allein herum! Nicht in diesem Aufzug! Such dir eine ordentliche Arbeit oder am besten heiratest du irgendjemanden, der dumm genug ist.".

„Was ist den hier los?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Charlotte und aus dem Schatten trat die Gestalt vom Gefreiten Karotte. Sein Brustharnisch glänzte wie der eines Palastwächters, nur schien er nicht zum Lachen aufgelegt zu sein.

„Die junge Dame hier behauptet, Teil von Mumms Truppe zu sein. Ich weiß, dass die Stadtwache ziemlich heruntergekommen ist, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so weit mit ihr abwärts geht.", antwortete der wortführende Palastwächter.

Karotte ignorierte ihn: „Gefreite Freemont, wo ist deine Uniform?".

„Es ist leichter für mich einen Dieb zu verfolgen, wenn ich den schweren Brustharnisch nicht tragen muss.", antwortet Charlotte und salutierte.

„In... Ordnung.", sagte Karotte zögerlich, „Aber was tust du alleine hier? Ich dachte, wir hätten über derartige Alleingänge gesprochen!".

„Oh, ich war nicht allein.", sagte Charlotte mit einem Wink hinauf zu den Palastwächtern, „Ich dachte, ich könnte mich ganz auf die Unterstützung unserer Kollegen verlassen.".

Karotte knurrte etwas uns zog Charlotte dann mit sich in den Schatten, aus dem er getreten war.

„Du kannst ihnen nicht vertrauen.", flüstere er und Charlotte musste erneut feststellen, dass der junge Gefreite ironische Bemerkungen immer noch nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Schon gut.", sagte sie, „Lass uns um die Mauer gehen, ich suche nach einer Schwachstelle.".

„Eine Schwachstelle?", fragte Karotte.

„Irgendwie muss der Dieb von außen hinein gelangen. Hier sind überall Wächter. Aber irgendwo muss es eine Stelle geben, an der er ansetzten will, hineinzugelangen. Vielleicht ein nicht einsehbarer Winkel oder Tunnel oder so etwas.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Glaubst du so etwas gibt es?".

„Der Dieb hat einen Plan, wie er theoretisch in den Palast gelangen kann. Also muss es eine theoretische Schwachstelle geben.".

„Und wir verwandeln sie in eine nicht mehr existente Schwachstelle.".

„Du hast es erfasst, Karotte!".

Dass Karotte jetzt an ihrer Seite war, störte Charlotte, doch es war kein unumgehbares Problem.

Die Rückfront des Palastes, war ebenfalls von der Mauer geschützt. Auch hier befand sich ein Eingangstor, der obligatorische Hintereingang für Dienstmädchen.

„Glaubst du, er wird den Dienstboteneingang benutzen?", fragte Karotte.

_Er ist schlauer als er aussieht_, dachte Charlotte und antwortete: „Nein, der Hintereingang wird genauso bewacht, sie der Haupteingang. Sie lassen hier lediglich Dienstmädchen hinein. Mädchen, Karotte. Unser Dieb wird sich wohl kaum als Frau verkleiden.".

Karotte nickte bedeutungsvoll, „Bestimmt nicht.".

„Wenn du mich fragst, versucht er es von dort drüben.", Charlotte wie lässig auf eine Stelle weiter vorn direkt neben einem Wachturm an der Ecke der Rückfront.

„Wieso gerade dort?", fragte Karotte.

„Der Mond steht hier, also fällt der Schatten der Wand genau dort hin und auch auf den Bereich vor der Mauer. Die Wächter müssten sich recht weit vorbeugen, um an der dunklen Wand herunter sehen und etwas erkennen zu können, und das tun sie nur bei einem konkreten Verdacht, den sie nicht haben werden, so lange sie nichts hören. Die Lampen, die sie bei sich haben streuen das Licht, man kann es nicht fokussieren und schon gar nicht senkrecht nach unten leiten. Der Dieb muss nur einen Augenblick abpassen, da die Wächter auf der anderen Seite patrouillieren, dann kann er über die Mauer steigen. Es ist nicht ungefährlich. Er muss vollkommen leise klettern, er muss den Zeitpunkt genau abwägen und unter Umständen mehrere Minuten an der Wand kleben. Aber die Lichtverhältnisse sind auf seiner Seite und direkt hinter der Mauer steht ein Baum. Seine Äste reichen darüber. Sobald er auf der Mauer ist, kann er sich in den wirren Schatten der Blätter zurückziehen und über den Baum nach unten in den Hof klettern. Auch das ist sehr schwer, weil Blätter - vor allem im Herbst - leicht zu rascheln anfangen, aber in den Nachschatten, die ein Baum wirft, kann man für gewöhnlich keinen Menschen erkennen, der sich darin versteckt. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Garten hinter der Mauer aussieht, aber ich wette, es befinden sich Büche und Sträucher darin. Er wird einen Weg finden bis zum Palast selbst.", dozierte Charlotte.

„Donnerwetter.", entfuhr es Karotte, „Und da bist du dir sicher?".

„Nun, es gibt einige Stellen an der Mauer, an der die Wachen nicht ständig die ganze Umgebung überblicken. Bei jedem Turm gibt es tote Winkel. Aber der Schatten und der Baum sind zwei gute Argumente für diese hier.", sagte Charlotte, wissend, dass Lilian keine Ahnung vom Abschätzen eines strategisch guten Ansatzpunkt für einen Einbruch hatte. Lilians Plan war viel leichter.

„Wir sollten die Palastwächter informieren.", sagte Karotte.

„Nein. Der Hauptmann will ihnen den Triumph nicht überlassen, da bin ich sicher. Und ich will es auch nicht!", sagte Charlotte fest.

„Aber wir sind verpflichtet, alles in unserer Mach stehende zu tun, um den Dieb aufzuhalten. Wir müssen sie einweihen.", beharrte Karotte.

„Sie haben sich über Hauptmann Mumm und mich lustig gemacht!", erwiderte Charlotte, „Wenn _wir_ den Dieb nicht stellen, wünsche ich ihm, dass er dem Patrizier etwas großes und wertvolles stiehlt, ohne behelligt zu werden!", knurrte Charlotte.

„Dann lass uns die anderen rufen. Wir sollten uns hier positionieren und hin und wieder um den ganzen Palast patrouillieren.", schlug Karotte vor.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Charlotte und sie begaben sich zu den restlichen drei Wächtern vor dem Haupttor.

*


	64. Chapter 64

Natürlich war Karotte nicht damit einverstanden, dass die Palastwächter nicht eingeweiht wurden, was die Ermittlungen ihrer Profilerin betraf und so schmollte er ein wenig, als Hauptmann Mumm seine Bitte auf Einhaltung der Vorschriften mit folgenden Worten kommentierte: „Wenn ich dieser Bande helfe, könnte ich mich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel betrachten! Sollen sie doch ihrer eigenen Ermittlungsmethoden bemühen! Ich habe gehört, sie haben einigen Erfolg damit, Zeugen zu verhören, indem sie sie mit gespiegelten Gaslampen blenden oder ihnen ihren Zigarettenrauch ins Gesicht blasen. Und so jemand lacht über _mich_!".

Der Herbst brachte frühe Dunkelheit und die Wächter postierten sich an der Stelle, die Charlotte ihnen genannt hatte.

Hauptmann Mumm nickte anerkennend: „Wer hätte das gedacht. Es gibt tatsächlich eine Schwachstelle.".

In regelmäßigen Abständen schritten zwei Wächter das Gebiet um die Außenmauer herum ab. Ein solcher Rundgang dauerte bei einem strammen Schritte etwa eine Viertelstunde, im sparsamen, schlendernden Schritt eines Wächters ungefähr eine halbe Stunde.

Karotte und Nobby waren gerade losgezogen. Karotte, weil er sich über Hauptmann Mumm geärgert hatte und Nobby, weil Hauptmann Mumm sich permanent über ihn ärgern musste.

Dies gab Mumm die Gelegenheit mit Charlotte zu sprechen, ohne, dass Karottes unkonspirativ, und Nobbys gleichermaßen verschwörerisch veranlagte Ohren zuhörten: „Sag mal, Charlotte, was glaubst du, ist dieser Einbrecher für ein Mensch?".

Fast war Mumm diese Frage peinlich, allerdings nicht peinlich genug um herum zu drucksen.

Feldwebel Colon starrten über die Mauer hinweg und betrachtete die oberen Stockwerke des Palastes, das einzige, was man von hier aus von der Behausung des Patriziers sehen konnte. Er überlegte und warf ein: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er es auf die Beute abgesehen hat. Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass Lord Vetinari große Reichtümer in seinem Palast lagert.".

„Oh, er ist sicher nicht auf die Beute angewiesen. Ich glaube, er will etwas beweisen. Er will es jemandem zeigen.", sagte Mumm.

Jetzt erwartete man eine Einschätzungen von Charlotte und sie kam sofort, kaum musste sie nachdenken: „Drama! Er will Drama. Deshalb die Spuren und der Zettel und alles. Der Dieb ist nicht so dumm. Er hat sie Spuren gelegt und er hat uns hier her gelotst, weil er heute Nacht seinen großen Auftritt hinlegen will. Und wir sind sein Publikum.".

„Klingt fast nach einem guten _Schauspieler_.", argwöhnte Mumm und blinzelte.

„Er ist nicht annähernd ein _guter_.", erwiderte Charlotte kühl und fügte hinzu: „Meiner Meinung nach.".

„Was ist er dann?", bohrte Mumm weiter.

„Nun.", begann Charlotte zögerlich, „Ich halte ihn für einen Mann zwischen 30 und 35. Älter ist er sicher nicht, er bewegt sich noch recht geschickt und schnell. Aber Männer in diesem Alter neigen dazu, in eine Art Lebenskrise zu geraten und beginnen damit, sich und der Welt etwas beweisen zu wollen.".

„Solche Krisen kenne ich. Sie befallen Männer im mittleren Alter und junge Frauen.", murmelte Mumm gerade hörbar.

„Ich finde diese Ambitionen lächerlich!", ließ Colon verlauten, „Man sollte zufrieden sein, wenn man jeden Tag eine warme Mahlzeit bekommt und ein eigenes Bett besitzt. Das ist völlig ausreichend für ein erfülltes Leben.".

„Was, glaubst du, ist die angestrebte Beute?", fragte Mumm und blinzelte erneut zu Charlotte.

Sie blieb erstaunlich gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Er hat sicher recherchiert und weiß mehr über den Inhalt des Palastes als wir. Aber im Grunde geht es ihm nicht um das Materielle. Er will uns nur überlisten, aber nicht heute Nacht! Heute hat dieses Spiel ein Ende!".

„Also doch ein Spiel?", Mumm hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ein schlechtes!", gab Charlotte grimmig zurück.

„Er hat einen Sinn für Inszenierung.", sagte Mumm beiläufig.

„Aber keinen Sinn für Gefahren und Risiken!", entfuhr es Charlotte, „Ich sage euch, der Mann ist vielleicht ein technisch passabler Dieb, aber er ist unglaublich dumm!".

_Das waren gleich zwei Lügen_, dachte Mumm und lächelte milde.

„Glaubt ihr der Patrizier weiß Bescheid? Ich meine, er hat überall seine Spione und so. Er weiß Dinge bevor sie überhaupt passieren, bevor sie überhaupt geplant sind.", gab Feldwebel Colon zu bedenken.

„Ich glaube, unser Einbrecher umgeht Vetinaris Spione, ganz einfach indem er seine Identität geheim hält.", erwiderte Charlotte bissig, „Wie soll man jemanden ausspionieren, von dem niemand weiß, wer er ist?".

„Er hat Komplizen, schon vergessen?", wand Mumm ein, „Sie könnten sich verplappern oder so.".

„Dieser Dieb hat keinen echten Komplizen!", sagte Charlotte fest, „Der arbeitet allein und wenn er einen Handlanger braucht engagiert er anonym einen auf dem Markt, wo die Tagelöhner ihre Dienste anbieten. Es gibt genug lizenzlose Diebe, die nicht in die Gilde aufgenommen werden, weil sie zu schlecht sind oder... und es nicht wagen ihr Handwerk freiberuflich auszuüben. Die sind ganz versessen auf ein solchen Engagement und glaubt mir, die halten dicht, auch wenn man sie in die Mangel nimmt. Es gibt einen Ehrenkodex, selbst unter freischaffenden Dieben!".

„Wir haben heute also mit einem Alleingang zu rechnen?", fragte Colon.

„Da bin ich sicher!", gab Charlotte zurück.

Mumm lächelte immer noch. Sein Verdacht nahm Form an.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte Nobby, um die unangenehme Stille zu überwinden.

Karotte schwieg, dann bemerkte er, dass man das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte: „Oh, entschuldige! Gleich Neun, glaube ich.".

Wieder entstand eine peinliche Pause.

„Herrliche klare Herbstnacht.", begann Nobbs, „Eher nichts für schattenliebende Einbrecher.".

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es richtig ist, die Palastwächter nicht einzubinden in unsere Arbeit.", sagte Karotte.

„Also ich glaube, nicht dass diese Kerle überhaupt etwas von unseren Ermittlungen wissen wollen. Die halten nicht viel von uns und das ist ihr Fehler, will ich meinen.", meinte Nobby aufmunternd, „Mach die keinen Kopf darum. Der Hauptmann weiß, was er tut. Die Palastwache ist ein Band von arroganten Federträgern. Sowas konnte er noch nie ausstehen. Es würde ziemlich an seiner Ehre kratzen, wenn er mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten müsste. Und er befindet sich ohnehin schon seit einiger Zeit in einer ziemlichen Sinnkrise. Ich meine, dieser Dieb macht ihn fertig. Er will es allen beweisen und so... Kommt bei Männern in seinem Alter hin und wieder vor.".

„Aber sobald der Dieb auf der Mauer ist fällt die Angelegenheit nicht mehr in unseren Aufgabenbereich. Wenn wir wirklich für Sicherheit sorgen wollen, müssen wir die Palastwache darauf aufmerksam machen, welche Stelle sie besonders im Auge behalten sollen.", argumentierte Karotte trotzig.

„Hör zu! Du wirst hier keine Alleingänge machen!", warnte Nobby, „Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und verbiete es dir!", es ging ihm runter wie Öl, das sagen zu können. Seine Hühnerbrust schwoll unter dem Brustharnisch an, „Und überhaupt. Wer hat behauptet, dass es um Sicherheit geht? Es geht um Selbstprofilierung! Entweder Mumm oder der Dieb! Die Palastwache wäre nur ein weiteres Hindernis, das wir nicht wirklich gebrauchen können. Merk dir das: Es geht hier nicht um Sicherheit! Es geht ums Gewinnen!".

„Du tust gerade so, als sei das alles ein Spiel.", sagte Karotte.

„Vielleicht ist es das.", sinnierte Nobby.

Dann schwiegen sie.

Karotte rang sich dazu durch der Palastwache keinen Tipp zu geben. Am Ende fand er es auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Das alles war ohnehin nur ein Spiel.

*


	65. Chapter 65

Wolken glitten am Nachhimmel dahin. Sie konnten das Licht es Vollmondes nicht vollständig verdecken, gaben ihm jedoch einen unheimlichen Schimmer.

Die Minuten glitten dahin. Nichts geschah.

Nobby hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und lehnte an der Mauer. Seinen Helm hatte er demonstrativ vor das Gesicht gezogen. Er wollte nicht gestört werden, während er döste. Seiner Ansicht nach war es eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen Nachts um diese Zeit im Dienst zu sein, wenn es nichts zu tun gab.

Feldwebel Colon vertrat sich die Beine, indem er langsam auf und ab schlenderte und kleine Steinchen durch die Dunkelheit schoss. Hin und wieder gab er ein erschöpftes Seufzen von sich.

Karotte blieb wachsam und ließ seinen Blick über das ganze Gelände streifen, starrte in das stockdunkle Strauchwerk, um das sich kein Gärtner kümmerte und warf ab und an einen besorgten Blick hinüber zum Palast.

Da er bei Zwergen aufgewachsen war, mussten sich seine Augen von klein auf an düstere Schächte, Halbdunkel und Finsternis anzupassen lernen. Deshalb hatte er von allem Wächtern den schärfsten Blick bei Nacht.

Hauptmann Mumm wartete. Er war kein geduldiger Mensch, aber diesmal zwang er sich durchzuhalten. Es würde sich eine Chance ergeben einen Dieb bei frischer Tat zu ertappen.

Charlotte warf unauffällige Blicke zum hinteren Tor, an dem zwei Palastwächter Posten bezogen hatten und deren Kichern bis zu ihnen drang.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Es war eine dieser Nächte, in denen alles unausgesprochen blieb, was am folgenden Morgen zu erheblichen Kopfschmerzen führen würde, wenn alle beteuerten, sich an nichts zu erinnern, wenngleich in allen Gehirnen Mutmaßungen, Verdächtigungen und Unaufrichtigkeit reiften.

Es war kein einvernehmliches Schweigen. Die Stimmung war gespannt, zum zerreißen gespannt.

Sogar Nobby spürte das unterschwellig gehrende Misstrauen. Es fiel ihm schwer einzuschlafen.

Deshalb blinzelte er kurz unter seinem Helm hervor, als wollte er sichergehen, dass seine Kameraden ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatten und es nicht schon längst Morgen war.

Es beruhigte ihn, als er Dunkelheit wahrnahm und Fred Colon einen Stein gegen die Mauer pfefferte, als hegte er einen persönlichen Grolle entweder gegen den Stein oder gegen die Mauer.

„Hey, man merkt, dass der Patrizier ein ziemlich hohes Tier ist. Bekommt sogar Nachts noch Lieferungen!", murmelte er.

Man konnte es für schlaftrunkenes Gebrabbel halten, doch Mumm hakte nach: „Was meinst du?".

„Da hinten ist ein Dienstmädchen am Tor!", gähnte Nobby und zog sich den Helm wieder ins Gesicht.

„Ach so. Ich glaube, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich für einen Patrizier.", sprach Mumm und wandte sich ab, „Was meinst du Charlotte?".

„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich müssen viele Dienstmädchen Nachts arbeiten, damit am nächsten Morgen alles vorbereitet ist.", mutmaßte Charlotte, „Allerdings...", sie stockte und beobachtete, wie die beiden Palastwächter das Tor bereitwillig öffneten, „Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob das ein Dienstmädchen ist.".

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Karotte plötzlich.

„Für einen Dieb ist es viel leichter durch das Tor zu gehen, als über die Mauer zu klettern.", erklärte Charlotte kurz.

„Du meinst, er hat sich als Dienstmädchen verkleidet? Hat ein Kleid angezogen und so?", vergewisserte sich Colon und blieb stehen.

„Vermutlich trägt er seine Diebeskleidung darunter.", spekulierte Charlotte.

„Vielleicht trägt er gar keine.", quiekte Nobby von unten, „Wenn ich Charlottes Logik folgen kann, ist es für einen Dieb leichter durch die Hintertür zu gehen, als durch ein offenes Dachfenster zu steigen.".

Einige Stirne legten sich in Falten, nur Charlotte kombinierte weiter: „Nein. Das wäre zu einfach... und auf der anderen Seite aussichtslos.".

„Bitte?", fragte Nobby.

„Ein Dienstmädchen, dass irgendwo durch die Hintertür eintritt, wird sofort mit Aufgaben überhäuft, man drückt ihr einen Putzeimer in die Hand oder schickt es in die Küche. Niemals bekommt es aber die Gelegenheit alleine, ohne Aufsicht den Trakt der Bediensteten zu verlassen. Ich glaube außerdem, dass die Hauswirtschafterin ihre Dienstmädchen kennt, beziehungsweise sich daran erinnert, wen sich Nachts zurück erwartet... Und da drin sind sicherlich andere Lichtverhältnisse als hier draußen. Man würde wahrscheinlich sofort erkennen, dass...".

„Was?", fragte Mumm, „Dass er kein Mädchen ist? Also mir kam die Gestalt eigentlich doch recht weibl...".

Gerade als Mumm auftrumpfen wollte, entfuhr Charlotte ein Zischen, das nur deshalb kein Schrei war, weil sie die patrouillierenden Palastwächter nicht aufmerksam machen wollte: „Seht euch das an!".

Vier Augenpaare folgten Charlottes Fingerzeig und starrten zum Palast, der nun im gedämpften Mondlicht stand. Lediglich Karotte erkannte auf Anhieb, was Charlotte meinte: Ein Seil, vermutlich mit einer Armbrust nach oben geschossen, hatte Halt an einer Regenrinne gefunden.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Karotte, „Ich wusste, wir hätten die Palastwächter warnen sollen! Jetzt liegt es in ihrem Zuständigkeitsbereich und sie bemerken es nicht!".

Mumm sah Charlott an: „Weißt du, du hast das ja ziemlich intelligent angestellt. Du wusstest, dass er durch das Hintertor gehen würde. Deshalb hast du dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns hier postieren, weil du wusstest, dass wir dir vertrauen würden. Von wegen, kein Komplize! Du ist der Komplize des Diebes! Oder der _Diebin_!".

Charlotte antwortete nicht, da sie zu seh damit beschäftigt war ein Messer in die Fassade der Mauer zu rammen, sie sprang darauf, zückte ein zweites Messer, das zu einer zweiten Stufe umfunktioniert wurde und nach einem weiteren Schritt verschwand sie auf dem Mauersims und in der Baumkrone dahinter. Sie bewegte sich wie ein Eichhörnchen, selbst beim Erklimmen von senkrechten Mauern.

„_Verdammt_!", entfuhr es dem Hauptmann.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Nobby höflich interessiert.

„Sie war es die ganze Zeit!", rief Mumm, „Sie manipuliert Menschen! Die ganze Zeit manipuliert sie uns wie sie es will!".

„Aber... sie ist ein...", begann Karotte.

„Frauen sind falsch! Schlangen! Allesamt!", rief Mumm und sprintet über die Messerstufen über die Mauer hinweg und folgte Charlotte.

*


	66. Chapter 66

„Meinst du, wir sollten ihm folgen?", fragte Nobby vorsichtig.

„Nein.", sagte Colon sofort und hielt Karotte an einem Arm fest, „Das muss er alleine machen. Das _will_ er alleine machen! Hat was mit seinem Ego zu tun...".

Die drei Wächter blieben am Fuß der Mauer stehen und blickten ins schwarz der schattigen Baumkrone. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sich darin niemand mehr befand, aber irgendwo mussten sie hinstarren.

Keiner der Palastwächter hatte etwas bemerkt. Sie patrouillierten irgendwo, nur dort, wo man sie gebrauchen konnte, waren sie nirgendwo zu sehen.

Am Tor zockte man Karten, in den Türmen schlürfte man erlesenes Lagerbier und an den Posten auf der Mauer polierte man gelangweilt repräsentative Rüstungsteile und Waffen.

Mumm verfolgte Charlotte irgendwo im Schatten des Parks. Charlotte trug die Kluft eines Diebes und war flink genug um bei Dunkelheit nicht sofort gesehen zu werden. Schnelligkeit ist einer der wichtigsten Tugenden eines erfolgreichen Diebes, Langsamkeit eine eines überlebenden Wächters.

Mumm schleppte eine nicht gerade leichte Rüstung mit sich herum, rannte dennoch was dazu Zeug hielt.

Sie huschten durch Sträucher und Büche, Charlotte schlug ihm immer wieder Äste und Dornenranken ins Gesicht, doch der Hauptmann ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

Gerne hätte sie etwas gerufen wie „Du verstehst das falsch! Du machst alles kaputt! Dummer Idiot!", doch sie konnte nicht schreien, ohne ihren Aufenthaltsort den Palastwächtern mitzuteilen, die mit Sicherheit zutiefst verwundert über die Situation sein würden.

Mumm hätte gerne etwas gerufen wie „Bleib gefälligst stehen! Ich hab dich durchschaut! Du bist ein kaltschnäuziges Biest, nichts weiter!", aber auch er hätte dadurch seinen Aufenthaltsort den Palastwächtern offenbart, die er bei seiner Mission nicht unbedingt zugegen haben wollte, geschweige denn einen Prozess wegen Hausfriedensbruch hernach, immerhin fiel diese Verfolgungsjagd nicht mehr in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich.

Charlotte hatte sich einen ordentlichen Vorsprung ersprintet. Sie gelangte als erste zum Palast. Für weiteres Messerklettern hatte sich nicht mehr genügend Stufen bei sich und so sprang sie durch ein Blumenbeet direkt an der Palastmauer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da fand sie auf der Erde die abgestreiften Kleider eines Dienstmädchens, direkt darüber baumelte lässig ein Seil im fahlen Mondlicht.

Charlotte prüfte kurz die Stabilität des Widerhakens am anderen Ende, indem sie an ihrem Ende zog, klassifizierte es als sicher genug, vor allem im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ein wütender Wächter soeben durchs das Gebüsch schleichen und direkt hinter ihr auftauchen würde um sie festzunehmen.

Mit einem gekonnten Schwung, brachte sie die ersten drei Meter senkrecht an der Wandentlang schnell und mühelos hinter sich. Ab diesem Punkt gestaltete sich das Klettern als Schinderei, aber sie war nicht so weit gekommen, um sich jetzt über schwielige Hände zu beschweren.

Wieder war die fehlende Uniform für sie von Vorteil und auch die Tatsache, dass das Seil nun unter ihr ein Gewicht aufwies, dass das Schwingen in Grenzen hielt, erleichterte ihr die Arbeit.

Mumm kletterte hinter ihr, rackerte sich ab. Er besaß mehr Muskeln und Kraft als Charlotte, aber eben auch mehr Masse und die ungelenke Uniform.

Charlottes Vorsprung weitete sich wieder aus.

Auf der Außenmauer rieb sich ein Wächter die Augen und stieß, als er sich völlig sicher war, seinen Partner an. Er wienerte gerade die Spitze eines Armbrustbolzens.

„Siehst du das auch?".

„Ein Schatten an der Mauer.", stellte der Kollege fest und wunderte sich kein bisschen, ein deutliches Anzeichen für eklatanten Mangel an Phantasie.

„Ja, und er bewegt sich.".

„Hmm.".

„Sollten wir das melden?".

„Hmm.".

„Ich meine, wenn man genau hinsieht, könnte man meinen, da klettert einer an einem Seil die Wand hinauf.".

„Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe die Wand zu bewachen. Wir sind für die Mauer zuständig. Du denkt in zu großen Dimensionen, Korporal. Freidenker werden nicht befördert.".

„Aber...".

„Das ist Sache den Inneren. Ich wette die haben mal wieder Mist gebaut.".

„Aber sind nicht wir eigentlich...".

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, du etwa?".

„Wenn du mich _so_ fragst... Nein.".

„Eben! Ich werde dich für eine Beförderung vorschlagen, bist ein lernfähiger Bursche.".

Mumm keuchte. Er wünschte sich, er hätte ebenfalls Handschuhe an wie Charlotte, die an alles gedacht zu haben schien.

Wenn er jedoch in Charlottes Haut gesteckt hätte, hätte er gewusst, dass Flanellhandschuhe keinen wirklichen Schutz vor dem Verbrennen der Handinnenflächen bildeten. Charlotte hätte sich selbst geohrfeigt, wenn sie dadurch nicht vom Seil gefallen wäre. Zu Hause in ihrer Nachtischschublade lagen griffige und blasenneutrale Lederhandschuhe...

Beide Kletterer stützten sich mit den Füßen an der Wand ab und gingen praktisch die Wand hoch. Das einzige, was sie vom erbarmungslosen Griff der Schwerkraft schützte, war die eigene Muskelkraft in den Armen, indem sie sich an das raue Seil krallten.

Jeder Schritt musste geplant werden, denn er bedeutete gleichzeitig eine Bewegung der Hände, was jedesmal einen kurzen, aber nicht unerheblichen Gefahrenmoment bedeutete, wenn das eigene Gewicht und die eigene Existenz nur noch an einer Hand hing.

Charlotte war routinierte und ihre Planung beanspruchte nur wenige Gehirnzellen, während Mumms Konzentration auf Hochtouren lief.

Das einzige offene Fenster des ganzen Palastes, als hätte Lord Vetinari auf diesen nächtlichen Besuch gewartet, befand sich im obersten Stockwerk. Gerüchten zu Folge mussten dies die Privatgemächer des Patriziers sein.

Mumm seufzte.

Charlotte hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht und er selbst keuchte ihr hinterher.

Einen Augenblick lang wagte er es sich auf einem Fenstersims abzustützen und zu verschnaufen.

Charlotte warf einen Blick nach unten und seufzte erleichtert. Sie gönnte sich ebenfalls eine Pause und murmelte: „Ich dachte schon, dem geht nie die Puste aus!".

Mumm überlegte, wie hoch seine Chancen standen, dass er Charlotte einholte, bevor sie ihre Komplizin im Palast treffen würde.

Konnte er gegen zwei Frauen etwas ausrichten?

Was konnten sie gegen ihn ausrichten?

Er wollte es sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn Lord Vetinari davon erfuhr. Er, des Nachts, an einem Seil, drauf und dran in den Palast einzudringen, auf den Fersen einer Diebin, die eigentlich eine reiche und einflussreiche Frau sein sollte.

Mumm seufzte. Immer geriet er in derartige Situationen und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nicht einfach lockerlassen und die Palastwache den Fall aufklären lassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er nie den geordneten Dienstweg gehen.

Wie groß waren die Chancen, dass diesmal alles glimpflich ausging?

Er besah sich die Situation, wagte einen Blick unter sich, einen Blick über sich.

Völlig klar, der Punkt, an dem er vom Ziel und vom Start gleich weit entfernt war. Point of no return. Solche Gedanken quälten einen immer an genau diesem Punkt. Es war völlig egal, wofür er sich entschied, es würde unangenehm werden. Langsam weiter hinauf? Oder schnell wieder nach unten?

Da Charlotte über ihm das Rennen wieder aufnahm, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, er stiegt weiter.

_Die Chancen_, dachte er und keuchte, _dass alles gut geht, dass Vetinari nichts von alledem je erfährt, dass ich mir nicht den Hals breche und die Palastwächter nicht ewig über meine Niederlage gegen zwei Frauen lachen, liegen etwas bei eins zu einer Millionen._

_Aber es könnte klappen,_ fügte er schnell hoffnungsvoll in Gedanken hinzu. Er glaube nicht daran, aber traditionell musste man diesen Nachsatz hinzufügen, wenn sich wahrhaftig um eine Chance bemühen wollte.

Es wurde nicht leichter das Klettern. Muskeln, Arme und Beine wurden langsam müde, steif und unverlässlich.

Was wenn Charlotte plötzlich fallen würde? Er würde sie kaum auffangen können. Eher würde sie ihm mitreißen.

Ein Schweißtropfen materialisierte sich auf seiner Stirn.

Nein, Charlotte konnte nicht fallen. Sie hatte sicher alle Unwägbarkeiten berechnet. Dennoch schien auch sie langsamer zu werden.

Es würde nicht leichter werden.

Bevor es leichter wurde, trafen einen alle Unwägbarkeiten, die man zuvor ausgeschlossen hatte, um wenn es sich dabei um eine fallende Meisterdiebin handelte...

Mumms Gehirn wies nun langsam einen kritischen Adrenalin-Spiegel auf. Er begann zu phantasieren.

Was wenn plötzlich ein Fenster aufging und jemand hinaus auf die seltsame Szene sehen würde?

Was wenn jemand über ihm seinen Papierkorb über ihm entleerte und ihm der ganze Müll ins Gesicht fiel?

Was wenn jemand auf die Idee kam über ihm das Seil durchzuschneiden - Er war sich sicher, dass Charlotte noch irgendwo ein Messer versteckte...?

Was wenn plötzlich... er überlegte und ersann ein geeignetes Szenario, das gleichzeitig so unrealistisch war, dass es ihm beinahe Hoffnung machte... Was wenn plötzlich eine Horde Vögel verrückte wurde und mit dem Schnabel voran in die Tiefe stürzten, während in diesem Fall die Tiefe sein Gesicht darstellte?

Ein Regen bestehend aus Fischen oder Fröschen war in Ankh-Morpork - vor allem in unmittelbarer Umgebung der Unsichtbaren Universität - nicht ungewöhnlich, aber regnende Vögel? Mumm wurde unsicher. Eine Eule rauschte lautlos an ihm vorbei und der Luftzug, der sein Ohr streifte, bewirkte ein unwillkürliches Schaudern im Hauptmann.

Er beschloss nicht mehr an Eventualitäten zu denken. Das Leben bestand nicht aus Eventualitäten. Eventualitäten hatten die Angewohnheit, nicht real zu sein und es auch meistens nicht zu werden.

Jedenfalls: Wenn er schnell genug sein würde, bekamen die Eventualitäten keine so großen, temporären Spielraum, der es ihnen erlaubte etwas wahrscheinlicher zu werden.

Weiter hinauf.

Weiter hinauf.

Auf dass Lord Vetinari friedlich schläft!

Auf dass die Palastwache in einem anderen Trakt des Schlosses unterwegs ist!

Auf dass Charlotte und ihre Komplizin vernünftig genug ist sich zu stellen, ohne großes Aufsehens zu erregen.

Vielleicht konnte es dann gut gehen...

Charlotte erschien die Situation absurd. Ein klärendes Gespräch wäre selbst hier oben sinnvoller gewesen als diese kopfloses Jagd senkrecht an der Palastwand entlang, die zudem gesäumt war mit Fenstern und nicht wirklich von der Sicht der Palastwächter auf den umgebenden Mauer abgeschottet war.

Der Hauptmann wollte es aber nicht anders. Er brauchte irgendeine Art von Triumph. Also musst sie mitspielen.

Sie musste ohnehin mitspielen, Lilian verlangte es. Und es war immer noch besser den Hauptmann an den Fersen zu haben, als einen Assassinen.

Mumm war ein von den Guten. Er mochte das vielleicht nicht wahrhaben oder hören, aber er war gut und er wollte immer nur das Gute und Gerechte. Wenn sich die Situation aufklärte, würde er sicherlich nicht allzu streng sein, dafür wüsste sie zu sorgen.

Bevor es jedoch so weit war, musste sie ihm wenigstens so lange entkommen, bis sie Lilian gefunden hatte.

Lilian. Es ging hier nicht um sie und ihre eigenen kleinen Raubzüge. Lilian befand sich in einer Gefahr, die sie selbst nicht einschätzen konnte.

Ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem Hauptmann wäre vielleicht doch eher kontraproduktiv. Sie musste vor allem eins: Schnell da oben sein!

Mumm war manchmal ohnehin etwas schwer von Begriff. Man besah sich nur einmal diese Situation hier...

Charlotte seufzte.

Weiter hinauf.

Weiter hinauf.

Auf dass Lord Vetinari einen gesegneten Schlaf hatte.

Auf dass seine Spione tatsächlich Lilians Pläne nicht kannten.

Auf dass die Palastwache in einem anderen Trakt des Schlosses unterwegs war.

Auf dass der Hauptmann vernünftig genug war, um Lilian und Charlotte nicht lautstark und mit unnötig viel Aufhebens in den Gemächern des Patriziers festnehmen zu wollen.

Auf dass das Drama bald ein Ende haben würde.

*


	67. Chapter 67

Charlotte erreichte das Fenster und schwang sich auf den Sims. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihr, dass sie einen Vorsprung von etwa 30 Sekunden hatte.

Sie überlegt, ob sie ihn nicht ins Unendliche ausdehnen sollte, indem sie das Seil etwas kürzte.

Es war mehr ein theoretischer Gedanke. Sie hätte ich ihren eigenen Fluchtweg zerstört und außerdem war die Sache den Tod des Hauptmanns nicht wert.

Sie stieg in das Zimmer hinein und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Die Stille war mit Händen zu greifen und die Dunkelheit spielte Charlottes Augen geisterhafte Streiche. Schatten und Schemen, allesamt statischer Natur, bildeten bei Tageslicht sicherlich Möbel und Gerümpel, bei Nacht jedoch handelte es sich um potentielle Gefahren.

Immer in Bewegung zu bleiben, was das Erfolgsrezept eines guten Diebes, konnte ihn aber auch in auswegsame Situationen treiben.

Charlotte wägte ab: Sie hatte keine Ahnung von der Architektur des Palastes, hatte nie einen Grundriss gesehen und konnte nur ahnen, wo sich Lilian herumtreiben musste. Auf der anderen Seite lauerte der Hauptmann der Stadtwache, der die Situation völlig falsch einschätzte und sie festnehmen würde, ehe sich Lilian in Sicherheit befand.

Charlotte entschied sich für dir Tür ins Innere des Palastes. Mumm würde ihr folgen und es bestand die Gefahr, dass sie ihn geradewegs zu Lilian führte, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit nicht noch in diesem Zimmer erwischt zu werden.

Der Flur wies ein gräuliches Dämmerlicht auf. Es roch nach Staub und feuchtem Gemäuer. Die Wände waren nicht dekoriert, wiesen keine Tapete oder Bilder auf, nicht einmal Kerzenständer. Sie waren einfach nur verputzt und mit einer dünnen Lage weißer Farbe getüncht worden.

Niemand befand sich auf dem Gang. Charlotte zögerte, da sie nicht wusste, in welche Richtung sie laufen sollte. Hinter ihr rasselte ein Kettenhemd. Mumm war vom Fensterbrett gesprungen.

Charlotte rannte los und wählte die Richtung, in der der Flur nicht zu einer Treppe führte, sondern zu einem Zimmer, dessen Tür verschlossen war. Durch das Schlüsselloch und an den Rändern des Rahmens fiel Licht.

Charlotte argwöhnte, dass sie darin eine Mädchenstimme gehört hatte. Eine zweite Stimme sagte etwas. Es klang unbeschwert, auch wenn die Worte nicht zu verstehen waren.

Charlotte sah sich in eine Sackgasse gedrängt. Jeder Schritt konnte eine knackende Bodendiele zur Folge haben, die man drinnen hören konnte. Auf der anderen Seite des Flurs tauchte der Schemen namens Sam Mumm auf. Er bewegte sich langsam und selbstgefällig.

Verdammt! Sie hätte die Treppe nehmen sollen, dachte Charlotte und überlegte, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie einem Palastwächter begegnet wäre.

Vielleicht war es so am besten, überlegte sie. Was hatte sie sich überhaupt dabei gedacht, in ein Haus einzubrechen, deren innere Struktur sie nicht kannte?

Rechts neben ihr befand sich ein Geländer, an dem man hinunter sehen und ein stattliches Treppenhaus begutachten konnte.

Der Flur war mehr eine Galerie, als ein Flur. Nur an einer Seite befanden sich Türen, die zu Räumen führten, auf der anderen ging es senkrecht hinunter bis ins Erdgeschoss.

Mumm musste sich ruhig verhalten. Am liebsten hätte er triumphierend gelacht, doch eher er die Diebin nicht mit Handschellen versehen hatte, beging er akuten Hausfriedensbruch.

Seine Knie zitterten etwas von der Anstrengung des Kletterns. Doch wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, brachte ihm ein Hochgefühl, das niemand nachvollziehen kann, der noch nie in fünfzehn Metern Höhe ohne Sicherung an einem schwingenden Seil gehangen hat.

Für diese Situationen war er Polizist geworden: Den Verbrecher in die Enge gedrängt und dann das langsame, hochkonzentrierte auf ihn zu Schreiten. Instinktiv griff eine rechte Hand nach seinem Schwert. Er wusste, dass er es nicht benutzen würde. Er wusste, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Charlotte war unbewaffnet so weit er es beurteilen konnte. Kleine versteckte Messer zählten in Ankh-Morpork nicht zur Bewaffnung.

Normalerweise baute sich eine Spannung zwischen ihm und dem gestellten Verbrecher auf, die gleichzeitig aus bevorstehendem Triumph und Panik bestand.

Doch da war keine Panik und das machte Mumm fast sicher, dass es keinen Triumph geben würde. Er kannte Charlotte. Er kannte sie besser als er selbst geglaubt hätte, denn tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es nicht so leicht sein würde, diese Frau zu fassen, wenngleich seine Hoffnung ihm etwas anderes weißmachen wollte.

Die Galerie führte einmal um den Innenriss des Palastes herum, ein Treppenabgang befand sich darin.

Die Treppe konnte Charlotte nicht mehr erreichen, Mumm schnitt ihr den Weg ab und einmal und das Caret zu laufen, nur um am Ende an einem Geländer festzusitzen, machte keinen Sinn.

Sicherlich waren die unteren Stockwerke genauso aufgebaut wie dieses hier. In diesem Fall müsste sich unter dieser Galerie...

...ebenfalls eine Galerie befinden.

_Da haben wir's_, dachte Mumm, _sie ist gesprungen!_

Der Hauptmann seufzte. Charlotte hatte sich soeben über das Geländer geschwungen und sich in die Tiefe fallen lassen. Jedoch sicher nicht, um einen Boden anvisiert zu haben, auf dem sie möglichst ohne längere Fallzeiten erreichen konnte.

Sicherlich erwartete man jetzt von ihm, dass er ihr folgte. Er selbst verlangte es von sich und zwang seine Knochen und Gelenke zu einem waghalsigen Manöver, einem Sprung über das Geländer und hinter das, welches sich etwa zweieinhalb Meter unter ihm befand.

Das Kettenhemd, das von innen gegen den Brustharnisch schlug, schepperte verräterisch.

Charlotte war verschwunden. Ihre schwarze Gestalt im düsteren Dämmerlicht der unbelebten Flure zu erkennen, war ohnehin schwierig, doch selbst bei höchster Konzentration, musste Mumm feststellen, dass Charlotte verschwunden war.

Charlotte kauerte hinter einem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte die Tür zu einem Büro unverschlossen gefunden und sich in den kleinen Raum geflüchtet, in dem offensichtlich nicht gearbeitet, sondern nur verwaltet - das heißt Akten gestapelt - wurden.

Der kleine Schreibtisch, der darin stand dienste hierbei nicht als Arbeitsplatz, sondern als Ablage für Blätter und Mappen und Abfall und nicht mehr benötigte Notizen.

Den Schreibtischstuhl hatte Charlotte von innen gegen unter den Türgriff geklemmt.

Sie atmete tief durch.

Sie saß in der Falle, wenn er es schaffte die Tür zu öffnen. Ein scheuer Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass das Seil irgendwo dort hinten baumelte und der einzige Weg hinaus, ein beherzter Sprung ins Ungewisse sein würde - wobei sich das Ungewisse in diesem Fall als ein Blumenbeet in 12 Meter tiefe entpuppen dürfte.

Es klickte.

Der Hauptmann glaubte nicht, dass Charlotte noch eine Etage weiter gesprungen war. Je länger sie sich auf den Fluren aufhielt, desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein verirrter Palastwächter sie aufgabeln würde, auch wenn von denen derzeit seltsamerweise keiner in der Nähe zu sein schien. Als hätte es jemand darauf angelegt, dass es zu diesem Katz-und-Mausspiel allein zwischen Mumm und Charlotte kommen würde.

Ein schlechter Scherz?

Vielleicht, doch wer steckte dahinter? Wer war der Komplize? Und konnte er plötzlich mit einer Keule in der Hand hinter dem Hauptmann auftauchen?

Mumm probierte die Türen aus.

Er musste zu dem Schluss kommen, dass die Tür verschlossen war, betete Charlotte.

Mumm war lange genug Wächter um ein verriegeltes Schloss von dem Stuhllehnentrick unterscheiden zu können.

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Jetzt war es egal, ob man ihn hörte, bis die Palastwächter dem Lärm gefolgt waren, würde er die Diebin dingfest gemacht haben.

Mit voller Wucht trat er gegen die morsch anmutende Tür des kleinen Büros. Sie splitterte aus den Angeln.

*


	68. Chapter 68

Lord Vetinari saß im Nachthemd auf seiner schmalen Pritsche, die er als Bett benutzte.

Er schlürfte eine Tasse Tee und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem argwöhnischen, aber nicht unhöflichen Blick.

„Es ist eine Art... Spiel, nicht wahr?", fragte er argwöhnisch, aber nicht unhöflich.

Die Gestalt ihm gegenüber nickte und setzte ihr Teetasse ab, „Ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn du mitmachen würdest. Es ist für einen guten Zweck.".

„Du musst entschuldigen, aber mein Amt erlaubt es mir nicht, an derartigen Scherzen teilzunehmen. Mein Palast ist keine Spielwiese und ich kein Statist in einem Kasperletheater.".

Vetinari hielt einen Augenblick inne.

Er war tatsächlich kein Statist. Er war für gewöhnlich der Puppenspieler.

Ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass er es vielleicht doch interessant finden könnte, einmal die andere Seite zu sehen. Immerhin konnte auch er noch etwas dazu lernen.

„Und worum genau geht es, wenn ich fragen darf?", er blinzelte und auch wenn es niemandem sonst aufgefallen wäre, einem geübten Auge, das sich auf das Beobachten und Analysieren menschlicher Mimik und Gestik spezialisiert hatte, offenbarte der Patrizier damit den Zugang zu seiner komplexen und scheinbar undurchdringlichen Gedankenwelt.

„Du weißt es, Herr. Ich muss es dir nicht erklären.", sagte die Gestalt und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, „Du weißt, was heute Nacht passiert. Und du tust nichts dagegen, weil du hoffst, dass die Probleme sich von alleine lösen.".

„Nein. Ich weiß, dass es gar kein Problem gibt. Ich habe Wächter, die sich um Einbrecher kümmern, ob ich nun von ihren Plänen weiß oder nicht. Es ist nach wie vor die Aufgabe der Wächter sie aufzuhalten.", erwiderte Vetinari und lächelte süffisant.

„Nun, ich bin hier. Kein einziger Wächter hat mich aufgehalten.", entgegnete die Gestalt.

„Bist du ein Einbrecher?", fragte der Patrizier.

„Nun, ich hätte einer sein können. Aber natürlich wusstest du es vorher...", sagte der vermeintliche Einbrecher seufzte.

„Ach, nimm es nicht so schwer!", sagte der Patrizier tröstend, „Du sitzt ja gewissermaßen an der Quelle und Spione sind immer im Dienst. Ich habe die Arbeit deines Vater immer zu schätzen gewusst.".

„Es ehrt meine Familie.", sagte die schwarze Gestalt und schlürfte die Tasse aus.

„Wie lange, glaubst du, werden sie brauchen?".

„Sie waren nicht weit hinter mir. Ich weiß nicht, warum es so lange dauert, bis sie hier auftauchen. Sie müssen doch das Licht unter der Tür gesehen haben.".

Vetinari lachte: „Du denkst wirklich nicht wie ein Einbrecher! Natürlich wird sie die Tür meiden, hinter der Licht scheint und aus der Stimmen dringen.".

„Ich bin ja auch keiner.", behauptete die Gestalt, „Was willst du jetzt unternehmen?".

„Abwarten. Irgendetwas wird geschehen. Der Hauptmann ist hier. Dinge neigen dazu zu geschehen, wenn er in der Nähe ist.".

„Und was wird dann passieren?".

„Ich schätze, es wird zu einer... Festnahme kommen. Vermutlich werden zwei junge Damen eine ordentliche Geldstrafe und einige Monate Hausarrest erhalten.", Vetinari grinste und das machte seine Erscheinung plötzlich unheimlich.

„Du willst uns eine Lektion erteilen, stimmt's?", sagte die Gestalt verdrießlich.

„Was hast du dir gedacht, das ich tun würde?".

Er bekam keine Antwort. Es war dumm gewesen auf den Humor und das Verständnis von Lord Vetinari zu bauen.

Eine Geldstrafe, hatte er gesagt. Vermutlich war diese milde Strafe den Verdiensten ihres Vaters zu verdanken. Mehr konnte man vom Patrizier nicht erwarten.

Trotzdem war es einen Versuch wert: „Wenn du nicht mitspielst... Hier habe ich ein Mes...".

„Mach dich doch nicht selbst unglücklich!", sagte Vetinari geduldig und das kleine Assassinenmesser verschwand wieder im Gewand des nächtlichen Besuchers, „Wo, glaubst du, führt es hin, den Patrizier zu bedrohen?".

„Bleibt es unter uns?".

„Wenn das Messer unter deinem Umhang bleibt.".

„Ja, Herr.".

„Also wirklich... Wegen so einer Sache... Du bist dir der Tragweite eines Messer in diesem Raum nicht bewusst...".

„Ist ja schon gut. Schweigen wir davon! Bitte!", zischte die Gestalt.

Vetinari lächelte hintergründig.

Und da, mitten durch die nächtliche Stille bahnte sich das Geräusch einer zerberstenden Tür in einem unteren Stockwerk.

„Ich glaube, es ist soweit, Miss. Wollen wir nachsehen, was geschehen ist?".

Das Mädchen richtete sich widerstrebend auf und folgte Lord Vetinari durch dir Tür, auf den Gang und die Treppe hinunter. Ein bohrendes Gefühl der Angst begleitete sie.

_So_ hatte sie das alles nicht geplant.

*


	69. Chapter 69

Der Armbrustbolzen schwang hin und her in der Art wie sich das Pendel einer Uhr Sekunde um Sekunde verlässlich und gleichmäßig, unabänderlich hin und her bewegt.

Mumm konnte nicht sehen, wo er hin schießen musste. Er wusste nicht einmal, welche Umstände einen Schuss rechtfertigt hätten. Doch er fühlte sich überlegen, wenn er derjenige mit der größeren Waffe in der Hand war.

Normalerweise erfüllte ihn einer derartige Gewissheit mit Erleichterung und Sicherheit, doch diesmal mischte sich etwas wie Scham hinzu, was er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Wie dem auch sei, es musste jetzt schnell gehen, bevor hier jemand anders auftauchte. Also versuchte er es mit der hohen Kunst der polizeilichen Überredung: „Charlotte, sei vernünftig und komm vor!".

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Es ist vorbei. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer!".

Die Spitze des Bolzen strich langsam über die Fläche eines Halbkreises, bestehend aus tausenden, imaginären Schusslinien.

„Was kann schon passieren?", sagte Mumm und fügte zerknirscht hinzu: „Was kann _dir_ schon passieren?".

Charlotte hockte immer noch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und wartete. Auf irgendetwas. Eine Idee? Dass sich die Lösung ihrer Situation von allein fand? Dass Mumm aufgab?

Das alles würde nicht passieren, wusste sie. Trotzdem verharrte sie.

„Ah, Hauptmann Mumm.".

Mumm schreckte zusammen, als er hinter sich die Stimme von Lord Vetinari vernahm.

„Herr?", entfuhr es ihm und wand sich um. Der Bolzen wies nun genau auf die Brust des Patriziers und als Mumm das realisierte lies er die Armbrust widerwillig sinken.

Es kam zu keinem weiteren Gespräch. Vetinari baute auf die Wirkung seines Auftritts. Hinter ihm stand eine schmale, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt. Ohne Zweifel… ein Dieb!

„Was zum…", stotterte er und fasste sich kurzdarauf und einen entsetzten Schrei loszuwerden: „Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Es ist ein Spiel! Aber wer wird hier von wem zum Narren gehalten?".

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Hauptmann.", sprach Vetinari amüsiert.

„Da drin…", Mumm zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger in das dunkle Büro hinter ihm und verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einem irren Grinsen, „… sitzt die Diebin, nicht wahr? Da drin! Ich hab sie verfolgt! Charlotte Freemont! Und du…", Mumms Finger schwang herum und wies binnen Sekunden unter die Nase der schwarzen Gestalt neben Vetinari, „… bist die Komplizin. Lilian Crane, wenn ich mich nicht irre! Und du…", Mumms Finger bedrohte nun Lord Vetinari, „… wusstest von alle dem! Ich verschwende meine Zeit! Das ist es! Ihr haltet _mich_ zum Narren! _Mich!_ Lustig! Haha!".

„Oh nein, Mumm. Ich weiß nicht viel mehr als du. Aber ich bin neugierig auf die Aufklärung. Ich denke, die beiden jungen Damen werden uns bereitwillig Auskunft geben. Ich bin immer für eine gute Geschichte zu haben. Miss Freemont, ich denke, du solltest herauskommen.".

„Ich verlange, dass man mich anhört, bevor man mich verhaftet!", kam es von drinnen.

„Wir leben in einem Rechtssystem. Hat Karotte dich nicht darauf hingewiesen? Ich werde nicht für dich eine Ausnahme machen!", rief Mumm zornig.

„Wir werden dich anhören.", bestätigte Vetinari und warf Mumm einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

Eine ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete Gestalt trat aus dem alten Büro ins Licht des Flurs.

Der Palast war einige Augenblicke eingetaucht in nächtliche, tiefschwarze Stille. Vier Personen starrten sich auf dem Gang des zweiten Stocks gegenseitig an. Spannung lag in der Luft, doch zerriss sie rech bald, als Lilian unverhofft ihrer Freundin um den Hals fiel.

Charlotte stieß sie weg: „Was soll das alles, Lilli? Weißt du in was für Schwierigkeiten wir sind?".

Lilian lachte gezwungen. Sie hätte gerne befreiend gelacht, aber den Gedanke an die bevorstehende Strafe trübte ihre Stimmung.

„Ich…", Charlotte wand sich an Lord Vetinari, „Ich bin nicht hier, um etwas zu stehlen. Ich in nicht eingebrochen in dem Sinn. Ich wollte Lilian aufhalten und sie davor bewahren, festgenommen zu werden. Ich wollte den Einbruch verhindern. Ich…".

„Wieso lachst du?", fragte Mumm nervös, während er wie gebannt auf Lilian starrte, „_Wieso lachst du?_".

„Sie ist wahnsinnig.", flüsterte Charlotte.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht?", fragte Lord Vetinari.

„Was soll ich wissen?", fragte Charlotte nervös.

„Nein, was soll sie angeblich _nicht_ wissen?", fügte Mumm hinzu.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was hier los ist!", verteidigte sich Charlotte und warf Mumm einen Blitz von einem Blick zu, der dafür hätte sorgen können, dass vom Hauptmann nichts weiter als ein dampfendes Gasgemisch in zwei Sandalen übrig geblieben wäre, doch sie wand sich sofort wieder an Lilian: „Du hast diesen Einbruch allein geplant! Ich wollte dich abhalten! Sag es ihnen!".

„Du bist nicht so unschuldig, Lotte. Aber ich gebe zu, du hattest hiermit nichts zu tun. Mal davon abgesehen, dass du eigenmächtig in den Palast eingedrungen bist.", Lilian lachte.

„Das sind die Fakten!", knurrte Mumm, „Erklär uns die Hintergründe!".

„Es sollte ein… eine Art… Hochzeitsgeschenk sein. Was schenkt man jemandem wie Charlotte? Sie hat alles. Sie kann alles. Und alles langweilt sie. Sie ist fasziniert von Verbrechern, aber noch faszinierter vom Jagen jener Verbrecher. Ich wollte ihr… ein wenig die Langweile nehmen, ihr ihren eigenen Krimi basteln. Sie in der Hauptrolle. Charlotte ist eine begnadete Diebin und ich konnte viel von ihr lernen, da dachte ich, ich könnte sie ein wenig das Fürchten lehren. Sie hat sich immer Spannung in ihrem Leben gewünscht. Sie wollte ihr Leben wie einen Kriminalroman gestalten und…".

„Ein Kriminalroman?", Mumm geriet außer sich, „Du hast einen Kriminalroman inszeniert? Damit Charlotte hier ein paar aufregende Tage verlebt?".

„Im großen und ganze… ja.", erklärte Lilian kleinlaut, „Aber Lord Vetinari kam mir zuvor. Er erwartete mich auf dem Flur und…".

„Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, dass ein paar Mädchen ihre Streiche in meinen Palast verlegen!", sagte der Patrizier, „Ich dacht mir schon, dass du dich der Sache annehmen würdest, Mumm. Deshalb ist die Palastwache heute Nacht nicht auf ihrem Posten. Manchmal sind sie ein wenig zu… engstirnig.".

„Du hast die ganze Zeit geplant, dass ich hier auftauche und die Sache auflöse?", fragte Mumm.

„Nun, in dieser Sache bist du mir lieber, als einer der stumpfsinnigen Draufschläger, die sonst die Einbrecher in meinen Palast erledigen. Immerhin haben wir es hier mit den Töchtern zweier Gildenpräsidenten zu tun.", sagte Vetinari, „Man muss vorsichtig sein, wenn man das Machtverhältnis der Stadt nicht ins Ungleichgewicht bringen will. Ich werde nach Miss Freemonts Vater schicken lassen. Wenn ihr so lange warten möchtet?".

„Natürlich, Herr.", sagte Charlotte niedergeschlagen.

*


	70. Chapter 70

Lord Vetinari hatte sich inzwischen vollständig angezogen. Mumm, Charlotte und Lilian warteten im rechteckigen Büro auf das Oberhaupt der Diebesgilde.

Charlotte brach das eisige Schweigen und murmelte: „Es ist nur… mein Vater vergibt keine Lizenzen an Mädchen und ich wollte so gerne als Dieb arbeiten. Ich habe alle Bücher gelesen, die ich finden konnte und habe geübt. Ich bin gut. Ich kann es mit allen Dieben der Gilde aufnehmen. Trotzdem gab man mir keine Chance. Also habe ich auf eigene Faust versucht mein Talent unter Beweis zu stellen.".

„Du warst es also doch.", entgegnete Mumm.

„Naja… Ich hab es dann aufgegeben, als sich in der Wache aufgenommen wurde. Als die Einbrüche weitergingen, musste Lilian dahinter stecken, aber ich konnte sie doch nicht der Wache ausliefern.".

„Natürlich nicht.", murmelte der Hauptmann, „Du wolltest dich nicht selbst belasten.".

„Lilian war meine beste Freundin.".

„Vor dem Gesetz sind alle gleich. Du hast die Ermittlungen bewusst behindert. Hinzu kommt Deckung und Förderung kriminelle Machenschaften, sowie Hausfriedensbruch.".

Charlotte schwieg.

„Ich werde dich unehrenhaft aus der Wache entlassen müssen.", sagte Mumm leise.

„Das hatte ich erwartet. Aber ich hoffe, das hat keine persönlichen Konsequenzen.", Charlotte blinzelte.

Mumm schwieg und über dem Büro hing die unangenehme Stille vor dem Sturm, der ohne Zweifel ausbrechen würde, wenn Charlie Freemont im Palast eintreffen würde.

Das Oberhaut der Diebesgilde hatte die letzten Wochen in einem nervösen Zustand der Likörseligkeit verbracht, schwebte auf – nein stolperte durch eine dunstige Alkoholwolke, die ihm kurzfristige Gewissheit gab, dass alles gut würde. Geschlafen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr.

Als der Bote des Patriziers in seinem Büro im Gildenhaus eintraf fand er Charlie Freemont auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammengesungen, dösend, murmelnd und eine kleine Pfütze aus Speichel langsam vergrößernd.

Als man ihn weckte, war Freemonts Reaktion ein erschrockenes: „W-w-was? Wer? Wieso? Ich war es nicht! D-die Gilde… arbeitet daran!".

Man erklärte ihm schnell die Situation und beschwor ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Palast zu kommen, doch Charlie Freemont war ein Mann der seiner Panik nicht traute und bestand darauf wenigstens einen äußerlich guten Eindruck bei Lord Vetinari hinterlassen zu wollen. Er rasierte sich, wusch sich und zog sauberer, eines Diebes von Rang angemessene Kleidung an, ehe er zum Palast des Patriziers eilte, im Stillen überlegend, wie er sich, seine Familie und die Gilde vor schlimmerem Übel schützen konnte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er diesbezüglich kaum noch Chancen. Vetinari hatte sicherlich bereits sein Urteil gefällt. Vetinari ließ sich nicht von einem wohlriechenden Rasierwasser nicht beeindrucken, wenngleich es Freemont ein beruhigendes Gefühl vermittelte, fast so als wäre er der Mann von Welt, der er gerne gewesen wäre.

Am Tor des Palastes erwartete man ihn bereits. Nachtwächter und Palastwächter hatte sich zu einem Kartenspiel zusammengesetzt. Während Fred Colon einige Bedenken geäußert hatte, glaubte Nobby, es sei nichts dabei, solange der Hauptmann nichts davon erfahren würde. Karotte gab sich seinem schlechten Gewissen hin die Kollegen im Palast vorhin nicht mit den notwendigen Informationen versorgt zu haben.

„Ah, Charles Freemont! Ich denke, man erwartet dich bereits da drin!", sagte Nobby, als er von seinem Blatt aufblickte und den Dieb fröhlich anlächelte, „Möchte jetzt nicht in deiner Haut stecken, Mann.", flüsterte er, „Wie man hört, sieht es nicht gut für die Gilde aus und wenn das _meine_ Tochter wäre…". Eine gewisse Süffisanz in Nobbys Tonfall ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen.

Freemont ignorierte die Wächter und passierte das Tor – ein wenig verunsicherter als zuvor.

Niemand wartete im Vorzimmer des Patriziers. Es bedeutete, dass Freemont nicht erst auf eine Aufforderung einzutreten warten musste.

Er klopfte.

Er trat ein.

„Ah, Freemont. Da bist du ja.", sagte Vetinari ohne aufzublicken.

In dem kleinen, rechteckigen Büro saßen um den Schreibtisch des Patriziers vier mehr oder weniger verdrießlich dreinschauende Personen.

Vetinari blickte mit höflichem Interesse auf den neuen Gast. Mumm versuchte den inneren Triumph gegen den Ärger über die vertane Zeit abzuwägen.

Charlotte starrte stumm auf den Fußboden.

Lilian geradewegs an Lord Vetinari vorbei an die Wand, als versuchte sie angestrengt die Anwesenheit anderer Personen in diesem Raum zu ignorieren.

„Meine Tochter? Was soll meine Tochter angestellt haben? Es handelt sich sicher um ein Missverständnis! Charlotte, was tust du hier? Und in diesem Aufzug?".

Charlotte seufzte und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen. Da kam ihr Lord Vetinari zuvor: „Nun, bei deiner Tochter handelt es sich offensichtlich um den unlizenzierten Dieb, den du nicht fassen konntest.".

„Sie? Eine Diebin? Aber…".

„Sie scheine eine talentierte, junge Dame zu sein.", fuhr Vetinari fort.

„Aber… Wieso? Sie hat es gar nicht nötig irgendwo einzubrechen! Es muss sich um ein Missverständnis…".

„Sie hat bereits gestanden.", knurrte Mumm, „Charlotte Freemont und Lilian Crane waren ein Team, bis sie sich zerstritten haben. Irgendwann macht jeder Dieb einen Fehler!".

„Sie kann doch gar nicht…".

„Sie hat die Diebesgilde monatelang zum Narren gehalten, nicht wahr!", führte Vetinari an.

„Nein.", entfuhr es Freemont, „Sie ist ein…".

„Ein Mädchen? Zweifellos!", mischte sich Charlotte ein, „Tut es irgendetwas zur Sache? Ich habe Talent, warum willst du das nicht wahrhaben?".

„Du wolltest mir auf diese Weise beweisen, dass du eine besserer Dieb bist, als ich?", rief Freemont entsetzt, „Und jetzt erwartest du womöglich noch, dass ich dich in der Gilde aufnehme, was?".

Bevor Charlotte etwas antworten konnte, schaltete sich Lilian ein, die bisher stumm an die Wand gestarrt hatte: „Wenn du sie nicht aufnimmst, wäre das eine nicht unerhebliche Ungerechtigkeit, die sich die Frauen von Ankh-Morpork nicht gefallen lassen würden.".

„Es gab noch nie Frauen in der Diebesgilde.", argumentierte das Gildenoberhaupt.

„Nun, ich habe mir vorhin die Satzung eurer Gilde noch einmal durchgelesen und fand bestätigt, was ich bereits vermutet hatte.", begann Vetinari.

Mumm blickte auf. Er kannte diesen Tonfall. Er bedeutete in den meisten Fällen nichts Gutes, vor allem nicht für ihn.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Herr.", sagte Freemont.

„Hier steht: „Zum Oberhaupte der Gilde der Diebe, Räuber, Einbrecher und verwandter Berufe solligt berufen sein, der beste jener Zunft.".", verkündete der Patrizier und schob Freemont ein altes Stück Pergament über den Schreibtisch, das das Siegel der Diebesgilde trug.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Herr?", fragte Freemont vorsichtig.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid für dich, aber ich fühle mich gezwungen, dich deines Amtes zu entheben.".

„Ähm… Ich glaube, ich verstehe immer noch nicht.", gab Freemont zu vernehmen.

Hinter Mumms Schädel zuckte etwas. Nervosität war normalerweise keine seiner Schwächen, doch eine wage Vorahnung und seine Vorstellung über die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit der Diebesgilde bewirkten einen eiskalten Schauer auf seinem Rücken.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ganz so zufrieden mit er Arbeit der Diebesgilde bin. Bitte fasse das jetzt nicht als persönlichen Angriff auf, aber deine Interessen scheinen eher in anderen Bereichen als in der Verbrechensbekämpfung zu liegen. Ein Dieb, der dich jedoch überlistet, ist zwangsläufig ein besserer Kandidat für deinen Posten. Meine Stadt kann es sich nicht leisten, den zweitbesten Dieb zum Oberhaupt über die Verbrechensbekämpfung zu machen, während der beste Dieb kriminalisiert wird.".

„Herr, ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass Charlotte keinerlei Erfahrungen mitbringt.", sagte Mumm schnell, um dem unausweichlichem auszuweichen. Natürlich hatte er keinen Erfolg.

„In diesem Job ist Erfahrung eher hinderlich. Es kommt auf die Flexibilität an, Mumm.", erwiderte Lord Vetinari, „Ich bin überzeugt Charlotte wird eine gute Gildenpräsidentin sein.".

„Ähm… Wenn ich auch etwas dazu sagen darf…", meldete sich Charlotte, „Ich hatte es nicht darauf angelegt, meinem Vater den Posten wegzunehmen. Ich wollte nie der Gilde wirklich schaden.".

„Ich glaube, du hast ihr sogar sehr geholfen.", sagte Vetinari, „Du hast die mit einem Schlag ins Jahrhundert des Flughundes katapultiert.".

„Nun…".

„Es ist nicht so, als hättest du eine Wahl!", fuhr der Patrizier fort.

„Was ist mit ihrer Strafe? Die beiden Damen sind in den Palast eingebrochen mit der Absicht…", begann Mumm.

„Ja, mit welcher Absicht eigentlich?", wollte Freemont wissen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass seine Tochter etwas erleben konnte, wenn die sich die beiden unter vier Augen befanden. Mumm zweifelte nicht, wer dabei den kürzeren ziehen würde.

„Ich wollte Lilian davon abhalten…".

„Ich wollte Charlotte hierher…".

Die beiden Freundinnen unterbrachen sich.

„Schon gut.", wand Vetinari ein, „Ich kenne die Gildengesetze und weiß, wann ich mich ihnen beugen muss. Nun, ich denken, eine Strafempfehlung steht in meiner Macht.".

Freemonts Nerven lagen bar am Boden und mit jedem Wort vollführte Lord Vetinari einen Tanz darauf: „Ankh-Morpork ist eine Demokratie und in einer Demokratie ist niemand ein Dieb, solange er nicht überführt ist. Ich kann den Mädchen keinen Diebstahl nachweisen, wenngleich einige Indizien gegen sie sprechen. Ich denke eine Strafe im Bereich von Hausarrest dürfte ausreichend sein.".

„Ich bin verheiratet.", warf Charlotte ein.

„In dem Fall hast du deine Strafe wohl bereits abgesessen.", erwiderte Vetinari trocken.

„Wo steckt die Beute?", wollte Mumm plötzlich wissen.

Charlotte antwortete niedergeschlagen und blickte dem Hauptmann gefährlich in die Augen: „Im Sumpf. Das waren Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft, nicht aus Habgier.".

„Das absurde Verbrechen ist wie Religion: Unglaublich aber faszinierend.", schloss Vetinari, „Es ist spät und ich will nicht noch mehr eurer Zeit beanspruchen. Einige von euch haben morgen früh eine neue Arbeitswelt zu erkunden. Aber bevor ich es vergesse, Miss Crane. Würdest du deinem Vater dieses Empfehlungsschreiben aushändigen?".

„Worum geht es?", fragte Lilian.

„Ich würde mich freuen, dich in meinen Dienst zu stellen.", erwiderte Vetinari zwinkernd, „Ein paar Dinge musst du noch lernen, aber ich erkenne Potential.".

*


	71. Chapter 71

Die Kunst des Diebstahls ist eine weibliche.

Sie erfordert nur wenig körperliche Kraft, wenn man es richtig anzustellen versteht, doch benötigt sie stattdessen ein gewisses Fingerspitzengefühl.

Diebstahl ist Leidenschaft. Diebstahl ist das Spiel mit Gefahr, Risiko, Tarnung und dem Erkennen des richtigen Augenblicks.

Die Diebesgilde Ankh-Morporks wurde binnen kurzer Zeit einer Metamorphose unterzogen, die noch für lange Zeit die Handschrift von Charlotte Freemont verraten würde.

Zunächst einmal wurden Mädchen für die Diebesausbildung zugelassen.

Auch wenn die Hauptaufgabe der Gilde nach wie vor die Bekämpfung von unlizenzierten Diebstählen war, legte Charlotte größten Wert darauf ihren Schülern das Handwerk der ehrwürdigen Diebestradition beizubringen. Wer einen Dieb fangen wollte musste denken können wie ein Dieb, musste ein Dieb sein.

Das Markenzeichen der Diebesgilde wurde langsam zu einer Legende. Der Galgen unter dem Glockenturm des Gildenhauses, war nur noch besonders hartnäckigen Gaunern vorbehalten, die es vorzogen einer Unterredung mit Charlotte aus dem Weg zugehen, die folgende Vorgehensweise mit Verfahren mit lizenzlosen Dieben eingeführt hatte: Der aufgegriffene, lizenzlose Dieb wurde in einem offenem Gespräch mit Charlotte vor die Wahl gestellt. Er konnte sich für das konventionelle Verfahren entscheiden, in dessen Folge er der Stadt einen nicht zu verachtenden Dienst als Wetterfahne bot, oder dafür der Diebsgilde eine Aufwandsentschädigung für die entstandenen Mühen im Zusammenhang mit der eigenen Ergreifung, in der Höhe von etwa 100 Prozent der eingeheimsten Beute, zu zahlen und eine gewisse Zeit eine Zwangsmitgliedschaft ohne Bezahlung und Urlaub in der Diebesgilde auf sich zu nehmen. Das Geld, das die Diebesgilde zusätzlich zu den festgesetzten Quoten einnahm, wurde der Stadt wieder für caritative Zwecke zur Verfügung gestellt und wurde verwendet in Programmen zur Resozialisierung von Verbrechern, der Unterstützung von Witwen und Waisen, als Opfer von Überfällen und unlizenzierter Kriminalität.

Die zwangsverpflichteten Mitglieder der Gilde engagierten sich in der Verbrechensbekämpfenden Arbeit der Gilde und konnten hoffen bei guten Ergebnissen früher in die Freiheit entlassen zu werden.

Lord Vetinari selbst hatte diese Neuerung gebilligt und die entsprechenden Gesetze unterzeichnet. Er war nicht unbedingt begeistert, doch Charlottes Argumente ließen sich nicht von der Hand weisen und waren auch für den Patrizier nicht zu ignorieren.

In Wahrheit schwitzte er Blut und Wasser, als die junge Diebin in seinem Büro neben ihren abstrusen Ideen außerdem ein ungeheuer weit ausgeschnittenes Kleid zur Schau stellte.

Einmal kurz fragte der Patrizier sich, ob er ein Monster geschaffen hatte, dem er selbst nicht gewachsen war.

Er verwarf den Gedanken, denn die ausgleichende Kraft der scheinbar selbstständigen Gilden bestand in seinem schier unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Spionen überall, in allen Institutionen der Stadt.

Die wichtigen Persönlichkeiten Ankh-Morporks hätten sich sehr gewundert, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass einige ihrer engsten Vertrauten und Freunde, in Wahrheit Mitglieder der Spionagegilde waren.

Charlotte wusste zwar von Lilians Engagement. Jedoch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was ihre beste Freundin dem Patrizier zu berichten bereit war.

Man konnte Lilian tatsächlich als eine Art Streber in Sachen Spionage bezeichnen. Lord Vetinari wusste bald jede noch so scheinbar unwichtige Kleinigkeit aus dem Leben der Gildenpräsidentin und war bereit unter Umständen diese Informationen gegen Charlotte zu verwenden, wenn diese zu übermütig werden würde.

Lord Vetinari lächelte deshalb genüsslich, als Charlotte eine Anhebung der Diebesquote verlangte, nachdem die Gilde um einiges angewachsen war und größere Unkosten im Zusammenhang mit Unterbringung und Verpflegung von Zwangsmitgliedern zu tragen hatte. Er bewilligte sie im Hinblick auf die hervorragende Arbeit der Diebesgilde, wies jedoch darauf hin, dass sein Budget damit erschöpft war und die beiden, verbrechensbekämpfenden Institutionen, die Gilde und die Wache, sich fortan eine einzige Pfeilwurfscheibe teilen müssten. Wie man so höre, sei es jedoch nicht weiter schlimm, herrsche doch ohnehin ein reger Austausch zwischen Wächtern und Dieben.

Vetinari hatte den befriedigenden Eindruck, dass Charlotte nach diesem Hinweis einige Mühe hatte, zu verhindern rot anzulaufen.

*


	72. Chapter 72

Der Nebel über dem Ankh hob sich, als der Morgen graute und das Sonnenlicht in interessanten Farben vom „Wasser" reflektiert wurde.

Da das Licht der Scheibenwelt durch das dichte magische Feld, nur vergleichsweise langsam vorankriecht, bietet sich über der Stadt allmorgendlich ein Schauspiel unvergleichlicher Schönheit.

Der Kunstturm der Unsichtbaren Universität bildete die Kulisse für einen geradezu dramatischen Sonnenaufgang.

Am Rande des Hide Parks schlich sich eine dunkle Gestalt durch das Unterholz der verwilderten Zierbüsche, um sich schließlich auf einer Parkbank niederzulassen.

Sie atmete erschöpft aus und blickte verträumt in Richtung des vielfarbigen Farbenspiels des Morgens.

Nur einige Augenblicke später erschien eine zweite Gestalt. Sie beherrschte eine sonderbare Gangart, die gleichzeitig Energie sparte und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Watscheln einer Ente aufwies. Die Gestalt schleppte sich müde und abgekämpft zu ebendieser Parkbank und setzte sich neben die erste morgendliche Parkbesucherin.

„Ich werde zu alt hierfür.", stöhnte Mumm und zog sich den Helm vom Kopf.

„Und ich bin zu jung um es aufzugeben.", erwiderte Charlotte, „Wie war deine Nacht Hauptmann?".

„Nicht besser und nicht schlechter als jede andere.", antwortete Mumm, „Irgendwann wird alles zum Alltag, selbst wenn er aus permanente Gefahr besteht.".

„Es ist umso gefährlicher, sich an Gefahr zu gewöhnen.", sagte Charlotte, „Ich für meinen Teil genieße sie.".

„Siehst das Positive an dem Job, was?", erwiderte Mumm sarkastisch.

„Ich sehe den ganzen Job positiv.".

„Warte erst bis du so lange dabei bist wie ich.", sinnierte der Hauptmann, „Deinem Vater gefällt der Ruhestand, wie ich höre.".

„Er hat sich nie so sehr… begeistern können wie ich.", behauptete Charlotte.

„Für dich ist das alles romantisch. Das ist mir unbegreiflich.".

„Ein Diebstahl ist wie ein Liebesakt.", erklärte die Dieben trocken.

„Und ein Liebesakt wie ein Diebstahl, was?", Mumm lachte auf.

„Ein Diebstahl ohne schlechtes Gewissen.", ergänzte Charlotte.

„Wo wir davon sprechen: Wie geht es deinem Mann? Erholt er sich? Schon eine ziemlich dumme Geschichte… Bricht er sich doch glatte das zweite Bein.".

„Er ist selbst Schuld. Ich wollte unbedingt Dinge in den Menschen sehen, die nicht da waren.".

„Und du beziehst dich selbst da mit ein?".

„Natürlich.", sagte Charlotte, „Ich glaube er erholte sich gut in Quirm. Ich hab seit Wochen nichts von ihm gehört. Vielleicht hat er eine Freundin gefunden.".

„Wäre ihm zu wünschen.".

„Er kann so ein guter Junge sein.".

„Und das passte nicht so ganz zu dir…".

„Er hat eine eher direkte Art an die Dinge heran zu gehen und dann verliert er den Mut, wenn er merkt, dass seine Muskelkraft ihn nicht weiterbringen wird und sein Verstand versagen wird.", Charlotte seufzte, „Ach ja, Quirm! Das waren noch Zeiten. Dort habe ich auch meine ersten Erfahrungen gesammelt. In Quirm erfährt jeder seine Bestimmung, so heißt es.".

„Du warst schon mal in Quirm?", fragte Mumm erstaunt.

„Auf der Schule, ja. Aber dann habe ich mich anders entschieden und sie haben mich… des Instituts verwiesen.", erklärte Charlotte.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Mumm und glaubte, sich die Antwort selbst geben zu können.

„Sie glaubte, ich könnte etwas gestohlen haben. Aber sie hätten es mir nicht nachweisen können, wenn ich nicht ohnehin die Schule hätte verlassen wollen.".

Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke, dann fuhr Charlotte fort: „Meiner Mutter gefiel das gar nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich in Ankh-Morpork zu viel Zeit verbringe. Der schlechte Einfluss, hieß es, könnte ein junges Mädchen verderben.".

„Wie unrecht sie hatte!", fügte Mumm hinzu und war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sarkastisch meinte oder nicht.

„Ach, ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit unter schlechten Einfluss zu geraten!", winkte Charlotte ab, „Die meisten Jugendlichen in meinem Alter mochten mich nicht sehr. Ich war ihnen wohl zu ehrgeizig oder zu gut angezogen.".

„Und das nennst du eine schwere Kindheit?", fragte Mumm argwöhnisch.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt, aber sie war doch etwas… einsam.", verteidigte sich Charlotte, „Wo bist du aufgewachsen?".

„Die Straße kennst du sicher nicht. Niemand kennst sie. Schon gar nicht die Leute deines Standes.", knurrte Mumm.

„Jetzt mach kein solches Geheimnis draus!", beharrte Charlotte.

Der Hauptmann seufzte und sagte: „Unbesonnenheitsstraße?".

„Natürlich kenne ich sie! In der Nähe der Schatten. Was wäre ich für eine Diebin, wenn ich die Straßen der Stadt nicht kennen würde? Keine schöne Gegend, muss ich zugeben.", erwiderte die Diebin.

„Mir wäre es fast lieber, du würdest die Straße nicht kennen. Die Leute dort können sich nämlich keine Diebe leisten.", murmelte Mumm.

„Hmm… Die Zahlen habe ich natürlich nicht im Kopf, aber normalerweise lässt die Diebesgilde zumindest soviel Vermögen zurück, damit der Kunde sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen kann. Was hätten wir davon, wenn wir die Leute mit einem Mal ruinieren würden?".

„Schon gut. Ist ja nicht der Rede wert! Die Leute dort… sind zumeist auch nicht der Rede wert. Klein. Unbedeutend. Rechtschaffen. Deshalb sind sie vergleichsweise arm, um nicht zu sagen… dumm!".

„Ich nehme an, das ist eine der Aussagen, die nur du allein treffen darfst. Wenn ich so etwas behaupten würde…".

„Müsste ich dir den Schlagstock in den Magen rammen, ganz recht!", bestätigte Mumm und nickte bedeutsam.

„Schon gut. Danke für die Warnung! Aber sie nur, wie weit wir es gebrach haben!".

„Wie weit?", fragte Mumm höflich interessiert.

„Wir sitzen hier, und der Morgen graut und niemand ist hier. Dieses Bild gehört nur uns.".

„Die ganze Nacht gehört ebenfalls uns. Da reißt es der Sonnenaufgang nicht unbedingt 'raus!", erwiderte Mumm knapp.

„Kannst du dir etwas anderes vorstellen, als die Nacht, die dir ganz allein gehört?", fragte Charlotte.

„Womöglich würde ich eingehen, wenn es eines Tages nicht mehr so sein sollte.", gab der Hauptmann zu und stand auf.

Die Sonne war nun fast vollständig aufgegangen und der Parkt lag voll im Licht.

„He, Hauptmann! Hattest du als Kind einen Spitznamen?", fragte Charlotte plötzlich.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Nein. Wieso?".

„Mein Vater nannte mich immer Füchschen und ich habe es gehasst.", sagte Charlotte und lachte.

„Da fällt mir ein. Im Wachhaus gibt es einen neuen running gag. Karotte hat ihn eingeführt. Ich denke wir sollten unsere „Besprechungen" zukünftig etwas weniger… offensichtlich gestalten, Füchschen.", der Hauptmann zeigte ein erstaunliches Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, als er es zu verhindern wusste, zu grinsen.

*


End file.
